Rencontre et Destin
by Kairy Dream
Summary: Une rencontre inattendu entre 2 personnes, va permettre de en marche le destin de nombreuses autres personnes, ainsi que changer ce qui avait été perdu. Fem Sai et Koyo ami, Hikaru/Akira et Sai/Ogata, aussi qu'un paring possible secret. Chapitre 38 et 39 disponible.
1. Prologue

Rencontre et destin

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Prologue**

''Qui penserait que le destin existe vraiment ? On se moque souvent de ce concept, et pourtant c'est grâce a lui que j'ai pu te rencontrer ? Que j'ai pu changer, que j'ai pu apprendre a rire et pleurer, à vivre a nouveau cette vie que j'avais abandonné.''

''Qui penserait qu'un simple bonjour aurait de telle conséquence ? Une rencontre, et le début de bien d'autres, mettant en marche la roue du destin qui avait cessé de tourner pour moi .''

''Toi qui m'a donné du courage. Je tiens a te dire merci.''

Sai Fujiwara/ Koyo Touya – 3 ans plus tard

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Désolé pour ce court prologue, c'est ma première fanfiction, et je ne savais pas trop comment vous rendre curieux pour la suite, que je vous promet, ne vous décevra pas.

A la prochaine,  
Kairy Dream


	2. Chapitre 1: La rencontre

Rencontre et destin

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = "..." _  
Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 1 : La rencontre**

Koyo venait de placer des fleurs sur la tombe de sa tendre femme. Elle avait toujours supporter ses caprices concernant le Go sans se plaindre. Et lui, n'était même pas là durant ses derniers instants, elle ne voulait pas être l'origine de son absence dans un événement de Go. Il réalisa trop tard, que l'amour qu'elle lui portait, la tuait petit à petit sans se plaindre.

Ses derniers mots lui étaient destinés, les entendre de la bouche d'un médecin, au lieu de sa femme lui fit plus mal qu'il l'aurait cru. « Je suis désolée Koyo, je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer à être a tes cotés. Je n'en ai plus la force, alors je suis tellement désolé, je vais devoir te laisser. Laisse moi me reposer. »

Les larmes coulaient, même si elles paraissaient inexistantes sur son visage. Elle n'aimait quand il pleurait, peu de gens l'avait vu dans cet état. Aux yeux de tous, il était Koyo Touya, un joueur de Go stoïque que rien ne laissait paraître dans son attitude. Son fils était venu a le détester, quand à l'enterrement, il ne put montrer correctement ses sentiments.

Trois ans qu'il n'avait eu aucun contact avec le monde du Go, qu'il avait cessé de jouer a ce jeu qui avait été pourtant toute sa vie. Ce jeu, qui lui avait pris le temps qu'il aurait du passer avec sa femme. Il fini par essayer de fuir tout contact avec l'extérieur et le go depuis, car on fond de lui, il en était certain, rien ni personne ne pourra remplacer sa femme.

Au moment de partir, il réalisa qu'une jeune femme, a genoux, se recueillait sur la tombe voisine, l'expression qu'elle portait sur son visage, le choqua. Malgré que ses yeux étaient voilés par ce qui semblait être de la douleur, de la tristesse et du chagrin, son sourire, lui, fut très tendre et dégageait beaucoup de chaleur. _Comment cette femme pouvait-elle faire un si beau sourire avec un si triste regard ?_

Il la regardait se lever très délicatement, et eu un meilleur aperçu de la jeune femme. Il la détailla du regard sans le vouloir. Elle était très grande, peut être 1m90, et sa silhouette élancée montrait qu'elle faisait sûrement du sport. Sa chevelure s'arrêtait au milieu de ses cuisses, et était lisse en plus d'avoir une très belle couleur, une teinte entre violet et noir. Ses vêtements se composait d'une longue et large robe noir a manche longue, aux extrémités de cette dernière, une doublure blanche était présente. Pardessus cela, se trouvait un léger manteau blanc entrouvert. De simple ballerine noire aux pieds et une ombrelle noir et blanche dans les mains, complétait sa tenue de manière harmonieuse.

La jeune femme, sentant un regard sur elle, se retourna en direction de Koyo. Ce dernier n'avait pas réaliser qu'il l'observait encore, et quand il rencontra ses yeux, il se sentit mal à l'aise, du a son comportement. Même si il ne le montrait pas physiquement, la jeune femme compris, décida de détendre l'atmosphère.

"Bonjour", dit-elle simplement en lui faisait un petit sourire.

"Bonjour", lui répondit-il par politesse.

"C'est une belle journée pour honorer la mémoire des personnes qui nous ont été chère, vous ne pensez pas ?" Prononça la jeune femme en regardant le ciel bleu.

"Oui, c'est vrai, je n'avais pas vraiment remarqué qu'il faisait si beau", dit Koyo en constatant que le ciel lui semblait soudainement plus lumineux.

"J'espère qu'ils apprécient le temps", ajouta la femme.

"Qui ?" Demanda Koyo ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

"Les défunts présent dans ce cimetière, ici est leur dernière habitation, le lieu de leur repos", rajouta-t-elle avec douceur.

"Oui", dit-il tristement.

"Ils ne faut pas les déprimer, sinon ils viendront nous hanter", parle-t-elle avec sérieux.

Il ne répondit rien, il voyait bien que la jeune femme voulait le dégriser, mais il n'avait pas rit depuis trois longues années, enfin peut-être plus, il ne savait plus vraiment quand remontait son dernier rire. Donc il se trouvait normal de ne plus savoir comment faire, se demandant même si il serait encore capable de le faire. Le femme détourna le regard, rouge de honte, d'avoir sorti une blague de si mauvais goût dans un telle lieu.

"Désolée", dit elle d'une petite voix. "On me dit souvent que je ne sais pas faire de bonne blague."

"Non, ce n'est pas vous, c'est moi, je ne sais plus comment on rit."

"Ne dite pas de telle chose, personne n'oublie cela, c'est juste qu'il faut du temps pour que ça revienne, ce fut mon cas, même si cela peut vous paraître étonnant", dit elle avec conviction et ardeur.

Un silence venu peu après, elle avait raison, personne ne pourrai croire que cette femme puisse arrêter de sourire, cela semblait être une chose naturel de la voir sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui, et avec ses mains, elle lui dessina un sourire sur le visage. Un petit sourire, car un grand serait trop ridicule sur le visage de l'homme fatigué par le temps.

"J'ai une idée, on pourrai se revoir et continuer notre conversation un autre jour", conclu-t-elle. "Donc rendez-vous demain devant la gare nord de Tokyo, vers 14h. Au revoir a demain !"

Il n'eut pas son mot a dire qu'elle partit comme une fusée en dehors du cimetière. Peut-être qu'une sortie ne me ferait pas de mal, pensa Koyo. Il regarda la tombe de sa femme, et se demandait ce qu'elle lui conseillerai de faire dans cette situation. Il n'eut pas à réfléchir longtemps, connaissant le caractère de sa femme, elle lui dirait d'y aller et qu'a son âge il n'a rien a perdre.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Une fois rentré chez lui, il remarqua les chaussures de son fils et d'une autre personne, sûrement Ogata. Ce dernier était comme un frère pour Akira. Il continua son chemin, préférant ignorer la présence de sa progéniture que de devoir se disputer a nouveau avec lui. Il préférait se faire haïr par derrière, que t'entendre directement a son visage, ce que son fils lui reprochait depuis toutes ces années. Eh oui, Akira avait commencé a détester son père peu après avoir rencontrer Hikaru, dont il enviait en secret la simple vie. Il ne lui avait pas dit ce qu'il pensait par pur politesse et respect qu'il devait envers son père.

Ogata avait entendu son ancien professeur rentré, il voulu se lever pour le saluer, mais Akira posa sa main sur son bras, en lui disant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne valait pas la politesse de se déplacer pour lui. Ogata voulait lui dire a haute voix que cette guerre entre lui et son père était puéril, mais Akira avait besoin de soutient depuis la disparition mystérieuse de Shindou Hikaru, 4 ans.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Enfin ! Le premier chapitre est enfin terminé ! J'espère que vous me donnerez votre avis dessus, je vous remercie de me faire part de vos remarques qui pour moi ne serons que bénéfique afin de continuer sur la voie de la fanfiction.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	3. Chapitre 2 : Absence

Rencontre et destin

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = "..."

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 2 : Absence**

Précédemment : Ogata avait entendu son ancien professeur rentré, il voulu se lever pour le saluer, mais Akira posa sa main sur son bras, en lui disant que cela n'était pas nécessaire, qu'il ne valait pas la politesse de se déplacer pour lui. Ogata voulait lui dire a haute voix que cette guerre entre lui et son père était puéril, mais Akira avait besoin de soutient depuis la disparition mystérieuse de Shindou Hikaru, i ans.

 **Flashback**

Akira arriva a l'institut en compagnie de son frère de cœur, Ogata Seiji. Il était parti une semaine en Corée pour une rencontre amical entres pays asiatiques membres de l'association de Go. Arrivant dans l'institut, il regarda le tableau des rencontres, et remarqua que son rival avait un match de prévu dans deux petites heures. Il avait hâte de le revoir, de l'affronter à nouveau et de lui parler de son voyage. Mais surtout de s'excuser, aussi.

Avant son départ, Hikaru voulait lui parler de quelque chose d'important, mais il n'avait pas pu l'écouter, risquant de louper son vol. il se souvient encore du comportement de son rival, Hikaru semblait vraiment mal, pas son état habituel. Akira s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui, ce dernier ne répondait plus a ses appels et messages depuis des semaines. Son étrange comportement avait commencé quelques mois auparavant, mais personne n'avait poser de question a ce moment-là.

Il attendit donc que les heures passent en faisant une partie contre Ogata. Finalement 3 heures passa, et aucun signe d'Hikaru, il voulu l'appeler, mais ce dernier ne répondait toujours pas. Il alla se renseigner auprès de Waya et des autres, qui faisaient eux aussi de drôles de têtes.

"Assis-toi Touya, il faut qu'on te parle de quelque au sujet d'Hikaru", dit calmement Waya sans s'énerver.

Akira s'assit inquiet pour son rival, voyant Akira dans cet état, Ogata se mit a coté de lui.

"Hikaru a disparu depuis une semaine, il n'a contacter personne depuis", dit simplement Isumi.

"Impossible, vous êtes allés chez lui, ou appelé sa mère", dit inquiet Akira en n'imaginant pas perdre a nouveau son rival.

"Personne ne répond au téléphone ou a la porte", dit Isumi. "On sait juste que tu es la dernière personne a l'avoir vu … en vie."

"Hikaru n'es pas mort !" Craqua Akira, en se levant de sa chaise et sorti de la pièce. "Comment pouvez-vous insinuez ce genre de chose !"

Il arriva bien vite dans le hall de l'institut, suivi par Ogata, Waya, et Isumi. Nase et Ochi discutant, voyaient un Akira bien énervé. Il voulu lui parler mais les ignora. Au moment de sortir, il se cogna contre une personne familière, Akari Fujijoka.

Il s'excusa et l'aida a se relever, la jeune fille était toujours timide face a un comportement de gentleman. Elle demanda où se trouvait le bureau de la direction a l'accueil et partit dans les étages. Akira et les autres, attendait son retour pour la questionner a propos de Shindou.

Quand elle fut dans leur vision, ils lui posèrent de nombreuses questions, auxquelles elle répondrait si ils la laissait s'asseoir. Ils allèrent dans la salle de repos, et une fois le thé servi, elle commença a parler.

"Je suppose que vous voulez des nouvelles d'Hikaru, malheureusement je n'ai plus de nouvelle depuis 1 semaine moi aussi", dit elle d'une faible voix.

"Désolé de t'avoir importuné avec nos questions tout à l'heure", dit Waya. "J'espère que tu nous comprend."

"Oui", dit elle. "Avant de partir Hikaru m'a laissé une enveloppe a remettre a la direction, Hikaru … a donné sa retraite."

"Quoi !" Cria Ogata. "Le gamin ne peut pas faire cela, il a la lâcheté de partir quand Akira n'est pas là !"

Tous s'écrièrent, montrant leur mécontentement face a la décision de Shindou. Aucun d'eux ne comprenaient ce qui se déroulait dans l'esprit de ce garçon. Akira était le seul a rester silencieux, ' _Hikaru est parti, m'a abandonné_ ' ces mots résonnèrent encore et encore dans son crâne.

"Pourquoi", murmura Akira consterné.

"Je l'ignore ... mais dans sa situation, Hikaru aurait du se tourner vers vous", ajouta Akari.

"Que veut tu dire ?" Demanda Isumi.

"Quelle situation ?" Répéta Waya.

"Expliquez vous mademoiselle", ordonna Ogata a la jeune fille. "Comme vous pouvez le voir nous sommes perdu."

"Ne me dite pas qu'Hikaru ne vous en a pas parlé", dit Akari choquée.

"Parler de quoi !" Dit Nase qui voulait savoir au plus vite ce qui se passer.

"La mère d'Hikaru est décédée i semaines, cela faisait 6 mois qu'elle était a l'hôpital, mais son état ne faisait qu'empirer … les médecins n'ont rien pu faire", pleura la jeune fille en se souvenant qu'elle était la première a avoir reçu la nouvelle.

"Oh mon dieu", dit Nase avec des larmes coulant sur ses joues en se souvenant de sa gentillesse quand elle la voyait.

"Le pire pour Hikaru, c'est qu'il jouait une partie a ce moment-là, il n'a appris la nouvelle que très tard dans la soirée ce jour-là, c'est moi qui ai du lui annonçait que pendant qu'il jouait, sa mère est ...", pleura beaucoup plus Akari, dans les bras de Waya.

"Pourquoi cet idiot nous en a pas parler !" Cria Ogata.

Quand Akari reprit ses émotions, elle se souvenu d'un détail, quelque chose qu'Hikaru lui avait dit avant de partir, elle ignorait si cela était important ou pas.

"Hikaru … Hikaru m'a dit qu'il partait vivre chez sa sœur", dit Akari.

"Shindou a une sœur, est-ce que tu as son adresse, son nom ?" Demanda Akira avec espoir.

"Je suis désolé ... je ne souvient très peu d'elle ... elle a toujours été un sujet tabou chez les Shindou", s'excusa Akari avant de prendre congé. "Mais j'ignore pourquoi."

 **Fin Flashback**

Finalement, il se faisait tard au domicile des Touya, Ogata du partir sans avoir l'opportunité de voir l'ancien Meijin. Il avait couché Akira dans son futon, car ce dernier s'était endormi assis devant le goban, ne terminant donc pas sa partie, qui l'aurait annoncé perdant. Ce genre d'attitude était plutôt du genre de l'espiègle Shindou. Durant ces dernières années, Akira avait changé, beaucoup trop changé comparer a avant. Il était redevenu solitaire même si ces relations avec Waya et les autres joueurs s'étaient améliorées, lui avant qui n'avait que son rival a la bouche, ce dernier était devenu tabou.

"Je me demande ce que Hikaru devient", dit Ogata dans sa voiture, avant de démarrer et rentrer chez lui où son lit l'attendait.

Dans le centre de Tokyo, une tête mi-blonde mi-noire éternua, regardant les alentours la personne parlant de lui, mais en vain, pour finalement continuer sa route. Hikaru s'approchait de plus en plus près de sa destination finale, son merveilleux et accueillant appartement qu'il partageait avec une sœur très … vraiment très spéciale.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il est votre convenance mes chères lecteurs et lectrices. J'attends vos avis mes chéries !

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	4. Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires, souhaitant que la suite l'histoire vous plaira.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 3 : Cohabitation**

 **Précédemment :** Dans le centre de Tokyo, une tête mi-blonde mi-noire éternua, regardant les alentours la personne parlant de lui, mais en vain, pour finalement continuer sa route. Hikaru s'approchait de plus en plus près de sa destination finale, son merveilleux et accueillant appartement qu'il partageait avec une sœur très … vraiment très spéciale.

Quand il franchi enfin le palier de son appartement, ne pensant qu'a aller se coucher dans son lit et a dormir ou plutôt a hiberner dedans sans personne pour le réveiller. Alors qu'il se réjouissait d'enfin rejoindre son petit monde (sa chambre), il sentit une odeur de brûlée venant de la cuisine. Hikaru n'eut pas a penser plus d'une seconde pour savoir que cela ne pouvait être que Sai, sa sœur qui tente d'apprendre a cuisiner autre chose que des plats simples. _Peine perdu bien sur._

Avant de se diriger en direction de la scène de crime, il prit plusieurs respirations pour calmer sa colère évidemment élevée. Sa cuisine, sa précieuse alliée tout équipée, qui lui fournissait des encas quelle que soit l'heure de la journée, avec qui il aimait découvrir de nouveaux plats.

Quand il se décida d'entrer dans la cuisine, ses yeux analysa d'abord la salle, qui semblait beaucoup sale et en désordre que quand il l'avait vu ce matin, quand il l'avait rangé. Complètement absorbé par les dégâts, il ne vit pas l'auteur du carnage, lui sauter dessus, et l'étouffant en lui faisant un câlin bien trop fort vu sa taille. Une différence de plus de 20cm, ça pardonne vraiment pas, la tête du pauvre garçon dans les seins de sa sœur.

"Hikaru ! Comment s'est passer ton travail du soir ?" S'écria la jeune femme. "Tu devinera jamais qui j'ai rencontrer au cimetière …"

"Lâche-moi ! Non, cela s'est très mal passer ! Et non, je ne sais qui tu as rencontrer, maintenant je vais aller me coucher et toi tu range ce désordre", râla Hikaru voulant se coucher au plus vite, pour oublier son horrible journée.

"Méchant ! J'avais faim …. et ma cuisine n'est pas si horrible, je faisais juste quelques test de goût", murmura-t-elle en tournant le regard et gonflant les joues.

"Intoxication alimentaire c'est rien pour toi, parce que moi je me souviens de quelques séjours a l'hôpital", dit-il très agacé par le comportement de sa sœur.

"Petite nature ! Allez ouste, va dormir comme une gentille petite fille, je rangerai demain matin", souffla-t-elle en expulsant son petit frère de la cuisine.

Il ne se faisait pas prier, trop fatigué pour répliquer a la remarque de sa sœur. Entré dans sa chambre, il se déshabilla rapidement, pour ensuite mettre un jogging. Se laissant tombé sur le lit, il regarda la photo qui trônait sur la table de nuit. Dessus, on le voyait lui et Sai, devant une maison qui n'était pas la sienne, Sai montrait son éternel sourire sur la photo, tandis qu'Hikaru se tenait a une dizaine de centimètre d'elle, l'air triste en faisant un petit sourire.

Hikaru aimait bien cette photo, tandis que sa sœur lui demandait si il ne préférait pas une photo plus joyeuse a mettre dans sa chambre. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas tord, mais il ne voulait jamais oublier cette fameuse journée. C'était le premier jour de cohabitation avec sa sœur, sa renaissance, un nouveau pays, de nouveaux amis, et de ce fait, une nouvelle vie, laissant derrière lui le go professionnel, ses amis de l'association, sa meilleure amie Akari, et surtout son rival Akira.

Ses pensées dérivèrent peu à peu, il pensait aux réactions de ses amis face a son départ, ils devaient le haïr, ne pas comprendre son choix ou même être déçu. Cette dernière hypothèse, il savait que son ancien rival l'avait ressenti. Akira, son ami et rival, son seul regret dans cette nouvelle vie, son sacrifice en quelque sorte. Plongé dans ses pensées concernant Akira, il s'endormait peu a peu.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le lendemain, Koyo Touya se sentit stressé, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'était plus sorti, en dehors de ses visites au cimetière bien sur. Face a ce stress, il ne savait pas comment réagir, le temps avait emporté sa force de caractère face a ce genre de situation, il faut que d'être le meilleur joueur de Go, cela rassurait pas mal, et éloigné efficacement le stress.

Se sentant d'humeur changeante, il se décida de changer un petit peu ses habitudes vestimentaires. D'accord, il portait toujours un kimono, mais pas le même avec lequel il s'habille normalement quand il sortait ou allait faire une partie de go.

Ce dernier se composait d'une veste de couleur noir en lin et d'un pantalon pourpre. Portant les même chaussures, il marchait devant sa maison en réfléchissant encore, y aller ou non. Il repensa a nouveau a sa femme et ses paroles, il n'avait rien a perdre, vu qu'il avait déjà tout perdu a ses yeux.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que la jeune femme, elle aussi pensait beaucoup. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, proposer un rendez-vous a un inconnu, veuf par dessus tout. Et si il comprenait de travers l'invitation._ Elle ne voulait paraître comme un tentatrice ou une mangeuse d'homme. Elle se regardait encore et encore dans le miroir. Elle portait une robe couleur caramel s'arrêtant au dessus du genou, pas court pour une fille normal, mais elle était grande et donc cela lui semblait court, trop court. Par dessus cette dernière, elle portait un veston marron a bouton caramel et sur la tête un ruban marron attachant ses cheveux en chignon désorganisé.

Hikaru regardant son comportement, soupirait, elle se comportait toujours comme cela quand elle devait voir quelqu'un pour la première fois. La voyant entrant de parcourir toutes les pièces de leur appartement, d'un pas rapide, il se préparait a ce qu'elle vienne lui demander conseil.

"Hikaru !" Plaida-t-elle. "Comment est ma tenue ?"

 _Ne rien dire et restez indifférent devant cette courte robe._

"Au lieu de laisser tes jambes a découvert, met un collant ou des chaussettes pour les vêtir", dit-il avec lassitude, car il lui disait presque toujours cela quand elle mettait une robe, le pire c'est que cela semblait marcher.

"Merci. T'es la meilleur petite sœur au monde !" ajouta-t-elle en souriant et courant en direction de sa chambre.

"Arrête ! C'est pas marrant a la longue ! Sinon je viens pas travailler aujourd'hui", menaça Hikaru en criant.

"Tu fais ça, je t'assure que je te coupe ton salaire en deux", menaça la grande sœur en sortant de sa chambre, avec une paire de bas couleur caramel.

Une fois prête, elle parti en disant un bref au revoir. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle attendait ce moment, un rendez-vous avec Koyo Touya, seul sans personne, pouvoir lui parler et de devenir même son amie si possible. Elle sourit a cette pensée, ce qui la fait courir plus vite.

Koyo, lui, se trouvait de la sortie de la gare Nord de Tokyo comme elle lui avait demandé, bien qu'il avait une trentaine de minutes d'avances. Il regardait les gens passer devant lui, certain l'ignorait, d'autre le regardait sans vraiment le voir. Après tout, aucune de ces personnes se douteraient que le vieil homme qui attend contre un mur, a conquis et se trouvait au sommet d'un monde bien a part de celui des joueurs de Go.

Il vit au loin la jeune femme du cimetière arrivait dans sa direction, en courant. Il regarda a nouveau sa montre, pour constater que l'heure affichait 13h45, elle aussi était en avance. Beaucoup de personne la regardait, il pouvait pas mentir, elle était fortement belle et ne laissait personne indifférente sur son passage. Quand elle le vit, son sourire s'agrandit et elle l'appela.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Et voilà ! J'ai fini le chapitre 3 ! Je tiens a me pardonner d'avance, l'histoire que vous lisez, j'en ai écrit un bon morceaux (46 pages), je pense en être a la moitié ou presque. Tout cela pour vous dire, qu'il me faut du temps pour séparer et organiser les chapitres, corriger le maximum de fautes tout faisant des ajouts ou des modifications des textes, postez et vérifiez le contenue (encore une fois), faire (encore) des modifications si cela ne va pas, pour qu'au final vous ayez enfin le chapitre final sous vos merveilleux yeux de lecteur.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	5. Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle Amitié

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Je vous remercie Alice pour ses commentaires, souhaitant que la suite l'histoire vous plaira.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 4 : Nouvelle amitié**

 **Précédemment :** Il vit au loin la jeune femme du cimetière arrivait dans sa direction, en courant. Il regarda a nouveau sa montre, pour constater que l'heure affichait 13h45, elle aussi était en avance. Beaucoup de personne la regardait, il pouvait pas mentir, elle était fortement belle et ne laissait personne indifférente sur son passage. Quand elle le vit, son sourire s'agrandit et elle l'appela.

"Bonjour", fit-il devant la silhouette essoufflée.

"Bonjour, on dirait que nous sommes tous les deux en avances", dit elle en souriant.

"Oui, on dirait bien."

"L'endroit où je comptais vous emmener n'est pas encore ouvert, et j'ai quelques affaires urgentes a faire non loin d'ici, cela vous dérange de m'accompagner", dit elle désolé.

"Non, cela ma changera les idées", conclu Koyo.

Ils marchèrent donc ensemble, discutant de tout et de rien, mais a aucun moment de Go. Koyo trouvait la jeune femme a la fois très cultivé et très enfantin, en principe il n'aimait pas ce genre de personne refusant de grandir, mais là tout semblait normal, plus précisément naturel.

De son coté, elle ne faisait que parler, elle était au courant pour sa nature calme et peu bavard, et elle lui était reconnaissante de l'écouter d'une oreille attentive. Koyo lui répondait sans pour autant la couper dans son discours. Beaucoup de gens l'écoutait mais aucun ne faisait réellement attention a ses propos, la plupart de gens l'approchait pour son physique, de ce coté-là, ce n'était pas le cas de Koyo.

Arrivant a destination, Koyo remarqua qu'ils se trouvaient maintenant devant un magasin spécialiser dans les services a thé et ce dernier. Tandis qu'il regardait le devanture, elle entra dans le magasin, et ne sorti qu'une dizaine de minute plus tard, avec plusieurs sacs. Il voulu lui en prendre par courtoisie, mais a jeune femme refusait toute aide.

Après un petit silence, ils marchèrent en direction de la destination d'origine, dont Koyo se demandait de quoi cela pouvait être. La jeune femme lui donna un indice : « Notre première destination a un lien avec la suite ». Ne sortant jamais de chez lui, il ne savait pas si elle parlait d'un endroit a la mode, ou d'autre chose, la seule chose qui lui était certaine, c'est qu'une fois sa destination atteinte, il pourra boire du thé.

Dans sa réflexion, il ne remarqua pas qu'ils se sont arrêtés devant une enseigne de café et que la jeune femme s'inquiétait pour son manque de réaction. Il lui donna un léger sourire, puis examina la devanture. Elle avait un style original comparait aux boutiques présents dans la rue, deux grandes vitres encadraient la porte d'entrée elle aussi a moitié vitrée, ces dernières décoraient de motif floral et végétal de couleur or. La porte, elle, avait l'emblème du magasin dessiné dessus, un cadre rond de style baroque, écrit en son milieu 'A la rencontre de l'Âme' d'une écriture fine et calligraphique noir.

Voyant son invité contemplait la façade du café, elle se sentit gênée, elle l'avait en partie conçue sur un coup de tête après un voyage a Paris avec son frère. Elle rassembla son souffle, et l'invita a entrer a l'intérieur avec beaucoup d'appréhension, l'homme était connu pour être un homme très près des traditions et d'un style de vie particulier.

Quand il fut a l'intérieur, il ne pu cacher sa surprise, malgré que cela ne soit pas un café de style traditionnel, il trouvait l'ensemble de la salle harmonieuse. La salle se présentait sous forme de mezzanine, le bar et les cuisines semblait se trouvait dans la partie inférieur, sous l'étage. La première chose qu'il eu en visuel, était le bar en bois massif et la grande quantité de bouteille se trouvant derrière. En regardant le reste de la pièce, les tables et chaises étaient eux aussi en bois laqué et décoré par des nappes de couleur blanche et or, et de pot de fleur colorée. La lumière venant de l'extérieur semblait chaude et embellie dans cette environnement.

Ils s'installèrent, lui et la jeune femme a une table positionner devant les grandes vitres, attendant qu'on prenne leurs commandes. Koyo regarda la personne qui l'avait invité, elle avait sa tête dans ses mains et son regard se dirigeait dans la rue de l'autre coté de la vitre, elle semblait réfléchir.

La jeune femme ignorait encore tout des problèmes de son invité, elle l'avait toujours admiré, voulant lui parler de Go et même de plus, de la vie en somme. Mais elle avait décelé un petit malaise dans le comportement de l'homme, pas une seule fois, le sujet du Go sortait durant dans leur discussion, quand elle voulu lancé le sujet, il la coupa en lui posant une autre question.

Après qu'une serveuse ai pris leurs commandes, la jeune femme ait pris une grande respiration, elle dit avec franchise sans se soucier de l'impact que ces mots pouvaient avoir :

"Koyo Touya, si le Go est votre vie, alors je suis en face d'un homme mort."

Le temps semblait s'être figé pour Koyo pendant qu'elle parlait, il se sentit en colère contre elle, car elle ne savait rien de lui, de se qu'il endurait depuis la mort de sa femme. Mais ce n'est pas le seul sentiment qu'il ressentait : la rage, la tristesse, le regret, le soulagement. Beaucoup de personne avait remarqué, mais personne eu le courage de lui dire en face à face, pas même son fils dont il était certain, aurait pris un malin plaisir à le lui dire.

"Mais je dois vous avouer que si vous êtes mort, alors je le suis depuis plus longtemps que vous", dit-elle avec une pointe de tristesse dans le regard.

"Que dite-vous …", se coupa en remarquant son regard.

"Au cimetière, ce n'était pas notre première rencontre, mais on dirait que je ne vous ai pas laissé un souvenir marquant", dit-elle avec un petite voix.

"Je suis désolé si je vous ai offensé", dit Koyo.

"Non, c'est moi qui le suis, je me suis jamais vraiment présenter a vous", dit elle en souriant. "Alors rattrapons cela, je me nomme Sai Fujiwara, on me connaît aussi sous le nom du saint du NetGo, Sai. Heureuse de faire enfin votre connaissance."

"Je suis Koyo Touya, heureux de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer en vrai, Fujiwara", dit il avec surprise et joie, mais ne le montrant pas.

Koyo, était réellement heureux de rencontrer son rival, enfin sa rival, Sai, même si il ne pensait pas qu'il soit une femme et encore une personne aussi jeune pour son expérience dans le jeu. Mais il réalisa ses précédents propos, elle si disait elle aussi morte depuis très longtemps, se qui l'inquiéta.

"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi êtes-vous morte Fujiwara ?" Demanda Koyo montrant une d'inquiétude.

"Pourquoi, je ne le sais pas vraiment à vrai dire, mais si je devais trouver les fautifs a ce sentiment, je dirais que mes parents étaient trop jeune pour avoir un enfant, surtout un enfant qu'ils étaient incapable de comprendre", dit elle en souriant, mais son regard disait le contraire, déchiré par la souffrance. "Mais malgré tout, je les aime … et appelée moi Sai, je préfère Sai."

"Désolé d'éveiller en vous de mauvais souvenirs …"

"Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous apitoyer sur notre sort, Koyo", dit Sai fermement en croisant ses mains sous son menton. "Ce qui étonnant, c'est que vous me demandait pas pourquoi j'ai voulu cette rencontre."

"Je serai tenter de dire pour me rencontrer en chair et en os, mais je pense qu'il y a une autre raison", répondu Koyo perplexe.

"Exactement, quand je vous ai au cimetière, vous étiez semblable a moi, incapable de jouer, incapable de toucher un goban ou des pierres", dit elle en se rappelant la veille. "Mais contrairement a vous, moi je veux croire que je peux vivre, je refuse d'attendre ma mort, … alors cela vous dit de réapprenne a vivre avec moi, qu'on fasse un bout de chemin ensemble sur cette voie en toute amitié."

Suite a cette phrase, un silence se créa entre eux, Sai s'était levée durant sa phrase et lui avait tendu une main. Koyo regarda Sai avec de gros yeux, très étonné par elle, par son observation très juste de sa situation. Il avait raison de penser que seul Sai pourrait le comprendre. Il se mit a rire, devant une Sai qui s'empourpra de plus en plus en attendant sa réponse debout comme une idiote.

D'un mouvement bref et rapide, elle s'assit sur sa chaise et enfoui sa tête dans ses bras, essayant de se cacher, se sentait vraiment gênée par le regard de Koyo. En dehors des parties de Go ou de son travail, son comportement et son caractère changeaient radicalement laissant son brin d'enfant prendre le dessus.

Finalement le reste de l'après-midi passa rapidement pour les compères, qui oublièrent rapidement les précédents événements, aucun des deux parlaient de leurs problèmes personnels, préférant des sujets plus gai. Après 3 longues années, Koyo Touya parla de go avec quelqu'un, non pas quelqu'un, avec Sai, dont il promis de protéger l'identité.

Dans l'ombre une personne les regarda qu'un bref instant avant de sortir du café.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Un chapitre 4 pour Fanfiction ! Un ! J'espère que je n'ai pas été trop long, et que l'attente ne vous a pas torturer.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	6. Chapitre 5 : Manqué de peu

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 5 : Manqué de peu**

 **Précédemment :** Dans l'ombre une personne les regarda qu'un bref instant avant de sortir du café.

Dans la soirée, on pouvait vois un jeune homme sortit d'un bâtiment, au yeux de tous. Mais Akira Touya n'est pas n'importe quel jeune homme, il grandissait dans un monde sans pitié, connaissant les trahisons les plus dures, oubliant de ressentir des sentiments. Froideur, inexpressif, solitaire, le caractérisait, pourtant ce soir, il était perplexe, un flot de sentiment l'avait envahie durant l'après-midi.

Il avait joué contre un joueur fraîchement reçu, ce jeune garçon lui rappelait trop Hikaru, parce l'énergie qu'il dégageait, par son comportement enfantin, par son sourire niais. Il avait l'impression que le destin prenait un malin plaisir a lui rappeler le rival qu'il a perdu.

Il marchait dans le centre de Tokyo, pour finalement arriver dans un parc. Ce dernier malgré l'heure tardive, était animé par des enfants qui jouaient a chat et des adultes qui les regardaient bienveillant tout en discutant a la terrasse d'un food truck. L'ambiance aurait plu a Hikaru, pensa-t-il amèrement. Pourtant il commanda un thé accompagné de petit sandwich, puis s'assit a une table, attendant sa commande.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune cuisinier lui apporta avec un petit bonus, qui était trois mochis, avec le sourire, ce dernier lui souhaitait bonne soirée. Mais Akira ne lui prêta aucune attention particulière, sinon il aurait remarqué que la personne qui l'a servi, était Hikaru.

Ce dernier, lui avait tout de suite reconnu son ancien rival, son cœur battait trop fort dans sa poitrine, il était heureux de le revoir, même si Akira ne l'avait pas reconnu, il était heureux. Il le détailla depuis son comptoir, Akira semblait avoir les cheveux plus long que dans ces souvenirs, arrivant au milieu du dos, mais au lieu d'être lâchés, ils étaient attachés en queue de cheval placé en hauteur. Son visage avait enfin obtenue de trait plus masculin, il faisait plus viril dans son regard remarqua Hikaru. Akira avait aussi pris quelques centimètres, sur ce point Hikaru était jaloux, il n'arrivait plus a grandir.

Le service du soir continua tranquillement pour Hikaru, jusqu'à qu'il a fini ses heures du soir. Il avait guetté Akira, prenant le risque de se faire remarquer en plus de négliger son travail. Ce dernier avait senti plusieurs fois un regard sur lui, mais n'en avait pas trouver la source.

Quand Hikaru commença a partir, se trouvant dos a Akira, il se sentit déçu et soulagé, il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir en réapparent dans sa vie comme si rien n'était. Au plus profond de lui, il voulait se jeter sur Akira, lui parler, lui dire a quel point il tient a lui. Il se mit a rougir a cette pensée. 'Pourquoi ça devient toujours compliqué quand cela concerne Akira'.

Une fois qu'il avait son thé et le reste, Akira voulait remercié comme il se doit la personne qui lui avait offert les mochis. Il se dirigea au comptoir, et fut accueilli par une jeune femme bien pétillante.

"Bonjour ! Avez-vous passez un bon moment ?" Parle très fort la dite femme.

"Oui, merci. Je voudrais remercier le jeune homme qui m'as offert des mochis", dit il clairement.

"Des mochis ? C'est bizarre, on fait pas de mochis, réfléchis-t-elle. Vous êtes certain que c'était des mochis", dit elle avec un ton accusateur. "Sure de sur !"

"Oui certain mademoiselle", gêné par son accusation.

"Non parce que si c'est pour vous plaindre, vous m'aurez pas, je suis certain que vous êtes envoyé par Fujiwara pour surveillé son frère", dit elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

"Non, je suis juste venu pour dire merci a ce jeune homme, et lui dire que ses mochis étaient très bon, rien de plus", conclu-t-il.

"Alors cela change tout, je lui transmettrait les compliments car il vient de partir. Il arrive que mon collègue apporte des pâtisseries pour nos plus fidèles clients, mais ses attentions sont mal vu par sa sœur", expliqua-t-elle pour justifier son comportement. "Au revoir cher client ! Et pardonnez moi s'il vous plaît."

"Au revoir", dit il en souriant.

En rentrant dans sa maison, il remarqua que la salle de go de son père était allumée, cette dernière ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il se sentit soudainement énervé, et au lieu d'affronter son père, il alla dans sa chambre d'un pas lourd.

Koyo regardait le goban positionné devant lui, hésitant, mais aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi il eu envie de le toucher, pas de jouer directement, juste de se souvenir de la texture du bois et des pierres. Il avait entendu Akira, mais il ne préféra pas se lever pour simplement le saluer.

Il repensa a son après midi avec Sai, leurs sujets de conversation varié et ne concernant pas le go, il se demandait si sa femme aurait voulu avoir ce genre de discussion avec lui. Mais il effaça cette pensée de son esprit, rien ne pouvait changer le passé, il devait aller de l'avant, malgré son âge. Sai, le joueur mystère se trouvait finalement tout près de lui, et de sa communauté.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai, allongé sur son lit, tenant une énorme peluche qu'elle serait très fort, ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'extasier sur l'après midi qu'elle a vécu. Elle avait enfin en vrai son idole et rival en chair et en os, et le meilleur dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle allait le voir plus souvent, lui parler plus souvent. Elle eu un grand crie de joie, qu'elle enfui sa tête dans sa peluche pour éviter de déranger les voisins.

Malheureusement, elle ne savait pas ce que dirai Hikaru de la situation, il est vrai qu'elle a tout fait pour qu'on ne découvre pas son secret, et là, la voilà en train d'approcher l'ancien Meijin et de lui révéler cette dernière. Hélas, ce n'est pas le seul soucis qu'il pourrait avoir avec son frère, malgré qu'il continuai a jouer au go, son cœur n'y est pas.

En attendant son frère ouvrir la porte d'entrée avec son trousseau, elle se glissa dans sa couette et fini par s'endormir, elle ne voulait pas a nouveau se disputer avec lui. Elle avait le don de prévoir ses futures disputes avec lui.

Hikaru ouvrit légèrement la porte de la chambre de sa sœur, et passa la tête, pour finalement constater que cette dernière dormait a point fermé. Il eu un micro sourire en la regardant, elle semblait avoir trouver son calme intérieur, son visage ne montrant ou cherchant a cacher des soucis ou inquiétudes a son égard.

"Bonne nuit Onee-chan", murmura-t-il doucement avant de refermer la porte.

Il alla lui aussi dans sa chambre, se trouvant juste en face mais il resta appuyé contre sa porte une fois dedans, serrant ses points a un point que les jointures deviennent blanches, en pensant a ce qu'il avait vu plus tôt dans la journée. Sai en compagnie de l'ancien Meijin, Sai lui révélant son identité, Sai prenant le risque qu'il se fasse découvrir et de devoir apporter des explications a ses amis, des explications qu'il n'est même pas sur d'avoir.

Secouant plusieurs fois la tête afin de chasser ses stupides pensées, il se déshabilla puis enfila son éternel jogging avant de se coucher dans son lit. Il se laisser tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée, avec l'image du nouveau Akira dans la tête.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

L'histoire commence enfin a se mettre en place, vous ne trouvez pas ? Ah ah ah ! Attendez-vous a beaucoup de surprise, car mon amie qui m'aide a trouver de l'inspiration, me lance beaucoup de défis.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	7. Chapitre 6 : Soupçon

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 6 : Soupçon**

 **Précédemment :** Secouant plusieurs fois la tête afin de chasser ses stupides pensées, il se déshabilla puis enfila son éternel jogging avant de se coucher dans son lit. Il se laisser tomber lentement dans les bras de Morphée, avec l'image du nouveau Akira dans la tête.

Le lendemain matin fut calme, sa sœur était déjà parti travailler au café, alors que lui ne commençait qu'a midi. Il repensa a Akira, et de la chance que ce dernier n'ai pas fait attention a lui. Mais au fond il se sentait une peu vexée de n'avoir pas été découvert, peut-être que son ancien rival ne se souvient pas de lui.

Du coté d'un certain joueur de go portant le titre de Meijin depuis la retraite de son mentor, il tapait du pied devant la maison de ce dernier, Akira avait un match important, et il devait le chercher a 8h. Mais là il est 8h10, et ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être en retard.

Akira sortait en trombe de sa maison, semblant être en colère et n'adressant un bref bonjour a l'autre joueur. Ogata n'avait pas besoin de lui demander la raison de son caractère, il avait sûrement croisé son père dans la cuisine ou dans un couloir.

Le trajet en voiture fut donc très calme, et donc rapidement ils atteignent l'institut. Une fois sorti de la voiture, ils entrèrent et se séparèrent après avoir donner ses encouragement a l'autre.

Akira se retrouva dans la salle où l'attendait déjà Ochi, placé devant le goban. Une fois assis et les formules de politesse passées, leur partit pouvait enfin se déroulé.

Sai adorait son boulot, son magnifique café, ses gentils employés, ses adorables clients, … mais là, malheureusement pour elle se trouvait devant elle un élément indésirable assis a une chaise, lui souriant de toutes ses dents hideuses. Elle se calma et pensa très fort 'C'est un client, c'est un client, tu vas pas le tuer'. Se forçant a sourire, elle lui demanda sa commande.

"Comme d'habitude ma chère Sai", dit un vieil homme de corpulence énorme en plus d'être chauve et d'avoir des boutons sur le visage, des poils de nez, et la liste est longue. "Mais ce qui me ferai le plus plaisir et que vous partagez un repas avec moi."

Il est l'incarnation de tout ce que Sai a horreur, elle n'est pas cruelle, mais cet homme la répugnait comme il la draguait constamment, et son regard lubrique, elle frissonnait rien d'y penser. Elle marcha vite en direction de la cuisine, et une fois hors de portée, elle se lâcha.

"Je crois que je vais vomir", avoua Sai a son personnel déjà au courant pour l'homme.

"On est désolé Sai, on l'a pas vu entrer", dit une serveuse au cheveux blond platine, du nom de Stéphanie.

"Non, c'est moi, je devrai lui faire comprendre que c'est impossible, mais il s'est mis dans la tête qu'on vivait une romance interdite … gloups … rien d'y penser", dit-elle en se retenant sérieusement de vomir. "Sinon, c'est sa commande habituelle Ryou."

Après que le monstre soit parti, sa journée se déroula a la perfection, mais elle se demandait qu'est-ce que le petit regard qu'Hikaru affichait en arrivant le midi. Mais finalement, il lui as parlé de fatigue, donc elle ignora le comportement étrange de ce dernier.

Akira et Ogata avait tous les deux gagnaient leurs parties, mais Akira se trouva durant la partie déconcentré par ce qu'il avait entendu ce matin sans que son père ne le sache. Son père se parlait a lui-même, disant qu'il avait hâte de la revoir, la revoir, son père voyais une femme en cachette, une femme qui n'était pas sa mère.

Voulant en parler a son frère, il lui demanda s'il pouvait l'héberger cette nuit. Ce dernier accepta, pensant qu'une dispute avait du avoir lieu entre père et fils.

Après avoir mangé et s'être changer avec un pyjama d'Ogata, Akira ne savait pas comment abordait le sujet, qui était vraiment délicat, se tortillait sur lui même.

"Je peux savoir pourquoi tu tortille comme une jeune fille amoureuse ?" Demanda Ogata curieux.

"Ah ! Arrête d'apparaître derrière moi comme si rien n'était !" Souffla Akira. "Il faut que je parle de mon père …"

"Si c'est encore pour te plaindre, tu passe la nuit dehors, j'en ai marre de votre comportement a tous les deux", expira Ogata en nettoyant ses lunettes.

"Non, c'est pas ça, … je pense que mon père vois une autre femme."

"C'est nouveau, qu'est-ce qui te fait penser a cette théorie ?" Dit Ogata surpris. "Jamais tu m'a fait le coup du père infidèle."

"Ce matin, il parlait qu'il avait grande hâte de la revoir, 'la' c'est sur que c'est une femme", insista Akira.

"Et en quoi cela te concerne, tu n'a plus aucun contact avec ton père, et ses affaires ne te concernent en rien", ajouta Ogata. "De plus, ton père est du genre a n'avoir qu'une seule femme dans sa vie et c'est ta mère, alors arrête de te tracasser pour rien."

"Tu as sûrement raison, je vais me coucher, cette journée m'a fatigué", dit Akira en allant dans la chambre d'amis.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

C'est ainsi qu'une semaine passèrent, entre les clients du café pour Sai et des petits jobs d'Hikaru, elle était passé tranquillement. Tout comme pour les joueurs de go qui soit en retraite ou non.

Aujourd'hui, Koyo Touya était plutôt nerveux, il allait de nouveau revoir Sai. Durant leur dernière rencontre, Sai avait parlait tout le temps afin de combler les blanc présent dans la conversation, il l'avait laissé faire par politesse mais aussi pour la simple raison qu'il ne savait pas de quoi parler en dehors du go. Et c'est pour cette raison, qu'il s'est donné comme mission pour leur prochaine rencontre, de se renseigner sur l'actualité du moment. Pendant une semaine, il avait lu le journal, regardé la télévision et été aller a la bibliothèque pour obtenir plus d'information sur les pays où Sai avait visité.

Durant cette même semaine, Akira surveilla son père quand il le pouvait, il avait remarqué le soudain intérêt de son père a propos de l'actualité. _Il a une relation caché avec une star_ , pensa Akira avant de se trouver stupide. Mais cela restez suspect quand même a ses yeux. Son enquête n'avançait pas aussi du fait qu'Akira et Koyo ne pouvait plus restaient dans la même pièce plus de 5 minutes.

Malgré le comportement étrange de son père la semaine précédente, Akira constata qu'aujourd'hui il semblait beaucoup plus suspect, son père avait mis un autre kimono que d'habitude, et faisait les cent pas dans le couloir en croyant son fils parti depuis longtemps.

 _Enfin du nouveau_ pensa le fils en voyant son père se dirigeai en direction de l'entrée. Koyo ne se doutant de rien, attendait son taxi devant sa demeure. Quand il le vit, il lui fit signe puis rentra en donnant la destination.

A la gare s'il vous plaît, dit-il d'une forte voix.

Akira trouva cela encore plus étrange, son père n'aimait pas prendre le train. Une fois certain de son père parti, il appela Seiji pour se dirigeais a l'institut.

Koyo, après avoir pris un train en direction de Tokyo Nord, finit par marcher depuis la gare, se retrouvant maintenant devant 'A la rencontre de l'Âme', ce café qui était son seul lien avec cette femme. Il rentra et salua une serveuse qui lui indiqua de se dirigeai a l'étage où Fujiwara le rejoindra. Après avoir patienter quelques minutes, une serveuse lui apporta un thé avec des pâtisseries typiquement japonaises, des mochis.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ici, le défi de ma charmante amie a du se voir ? Eh oui, le client trop moche accro a Sai, c'était le défi ''Placer un client envahissant''. Fait ! Et n'oubliez pas de me laissez un petit commentaire, cela me fait énormément plaisir d'avoir de vos nouvelles, chères lecteurs, chères lectrices.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	8. Chapitre 7 : Sourire

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 7 : Sourire**

 **Précédemment :** Koyo, après avoir pris un train en direction de Tokyo Nord, finit par marcher depuis la gare, se retrouvant maintenant devant 'A la rencontre de l'Âme', ce café qui était son seul lien avec cette femme. Il rentra et salua une serveuse qui lui indiqua de se dirigeai a l'étage où Fujiwara le rejoindra. Après avoir patienter quelques minutes, une serveuse lui apporta un thé avec des pâtisseries typiquement japonaises, des mochis.

"Excusez-moi, mais je n'ai rien commandé", dit il par politesse.

"Mademoiselle Fujiwara m'a demandé de vous apportez ceci pour s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir vous voir dans l'instant", dit-elle avec une belle voix.

"Savez-vous pour combien de temps elle sera là ?" Demanda Koyo avec la même politesse.

"Malheureusement non, mais si elle n'est pas là dans une dizaine de minute, demandez Hinami, c'est moi, a l'un des serveurs et je vous apporterai un livre pour passez le temps", proposa-t-elle.

"Si cela ne vous dérange pas, je préférai que vous l'apportiez maintenant, je ne voudrais pas vous déranger durant votre travail", dit il.

Elle parti en s'inclinant légèrement et revenu avec un livre traitant sur l'histoire du Japon. L'histoire se déroulait a travers les yeux d'enfant vivant pour leur survie a travers l'histoire. Il se plongea dedans sans s'en rendre compte, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de lire, de nombreuse émotion le traversait durant la lecture. Il eut un sursaut quand il remarqua Sai assis en face de lui, se tenant la tête dans le creux de ses mains. Elle avait un léger sourire sur le visage, et quand leurs regards se croisèrent, ce dernier s'agrandit.

"On dirait que je suis moins intéressante que ce livre", dit-elle avec une fausse tristesse et faisant la moue.

"Pardonnez moi si je vous en donnez l'impression", dit Koyo sans comprendre le sarcasme de Sai.

"Je plaisante, c'est rare de vous voir lire un livre, … je veux dire vous seriez plus a être concentrer sur une partie de go qu'un livre ne portant pas sur le sujet", dit elle en rougissant. "Je ne dit pas que vous n'êtes pas une personne à livres !"

"Oh ! Sinon, je ne vous ai pas fait attendre trop longtemps."

"Pas vraiment, juste une petite heure que je suis en face de vous, rien de plus rien de moins", ria Sai devant l'expression choqué de son invité. "Mais je vous ai bien fait attendre une heure moi aussi, on peut dire qu'on est quitte, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Oui, si vous le dite", accepta Koyo.

Par la suite, il continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, Sai fut une peu surprise que Koyo proposa lui-même des sujets de conversation parlant de l'actualité du pays. En somme tous les deux passa un bon moment, et se quitta que le soir après la fermeture du café, c'est à dire 21h. Chacun d'eux rentrèrent chez eux, en se donnant rendez-vous plus tard dans la semaine.

Au même moment, Ogata venait de raccompagner Akira chez lui, ce dernier l'avait encore énervé, en lui parlant de son père et de sa supposé amante. Bien sur a ses yeux s'étaient impossible que son maître puisse tromper sa femme même après sa mort, mais au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait des hommes qui refaisaient leurs vies après le veuvage.

Avec toutes ses réflexions, il arriva bien vite a sa destination, un restaurant chic et chère où il avait rendez-vous avec une femme extrêmement belle même si il ne la connaissait pas tant que cela. Ses parents voulaient le voir marié au plus vite, et il du accepté au minimum un rendez-vous par semaine avec des femmes.

Le seul problème qu'il eu était pour se stationner, car en plus de devoir supporter cela, dieu s'acharnait sur lui en le forçant a se garer a 500m du lieu prévu. Il se mit donc a courir a travers la foule présent dans les rues de Tokyo a cette heure-ci. Sans se rendre compte de sa vitesse et du jeune homme qui arrivait devant lui, il ne pu empêcher la collision avec ce dernier. Leurs épaule s'agressèrent brusquement, mais aucun des deux ne tombèrent, ils se regardèrent brièvement, le jeune homme lui était familier et Seiji s'excusa avant de reprendre sa course.

Seulement il s'arrêta devant le restaurant, et réalisa que le garçon ressemblait beaucoup a Hikaru Shindou, mais pensa cela impossible, sinon il aurait déjà remarquer son retour a Tokyo.

Le dîné se passa des plus horriblement, d'abord la femme ne ressemblait pas du tout a la photo que ces parent lui avait donné, elle était le summum de la laideur avec une grosse couche de maquillage et des lèvres de babouin. Puis elle profitait pour le toucher quand elle le pouvait, et avait un comportement aguicheur avec tous les hommes présents dans le restaurant. Et enfin, il ne pu s'empêcher de penser a Shindou et la ressemblance qu'il avait avec le garçon de la foule.

 _Pourquoi il reviendrait ?_ Pensa Ogata avant regagner son appartement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En ce matin de Mai, Akira se trouvait à l'intérieur d'un fleuriste, il avait toujours voulu visiter la tombe de sa mère, mais il trouvait toujours l'excuse de n'avoir pas le temps a cause du go. Mais la dernière dispute avec Ogata l'avait fait réfléchir, il détestait son père pour avoir négligeait sa mère, cependant il fait la même chose.

Il devait trouver des fleurs pour la tombe de sa mère, sauf qu'il n'avait aucune idée de quoi prendre. Son air très sérieux en regardant les différentes sortes de fleurs faisaient fuir la vendeuse qui voulu l'aider. Une main sur l'épaule le fit sursauter et le sort de ces pensées aussitôt en expriment un petit cri de surprise.

"Je t'ai fait peur", ria Ogata en regardant l'air dédaignant qui ce dernier lui envoya.

"Pas du tout !" Affirma Akira. "Tu devais pas attendre dans la voiture ?"

"30 minutes pour prendre des fleurs, j'en cru que les vendeuses t'avaient enlevé", plaisanta Ogata en passant un bras autour de son cou.

"…" souffla-t-il.

"Mais finalement c'est le contraire, tu les fait fuir avec ton air grognon", lui dit-il en lui touchant le milieu du front avec l'index.

Akira le repoussa et repartir a la recherche de la fleur parfaite. Ogata lui aussi cherchait, il se souvenait des fleurs qu'elle cultivait dans son jardin, s'y connaître en fleur aider beaucoup pour draguer les femmes. Il prit Akira par le bras, ce dernier ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait.

Ogata l'emmena a la caisse, et attira la vendeuse avec l'un de ses sourires.

"Bonjour mademoiselle, auriez-vous par hasard en stock des camélias 'Tom pouce' ?" Demanda-t-il avec une voix douce.

"Euh … Oui, il doit m'en rester un, je vais vous le chercher ?" Dit-elle timidement en rougissant.

"Oui."

Elle parti dans l'arrière boutique, et revenu quelques minutes plus tard. Pendant le temps d'attente, Ogata avait dit a Akira : ''Tu verra, crois moi chez un choix parfait''. Akira semblait septique a propos des goûts floraux de son frère.

Mais quand il vit l'aspect des fleurs, il reconnu aussitôt les fleurs qui poussaient autrefois dans son jardin. Sa mère souriait toujours quand elle s'occupait d'elles. Pour une fois, Ogata avait peut être raison, elles étaient parfaites pour sa mère. Il les paya et parti en direction du cimetière.

Le cimetière était très calme et reposant, Akira comprenait pourquoi sa mère voulait être enterrée ici. Il avança jusqu'à sa tombe en compagnie d'Ogata, et regarda le nom inscrit dans la pierre. Il s'étonna de la trouver fleurit, pensant qu'une de ses amies avaient du venir, ne croyant pas son père capable d'aller sur la tombe. Sa poitrine se serra, il l'avait lui aussi abandonné a sa manière, tout ces espoirs de la revoir s'évanouirent a cet instant. Une main se posa sur son épaule, son ami le regardait inquiet, Akira n'était pas venu a l'enterrement, il avait peur de sa réaction en face de la tombe.

Akira repensa a elle, a son sourire, ses attentions, a la place qu'elle occupait dans son cœur, mais par la même occasion a ce qu'il n'avait pu lui dire, qu'il l'aimait, qu'elle était unique et qu'elle ne devait pas se ruiner la santé pour son bien être a lui et a son père.

"Touya ?" Dit une petite voix.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Là, je suis en train de passer un soirée passionnante grâce a vous. Non, sérieux, je suis en train de faire les futurs chapitre que je publierai surement la semaine prochaine, d'ici là soyez patient.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	9. Chapitre 8 : Aveu

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 8 : Aveu**

 **Précédemment : "** Touya ?" Dit une petite voix.

Il se retourna aussitôt en direction de la voix, venant de sa gauche, pour constater que cette personne lui était familière. Ses cheveux rouge-rose flottait dans le vent et son air timide quand elle s'adresse a lui, ses détails lui rappela une seule personne.

"Fujioka Akari."

"Oui, c'est moi", dit-elle avec un petit sourire. "Ça doit faire 4 ans depuis notre dernière rencontre ?"

"Oui, depuis qu'il est parti …" murmura-t-il.

"Tu viens visiter quelqu'un ?" Dit Akari pour changer de sujet.

"Ma mère."

"Oh ! Je suis désolé, toute mes condoléances", dit elle avec honte.

"Et vous mademoiselle ?" Demanda rapidement Ogata mais en restant poli.

"La mère d'Hikaru, elle était comme une seconde mère pour moi alors c'est le peu que je puisse faire pour elle", dit Akari avec une petite voix. "En plus je suis la seule a fleurir sa tombe avec cette personne."

Ils la regardèrent avec des gros yeux, de qui elle parlait ? Ils l'a virent déposé sa plante sur la tombe voisine a celle de sa mère, ironique Shindou le suit même dans ce lieu. Mais Touya comprenait enfin ce qu'Hikaru avait du ressentir en perdant sa mère, il ne lui restait que sa sœur. Sa sœur ! Mais oui !

"Fujioka, je peux vous inviter a boire un café ? Enfin si vous voulez bien", rajouta Akira.

"D'accord", répondit-elle.

Les trois personnes se trouvaient a la terrasse d'un bar non loin du cimetière, la jeune femme en face des deux imposants joueurs de go. Quand leur commandes arrivèrent, Akari se mit a parler.

"Je présume que tu veux parler de lui, n'est-ce pas ? Après tout Hikaru est le seul lien qu'il y a entre nous", dit-elle d'une voix cassée.

"Pas tout a fait, je voudrais que tu me parle de cette autre personne qui vient sur la tombe de la mère de Shindou", répondit-il avec courage, car penser ou même parler d'Hikaru demandait beaucoup de force.

"Akira ! On était pourtant clair de ne plus parler de lui", lui cria Ogata.

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas, il faut que je le retrouve …"

"Et tu fera quoi après ?" demanda perplexe Ogata.

"Je lui mettrai un coup poing qui se souviendra toute sa vie", dit son kouhai en montrant son poing.

Un petit rire se faisait entendre du coté de la jeune femme, qu'elle essayait de contenir, mais qui empira quand elle vit Akira tout rouge. Elle se tenait le ventre, essaya de s'excuser entre deux rire. Il lui fallu plusieurs minutes pour qu'elle se calme.

"Excuse-moi, Touya, je viens de réaliser que tu ressemble vraiment beaucoup a Hikaru, lui aussi m'avait dit cela a ton propos, et pourtant je suis certain qu'il ne t'as jamais frappé", dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Je crois qu'on s'écarte du sujet initial", gronda Ogata en voyant Akira fortement surpris.

"Ah oui ! L'autre personne, je ne la connais pas très bien, enfin plus beaucoup, même pas du tout maintenant, la seule chose dont je suis certaine c'est que cette personne est la sœur aînée d'Hikaru."

"Vraiment ! Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé d'Hikaru, tu as son nom, on doit la retrouver …"

"NON !" Cria Akari qui devenait de plus en plus pâle. "On doit pas la chercher, …"

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Ogata intrigué.

"La dernière fois elle n'a pas hésité a quitté le pays avec Hikaru, pour aller en Europe, je crois."

"En Europe, ne me dit pas que tu savais où il était, Akari répond-moi !" Dit Akira en levant la voix.

"Oui et alors, même après 4 années, je sais pas si j'ai fait le bon choix, Hikaru … il n'était plus comme d'habitude," avoua Akari faiblement. "Il ne semblais plus être l'Hikaru que je connais, il semblais avoir mal."

"Tu pense ... qu'Hikaru aurais pu venir avec elle, ici a Tokyo", demanda Ogata, en repensant au garçon blond de la rue.

"Je ne sais pas si Hikaru est avec elle ou non," dit-elle l'air perdu. "Elle vient sur la tombe tout les 3-4 mois, peut-être pour ne n'avoir aucun remord ou acquis de conscience. Mais, il y a une chose dont je suis convaincu, c'est le fait qu'elle soit la personne qui a dit a Hikaru d'arrêter sa carrière définitivement."

 **Retour en arrière**

"Pourquoi Hikaru ? Tu as travaillé si dur pour finalement tout abandonner ! C'est cette fille, n'est-ce pas ? Elle disparaît pendant 10 ans et revient comme si rien n'était, d'ordonner de tout abandonner ! Merde Hikaru répond-moi !"

"Tu ne sais rien d'elle, je l'ai déjà perdue deux fois, ... elle est ma famille, Akari … elle sait ce qui est mieux pour moi," dit Hikaru avec une voix faible et triste qui complète le visage blanc du garçon. "Je te demande pas de lui faire confiance, et ça je le comprend, mais ce qui me fait mal est que tu ne me fasse pas confiance."

"Ce n'est pas une raison de tout laisser derrière toi", cria Akari au dos d'Hikaru qui s'éloigne d'elle pour rentrer dans sa maison. "Ne pars pas ! Espèce de lâche!"

Akari ne voulait pas en rester là, elle ne voulait pas perdre Hikaru, donc elle frappa a la porte et cria son nom. Ce n'est quelques minutes plus tard que la porte s'ouvrit a elle, mais ce n'est pas Hikaru qui se présenta a elle. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, elle tomba nez à nez avec Sai.

"Vous !"

"Oui, moi", sourit Sai malicieusement.

"Ne vous moquez pas de moi", s'énerva Akari.

"C'est plutôt a moi de dire ça, tu dit être son amie, mais que sait tu de ces peurs, ces craintes, de cette souffrance qu'il a au fond de son cœur," renifla Sai avec un petit air dédaigneux. "Rien, absolument rien! Et tu sais pourquoi, car pour toi et les autres, Hikaru se doit d'être joyeux et fort, d'être celui que vous vous voulez qu'il soit", rétorqua Sai avec une voix froide et rabaissant. "Tu n'es pas son amie, juste un poids qui finira par le détruire."

Akari se sentit faible sous ces paroles, elle tomba sur les genoux sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. La seule chose a laquelle elle pensait, ce sont les dires de Sai, plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait que cela n'étaient que pures réalité. Elle se trouvait toujours dans les pattes d'Hikaru avec la crainte qu'il s'éloigne a jamais d'elle, et maintenant, quand elle avait appris la mort de sa mère, elle l'avait ignoré, ne sachant pas quoi dire, quoi faire, oubliant ce qu'il pouvait ressentir, et l'avait pris en pitié comme tout ceux qui étaient au courant.

"Je peux te laisser une chance de prouver que tu es vraiment son amie, en souvenir de votre amitié", proposa Sai en la regardant gentiment. "Akari, Hikaru a besoin de ton aide, là maintenant, pas plus tard, où se sera trop tard."

"D'accord, dite-moi ce que je dois faire pour vous convaincre, pour l'aider", dit Akari en sachant qu'elle venait de faire un mauvais choix. "Dite lui que je suis désolé, je me sens tellement honteuse de mon comportement."

"Je veux que tu apporte cette lettre a l'association de go, demain en milieu d'après midi", expliqua Sai. "Et surtout, si on te pose des questions, tu n'as pas vu Hikaru depuis une semaine, compris."

 **Fin Flashback**

"Fujioka ! Est-ce que ça va ?" Cria Akira en voyant la jeune femme se sentir fébrile.

"Oui, juste un mauvais souvenir m'est revenu en tête a l'instant", répondit Fujioka sans le regarder. "Qu'est-ce que tu disais déjà ?"

"Je te demandais le nom de sa sœur, enfin si tu l'as", dit Akira doucement sans la brusquer.

"Comment oublier son nom alors qu'Hikaru l'avait toujours dans la bouche étant enfant", dit-elle sarcastiquement. "La rayonnante et parfaite Sai, toujours a sourire et a rire, toujours a s'occuper d'Hikaru et de moi quand nous étions enfant", pleura-t-elle en se souvenant d'elle avant l'incident. _Elle était le monde d'Hikaru, un monde qui l'a abandonné._

"Et le nom de famille ?" Demanda Ogata subitement a l'entente de 'Sai'.

"Je ne sais pas, … en fait maintenant que vous le dite ... je suis sur qu'elle n'a jamais porté le nom de 'Shindou', et même si elle du me le dire, j'étais si jeune a l'époque, donc je ne pense pas m'en souvenir."

"Nous sommes désolés de t'avoir troublée", s'excusa Akira peiné.

"Non, c'est moi qui l'est, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de partir, ni même de le comprendre. Je dois y aller, au revoir Touya, Ogata."

Elle se leva rapidement, et commença a partir, mais elle s'arrêta au bout de quelques pas, avant de leur dire ses quelques mots :« Ne blâmez pas Sai, elle devait avoir ses raisons pour agir ainsi ». Elle s'en alla aussitôt les mots terminés, laissant Ogata et Akira seuls, au café et en proie a leurs interrogations personnelles.

Ils ne restaient plus longtemps dans ce lieu, préférant chacun retourné chez lui ou a l'institut de go.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Et voilà un nouveau chapitre en ligne ! j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

A la prochaine,

Kairy Dream


	10. Chapitre 9 : Dispute

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata, parce que je le trouve un peu seul ce mec, des fois je me demande si sa recherche de Sai, ce serais pas pour se trouver un ami qui s'en fout des titres qu'il porte. Dite moi ce que vous pensez de lui en commentaire.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 9 : Dispute**

 **Précédemment :** Ils ne restaient plus longtemps dans ce lieu, préférant chacun retourné chez lui ou a l'institut de go.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Cela faisait maintenant 2 mois depuis la rencontre entre Koyo et Sai, et leur amitié devenait solide comme de la roche, il la voyait une fois par semaine, et passait leur journée ensemble. Ils s'étaient inventer une règle ou plutôt un défi pour leurs futurs rencontres, ils devait chacun trouver une activité, un passe temps, ou même un sujet qu'ils garderait secret, et qu'ils exercerait entre les rencontres pour en parler.

Koyo se souvenait encore des mots de Sai quand elle lui as proposer ce jeu, « Au moins comme cela, on est sur d'avoir un sujet de conversation, et on profite simplement du temps qui passe pour s'aventurer a tester autre chose que le go. Et au pire, on trouverai peut-être un truc qui nous plaira autant que le go, on sait jamais ? ».

En 2 mois, Koyo avait enfin pris l'habitude du métro japonnais, peu coûteux comparé aux taxis. Ce fut dans ces moment-là qu'il réalisait qu'il ne connaissait pas si bien que cela la ville où il vivait.

Comme la plupart du temps, il entre dans le café et, Hinami l'emmenait a sa table attribué tout en prenant sa commande. Sai arrivait toujours en retard avec une dizaine de minute, et s'excusait encore et encore, mais ne semblait pas vouloir guérir cette mauvaise habitude.

"Je suis désolé", supplia Sai en joignant les mains. "J'avais encore un problème a régler, certains de mes employés voulaient encore faire grève."

"Qu'est-ce que tu encore fait a tes pauvres employés ?" Demanda Koyo amusé.

"Rien, … j'ai peut-être voulu aider Ryou en cuisine …"

"Et ?" Dit-il d'un ton amusé.

"J'ai détruit la totalité des plats qui devait être servi ce midi, ... et on a mis 2 heure a nettoyé le gâchis", dit-elle en rougissant et détournant le regard.

"Donc tu es totalement coupable", dit fermement Koyo. "Jure-moi d'arrêter tes bêtises, car tu es la patronne et que tu risque de faire faillite a la fin du mois, s'il faut que tu répare la cuisine a chaque fois que tu veux aider."

"Oui, je le jure sur ma mignonne petite sœur !" Cria Sai.

Un silence se faisait entre les deux, c'est pas la première qu'elle parlait de cette sœur mais elle évitait de lui en parler. La preuve en est, qu'elle changea illico de sujet, si vite avec un sourire innocent.

"Alors ta semaine, elle s'est passer comment ?" Demanda Sai trop doucement.

"… Plutôt rapidement, les livres que m'as conseillé Hinami, sont plutôt unique en leur genre si on peut dire", dit-il en cherchant ses mots pour ne vexer ni Sai, ni Hinami.

"Ah vraiment, elle t'a donné quand à lire cette chipie ?"

"Des pièce de théâtre d'un certain Ionesco, ces œuvres sont a la fois original, intéressant, et incompréhensible, oui surtout incompréhensible."

"Ah ! Oui c'est vrai, elle toujours aimé cet auteur ainsi que ces pièce de théâtre", ria Sai devant Koyo. "Encore c'est rien comparé a ce qu'elle lit en ce moment."

"Ah bon, elle lit quoi en …"

"Tu veux pas savoir ?" Le coupa-t-elle avec trop de sérieux.

"Mais …"

"Tu veux pas savoir ?" dit-elle avec plus de sérieux. "Et tu vas pas lui demander ? Elle a déjà traumatisé Stéphanie, alors je veux pas ta mort sur ma conscience."

"Sinon, ta semaine ?", demanda-t-il en sachant que Sai ne lâchera pas le morceau.

"Oh ! Tu sais entre mon travail de gérante du café, et mon petit frère, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps libre", dit Sai avec le regard triste qui n'échappa a son interlocuteur. "Mais j'ai pu apprendre faire quelques origamis intéressants, utiles pour le café, enfin pour la décoration, je pense que tu m'as compris ?"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Sai ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien en ces derniers temps", s'inquiéta Koyo. "Tu peux me parler si tu veux."

"Je vais t'ennuyer avec mes problèmes, parlons d'autre chose." bouda Sai en tournant la tête.

La scène aurait pu être amusante si Sai n'avait pas ce regard. Oui, ce regard qui en disait long sur ce que ressentait Sai, mais s'en vraiment dévoiler ses secrets. Elle avait a la fois, de la tristesse et de la peine dans les yeux, et une pointe de rage et de colère cachait derrière cela. Koyo voyait bien sa souffrance, il l'avait bien remarqué, quand Sai a des problèmes, elle les gardes bien enfouie au fond elle. Donc c'est pour cette raison qu'il se permettait d'insister dans ces cas-làs.

"Je suis ton ami, alors tu peux me parler", dit Koyo.

"Et toi est-ce que tu me parle de tes problèmes !" s'écria Sai énervée.

"De quoi tu parle ?" dit-il hébété, ne s'entendant pas a cette réaction de sa part.

"Oh! Ne fais pas semblant, la guerre entre le père et le fils Touya, ça fait des mois que le Go Week fait des reportages sur tes relations affreuses avec ton fils, ne me dit pas que tu n'es pas au courant alors que tu es le principale concerné! Ton fils a balancé aux médias que tu avait peut-être une relation suspecte avec une femme !" Cria Sai a nouveau, puis se calma. "Je pensais que tu avais confiance en moi, que toi aussi tu me parlerai, mais au dirait que je me suis trompé."

Sai se leva, et reparti dans son bureau, laissant seul Koyo, assis a sa table devant un café froid, et les pensées confuses. Mais il resta dans cette position, souhaitant qu'elle reviendrait, mais au bout de 2 heures, Hinami lui fit part que Sai ne le rejoindrai pas.

Malgré son message, il restait là, a réfléchir, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il ne voulait pas en restait là. Dans le monde du Go, les amitiés sont éphémères et futiles, alors il n'y faisait pas attention, s'attacher a un futur adversaire, peut provoquer de la faiblesse durant les parties.

Hinami, lui secoua légèrement l'épaule, s'assurant de l'état de son client. Il regarda son regard inquiet, et lui donna un regard confus auquel elle répondit.

"On ferme", dit-elle doucement.

"Ah, d'accord, merci mademoiselle", répondit confus Koyo qui n'avait pas réaliser que le temps était passer aussi vite.

"C'est moi qui doit fermer le café ce soir, alors si vous pouviez vous dépêcher, s'il vous plaît."

Il ne dit rien et sortit en même temps que l'employée qui fermait l'établissement, sous les yeux de Koyo. Elle se retourna vers lui, le froid de la nuit lui rougissait les joues. Elle semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose, mais hésitait vraisemblablement vu ses expressions faciales. Il allait partir, mais elle le retenait en lui prenant le bras.

"Qui y a-t-il mademoiselle ?"

"C'est plutôt moi qui devrais dire cela, vous avez passé près de 9h assis sur une chaise ? A un moment j'ai cru que vous étiez mort comme ça", dit-elle avec un teint pâle.

"Désolé de vous avoir inquiété", dit-il sincèrement, après avoir réaliser que le ciel était noir.

"Au fait, je réalise que je ne connais pas votre nom après tout ce temps", dit-elle subitement.

"Maintenant que vous le dit, alors je suis Koyo Touya, et vous ?" Demanda poliment l'ancien Meijin.

"Moi, Hinami Mitobe, je connais Sai depuis qu'elle a débarqué en France il y a quelques années, je me souviendrais toujours de notre première rencontre", dit-elle en souriant. "Mais je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi heureuse que quand elle vous parle."

"Je n'avais pas vraiment remarquer, elle est toujours joyeuse et enfantine quand nous sommes ensemble."

"On peut dire que je suis un peu jalouse de vous pourtant, sans vous offenser, vous êtes vieux et stoïque", lança Hinami. "Mais en plus, vous êtes un homme appartenant a l'ennemi, le Go."

"Si cela peut vous rassurer, je parlerai jamais de Sai au monde du Go, ni essayerai de la forcer de jouer contre, on peut dire que je suis dans même cas qu'elle."

"Merci", sourit-elle comme une gamine. "En ce moment, le Go, vaut mieux pas lui en parler."

Ils avait marché tout en parlant, se trouvant maintenant devant la voiture de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait donner son numéro ainsi que celui de Sai, au moindre problème, il pourra toujours lui parler, lui avait dit la jeune femme.

Hinami lui proposa de l'amener a la gare afin qu'il ne loupe pas son train. Koyo accepta sans arrière pensée. Ils montèrent dans la voiture, et ne traînait sur le parking.

Mais ces derniers avaient eu des spectateurs, et pas n'importe quels spectateurs, deux jeunes joueurs de go connu sous le nom de Waya et Isumi. Les deux jeunes hommes n'ignoraient pas les rumeurs a propos de l'ancien Meijin, elles faisaient souvent les pages de Go Week et d'autres magazines. Mais ils pensaient qu'elles devaient être fausse du que la source des informations était son fils, et que ce dernier s'amusait a descendre la réputation de son père sans raison.

Alors qu'ils pensaient la plupart fausse, la dernière sortie se révéla vraie au vu de ce qu'ils avaient vu. Une femme, en plus d'être belle et magnifique, semblait surtout très jeune comparé a Touya Koyo. Aucun des deux ne connaissaient la vérité, mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de se poser des questions.

Finalement, Hinami servit de taxi pour Koyo, car il n'y avait plus de train en direction de Kyoto a cet heure du soir. Elle ne semblait pas contente de le faire, mais elle allait pas laisser un vieillard dormir dans la rue, en plein centre ville. Il n'osa pas parler pendant le trajet, du au regard noir qu'elle lui envoya, en plus elle murmura en colère comme quoi Sai Fujiwara était une sadique de la faire travailler toute la journée en plus de devoir se taper la fermeture.

En clair un voyage très calme, sous peine d'avoir un accident avec le chauffeur, pour Koyo.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Désolé pour le temps d'attente, internet chez moi, ça bug souvent, alors pas d'accès internet, pas de nouveau chapitre.

 _Cruelle, est la dure loi de la technologie._  
 _Elle nous aide, nous facilite la vie._  
 _Et pourtant, elle n'hésite pas a nous abandonner._  
 _A satané technologie, on t'aime trop !_

Après ce moment de poésie trop nul, et d'excès de sentiments et de crise de larmes, je vais vous laisser mes chères lecteurs, mes chères lectrices.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	11. Chapitre 10

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

PS : Je n'ai trouver de nom pour ce chapitre, donc je le laisse sans nom. Si l'un d'entre vous a des idées, vous pouvez me les envoyer en commentaire, ou en message privé. Sinon bonne lecture !

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 10 :**

 **Précédemment :** En clair un voyage très calme, sous peine d'avoir un accident avec le chauffeur, pour Koyo.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira ne se trouvait pas actuellement chez lui, préférant l'appartement de Seiji, son frère de cœur. Ils avaient eu un emploie du temps très chargés, en plus des groupes d'études qu'ils dirigeaient chacun de leur coté. Quand ils sortirent enfin de l'institut en seul morceau, il se faisait tard, et Akira ne voulait pas voir son père.

Arrivée a l'appartement, et après avoir commander chinois, ils s'installèrent dans le canapé attendant leurs commandes.

"Isumi devient de plus en plus fort, tu ne trouve pas ?" Demanda Ogata pour commencer la discussion.

"Ouais, sûrement", dit Akira sans vraiment s'intéresser au propos de Seiji.

"Waya a faillit te battre aujourd'hui."

"Ouais, sûrement."

"Tu adore ton père", dit Ogata pour sur d'attirer son attention.

"Ouais, sûrement."

"Je t'ennuie peut-être."

"Ouais, sûrement."

"Je t'aime et je veux coucher avec toi", dit-il en dernier espoir.

"Ouais, sûrement."

"Au fait j'ai peut-être vu Hikaru la semaine dernière", dit Ogata vexée de l'inattention de son petit frère.

"Quoi ! Pourquoi tu me l'as dit plutôt", lui reprocha Akira.

"Ah ! Enfin une réaction, maintenant tu va me dire ce qu'il se passe avec toi aujourd'hui", dit-il avec un air autoritaire. "Et l'excuse 'Je suis fatigué' est inacceptable compris."

"C'est juste que ce matin, Père est venu me parler, et il m'a dit quelque chose de bizarre", dit Akira l'air absent.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu te dire pour te mettre dans cet état", demanda surpris Ogata.

"Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait, moi et Mère, et qu'il sera toujours là quoi qu'il arrive, et que même si je le hais, il sera là en tant que père et non joueur de Go", dit-il en se souvenant exactement de la scène. "Je ne comprend pas ce qu'il voulait dire, et surtout pourquoi il le dit que maintenant."

"Akira, si tu veux des réponses, c'est auprès de ton père que tu les trouvera", dit fatigué Ogata. "Maintenant on mange, puis on se couche, demain tu ira affronter ton père."

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En ce matin, on pouvait voir une jeune femme, marcher énergiquement, faisant voler et balancer sa longue chevelure mi-blonde, mi-noire a chacun de ces pas. Beaucoup d'homme se retournait sur son passage, mais elle semblait ne pas le remarquer, elle n'avait qu'en tête que sa future séance photo, qu'elle n'aurait pas oubliée, car aujourd'hui elle était sous les ordres d'une star et ami, mais aussi mentor.

La mystérieuse jeune femme arriva sur les lieux, et vit de loin son mentor, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de le saluer, se faisant kidnapper par le styliste et ses maquilleuses. Elle se laissa faire, comme a chaque fois, faisait quand même attention a ne pas se faire tripoter. Elle eu un frisson en se souvenant d'un assistant qui lui avait caresser les fesses et bien plus si elle ne l'avait giflé de toutes ses forces.

C'est donc dans ses conditions, qu'elle rentra rapidement dans une tenue style militaire composée d'un débardeur noir large tombant sur un short vert kaki moulant. Ses jambes étaient cachées par des bas motif camouflage, et elle portait des chaussures militaires noirs.

Des centaines de photos ont été prise durant les 3 dernières heures, dont la jeune femme dans diverse positions avec une veste ou sans, et idem avec comme couvre chef, un béret vert ou une casquette motif militaire. Mais au final seul 5-6 photos seront gardées, mais c'est largement suffisant pour la jeune mannequin. Un assistant lui apporta une bouteille d'eau, qu'elle prit avec joie, et l'engloutie entièrement tout en se dirigeant vers son mentor.

"Nurama Sensei, comment allez-vous ? En tout cas, sacré séance aujourd'hui", se plaint-elle.

"Salut Hikaru, ouais tout irait bien si ma femme ne me fait pas une crise de jalousie quand je rentre", ria Nurama. "Sinon, tu as bien tenu, c'est rare que tu accepte une séance en dehors des studios."

"Ouais, j'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de nouveau, l'air frais aide un peu a se détendre, en plus on est sur ma terre natale", dit Hikaru euphorique.

"Le Japon t'avais manqué, mais la France n'est pas aussi horrible Hika", pleura faussement Nurama en passant un bras autour du coup de son modèle.

"Eh ! J'ai pas dit ça !" Râla Hika. "Je comprend pourquoi votre femme s'inquiète", dit-il en sortant de l'étreinte de son mentor.

"T'es méchant Hika, si je t'avais repérer en France, tu ne serais pas là où tu en es", dit-il avec fierté.

"Oh ! Oui, je ne serai pas considéré un travesti extrêmement mignon dans le monde du mannequinat, ma sœur ne m'appellerai 'petite sœur' a longueur de journée, je ne me ferai pas mater et reluquer comme de la viande par la plupart des mecs que je croise, et le mieux, j'aurais pas a changer de nom juste pour garder la moindre dignité qu'il me reste", dit avec un sourire éclatent et une veine palpitante sur le front seul marque de sa colère.

"Pourtant c'est toi qui a dit, je cite 'Ces vêtements me vont trop bien, je m'en fous de l'avis des autres, un point c'est tout ! Na !'", dit le mentor en imitant Hika. "En plus, tu t'habille pareil a l'extérieur", dit-il tout bas.

"J'ai juste dit que je trouvais que cela m'allait bien, rien d'autre, alors arrêtez d'inventer des choses que je n'ai pas dit", cria Hika. "Je suis content d'être mannequin, youpi !" dit-il dans une fausse joie.

"Tiens, j'ai pas l'impression que ta joie soit réelle", dit l'innocent photographe. "Tu serais pas en colère, tu sais c'est mauvais pour ton visage une telle expression."

Hikaru ne dit rien, mais il était suffisamment en colère pour faire une petite blague a son mentor, non à cet homme qui joue avec ces nerfs, il ne méritait plus aucun respect. Elle lui demanda son portable, qui lui donna s'en penser un seul seconde a ce qu'il allait faire. Quand il eu le dos tourné, Hikaru lui sauta dessus, il lui fit une bise sur la joue tout en prenant la photo. Aussitôt prit, aussitôt envoyé a sa femme, une belle photo de lui avec une jeune fille qui l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Ne me dit pas …"

"Fallait pas jouer avec moi et mes nerfs après 3h de torture", dit Hikaru en pleurent des fausses larmes, tout en partant. "Au fait je garde les fringues, adieu !"

Bien plus tôt dans la matinée, un cri pouvait se faire entendre dans la demeure des Touya. La raison ? Le fils de la famille venait de découvrir une jeune femme, en kimono de nuit, dans son salon en train de dormir comme un loir, et qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée au bruit que faisait Akira.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Désolé pour ce long moment d'absence, mais avec la rentrée scolaire, je suis devenu soudainement très occupé. et le soir quand je rentre, je n'ai pas toujours mo pc, ou l'envie d'écrire. La fatigue est mon grand ennemi, avec les devoirs bien sur.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	12. Chapitre 11 : Hinami

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 11 : Hinami**

 **Précédemment :** Bien plus tôt dans la matinée, un cri pouvait se faire entendre dans la demeure des Touya. La raison ? Le fils de la famille venait de découvrir une jeune femme, en kimono de nuit, dans son salon en train de dormir comme un loir, et qui ne semblait pas s'être réveillée au bruit que faisait Akira.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Je te l'avait bien dit Seiji ! Il a une femme dans sa vie", s'écriait Akira a Ogata, qui ne pensait plus a rien trop choqué par la jeune femme.

"Je te pari que ses bonnes paroles s'étaient pour préparer le terrain a cette femme", continuait Akira dans son délire.

"Il dois avoir un malentendu …", se fit coupé Ogata.

"Ah ! Tu vas pas le défendre quand même !" S'écria de nouveau Akira.

Il allait continué a parler, quand un grognement assez fort et menaçant se fit entendre en direction de la jeune femme. Ogata et Akira se stoppèrent et se retournèrent vers la jeune femme qui se réveiller brutalement.

"Vous allez pas bientôt vous taire ! Y'en a qui dort !" Hurla Hinami en colère, sous ses yeux, des cernes énormes et noirs accentuaient le coté menaçant de son visage.

Elle se tourna et essaya de se rendormir, mais sentant les regards sur elle, elle ne pu le faire. Finalement, elle se sentait encore plus énervé pas le silence et les deux hommes. Hinami leur lança un regard noir, puis parla.

"Dites-moi, c'est la première fois que vous voyez une femme ?"

"Euh … non, pourquoi ?" Dit Ogata stupidement, en empêchant Akira de parler.

"Alors arrêtez de me mater, s'il vous plaît cela m'empêche de dormir", dit calmement l'intruse.

"On ne peut pas, vous devez rentrez chez vous mademoiselle, après avoir parler bien sur", dit Ogata.

"S'il vous plaît laisser moi juste dormir, avec la journée de merde que j'ai du subir la veille, je vous parlerai au réveil, bonne nuit."

"Il est 9h, vous devriez partir", continua Ogata en lâchant Akira.

"C'est ce que dit la plupart de mes conquêtes", ria la jeune femme.

"Dégagez croqueuse d'homme !" Criait Akira.

En moins d'une seconde Akira se faisait plaqué contre le mur par Hinami, plus qu'en colère du a l'insulte. Elle allait sérieusement le frapper si le maître des lieux, c'est à dire Koyo Touya, n'était pas rentré dans la pièce, lui demandant de bien lâcher son fils. Chose qu'elle fit aussitôt, et qui eu pour résultat d'avoir un Akira apeuré tombant sur le sol, les jambes tremblantes. Ogata assistait a la scène, ne put que saluer son mentor, et aider Akira a se relever.

Hinami, pendant que chacun reprenait leurs esprits, alla se changer dans la salle de bain avant de revenir s'expliquer avec Koyo. Elle ne voulait pas passer pour une fille sauvage devant l'ami de Sai. De retour dans le salon, Akira lui lançait des mauvais regards qu'elle ignorait royalement. Elle s'assit en tailleur, tout en acceptant la tasse de café que Koyo lui tendait.

"Bonjour Monsieur Touya", souffla-t-elle en buvant le contenue de sa tasse. "Alors je pourrais savoir ce qu'on me reproche de si bon matin ? Parce que là, ça se voit clairement qu'il y a un truc qui va pas."

"Il y a que vous êtes l'amante de mon père !" S'exclama Akira.

"Ahahahah !" Éclata de rire Hinami, puis devient sérieux. "Tu crois vraiment ça, laisse te dire une chose. Premièrement, si j'étais l'amante de ton père, je serai encore dans son lit et ses bras, ou mieux, je suis du genre endurante. Deuxièmement, une croqueuse d'homme ça part a l'aube et ne reste jamais en contacte avec son ancien coup. Troisièmement qu'est-ce que cela peut te faire que ton père ait une femme dans sa vie, y'a pas d'âge pour le sexe, tu n'es que son fils a se que se sache. Et dernièrement, je ne m'intéresse pas aux personnes ayant dépassés la date limite de consommation, et possédant un truc entre leurs jambes, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Koyo ne montrait aucune émotion, Sai lui avait déjà mis au courant des penchants son amie, ainsi que son franc-parler provoquer par plusieurs années de théâtre. Par contre son fils et son disciple, eux, rougissaient devant les propos audacieux de la femme, qui riait sans se contenir a la vue de leurs têtes.

Après que la crise de rire d'Hinami fut passée, et que les garçons reprenaient leurs teints habituels, ils purent continuer leur conversation.

"Alors, je peux savoir la raison de votre présence ici, mademoiselle, si vous n'êtes là pour mon père", demanda Akira en toussant.

"Longue histoire, mais j'imagine que vos soupçons envers moi ne seront effacés seulement si je vous raconte cela en détail."

"Oui", répondit franchement le fils.

"Votre père est un client régulier dans le café où je travaille, hier dans l'après midi, après pris sa commande et emprunté un livre dans la bibliothèque du café, tout semblais pour le mieux", raconta Hinami avec entrain et passion. "Mais me souciant de l'état de mes clients et n'ayant pas vu monsieur depuis une bonne heure, je revenais a sa table pour lui demandait des nouvelles..."

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Ogata curieux de l'intérêt de la jeune femme a son maître.

"Certains clients nous disaient en avoir pour longtemps et devaient payer en partant, se sont fait la malle plusieurs fois emportant avec eux, de temps en temps, les livres en plus de ne pas payer", expliqua Hinami. "Et certains de nos habitués ont commencé a le faire, récemment. Je peux continuer ?"

"Oui, je vous en prie", dit Akira toujours suspicieux.

"Donc, Monsieur Touya se sentait faible et avait le tournis, avec l'accord du patron, je l'ai emmenais dans la salle de repos, dans l'arrière boutique, attendant qu'il se sent mieux", ajouta-t-elle. "Et …"

"Et ?"

"Et c'est seulement a la fermeture, que je me suis rappeler de sa présence là-bas", murmura-t-elle avec une fausse culpabilité. "Je suis désolé d'accord, j'avais trop de boulot et cet idiot s'était mis a lire en m'attendant au lieu de partir", grogna Hinami en designant du regard Koyo.

"Oui mais cela ne me dit pas pourquoi vous avez dormi chez moi", interrogea Akira, pendant qu'Ogata était choqué de l'insulte envers son mentor.

"Je l'ai accompagné a la gare pour m'excuser, mais il avait plus de train, et c'était hors de question qu'un homme dort dans la rue ou chez moi", s'exclama Hinami gênée. "Alors j'ai roulé en voiture jusqu'ici, mais je me suis perdu en chemin, faut dire il faisait nuit, et on est finalement arrivé ici vers les 3h du matin, j'étais trop crevée pour conduire, et j'ai dormi ici en échange du trajet."

"Les voisins pourront confirmer, Akira, elle est rentrée dans leur voiture, et elle a du faire un constat", ajouta Koyo dans l'espoir de calmer son fils mais aussi Hinami qui était prêt a égorger son fils.

"Franchement où ses idiots avaient garé leur voiture, c'est normal qu'un jour quelqu'un allait rentrer dedans", râla Hinami.

"Peut-être, mais rien ne leur disait qu'une voiture allait foncer a coeur joie contre la leur à 3h du matin", raisonna Koyo.

"Maintenant que tu sais tout, je voudrais des excuses", dit-elle en lançant un mauvais regard a Akira.

"Des excuses pour quoi …", demanda Akira, semblant ignorait l'origine de ses mots.

"Tu m'as traiter de croqueuse d'homme ou, j'ai mauvaise mémoire ?"

"Oui, mais vous portez a confusion avec votre tenue", dit Akira sans avoir conscience de ses mots.

"Ma tenue ! Traite de pute pendant que tu y es !" Cria Hinami en le giflant. "Désolé Monsieur Touya, mais votre fils est un vrai rustre !"

Elle et Akira s'était levé pour se disputer, laissant Ogata et Koyo face a face.

"C'est un sacré brin de femme", dit Ogata en riant.

"Je dois avoué qu'elle est très différente de son comportement au travail", avoua Koyo. "Mais en quelques sortes, je comprend, se faire insulter alors qu'elle ne faisait que me rendre service."

"Désolé, Akira est a cran, il s'est fait voler un élève a son groupe d'étude, en plus de votre discussion hier matin", dit Ogata en se servant un café.

"Cette situation est ridicule, mais avec le temps, lui aussi le comprendra", dit Koyo.

"Eh ! Vous deux, calmez-vous!" cria Ogata en forçant Akira de s'asseoir a coté de lui, tendis que Koyo faisait de même avec Hinami. "Maintenant on se calme, on se présente et on s'excuse comme des gens civilisés."

"Je suis désolé de vous avoir gifler, mais fallait pas m'insulter", dit la femme en boudant. "Au fait, je suis Hinami Mitobe."

"Non, c'est moi, j'aurais pas du vous insultez, et je suis Akira Touya", se présenta Akira.

"Et moi, je suis Ogata Seiji, ami de la famille et disciple de Touya Koyo, enchanté de faire votre rencontre", dit poliment Ogata.

"Enfin quelqu'un qui as des manières", dit Hinami en regardant de travers le fiston.

"Merci", répondit Ogata.

"Au fait vous avez une voiture, Seiji ?" Demanda Hinami.

Ogata s'étouffa avec son café devant tant de familiarité de part de la femme. Akira semblait lui surpris et se demandait vraiment si elle n'était vraiment une croqueuse d'homme. Koyo ne disait rien, il savait très bien la raison de cette familiarité.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce long temps d'attente alors que j'ai encore quelques chapitre sous la main ! Mon PC a rendu l'âme définitivement l'année dernière, heureusement que j'avais fait une sauvegarde sur des clés USB, sinon au revoir mon histoire.**

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 12**

 **Précédemment :** Ogata s'étouffa avec son café devant tant de familiarité de part de la femme. Akira semblait lui surpris et se demandait vraiment si elle n'était vraiment une croqueuse d'homme. Koyo ne disait rien, il savait très bien la raison de cette familiarité.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

"Oui, pourquoi cette question ?"

"Il semblerait que ma voiture ait été enlevée", souffla Hinami. "Et comme je vis sur Tokyo, je me demanderai si vous pourriez pas m'y emmener, j'ai rendez avec quelqu'un ce midi."

"Je dois aussi y aller, donc je peux vous déposez", conclu Ogata.

Une fois qu'Hinami eu sa réponse, elle alla chercher son sac et commença a les ignorer préférant naviguer dans son téléphone. Les garçons, pouvaient voir plusieurs expressions sur son visage, défiler. D'abord, la joie, puis la peur et enfin un rouge sur tout le visage. Elle écrivait vite un message, et elle reçu une réponse presque instantanément. Elle revenais vers les garçons, l'air décapité.

"Bon, c'est pas que je veux vous déranger, mais on pourrait partir maintenant", demanda Hinami a Ogata.

"Ok, on allait partir de toute façon, hein Akira ?"

"Au revoir Père, allons-y", murmura Akira.

"Au revoir, Monsieur Touya, vous pourrez parler a mon patron pour évitez ma mort, s'il vous plaît", supplia Hinami en rigolant.

Les trois personnes partirent de la demeure, laissant Koyo seul a ses réflexions. Hinami ne voulait pas lui attirer des ennuis avec sa famille, mais elle mentit si facilement, que c'en était effrayant. Elle avait aussi évité de parler de Sai, ainsi que leur rencontre au café chaque semaine.

Le trajet était calme, Hinami regardait par la fenêtre pour oublier les deux joueur de go présent dans la voiture, surtout le plus jeune, Akira Touya. Et ce n'était pas du a son comportement du matin, mais a un certain lien entre lui et le petit frère de Sai.

La voiture a l'arrêt d'un feu rouge, elle sortit brusquement, leur adressant un bref au revoir, avant de rejoindre le lieux de son rendez vous.

Akira et Ogata regardaient la jeune femme disparaître dans la foule, aucun des deux comprenait sa rapide sortie, enfin ils ne la comprenaient pas du tout, elle semblait avoir un caractère très spécial. Et pourtant malgré son étrangeté, elle eu facile de sympathiser avec l'ancien Meijin.

Arrivés a l'institut, Ogata et Akira se séparèrent chacun de leur coté, Akira avait une partie, tandis qu'Ogata venait voir le match d'Isumi, se déroulant en même temps que celui de son petit frère.

Au bout de 2h, Isumi termina sa partie avec un peu de mal, Ogata le trouva distrait, et comptait obtenir des réponses a son comportement. Personne a l'institut, sauf Akira et Waya, savait qu'Ogata donnait des cours a Isumi, qui était un très bon élève, alors quand Isumi faisait une bonne partie, Ogata ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière.

Quand Isumi termina de commenter sa partie, Ogata et lui alla parler en privé a la demande du plus jeune. Isumi voulait parler a Ogata de ce qu'il avait vu la veille. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui en parler sans que la presse en sache quoi que se soit.

Une fois seul, Isumi parla de la veille, qu'il avait vu l'ancien Meijin en compagnie d'une femme, Ogata reconnu la description physique de la jeune femme qu'il avait vu plus tôt ce matin. Il expliqua a Isumi ce qu'il avait vraiment vu, et lui demanda de n'en parler a personne, ne voulant pas créer d'autres rumeurs.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru en avait marre d'attendre son amie, rendez-vous a midi normalement, cela faisait trente minute de retard et pas un seul message, elle allait l'entendre, et de loin. Hinami courrait en sa direction, rouge de fatigue, elle s'arrêta devant un Hikaru tapant le pied sur le sol. Elle lui présenta des brèves excuses, puis ils commencèrent a se balader dans le centre-ville.

Sai assis dans son bureau, pensait encore a sa dispute avec Koyo la veille, elle avait peur qu'il juge négativement son petit frère s'il apprenait qui il était, après tout Hikaru était le rival de son fils. Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, c'est Sai qui avait été impolie, et irrespectueuse envers lui, dans la famille Shindou, elle était pourtant la plus polie.

Alors qu'elle était prise dans ses pensées, le téléphone sonna, mais elle ne répondit pas. Elle voulait parler a personne, et surtout pas a Hinami, car elle était sur que c'était cette renarde qui avait osé sécher son service ce matin.

Mais le sonnerie du téléphone continuait de sonner, énervant de plus en plus Sai, qui fini par décroché brusquement.

"Hinami, laisse moi tranquille !" Cria-t-elle dans le combiné. "T'attend pas a être payée !"

"Ce n'est pas Hinami", répondit Koyo normalement.

"Bon … bonjour … Koyo", béguai la femme. "Comment tu as eu mon numéro ?"

"Hinami me l'a donné", dit simplement Koyo.

Sai savait qu'a la prochaine occasion, elle tuera Hinami, non tuer c'est trop doux, elle la tortura pour avoir donner son numéro sans son autorisation. Mais avant de régler ce problème, elle devait d'abord s'occuper de Koyo.

"Comment vas-tu ?" Dit Sai avec beaucoup de mal.

"Bien, mis a part les disputes incessantes entre mon fils et Mme Mitobe", souffla Koyo.

"Développe, car là, je te comprend pas."

"J'ai loupé le dernier train hier, et Mme Mitobe m'a raccompagné chez moi en voiture, mais on s'est perdu en chemin, et on est finalement arrivé vers 3h, donc elle a dormi chez moi."

"Comment tu as fait pour louper le dernier train, je t'ai laissé en pleine après-midi", constata Sai.

"Je t'ai attendu … jusqu'à la fermeture", conclue Koyo.

Sai se sentait soudainement encore plus coupable. _Il m'a attendu, et comme une idiote je n'ai rien remarqué. Et si Hinami n'avait pas été là, il aurait dormi dehors, par ma faute._

"Je remercierai Hinami pour ce qu'elle a fait", commença Sai. "Attend ! Elle a dormi chez toi ! Elle t'a rien fait ? Si elle t'as traumatisé ou autre chose, dit le moi ! Faut pas plaisanter avec elle", dit sérieusement Sai.

"Je pense pas qu'elle soit si traumatisante, je veux dire elle a un sacré caractère, mais cela s'arrête là."

"Elle a fait partir plus de 10 personnes en 2 mois, employé comme client, pour la simple raison qu'il l'avait regardé de travers, donc je pensais qu'elle comptait te faire quelque chose", pensa a haute voix Sai. "Sinon, tu ne m'as appelé pour parler d'elle ?"

"Non, je voulais m'excuser pour hier, mais je ne voulais pas te rajouter plus de problème que tu en as …"

"Ah non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse, je n'aurai pas du me comporter comme cela, mais je pensais que tu n'avais assez confiance en moi pour me parler de cela, enfin on va arrêter d'en parler, en plus je ne pense pas pouvoir t'aider avec ton fils, je suis quoi a ses yeux, rien alors je ne peux rien faire", ajouta-t-elle gênée.

"Sai, arrêtons d'en parler, s'il te plaît, cela te gêne plus que moi", dit Koyo.

Sai ne répondait rien, elle serrait fort le téléphone dans ses mains, se mordant les lèvres. Elle ne voulait pas être aussi envahissante, mais, elle voulait tellement l'aider, trouver des solutions pour que son fils s'entende a nouveau avec lui, c'est ce que fait les amis entre eux, s'aider. Cependant, elle ne voulait pas de son aide, elle ne supporterai pas d'être aider, d'être pris en pitié, de voir sa vie analyser pas d'autres.

Elle se trouvait horrible de faire ce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse. Elle avait un arrière goût écœurant au fond de la gorge, des vertiges et le tournis, la déstabilisait. Elle se plaqua une main contre la bouche pour se retenir de vomir. Mais cela ne suffisait pas, elle lâcha brusquement le téléphone, pour se plaquer l'autre main sur la bouche. Des flashbacks de son enfance, inondaient son esprit, la coupant du monde.

"Sai … Sai !" S'écria Koyo en entendant le téléphone tombé.

Elle s'empêchait de vomir, tout en respirant calmement, pour atténuer la sensation de mal-être. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle alla mieux, et reprit le téléphone.

"Excuse-moi, j'ai eu soudainement une absence, je dois trop travailler, … donc je crois que je vais me reposer", dit-elle d'une voix claire et fausse. "Au revoir, et a la prochaine."

Elle raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Koyo, lui, se demandait si il n'avait pas fait encore fait quelque chose de travers. Il regardait son téléphone et hésitait a recomposer le numéro de Sai, a la rappelait ou non. De toute manière il la verrait dans la semaine, pensa-t-il.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Je n'ai rien a dire, enfin, peut être une chose, merci de lire mon histoire.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	14. Chapitre 13

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 13**

 **Précédemment :** Elle raccrocha aussitôt, sans attendre la moindre réponse. Koyo, lui, se demandait si il n'avait pas fait encore fait quelque chose de travers. Il regardait son téléphone et hésitait a recomposer le numéro de Sai, a la rappelait ou non. De toute manière il la verrait dans la semaine, pensa-t-il.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai sortit de son bureau, et partit en direction de la cuisine, en quête d'eau, pour se désaltérer, mais surtout s'enlever le goût infect au fond de la gorge.

Après avoir trouvé ce qu'elle chercha, Sai se dirigea en direction de son lit, où elle se laissa tombée de tout son poids. Allongée, les bras et les jambes écartés, elle ne réfléchissait plus, préférant le sommeil qui l'attirait peu a peu. Dormir, l'aiderai peut-être a se sentir mieux, et cela ne lui fera pas de mal, après tout ces événements.

Hikaru et Hinami se baladaient en pleine ville, après avoir manger dans un nouveau fast-food du centre ville. Hikaru avait finalement vite pardonné son amie, pour son retard, mais il remarqua que cette dernière était toujours aussi mal à l'aise a ses cotés. Il se demandait si cela avait avoir avec lui, ou si elle avait un problème au travail, ou personnel.

Hinami ne savait si elle devait parler de sa rencontre avec Akira Touya, ou se taire. Elle le connaissait bien trop avant de le rencontrer, ce Akira Touya qui était toujours présent dans les lèvres de son ami. Elle détestait quand Hikaru aborde un sourire quand il parle de lui, de ses progrès et son évolution dans son propre monde. Elle détestait quand Hikaru pleure pour lui, de l'avoir laissé et de peur de revenir, de sa réaction face a lui, de son regard et ses reproches, de la haine qu'il aurait envers lui.

"Hinami, t'es sur que tu va bien ?" demandant curieusement Hikaru devant le comportement de son amie.

"Euh … oui, j'ai peu dormi cette nuit", dit-elle en détournant le sujet. "En plus ma voiture est a la fourrière."

"Tu pouvais m'envoyer un message pour annuler tu sais", dit Hikaru inquiet.

"Et attendre mon prochain jour de congé pour te voir, tu rêve", dit-elle énervée.

"Au fait, tu venais d'où, tout a l'heure ?"

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?"

"Ton appartement et le café se trouvait dans l'autre direction que d'où t'es arrivée", dit-il suspicieux. "Arrête tes coup d'un soir, on sait jamais sur qui tu peux tomber."

"Ouais, tu as raison, disons que le réveil était mouvementé … si on peut dire", murmura-t-elle en évitant d'aborder le sujet.

Après ces derniers mots, ils recommencèrent a vagabonder dans les rues de Tokyo a la recherche de nouveaux vêtements, accessoires, et autres articles en tout genre.

Le soleil se couchait quand les 2 amis se séparèrent chacun de leurs cotés pour rentrer chez eux. Hikaru, portant ses innombrables sacs, s'inquiétait pour son amie, qui elle ne semblais d'humeur a acheter quoi que ce soit. Il l'avait bien remarqué, il n'était pas stupide, il savait qu'avant de se voir, quelque chose s'est produit, mais quoi, cela il ne le sait pas.

Une fois rentré, il alla prévenir sa sœur, qu'il préférait se coucher au lieu de manger. Une fois dans les couettes, il repensa au derniers événements de ces derniers mois : Sai étant amie avec l'ancien Meijin, sa rencontre avec Akira qui ne l'avait pas reconnu, et maintenant Hinami refusant de se confier a lui. Il s'endormit sur ces pensées.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Tout est noir autour de lui, mais il les entends, leurs voix, leurs reproches, il court loin d'eux, loin de lui, loin d'elle. Mais ses ténèbres, le rattrapent, le rattrapent toujours. Il le sait très bien mais il espère pouvoir y échapper, il prie pour pouvoir leur échapper. Il n'entend plus rien, il croit enfin être libre, mais au font de lui il sait que la suite est bien plus pire. Car ce rêve, il le connaît a force de le faire, et il accepte cette souffrance comme punition. Il entend des pas derrière lui, son corps ne lui répond plus, et se retourne pour la voir.

"Tout est ta faute", dit une voix de femme qu'il connaît trop bien.

"Non … non … non, non !" hurla-t-il.

"Pourquoi …", dit la femme en tombant et disparaissant.

"Non !" Cria de toutes ses forces Hikaru en se réveillant.

Il ne pu contenir ses larmes et ses tremblements, assis les genoux contre la poitrine. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir soudainement, son regard terne croisa celui de Sai paniquée. Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras et cala la tête de son petit frère contre son épaule. Elle commença a le bercer et lui parler doucement pour ne pas le fragiliser, afin de le calmer.

Les larmes arrêtèrent de couler, il sentit un peu apaisé, mais son mal-être était toujours présent dans sa poitrine, il regarda sa sœur continuer a la bercer avec ses mains tremblantes. Ses yeux étaient fermés mécaniquement et elle continuait le rassurer, sa voix comme mantra.

Voyant que sa sœur n'était pas prête a le lâcher, il analysa la pièce, cherchant son réveil des yeux. Ce dernier affichait la triste heure de 4h27.

"Désolé Onee-chan, je t'ai encore réveillé", dit Hikaru faiblement.

"Mais non voyons, j'allais bientôt me lever de toute façon", dit-elle en se levant et s'étirant. "Allez, retourne dormir, pendant que moi je vais me préparer pour aller au travail, je te cuisinerai ton petit déjeuner préféré, après tout c'est la seule chose que je sais faire", ria Sai en faisant un clin d'œil en quittant la pièce.

"Baka, on est dimanche", murmura Hikaru rougissant, dans sa couette.

Sai était accroupie sur le sol de la cuisine, rouge de honte, cachant son visage dans ses mains. Toutes les fois qu'elle se comportait de manière cool ou enjoué, elle finissait toujours par être extrêmement gênée. Elle se claqua les joues pour se reprendre, elle devait préparer le petit déjeuner, elle ne devait pas l'oublier.

C'est ainsi, que pendant 3 heures, elle prépara des croissant au beurre, au amandes, et a la confiture, en plus de pain au chocolat, de pain au lait avec et sans pépites de chocolat, une douzaine de chaque. Elle adorait les pâtisseries françaises, tout comme son frère, surtout qu'elle savait que cuisiner a la perfection que des pâtisseries.

Elle installa ces œuvres sur la table en compagnie du café brûlant et du jus d'orange. Elle se retourna pour voir Hikaru, toujours déprimé par son cauchemar. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, car il ne lui racontait jamais rien sur ces cauchemars, la seule chose qu'elle savait, c'est que ces derniers sont en rapport de son passé, celui du joueur de Go.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui proposer toutes les pâtisseries qu'elle avait sous la main, comme un marchant vendant sur le marché son bric à brac. Hikaru se permit de faire un petit sourire devant les pitreries de sa sœur. A l'intérieur d'elle, elle était super contente d'avoir remonté un peu le moral de son adorable petit frère.

C'est ainsi que se passa le petit déjeuner, Sai souriante, regardant Hikaru manger ses gâteaux, aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, pour apprécier le moment.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Je commence de nouveau à m'investir dans cette fanfiction. J'ai réussi a écrire la suite de l'histoire et je pense déjà aux futurs chapitres, ainsi qu'a la fin de l'histoire. le seul problème, je ne sais pas si cela vous arrive, mais plus j'avance, plus j'ai envie de rajouter du contenu, des scènes, un nouvelle intrigue. je suis aussi en train d'en écrire d'autre, et je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire toute une histoire d'un coup ou de rester su la même histoire jusqu'à la fin, c'est pour cette raison que le rythme de sortie des chapitres est irréguliers.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	15. Chapitre 14

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 14 : Surika Akita ou l'art de parler avec franchise**

 **Précédemment :** C'est ainsi que se passa le petit déjeuner, Sai souriante, regardant Hikaru manger ses gâteaux, aucun des deux ne parlaient, mais ils n'avaient pas besoin de ça pour se comprendre, pour apprécier le moment.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Mais ce moment ne pouvant pas durer éternellement, ils le savent très bien, et c'est pour cette raison qu'il en profite un maximum. Sai ordonna a Hikaru d'aller se recoucher, en lui disait qu'elle devait aller visiter un ami, et de ce fait, il avait toute la matinée pour se reposer.

Sai plaça dans une boite ce qui restait des pâtisseries, et se prépara a rendre une visite surprise chez Koyo, sous son autre identité que même ce dernier ne se doutait certainement pas vu son aversion a avoir un lien avec le Go Pro. Durant sa jeunesse afin d'obtenir de l'argent pour vivre, elle avait du devenir une mystérieuse journaliste free-lance pour le Go Week, mais aussi une blogueuse de go pour ses fans.

Sai se trouvait devant son miroir, essayant de donner une autre apparence et allure, afin qu'on puisse jamais faire le lien avec elle, au cas où quelqu'un trouverai son identité les rares fois où elle devait faire acte de présence au Go Week. Et le pire, c'est que cela marchait très bien, la preuve, elle avait croisé des collègues dans la rue, et ils ne l'ont pas reconnu.

Donc, après avoir mis sa tenue spécial 'entretien avec les joueurs' comme elle s'amusait a le dire, elle partit tout en rigolant de chez elle. La raison de son rire, est qu'elle cherchait a imaginer la tête que son ami allait faire en la voyant, et surtout si il la reconnaîtrait. Bien sur, sa visite n'était pas du a cela, mais a une autre raison.

Koyo, se réveilla avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais préféra ne pas en tenir compte, car généralement, c'était un signe de dispute inévitable avec son fils. Donc il avait pris l'habitude de ressentir cela au réveil. Le bruit de la sonnette de la porte d'entrée de faisait entendre dans la maison. Il regarda son réveil afficher 9h30, il se demandait qui cela pouvait être, sachant qu'Akira et Ogata se trouvaient déjà dans la maison.

Il se leva, partit en direction du bruit, pour constater que Ogata faisait entrer Sai dans sa demeure. Elle semblait différente qu'a son habitude, peut-être du aux lunette a demi monture ou la couleur de ses yeux ou peut-être sa tenue. Akira arriva lui aussi, curieux de savoir qui venait lui rendre visite, car il croyait que c'était pour lui et non son père.

Donc ce dernier regarda la femme dans l'entrée sans néanmoins rougir devant sa beauté, et son aura. La femme dégageait une froideur signe de son professionnalisme selon lui. Il se mit donc a la décrire et la détailler du regard. Portant une veste de costume noir avec une coupe très féminin, que la femme avait laissé ouverte permettant de voir en dessous une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts, laissant entrevoir son cou et, sa peau claire et parfaite du haut de sa poitrine. En guise de bas, elle avait choisi un pantalon slim noir qui marquait la longueur et la finesse de ses jambes. En plus de cette tenue a la fois strict, professionnel et révélateur, Sai avait attaché ses cheveux en une haute queue de cheval et qui retombait comme un rideau dans son dos. Elle avait laissé 2 mèches encadraient son fin visage, qui n'était pas maquillé. Sa peau clair, lui faisait ressortir un léger rouge sur les joues du au froid du matin, en plus de la couleur de ses yeux, un très beau rouge qu'on pensait naturel au premier regard. Akira et Ogata, ne pu qu'être subjuguaient, et sans voix devant elle.

''Bonjour, et enchantée de pouvoir enfin vous rencontrer, M Touya, je suis Surika Akita, journaliste free-lance au Go Week'', dit Sai avec sérieux en s'inclinant. ''Je suis là pour l'interview que vous m'avait promis pour mon blog.''

''Bonjour Mlle Akita'', dit poliment Akira, pendant que son père se demandait dans quel situation Sai c'était mise. ''Mais vous devez faire erreur, je ne vous ai promis aucune interview.''

''C'est vous qui faite erreur Touya Akira, je ne suis pas là pour vous, mais pour votre père, Touya Koyo'', dit Sai avec un léger sourire et une légère froideur dans la voix.

''Ah ! Oui, c'est vrai'', dit Koyo en faisait mine de se rappeler. ''J'avais oublié que vous deviez venir ce matin.''

''Ce n'est pas grave, vous n'êtes plus tout jeune après tout, j'aurais du vous appelez avant de venir, alors c'est a moi de m'excuser'', dit Sai avec sympathie en s'inclinant.

''Je suis désolé Mlle Akita'', dit Ogata. ''Mais si vous n'êtes pas là pour le journal, je vous prierai de laisser Touya Sensei, se reposer au lieu de vouloir écrire des inepties a son sujet.''

''M Touya, tenez ce sont des pâtisseries françaises'', dit Sai en tendant la boite de gâteaux. ''Je vous rejoins après avoir parler a ces deux-là.''

''D'accord, je vais préparer le thé dans ce cas-là'', dit Koyo en partant.

Les 2 autres n'en revenaient pas de la manière dont elle parlait a Koyo et d'eux aussi. Son regard sur eux changea dans la seconde où le maître des lieux s'éloigna. Il y avait de la rage dans ses yeux en plus de la haine évidente qui émanait d'elle quand elle regarda Akira.

''Alors que disiez vous déjà, Ogata ?'' dit sèchement Sai. ''Écrire des inepties sur le meilleur joueur de go qui met été de connaître, foutaises ! Je ne suis pas de votre espèce !''

''Qu'est que voulez dire ?'' Demanda Ogata.

''Vraiment ? Il faut vraiment être particulièrement inculte pour ne pas reconnaître ce qu'on est'', dit en se moquant la femme. ''On commence par le plus facile, vous !''

''Moi'', dit Ogata. ''Il n'a rien a dire sur moi et ma carrière ...''

''Un disciple ne méritant pas le titre de son maître …''

''Je ne vous permet pas !'' Cria Ogata.

''L'avez-vous déjà battu durant une partie avant sa retraite, c'est facile de récupérer un titre sans avoir le véritable possesseur devant soi'', affirma Sai. ''Continuons, en plus de cela, vous ne fait rien pour défendre l'honneur de votre Sensei devant toutes les rumeurs et injures qu'il reçoit dans la presse, vous pensez que si il ne les lit pas ou si il n'est pas au courant pas besoin d'en parler, c'est ça ?''

''Non, mais je sais pas ce qui est vrai ou non …'' dit Ogata hésitant.

''Menteur en plus, mais je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a au fond de votre cœur, vous êtes dévoré par la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jaloux de …''

Sai se rapprocha d'Ogata, posant ses mains sur ses épaule, se collant a lui et murmura de sa fine bouche la fin de sa phrase. Akira ne pouvait pas l'entendre, mais il pouvait voir l'expression sur le visage de son frère, il était choqué et en colère, mais a la fois, il semblait avoir de plus en plus mal que la femme parla. Akira allez s'approcher pour intervenir, mais Sai s'éloigna de sa cible.

''Réfléchissez a ce que je vous ai dis'', fini Sai en souriant.

''Akira, je pars'', dit simplement Ogata sans regarder Akira. ''Au revoir Mlle Akita.''

''Seiji … attends !'' Dit Akira en se faisait repoussé par son frère.

''Au revoir M Ogata, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir'', rajouta-t-elle simplement.

Ogata partit sans répondre a Sai ou a Akira, il voulait juste partir loin de la mesquinerie de cette femme.

''Qu'est-ce que vous lui avait dit !'' Cria Akira.

''Juste la vérité, il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse dans ce bas monde'', dit simplement Sai. ''Passons a toi, Akira Touya.''

''Quoi ?'' dit Akira en frissonnant devant le ton haineux de la femme.

''Tu es un fils ingrat, croyant être le seul a souffrir, non croyant être le centre du monde du Go depuis que ton père a pris sa retraite'', dit avec évidence Sai. ''Seulement parce que des joueurs te parlent de tes parties, ton évolution, et tout le blabla habituel, mais il s'en fiche de toi, ce n'est que pour faire bonne figure, un peu comme celui qui vient de partir.''

''Seiji n'est pas comme cela'', affirma Akira. Il pense a moi.

''En es-tu sur ?'' Demanda Sai.

''Oui.''

''Pauvre enfant, vraiment aveugle'', dit Sai en pitié. ''Mais ce n'est pas de cela que je voulais te parler, mais de la manière dont tu te comporte envers ton père.''

''Ma relation avec lui ne regarde que moi !''

''Oui toi, ainsi que tout ceux qui lisent le Go Week, regarde sur internet les dernières infos, et prennent des nouvelles du Go au Japon'', soupira Sai. ''Si tu le déteste autant que ça, pourquoi tu reste ici, a vivre avec lui, c'est pas comme si tu n'avais pas d'argent ou tu voulais te venger de quelque chose.''

''…'' , Akira ne trouva plus aucun mots a redire.

''Si tu là où tu en es, je pense que c'est grâce a ton père, il t'a appris le Go, t'a élevé et aimé a sa manière, mais surtout lui, il n'a jamais parlé a la presse de ses disputes avec toi, pas pour sa dignité, mais pour la tienne, a ses yeux, tu vaux bien plus que ce comportement d'enfant'', expliqua Sai.

''Vous le connaissez pas'', murmura Akira.

''Peut-être, peut-être pas, mais j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de lui parler'', dit Sai avec fébrilité dans la voix. ''Il est pas méchant, … il n'est peut-être pas un très bon père, mais a essayé, ça se voit … et tu es là, a le dénigrer en sachant qu'il ne répondra pas a tes propos ! Faut pas s'étonner qu'Hikaru Shindou soit parti !''

''Ne parler pas de lui'', dit faiblement Akira

''Il a pleuré, tu sais'', dit Sai avec rage. ''Ton père a pleuré quand ta mère est morte, j'en suis certaine.''

''Non, il est resté de marbre devant sa tombe.''

''Mais tu ne pense quand même pas qu'il n'a pas pleuré pour la femme de sa vie, le mère de leur unique enfant … mais les pères sont souvent stupides, ils ne disent rien et se montrent soi disant fort pour protéger leur enfant. Toi … tu as la chance d'en avoir eu un'', murmura Sai a elle même.

Sai regarda sa montre, et repensa a Koyo qui devait l'attendre pour faire la fausse interview, elle n'hésita pas a laisser seul Akira, pour rejoindre son ami. Elle trouvait qu'elle y aller un peu fort avec les garçons, surtout Akira en mentionnant Hikaru devant lui, mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc, pour avancer.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou ! Je ne sais pas qui se passe en ce moment, mais dès que je rentre chez, il faut que je jette sur mon pc et que je me mette à écrire la suite de mes histoires. Pas que je me plains, mais j'ai tellement d'idées et pas assez de temps pour le écrire, que je ne dors plus trop la nuit.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	16. Chapitre 15

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 15**

 **Précédemment :** Sai regarda sa montre, et repensa a Koyo qui devait l'attendre pour faire la fausse interview, elle n'hésita pas a laisser seul Akira, pour rejoindre son ami. Elle trouvait qu'elle y aller un peu fort avec les garçons, surtout Akira en mentionnant Hikaru devant lui, mais il avait besoin d'un électrochoc, pour avancer.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Au détour d'un couloir, elle manqua de rentrer dans Koyo, qui avait écouté discrètement la discussion, sans le vouloir, il voulait juste que Sai se dépêche car le thé refroidissait. Elle le regarda étonné, elle ne pensait pas qu'il puisse jouer les espions, mais se retenait de parler, ne voulant pas alerter Akira que son père avait tout entendu.

Une fois les deux rentrés dans la salle de jeu de Koyo, Sai pu enfin reprendre son souffle et surtout lâcher toute la pression qu'elle ressentait pendant qu'elle parlait. Allongée sur le sol, devant Koyo la regardant bizarrement, elle cacha son visage rouge de honte dans ses bras.

''Koyo, mon cher ami, rassure-moi, j'ai pas fait ça'', dit la petite voix honteuse de la femme. ''J'ai pas humilié le Meijin actuel et ton fils, hein ?''

''Si tu l'a fait Surika'', souffla-t-il devant le mode honte de Sai.

''Pourquoi il faut toujours que je mette dans cet état là, je voulais juste aider ...'' déprima Sai.

''Je pense que c'est une de tes manières d'affronter le monde extérieur, tu es seulement timide à mon avis''

''Je vais perdre mon travail de journaliste free-lance, si un des deux en parle, plus aucun journal de Go ne voudra de moi'', se lamenta Sai. ''En plus, je voulais pas me montrer aussi méchante, aucun des deux méritent d'entendre la vérité d'une telle manière. Ah ! Je suis horrible !''

Inconscient aux deux, Akira se trouvait derrière la porte, il voulait au début rentrer et dire a cette femme de partir, mais en l'entendait se lamenter sur la façon qu'elle lui as parlé, il reparti sans un bruit en direction de sa chambre, pour méditer sur les paroles d'Akita.

''Au fait, tu m'avais pas dit pour ce travail'', taquina Koyo.

''Eh ! Oh ! De quoi je me mêle! Tu as tes secrets, j'ai les miens'', rétorqua Sai en reprenant du poil de la bête.

''La seule que je me demande, c'est comment tu as trouvé le moyen de travailler là-bas, alors que cela peux compromettre ta sécurité'' demanda Koyo perplexe.

''J'avais 16 ans, quand j'ai commencé pour subvenir a mes besoins.''

''Et tes parents ?'' Demanda doucement l'ancien Meijin.

''La tombe que tu as vu est celle de ma mère, tandis que mon père, je ne l'ai jamais connu, comme ma mère'', dit nostalgiquement Sai. ''Personne n'était a la maison, ni pour mon anniversaire, ni pour les fêtes, je me souviens plus a quel âge j'ai remarqué que ma mère a arrêté de venir a la maison, 5-6 ans.''

''Je suis désolé'', dit tristement Koyo.

''Tu n'as pas l'être, tu n'es ni ma mère, ni mon père'', dit en souriant Sai. ''En plus, peu après mes 9 ans, ma mère est rentré, en me présentant mon adorable petit frère âgé d'un an seulement, bien sur elle est repartie dans le mois, mais je n'étais plus seule, et je suis devenu forte pour lui.''

''Tu dois beaucoup compter pour lui'', dit Koyo sans réaliser ce que va provoquer ses mots.

''Il devrait me haïr, je ne fais que détruire sa vie seulement parce que je ne sais pas comment faire face a certaines situations'', dit Sai sans aucune émotion mis a part la tristesse. ''Allons on va pas parler de moi, j'ai une interview a faire tu sais !''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Midi avait déjà été largement dépassé, quand les 2 joueurs de Go remarquaient qu'ils avaient sauté le repas. Durant leur discussion, le sujet tabou de la famille de Sai ne fut pas abordé de nouveau, de même pour les fausses rumeurs crées par Akira, les 2 amis discutaient seulement des derniers joueurs en évolution, l'avis et le pronostic que l'ancien Meijin faisait sur eux, en guise d'interview pour Sai.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru regardait le plafond de sa chambre tout en soupirant, il avait réussi a s'endormir, mais le sommeil fut de courte durée. Son réveil n'était pas du a ses cauchemars, au contraire, n'importe qui aurai pu dire que c'était un rêve fort agréable. Oui, Hikaru Shindou, alias Hika Fujiwara, 21 ans de vie sur cette terre, eu un rêve assez hot, pas érotique, non il ne voulais pas une seule seconde qu'un rêve où son ex-rival apparaît soit qualifié de ce terme.

Il mentirai si il disait que c'était la première fois qu'il voit son rival dans ce genre de rêve, cela arrivait trop souvent avant son départ. Mais il ne comprenais pas pourquoi il recommençait a en faire, peut-être a cause d'une certaine photo dans le Go Week.

Il maudissait du regard le pauvre magazine se trouvant sur son bureau, l'accusant d'être l'origine de son rêve. Il se leva, et prit en main l'objet du délit, avec l'intention de le jeter dans sa poubelle. Mais il ne put faire cela, le journal contenait les dernières informations sur Akira, ses récents jeux et adversaires, son évolution sans lui. Finalement, il retourna se coucher sur le ventre, sur son lit, en feuilletant le journal.

Au bout de quelques pages, il tomba sur la Photo, celle qui maudissait de montrer Akira de manière aussi sexy, il ne pouvait s'empêchait de regarder certains détails de la photo. Sur cette dernière, on voyait son ex-rival, au milieu d'une partie de Go, le regard sérieux sur le plateau de jeu, les cheveux collé sur le visage et transpirant a cause de la climatisation absente le jour du match, selon l'article accompagnateur de l'image. Akira, les manches retroussées, avait ouvert de 3 boutons sa chemise, 3 putains de boutons qui osaient dévoiler la peau laineuse et dégoulinante de sueur du jeune homme.

Il continuait a regarder le moindre détail de son ancien rival, ce dernier semblait avoir le regard plus intense, ses yeux verts ressortaient dans le feu de l'action. Son cou semblait plus long, plus ferme et plus homme, Hikaru aurais bien voulu laisser des marques sur sa peau si blanche. Mais le détail qui excitait le plus Hikaru, c'était ses mains, les mains d'un homme montrant toute sa force rien qu'en tenant une pierre ferment entre 2 doigts.

Des mains capables de plaquer un corps contre un mur, des mains pouvant protéger, pensa Hikaru. Ou encore, capable de toucher a la fois fermement et tendrement.

Hikaru ne pu s'empêcher de s'imaginer dans les bras d'Akira, qui le tenait fermement contre son corps. Akira lui murmurant des mots doux dans le creux de son cou, tout en le mordillant. Hikaru rougissait excessivement a son fantasme, et continua a imaginer la scène. Akira au dessus de lui, dans l'herbe sous le soleil de l'été, lui retirant avec douceur sa légère robe, avec un sourire de prédateur. Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient s'unir, Hikaru entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir lentement, révélant sa sœur.

''Hikaru, ça va mieux ?'' Dit Sai en entrant dans la pièce.

''Ouais, j'ai pu récupérer un peu de sommeil'', dit Hikaru la tête rouge enfuie dans son coussin.

''Tu es sur, on dirait que tu as de la fièvre'', dit Sai remarquant les oreilles rouge de son petit frère.

''Oui, Oui !'' Dit Hikaru.

''Vraiment … Oh, je comprend'', ajouta Sai en voyant la photo d'Akira Touya dans le magazine a coté de l'oreiller. ''Il es plutôt sexy sur cette photo'', taquina Sai en rigolant.

''Sors !'' hurla le garçon gênée, en lançant un regard noir a sa sœur.

''Je te laisse a tes 'occupations' petit frère'', dit-elle.

Sai parti en riant, son petit frère grandissait, il est tellement jouissif de le taquiner. Bien sur, elle ne voulait pas être méchante avec son adorable petit frère, mais il est tellement rare de le voir aussi rouge et timide, qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se comporter comme ça.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle était inquiète, elle savait qu'Hikaru éprouvait plus que de l'amitié et de la rivalité envers Akira, même si ce dernier ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Avec le temps, elle pensait qu'il oublierai son ancien rival, mais elle avait tort, Hinami lui avait parlé de l'admiration qu'Hikaru avait pour un certain joueur de go. Mais là, en voyant le visage d'Hikaru, elle en était certaine, il aimait d'un très fort amour son rival, bien plus qu'avant.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou ! comment vous allez mes chers lecteurs ? Moi cela pourrait aller mieux, mais bon la vie n'est pas facile tout les jours pour tout le monde et c'est pour cette raison que existe , pour nous permettre de nous libérer dans d'autres monde et partager son point de vue, ses coup de cœur, ses pensées a travers les histoires.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	17. Chapitre 16

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 16**

 **Précédemment :** Mais là, en voyant le visage d'Hikaru, elle en était certaine, il aimait d'un très fort amour son rival, bien plus qu'avant.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le soir venu, dans un appartement luxueux, un homme restait tourmenté par les mots, et une vérité inattendue, qu'il essayait d'oublier en buvant, mais sans espoir. Il regarda autour de lui, il avait bien pitoyable dans son salon. L'état de ce dernier était semblable a celui du propriétaire, il y avait des cannettes de bière posées un peu partout sur la table basse et le sol, en plus des affaires jetés un peu partout, des chaussures, des chaussettes, une cravate ainsi qu'une veste, traînés dans le salon.

Et au milieu de tout cela, Ogata Seiji, affalé dans son canapé, repensant encore et encore a la scène du matin même, où il avait fui au lieu de démentir. Il se souvient de tout, chaque mot sans rien oublier.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Flashback

Menteur en plus, mais je vais vous dire ce qu'il y a au fond de votre cœur, vous êtes dévoré par la jalousie n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes jaloux de …

Elle continua sa phrase après s'être collé a lui, et qu'il sentit sou souffle dans son oreille. Il se sentit gêné sous cette soudaine invasion de son espace personnel, mais n'eut pas le temps de la repousser qu'il fut pétrifié par ces paroles, celles qui termina sa phrase.

'' … du petit Akira Touya, celui qui as la chance d'être le fils de celui que vous admirez, il le côtoie tous les jours et ne fais que de le dénigrer. Tu joue le rôle du frère, pour attirer les faveurs Koyo Touya, pour qu'il te vois plus comme un fils qu'un élève, il est le père que tu voulais avoir, mais ce rôle ne t'énerve-t-il pas a la fin ? Devoir toujours être aux ordres du petit Akira, qui ne peut rien faire sans toi, a qui on lui as promet un avenir dés sa naissance, a qui on lui as offert le respect de grand joueur sans même que ces derniers le voient réellement jouer'', dit Surika avec tant de pitié dans la voix. ''Alors que toi, tu as affronté tellement de chose pour obtenir ce qu'il a eu en un claquement de doigt.''

Elle recula, et lui fit un sourire de compassion en ajoutant.

 _._

''Réfléchis a ce que je t'ai dis.''

''Akira, je pars'', dit simplement Ogata sans regarder Akira. ''Au revoir Mlle Akita.''

''Seiji … attends !'' Dit Akira en se faisait repoussé par son frère.

''Au revoir M Ogata, j'espère qu'on pourra se revoir'', rajouta-t-elle simplement.

Fin Flashback

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Finalement, après avoir réfléchi tout le reste de la journée, il mentirait si il disait que les propos de Akita étaient faux, mais il voulait croire qu'avec le temps, il deviendrai vraiment le grand frère d'Akira, il commençai a l'apprécier, et a ne plus considérer son rôle comme un moyen d'obtenir la considération de son mentor. Mais la vérité est là, et rien ne pourra changer que la base de son amitié avec Akira, n'était qu'un mensonge.

Minuit sonnait, la fatigue et l'alcool présent dans son corps, l'aida a s'endormir, malgré les pensées, les regrets et la honte qu'il ressentait. Il s'étonna que sa dernière pensée alla pour Surika Akita, qui était malgré tout, une femme superbe.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la visite de Surika Akita, et Akira ne pouvait pas la faire sortir de sa tête. Cela se montrait un peu durant ses parties, mais très peu de personne ne le remarqua, heureusement pour lui, il ne voulait rendre de compte a personne, et surtout pas a ses amis. En 4 ans, il avait enfin réussi l'exploit de devenir ami avec Waya, même si il y avait encore des rivalités entre eux, ce n'était qu'a propos du go. Le reste de la bande de Shindou, fini par devenir ses amis suite a la disparition de ce dernier.

Il pouvait constater qu'il évitait son père comme avant, mais plus pour la même raison, il avait honte d'avoir douté de son père, il voulais juste un coupable pour la mort de sa mère, et logique ce coupable fut aussitôt son père. Il savait que son père n'était pas le meilleur pour montrer ce qu'il ressent, il a profité de cela, pour le déclarer coupable devant tout le monde du Go, qui, il en était sur, suivait toute l'affaire de leurs disputes.

Il se dirigea dans la salle de repos où l'attendais sûrement Waya, Isumi, Occhi et Nase, pour qu'ils aillent manger. Sur le chemin, il vit Ogata arriver dans le sens contraire, il se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance pour connaître la raison de son éloignement. Il n'était stupide, il avait bien remarqué que depuis la visite de cette femme, son frère prenait ses distances avec lui, pour une raison qu'il ignore.

Mais quand il essaya de l'aborder, Ogata ne lui porta aucune attention, et continua son chemin comme si rien n'était, Akira allait se retourner, pour le poursuivre, mais Nase l'appela du fond du couloir. Abandonnant Ogata pour Nase, il ne remarqua pas que sa cible s'était retourné pour le regarder, avec un air désolé.

''Bonjour Nase, alors ton match ?'' Demanda poliment Akira.

''J'ai perdu, mais seulement d'un demi moku'', dit joyeusement Nase. ''J'ai failli battre un 8 dan, moi la petite 4 dan !''

''Je suis content pour toi, je pense que maintenant tes adversaires te vairons plus comme une faible femme'', ajouta Akira sur un sujet assez sensible pour Nase.

''J'espère, parce que la plupart de joueur ne sont que des machos'', souffla-t-elle.

''On devrait se dépêcher, sinon Waya va encore penser que je prend mon temps pour réduire sa pause déjeuner.''

Sur ces mots, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, rejoignant le restant du groupe, dont un Waya enflammé contre Akira. Le groupe au complet, ils décidèrent de manger dehors, dans un fast-food, ce seul endroit ou ils pouvaient obtenir leurs nourritures rapidement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou ! comment vous allez mes chers lecteurs ? Moi cela pourrait aller mieux, mais bon la vie n'est pas facile tout les jours pour tout le monde, surtout pour ceux qui ont des horaires aussi horrible que les miens ! T~T

Mais c'est pour cette raison que existe, pour nous permettre de nous libérer dans d'autres monde et partager son point de vue, ses coup de cœur, ses pensées a travers les histoires.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	18. Chapitre 17 : Qui est Surika Akita ?

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 17 : Qui est Surika Akita ?**

 **Précédemment :** Le groupe au complet, ils décidèrent de manger dehors, dans un fast-food, ce seul endroit ou ils pouvaient obtenir leurs nourritures rapidement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Après avoir eu leurs commandes, le groupe se posa a une table pour manger et discuter des dernières nouvelles dans le monde du Go. Akira écoutait d'une oreille, pas qu'il n'était pas intéressé mais, il avait encore beaucoup de chose a penser et a réparer, surtout sa relation avec son père. Alors qu'il était plus occupé a créer des plans de réconciliation, il entendit quelque chose qui attira son attention.

''Vous avez vu le dernier article de Surika Akita'', dit Nase d'une voix enjouée. ''Elle a réussi a obtenir un interview de l'ancien Meijin !''

''Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si spécial'', dit Akira. ''Mon père en faisait tout le temps durant sa carrière, et même après.''

''C'est toi qui comprend rien'', lui reprocha Waya. ''J'ai entendu dire des journaliste du Go Week, qu'il refusait toute interview depuis la mort de sa femme.''

''Waya'', dit durement Isumi, lui montrant Akira triste.

''Je suis désolé Akira'', s'excusa Waya.

''Non ce n'est rien, c'est juste que j'ai réalisé que je voulais juste un fautif a la mort de ma mère, et ce rôle est tombé sur mon père alors, on ne peut pas dire que je sois au courant de quelque chose a son propos.''

''Ah ok'', dit gêné Waya en déviant le regard. ''Sinon, tu l'as rencontré cette journaliste, elle est canon ?''

''Oui, elle très belle, mais elle semble me détester moi et Ogata'', dit Akira honnêtement. ''On peut dire que c'est elle qui m'a ouvert les yeux sur ma relation avec mon père, mais sa manière de parler est … comment dire … elle mâche pas ses mots.''

''Elle t'a remis a ta place'', ria Waya. ''Cela me donne envie de la rencontrer.''

''Impossible'', souffla Nase.

''Et pourquoi Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout ?'' Dit Waya moqueur.

''Elle choisi elle même ces sujets d'interview, le Go Week ne lui impose rien de peur qu'elle ruine leur réputation. Elle est connu dans le milieu de journaliste comme une femme avec beaucoup de talent, que ce soit pour l'analyse d'une partie de go ou d'un joueur, c'est comme si elle les passait aux rayons X'', expliqua Nase avec entrain.

''Ouais comme la plupart du Go Week'', dit Waya d'un ton monotone.

''Non tu te trompe Waya'', dit Isumi. ''Les journaliste demande toujours l'avis d'autres pros, puis en font un article.''

''C'est pour cette raison qu'elle est respecté, sachez que beaucoup d'insei comme des débutants du go, lisent son blog, qui est remplie de parties extrêmement détaillés et expliqués. D'après vous, comment j'ai eu mon examen et je me suis améliorer durant ces dernières années'', dit Nase en rigolant.

''Tu veux dire …'', commença Occhi.

''Exact, je suis une fidèle de son blog, elle écrit même des cours et exercices, mais très peu de personne pense a vérifier son blog, la croyant comme tout les autres'', ajouta Nase. ''Je suis trop jalouse de toi Akira, tu lui as parlé et vu en vrai.''

''Je te comprend pas'', dit les garçons en chœur.

''Elle prépare ses interviews soit au téléphone, soit par internet, soit par visioconférence où elle ne montre pas son visage'', dit Nase frustrée. ''Et d'après ce que je sais, presque personne ne la vu en vrai, alors comprenez moi un peu, elle est un peu mon professeur de go.''

Le sujet sur Surika Akita du se clore, car nos jeunes pros arrivaient a la fin de leur pause déjeuner, et que l'après-midi était chargée pour certains. Après leur départ, une femme assisse de dos a leur table, se mit a rire. Elle, qui n'était là que pour échapper a sa meilleure amie, eut droit a une surprise.

''Je ne savais que mon blog était aussi populaire, encore moins que celle d'être populaire, je devrais peut-être mettre un petit mot de remerciement a mes fans'', dit Sai amusée de l'entrain que la seule fille du groupe eu a la défendre. ''Tiens, je viens d'avoir une idée pour la remercier.''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ogata trouvait qu'aujourd'hui n'était pas encore sa journée, chose qu'il pensait depuis 2 semaines chaque matin. Il avait fait des recherches sur la journaliste sur internet, sans grand succès, après tout personne n'eut la moindre idée que cela aurait pu être un pseudonyme. La seule qu'il avait trouvé, c'était son blog, qu'il, a contrecœur, trouvait magnifique et intéressant, chaque article et chaque phrase étaient bien formulés, chaque analyse et évolution des joueur sur l'avenir étaient vraisemblablement corrects. Il y a avait même des exercices et des cours, mais la seule chose qui manquait a ce blog selon Ogata, ce sont des parties de go provenant de la blogueuse elle-même, que si elles existent, doivent être d'un très bon niveau.

Maintenant il a manqué de voir Akira sur sa pause de midi, le gamin ne semblais pas avoir besoin de lui, heureusement pour lui, il avait besoin de réfléchir. Au milieu de ses pensées, il bouscula Amano. Ogata se dit que c'était peut-être sa chance d'enfin obtenir des informations sur la femme qui hantait ses pensées.

''Distrait Ogata'', dit Amano. ''Votre dernière partie, c'était quelque chose.''

''Merci'', dit Ogata poliment, mais il en avait marre qu'on le félicite pour une partie où il a fait plein d'erreur. ''Au fait je vous cherchais Amano, je voudrais vous poser des questions sur Surika Akita.''

''Surika ? Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir sur elle ?'' Demanda Amano curieux. ''Discutons en dehors, je vous invite.''

Ogata trouvait que Amano prenait quelques précautions, comme si les informations ne devaient être entendu par quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux. Il suivi donc l'homme jusqu'à l'entrée d'un café, se trouvant non loin de l'institut. Ils se posèrent au fond de la salle, et prirent leurs commandes avant de commencer a parler.

''Alors, mon chère Ogata, que voulez savoir sur elle ?''' Demanda Amano suspicieux des intentions de l'homme en face de lui.

''Qui est-elle vraiment ?''

''Que voulez dire ?''

''Il n'y a qu'a regardé sa façon d'analyser et d'interpréter le go en général, pour savoir qu'il y a quelque chose qui cloche'', dit sérieusement Ogata. ''J'ai lu son blog, elle a plus le profile d'une joueuse de go que d'une journaliste, malgré ses étonnantes compétences dans le domaine bien sur'', ajouta Ogata pour ne pas offenser son interlocuteur.

''Vous croyez que j'en ai pas conscience, mais pour tout vous dire, j'ignore tout d'elle, même son véritable nom'', avoua Amano déçu.

''Surika Akita n'est pas son nom, pourtant ses papiers portent ce nom-là.''

''Vous avez fouillé les archives'', dit Amano choqué. ''Laissez cette pauvre enfant tranquille !''

''Vous savez rien d'elle il me semble'', rétorqua Ogata.

''Je sais seulement le minimum a savoir et a quoi elle ressemblais quand je l'ai rencontré, je lui fais confiance'', dit Amano.

''Mais vous réalisez qu'elle pourrait évoluer autrement, devenir une grande joueuse de Go, elle serai un atout dans notre monde !'' S'eclama Ogata énervé.

''Vous croyez que je ne sais pas, déjà a l'époque elle était très forte, alors je n'imagine même pas maintenant'', dit simplement Amano avec remord. ''Je lui ai proposé ce chemin, et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a répondu, elle m'a regardé en riant, puis m'a dit, du haut de ses 16 ans, ces mots exacte :''

 **''Je vois le go.**

 **Je le comprend.**

 **J'aime le go.**

 **Mais a mes yeux ce n'est pas un métier, ni un sport, ce n'est qu'un passe temps.**

 **Voir l'avenir sur un seul chemin, un choix vraiment des plus fous.**

 **Le Go professionnel qui dépend de subvention et d'aide pour payer ses joueurs, imaginez que ce monde perd tout cela, ces joueurs qui ne savent pour la plupart rien faire d'autre, passerons de star a clochard.**

 **Alors sans façon, je sais ce que cela fait d'être dans la rue, jamais je prendrais le risque d'y retourner. Le monde est instable, la stabilité se trouve sur les chemins les plus simples.''. ''**

''Dans un sens, je la comprend, mais rien nous interdis de travailler en dehors d'être pro'', ajouta Ogata.

''Ogata ... Elle vois le go comme un jeu d'enfant, et les jeux d'enfant ne sont assez sérieux pour le monde des adultes'', expliqua Amano. ''Mais comme elle avait du talent, je lui ai proposer de devenir une journaliste pour le Go Week, chose qu'elle a accepté seulement pour le salaire … pour tout te dire, mais elle n'est du genre a aimer l'argent, je te rassure.''

''Pourquoi elle se cache derrière tant de mystères ?'' Demanda Ogata.

''Quand elle a commencé, elle ne se cachait pas, au contraire, elle montrait beaucoup d'effort et d'envie a réussir, elle socialisait avec tout le monde dans l'équipe malgré sa timidité et sa trop grande gentillesse. Mais il s'est passé quelque chose, 3 mois après son arrivée.''

''Dite moi tout s'il vous plaît, je l'ai rencontré chez Touya, elle n'était pas comme vous me la décrivez, je veux la revoir, lui parler, et peut-être l'aider'', supplia Ogata sans savoir d'ou lui venait l'envie de revoir la femme.

''Promettez moi, de ne pas en parler, ni a elle, ni a quelqu'un d'autre.''

''Vous avez ma parole.''

''Donc, 3 mois après son entrée dans mon équipe, je l'ai invité a sortir boire un verre en toute amitié avec les collègues'', raconta Amano. ''La soirée commençait bien, mais au bout d'une heure, une femme complètement saoule est rentré dans le bar et en voyant Surika, elle s'est mise a lui hurler dessus et la frapper sans raison. Tout c'est passer trop vite, moi-même j'ignore la raison de leur dispute.''

''Mais vous avez bien entendu quelque chose, non ?'' Insista le joueur de go. ''Et vos collègue ?''

''Non, nous avions plus eu peur pour Surika, cette femme s'était emparé d'un couteau et a poignardé la pauvre jeune fille'', dit-il avec des sueurs. ''Heureusement, aucun organe a été touché, mais après cette histoire, des rumeurs sur elle ont commencé a se propager, plus personne ne voulait l'approcher mis a part moi. Une des personnes jalouses de ses talents, a voulu s'en prendre a elle, tu as du entendre parler d'une journaliste qui s'est suicidée, c'était son harceleuse. Surika a partir de ce moment est devenu free-lance, m'envoyant ses articles tout les mois.''

''Pourtant, je ne la connaissais pas avait de l'avoir rencontrer'', dit Ogata. ''J'aurai du entendre parler d'elle.''

''Beaucoup préfère ignorer son existence, d'autre disent que cela porte malheur d'en parler'', rajouta Amano.''Ses articles sortent pour la plupart sous mon nom ou sous un autre nom, c'est la seule condition que la direction lui a soumis pour qu'elle puisse continuer ce travail. Mais ces derniers temps, la direction lui ont permis de réutiliser son propre nom, chose qu'elle fait avec joie depuis l'article sur Koyo Touya.''

''Mais pourquoi la direction ne la pas encore virer, si elle fait peur a tout le monde'', se demanda Ogata.

''Ils ont peur de la mettre en colère, tu sais la journaliste qui s'est suicidé, avait tout pour elle, belle carrière, bientôt marier, beaucoup d'amis, une famille proche d'elle, donc aucune raison de mourir et pourtant … elle est morte, peu après qu'elle ai confronté Surika.''

Sur cette dernière phrase, Amano quitta le café, laissant Ogata seul, et les pensées confus, il ne savait plus très bien si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir la revoir, surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment énervée envers lui.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou ! je suis trop contente ! Je sais que je me réjouis pour peu, mais j'ai encore gagner un follower, et savoir qu'une personne de plus lis et aime mon histoire, me rend super joyeuse. Alors je tiens a dire que même si je n'ai pas autant de follower, je tiens quand même à terminer l'histoire pour eux.

Merci pour tout vos reviews, c'est très important pour moi de vous le dire.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	19. Chapitre 18

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 18 :**

 **Précédemment :** Sur cette dernière phrase, Amano quitta le café, laissant Ogata seul, et les pensées confus, il ne savait plus très bien si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de vouloir la revoir, surtout qu'elle semblait vraiment énervée envers lui.

Cela faisait déjà une quinzaine de minute, et Hikaru en avait déjà marre d'attendre son idiote de grande sœur. Il savait même pas pourquoi il se trouvait là, assis sur un banc dans un parc pour enfant. Ah si ! Sai trouvait qu'il ne passait pas assez de temps ensemble, et lui avez demandé gentiment (obligé sous la contrainte) a faire une après midi shopping seulement toutes les deux. Il avait du changer son planning, décalé une séance photo importante a plus tard dans la journée pour ne pas perdre le contrat, ce qui a eu pour cause de devoir prévenir son employeur n°3 qu'il ne pourrai pas travailler ce soir.

Depuis son retour au Japon, de bonnes comme des mauvaises choses se déroulaient dans sa vie. Il avait eu la chance de se trouver plusieurs petits jobs a temps partiel pour ne pas dépendre complètement de sa sœur, même si cette dernière trouvait qu'il devrait se reposer. Mais quand il le fait, il pense au go, et donc a un certain joueur. Sai exagère un peu pensa-t-il. Je n'ai que 4 petits travail en dehors des séances photos. Il repensa a la manière dont il a obtenu les postes.

Travail n°1, hôtesse d'accueil de nuit, dans un grand hôtel de Tokyo, le patron avait insisté pour avoir une femme très belle, alors pas le choix, il avait été choisi illico. Il se souvient de sa tête quand il lui a dit qu'il était un homme, et ce dernier voulu le virait en disant que les clients donneront une mauvaise image de l'hôtel, a laquelle il a répondu que les clients ne serons rien a moins qu'il doit coucher avec. Un a deux soir par semaine, très bien payé pour le peu d'horaire.

Travail n°2, préparateur de commande uniquement un samedi sur deux, 7h30-12h/12h30-18h. Aucun problème a l'embauche avec sa patronne et ses collègues ont aussi un style bien a eux. Moyennement payé, mais a de bons amis.

Travail n°3, cuisinier dans un petit food truck, horaire libre, juste prévenir des horaires pour organiser les plannings et les salaires. Emploie et lieu relaxant, et salaire variable.

Travail n°4, serveuse polyvalente pour le café de sa sœur, ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'', qui as bien souvent besoin de son aide pour canaliser Sai et réparer ses bêtises. Amis et collègues charmants, et salaire normal, pas de traitement faveur.

Alors qu'Hikaru insultait mentalement sa sœur, il ne remarqua pas une paires de bras passant par dessus ses épaules, lui offrant une étreinte douce et rassurante.

''Sai, ne pense pas que cela va t'excuser d'être en retard a ton propre rendez-vous !'' lâcha Hikaru un peu rouge. ''T'imagine pas les problèmes que tu me cause.''

''Je sais, je sais'', dit Sai en traînant son frère dans le centre commercial en face d'eux. ''Tu vas pas te mettre en colère juste le jour de notre sortie'', bouda Sai.

''La faute a qui'', reprocha Hikaru en se laissant faire par sa sœur.

Dedans, Sai décida qui lui fallait de nouveaux vêtements et traîna Hikaru dans sa boutique favorite, un magasin vendant des articles de style lolita. Il dut conseiller et aider Sai dans sa recherche de nouvelle robe, car avec la taille de ses jambes, certaine chose serait trop osé. Finalement au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, ils sortirent de la boutique, Sai avec 3 robes et beaucoup accessoires, et Hikaru avec un robe, que Sai lui as obligé a prendre, une robe noir a dentelle blanche, possédant des brettelle et un tissu léger, lui arrivant au dessus du genou.

Maintenant que Sai avait fini, elle insista pour qu'Hikaru aille se faire plaisir, qu'elle lui payerai ses achats pour s'excuser, et ce n'est pas tomber dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Hikaru décida de se venger, en s'achetant tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, sans regarder la quantité. Sai pleura mentalement pour son portefeuille.

Mais Hikaru se sentait un peu mal, non il ne culpabiliserai pas, ah ça non ! Sai l'avait mérité, non c'est plutôt qu'il n'avait prévu le poids de ses sacs, en plus du fait qu'il ne sait pas où il pourrait les ranger. Inconsciemment, il avait acheté que des vêtements féminins, ce détail n'échappa a Sai, qui savait très bien ce que cela signifiait en comportement Hikaru, il était amoureux d'un homme, parce que si c'était d'une femme, il aurait acheté que chez les hommes.

Elle allait lui poser des questions, mais au moment de le faire, elle se mit a dire autre chose.

''Tu me fais pas de cadeau, hein ?'' se lamenta Sai.

''Tu veux porter mes sacs peut-être ?'' demanda innocemment Hikaru.

''Non merci, ça ira, je pense avoir déjà assez souffert'', murmura-t-elle en regardant son portefeuille.

''La prochaine fois, tu sauras que personne ne dérange mon emploi du temps'', rajouta-t-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

''Hika, tu travaille trop, un jour tu vas t'effondrer sans comprendre pourquoi'', s'inquiéta Sai. ''Je n'ai pas envie de te revoir dans un lit d'hôpital.''

''Ne t'en fait pas, j'arrive encore a me trouver du temps de libre pour me reposer'', rassura Hikaru. ''Viens, allons manger un peu avant que je parte, je paie promis.''

Ils passèrent un petit moment dans une boulangerie, discutant de la prochaine saison a venir, l'automne, et donc un changement de carte au café de Sai et de nouveau shooting photo pour Hikaru. En parlant de shooting photo, Hikaru se rappela qu'il devait rentrer se préparer pour ne pas se mettre en retard, il n'imagine même pas la réaction de son mentor, déjà qu'il avait décalé la séance, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être en retard.

Comprenant cela, Sai dit au revoir a Hikaru pendant qu'il rentrait dans un taxi avec tout ces sacs, en plus des siens. En voyant la voiture partir, emmenant Hikaru loin d'elle, elle ôta son masque. Son sourire se fana, et ses yeux devenaient terne et froid, elle ne comprenait pas son petit frère. Pourquoi il reste avec elle ? Pourquoi répond-il a ses caprices si facilement ?

Elle décida de se changer les idées, et rien de mieux que de travailler pour oublier. Elle marchait dans les rues bondées de Tokyo sans remarqué qu'une personne la suivait de loin.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akari, était avec ses amis de l'université, quand elle la vit marcher dans la foule, grande et fière, le regard froid. Elle ne pensait pas la revoir un jour d'aussi près. Elle abandonna ses amis amis avec un excuse bidon pour suivre la jeune femme.

Durant toute la filature, Sai ne s'était pas retourner, heureusement pour Akari, qui, si on puis dire, n'était très doué pour ce genre de chose. Cette dernière vit sa cible rentrer dans un café, ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'', un café très populaire dans le centre de Tokyo. Afin de ne pas être suspect, elle attendit 5 min avant de rentrer, se plaçant dans un coin près de l'entrée.

Sai sortait du vestiaire, portant une tenue de serveuse, ajustant les manches de sa chemise, ignorant le regard d'une jeune fille trop curieuse. Akari ne pouvait croire que Sai se trouvait aussi près d'elle, elle se demandait si Hikaru, se trouvait lui aussi sur Tokyo. Elle ne la lâcha pas du regard, ce qui fut sa plus grande erreur.

Sai fini par remarquer qu'elle faisait l'objet d'un regard plutôt insistant, croyant que c'était encore son client dégoûtant, elle ignora le regard. Mais elle trouvait étrange qu'il ne l'avait pas encore abordé, et qu'il ne venait pas normalement en début de semaine. La tentation trop forte, elle se retourna, et dévoila son visage a une jeune fille qui lui paraissait familière. Les deux femmes se regardaient longtemps avant que Sai ne la reconnaisse.

''Akari ?'' dit étonné Sai en s'approchant d'elle.

Mais Akari, entendant son nom et voyant sa cible l'approcher, elle prit la décision de prendre la fuite, sachant qu'elle pourrait la confronté un autre jour, sachant où elle travaille. Bien sur elle espérait, que Sai ne quitte pas son emploi, fuyant de nouveau comme i ans.

Sai était encore sous le choc, d'avoir revu la jeune fille qui avait bien grandi depuis qu'elle l'a connu. Elle comprenait sa fuite, leur dernière réunion, n'était pas très touchante. Elle avait vu la peur dans ses yeux. _Je lui fait peur, pourquoi ? Je voulais juste protéger Hikaru._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Flashback

Sai avait eu ses 12 ans depuis déjà trois mois, elle se considérait comme une grande fille, et les grandes filles apprennent toutes a cuisinier un jour. C'est pour cette raison, en plus de vouloir faire des économies afin de répondre aux besoins de son petit frère, qu'elle se trouvait dans la cuisine.

Elle préparait le repas du midi pour elle et son petit frère, rien de spécial, juste du riz au curry qu'Hikaru aimait plus que tout au monde. Elle faisait attention a chaque détail, elle ne voulait pas se blesser ou mettre le feu a la maison. Elle ne voulait être séparer de son Hikaru.

Une fois le plat, prêt, elle alla s'occuper du linge qu'elle devait étendre, voyant le soleil, elle se dit qu'elle allait aussi aérer les futons, les couettes et les coussins. Elle fit plusieurs aller retour, pour descendre le tout dans le salon.

Quand elle allait commençait sa tâche, elle entendit frapper a la porte, pensant que c'était le facteur, elle parti vite répondre. Cependant quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle tomba sur Hikaru portant sur son dos une petite fille aux cheveux roses. Elle entendit la petite sanglotait sur le dos d'Hikaru.

Elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans le salon, pour lui parler et la calmer.

''Onee-chan'', fit un Hikaru de 4 ans. ''Akari peut rester a la maison en attendant que ses parents rentrent a sa maison ?''

''Hikaru, va chercher un verre d'eau pour ton amie, pendant que je lui parle'', dit Sai en s'accroupissant devant lui.

''Oui Onee-chan !'' Dit Hikaru en courant.

''Fais attention !''

Une fois Hikaru partit, Sai se demandait comment elle allait calmer la petite fille, en dehors d'Hikaru, du facteur et de la caissière du supermarché, elle ne parlait a personne d'autre.

''Akari, c'est ça'', dit Sai.

''Oui'', dit une petite voix.

''Moi c'est Sai, la grande sœur d'Hikaru'', dit gentiment Sai.'' Tu veux bien m'expliquer ?''

''Oui'', dit Akari en retenant ses sanglots.

''Ne pleure pas, une si jolie petite fille ne doit pas pleurer'', dit Sai en lui essuyant les larmes.

''Maman et Papa, sont parti voir Papy a l'hôpital, un hôpital très loin d'ici. Papa a dit que cet hôpital n'était pas fait pour les enfants, alors Maman m'a dit de rester sage a la maison, et elle m'a fait un bento. Mais, j'ai entendu une voiture a l'extérieur, je suis sorti, je pensais que c'était Maman et Papa qui rentraient, mais c'était pas eux. Et quand j'ai voulu rentrer, la porte était fermée'', pleura Akari. ''Ils vont me détester !''

''Tu sais quoi ? On va écrire un mot a tes parents, le collé contre la porte de ta maison, expliquant que tu es ici'', dit doucement Sai. ''Tu veux bien rester manger avec nous, c'est la première fois que mon petit frère invite un ami a la maison.''

Akari hocha la tête, tandis que Sai écrit la lettre. Hikaru revenait avec le verre d'eau pour Akari, qui le bu pour se calmer. La lettre fini, Akari et Hikaru montrèrent la maison des Fujioka a Sai pour y déposer la lettre. Puis ils repartirent chez eux.

Akari et Hikaru aidaient Sai dans ses tâches, ils avaient pour missions de taper les coussins. Sai, les regardant d'un œil attendri, continua a pendre le linge.

L'heure du midi sonna, et les enfants mangeaient le curry de Sai, en essayant de ne pas se tâcher, il y avait un concours entre eux, ce qui fit rire la grande sœur. Finalement, c'est Akari qui avait gagné, Sai la félicita en lui tapotant la tête tendrement, qui eu pour effet de faire rougir la petite fille. Akari était contente, elle avait une grande sœur si gentille.

L'après midi qui suivit, se passa tranquillement, les 2 plus jeunes avait joué dans le jardin, et se sont endormis sur le canapé, pendant que Sai jouait au Go dans un coin du salon, sur son ordinateur.

Quand elle remarqua l'heure, elle s'inquiétait pour les parents de sa nouvelle petite sœur, elle avait laissé son numéro et son adresse dans la lettre, mais au fond d'elle, elle avait peur. Peur de quoi, d'être mal jugée, de rencontrer de nouvelles personnes, d'être pris en pitié. Elle redoutait de leur faire face, mais elle le devait pour Akari.

Soudainement, la sonnette se mit a sonner, et Sai sursauta en poussant un petit cri. Elle se plaqua les mains devant sa bouche, vérifiant qu'elle n'avait réveillé aucun des petits. Elle se leva en silence, pour aller a la porte. Elle l'ouvrit doucement, puis regarda dans l'ouverture les deux adultes qui avait l'air affolé.

Il vit le regard de ces étrangers sur elle, elle eu un moment de peur, mais elle se ressaisit avant qu'un des 2 adultes ne viennent a parler.

''Bonjour'', dit Sai. ''Vous êtes les parents d'Akari ?''

''Oui'', dit la femme, Ayako Fujioka.

''Alors entrer, elle dort dans le salon avec mon petit frère'', ajouta Sai en les faisant rentrer.

''Est-ce que Sai Fujiwara est là, nous voudrions la remercier'', dit le père d'Akari, Lin Fujioka.

''Je suis Sai'', dit-elle.

''Merci mademoiselle'', dit sincèrement Ayako.

''Et ce n'est rien, Akari ne m'a dérangé, elle est une gentille petite fille'', ajouta Sai. ''Mais …''

''Mais ?'' Répéta Ayako.

''Mais vous ne devriez pas laisser une enfant de son âge seule dans une grande maison'', accusa Sai en les regardant froidement. ''Vous n'imaginez même pas ce qu'elle a ressenti ou aurait ressenti, si mon petit frère ne l'avait pas trouver en train de pleurer.''

''Nous sommes tellement désolé …''

''Ce n'est pas a moi que vous devriez vous excusez'', coupa Sai. ''Mais a la petite Akari, qui était affolé et tremblante de peur quand je l'ai rencontré.''

Les parents se mirent a ressentir de la honte, ils avaient laissé leur petite fille seule. Sai ne les avaient épargné, elle leur avait dit tout ce qu'elle leur reprochait, et les laissa seule dans l'entrée, pendant qu'elle allait réveiller leur fille et Hikaru.

Akari en larmes, regardait ses parents, puis sauta dans les bras de sa mère en pleurant et prononçant des mots incompréhensibles. Les parents firent un gros câlin sous le regard de Sai, qui étrangement se sentant … jalouse. Jalouse de cette famille, de ses parents aimant leur enfant, mais surtout des excuses prononcé par ces derniers a leur enfant.

Fin Flashback

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai continua a travailler, essayant de ne rien paraître malgré sa peine. Ses collègues sauf Hinami, ne c'étaient rendu compte de rien, tandis que sa meilleur amie, avait cherché la raison de son apitoiement, en vain. Finalement, Sai réussi a travailler correctement jusqu'à la fermeture.

Quand elle ferma à clé son commerce, elle regarda le ciel, ne voyant que le noir de la nuit et les point de lumière des étoiles dans ce dernier. Perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas du mal de se balader, trouver un bar tranquille et boire une bonne bière, pour enfin décompresser de sa trop longue journée.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou !

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	20. Chapitre 19

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 19 :**

 **Précédemment :** Perdu dans ses pensées et ses sentiments, elle se dit que cela ne lui ferait pas du mal de se balader, trouver un bar tranquille et boire une bonne bière, pour enfin décompresser de sa trop longue journée.

Au même moment, dans un immeuble se situant dans un beau quartier, deux personnes se trouvait face a face, autour d'un goban, l'une silencieuse et l'autre pensive. Akira ne savait comment comprendre le comportement de son frère et ami, Ogata, pendant environ 2 semaines, ce dernier le fut comme la peste, et là ce soir, il lui demande de venir a la maison comme si rien ne c'était passé. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait accepté, l'autre l'avait fait rentrer et lui avait désigné le goban, qui n'attendait que les 2 joueurs.

Depuis bientôt 2h, les deux hommes jouaient de façon sérieuse, comme si aucun d'entre eux ne voulait faire plaisir a l'autre d'abandonner. Mais toute partie a une fin, Akira devait se l'avouer, il se devait de donner son abandon, continuer en sachant pertinemment que l'on peut rattraper la partie, c'était juste un comportement de gamin.

C'est a contre cœur qui donna son abandon, auquel le Meijin ne dit rien. Ce dernier rangea les pierres, et ne semblait pas vouloir commenter cette partie. Akira se sentit a la fois vexé et humilié, il ne comprenait pas du tout la raison d'une telle indifférence. Sans qu'il puisse contenir ses émotions, il se mit a pleurer, lui demandant l'origine de sa haine, car il avait bien vu de la haine dans son frère.

Ogata lui rétorqua tout ce qui lui reprochait depuis longtemps, sa très grande jalousie a son propos depuis le début de leur amitié, le dégoût et la haine qu'il éprouvait depuis envers lui depuis le scandale, ses airs supérieurs aux autres. A la suite de cela, Akira continua de pleurer, mais refusait de se laisser insulter de la sorte.

''Tu crois que c'est facile tout les jours d'être son fils, d'être constamment comparer a lui !'' cria Akira. ''Tu sais rien du vrai moi, tout le monde attend que je sois le digne fils de son père, je n'avais jamais le droit à l'erreur ! Jamais ! Je te pensais différent des autres qui m'approchait juste pour mon père, je voulais juste que me regarde pour ce que je suis et non pour lui ! Pourquoi même après sa retraite, je dois encore vivre dans son ombre !''

''Akira, je …''

''Non ! Tait-toi !'' hurla-t-il. ''J'aurais du m'en douter, personne ne veut de moi, même Hikaru m'a laissé.''

''Tu existe, ton go n'appartient qu'a toi, et non a ton père'', dit Ogata. ''Je viens de le réaliser que je ne pouvais pas m'en rendre compte, sans que je réalise tout ce que je ressentais. Mais sache qu'avec le temps, j'ai su apprécier notre amitié, nos parties, nos discussions. Et si je t'ai fui, ce n'est par honte envers moi-même, je n'arrivais plus a te faire face après que cette journaliste me la fait remarquer.''

''… c'est ça que t'a dit Mme Akita'', demanda Akira en se calmant. ''Après ton départ, elle m'a aussi parler, fait réaliser a quel point mon père ne méritait pas mon comportement, que je n'ai été qu'un enfoiré avec lui.''

''Voilà une bonne chose de faite pour nous deux'', dit Ogata.

''On fait la paix,'' tenta timidement Akira.

''Bien sur Akira'', rassura Seiji.

Ogata rangea son goban, puis alla prendre deux bières dans son frigo et des salés dans son placard. Akira lui lança un drôle de regard quand il vit une bière devant lui. Il évitait de boire de l'alcool, mais Ogata insistait toujours pour qu'il décompresse.

''Oublions un peu le go, ton père et cette journaliste'', dit Ogata. ''Je veux te rassurer, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là. Je comprend mieux maintenant que tu te sois toujours senti un peu mal au contacte des joueurs de Go. Mais tu allais mieux …''

''J'allais mieux quand il était là'', coupa Akira après un première gorgée de bière.'' Lui, il ne connaissait pas mon père, ni notre monde avant de me rencontrer.''

''Akira arrête d'en parler …''

''Mais je veux en parler !'' cria Akira. ''Quand il est parti, personne ne voulait en parler, ils l'ont oublié trop rapidement. Comment veut-tu que j'aille mieux si personne n'est là pour m'écouter.''

''Alors parle, tu sais déjà ce que je pense de lui'', insista Ogata.

''Hikaru était tout a mes yeux'', dit avec une petite joie dans la voix Akira. ''Il m'a vu comme l'enfant que j'étais, il m'a considérait comme si j'étais son ami, alors que je ne l'ai vu que comme un rival et rien d'autre. Mais je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne avec lui, il est vrai que je voulais un rival de mon age, et j'ai choisi Hikaru sans lui laissé le choix, et même quand je lui ai dit qu'il m'avait déçu, lui m'a dit qu'il me rattraperait et deviendrait mon digne rival. J'étais si heureux ce jour-là, même si je ne le croyais pas capable de cela.''

''Akira ...''

''Malheureusement, il était insei et moi, pro, au yeux de notre monde, on … non, je ne pouvais pas lui parler et lui dire que je l'encourageai. Il s'est fait des amis, s'est encore plus éloigné de moi sans oublier son but, me battre. Et c'est là que je me suis dit que j'avais fait une belle connerie, j'ai réalisé que malgré son faible niveau a l'époque, je l'ai toujours voulu comme rival, et surtout je …'' hésita Akira.

''Parle, il faut que cela sorte'', parla Ogata.

''Je … je ne le voulais rien que pour moi … qu'il loupe son examen … pas par peur de l'affronter mais pas peur de le perdre au détriments des autres joueurs. Je me suis même mis a souhaiter qu'il aurait mieux fallu … que je lui parle pas du Go professionnel, et même pire … qu'il ne découvre jamais le Go ! Comme cela je n'aurais pas a souffrir de ne plus le voir !''

Akira se remit a pleurer, la tête dans ses bras, comme un enfant. Ogata, lui ne disait plus rien, il réfléchissait sur les dires tout en réconfortant Akira avec une main sur l'épaule. Il savait très bien ce que son petit frère de cœur souffrait, et connaissant Akira, il était sur que ce dernier ne c'était rendu compte de rien.

''Akira regarde moi'', ordonna Ogata. ''Je peux te poser une question ?''

''Vas-y'', dit-il en levant la tête.

''Quand Hikaru te parlait, tu ressentait une grande joie ou une quelconque sensation agréable ?''

''Oui'', répondit Akira en se remémorant les moments entre eux.

''Quand Hikaru parlait ou riait avec quelqu'un d'autre, avait tu mal ?''

''Oui, très mal.''

''Quand tu avais un mauvaise journée, voir Hikaru te rendais heureux ?''

''Il est arrivé que ce soit le cas.''

''Étais-tu triste, quand Hikaru allait mal ?'' Demanda Ogata, qui était de plus en plus sur le mal d'Akira.

''Bien sur c'est mon rival.''

''Akira, écoute moi bien, et ne te mens pas a toi-même'', commença Ogata.

''Tu m'inquiète Seiji'', ajouta Akira.

''Akira, tu ne serais pas amoureux d'Hikaru par hasard ?'' Termina Ogata.

''Quoi !? Que dis-tu … moi, amoureux d'Hikaru, c'est … c'est totalement absurde ! Comment peux-tu dire cela.''

''Vous ce que tu m'as dit, je pense sincèrement que tu es complètement fou amoureux de lui'', rajouta Ogata choqué. ''Même après 4 ans.''

Akira ne voulait pas croire a un truc aussi stupide, lui amoureux, il s'en serait rendu compte, il n'était pas stupide. Sauf que quelque chose tilta dans sa tête, il n'était jamais tombé amoureux, comment ferait-il pour savoir a quoi cela ressemble. _Non mais, je suis pas amoureux d'Hikaru et surtout, je suis pas gay !_ pensa Akira.

Pendant sa longue réflexion interne, Ogata alla se coucher, sur le fait que Akira, le Akira qu'il connaît depuis sa naissance, enfin presque, était amoureux. Et que le principale concerné ne s'en était même pas rendu compte. En temps normal, il aurait ri, encourageait Akira dans son amour, sauf que là, la cible était Hikaru Shindou, absent depuis 4 ans, et qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal avec sa stupide disparition.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Coucou ! Comment allez-vous ? Moi, je suis un peu malade en ce moment, mais cela me permet d'avoir une excuse de restez toute la journée dans le lit. sauf que je passe mon temps a dormir a cause de la fièvre et des médicaments. J'espère que vous êtes en bonne santé, comme vous pouviez apprécier encore plus mes histoires.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	21. Chapitre 20

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 20 :**

 **Précédemment :** En temps normal, il aurait ri, encourageait Akira dans son amour, sauf que là, la cible était Hikaru Shindou, absent depuis 4 ans, et qu'il avait fait beaucoup de mal avec sa stupide disparition.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ce matin, le soleil se cachait derrière d'épais nuages sombres, annonciateur d'une forte pluie. Akari trouvait cela ironique que son humeur concorde avec la météo. Dans son cœur, elle pleurait d'avoir revu son ancienne grande sœur, sa grande sœur qui semblait heureuse et toujours aussi belle. Elle ne s'attendait pas que cette dernière la reconnaisse, et surtout que Sai soit aussi choqué de la revoir.

Cependant, ce qui lui fit le plus mal, c'est de l'avoir entendu prononcé son prénom avec douceur, d'avoir entendu sa voix sans mépris ni froideur dans le ton après toutes ces années. Elle mentirait si elle disait que Sai ne lui avait pas manqué, qu'elle ne l'aimait pas, et qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité son retour, pas seulement pour Hikaru, mais aussi pour elle.

Elle se souvenait encore de son sourire, de ses crises de honte, de sa tristesse caché, … et de sa disparition le jour de ses 16 ans. Sai avait laissé des cicatrice en elle et en Hikaru.

Elle sortit de son lit, chassant ses pensées loin, très loin au fond de son esprit. Elle avait d'autre chose a penser, comme par exemple se dépêcher de se préparer afin de ne pas être en retard a son premier cours de la journée. Avant de partir, elle envoya un message a Ogata, qui lui avait donné son numéro afin d'obtenir des infos sur Sai. Elle lui dit qu'elle comptait voir a midi Akira.

Après trois longues heures de cours en amphithéâtre, Akari avait hâte de sortir prendre l'air. Elle dit au revoir a ses amis, pour partir a l'institut de Go. Ogata lui avait proposé de manger avec Akira et les autres, car ils avaient chacun un emploi de parties compliquées.

Une fois devant le lieu de rendez-vous, toute la bande, qui comprenait Akira, Waya, Isumi, Nase, Occhi, et Ogata qui s'était invité, alla manger au restaurant chinois, se trouvant pas très loin. Akari fut surprise de voir Akira et Waya en bon terme, elle se souvenait qu'Hikaru lui parlait du contraire. Elle un sourire triste qui n'échappa au groupe.

Après avoir reçu leurs commandes, les joueurs discutaient de tout et de rien, mais Akari ne parlait pas, elle voulait parler de Sai seulement a Akira. Ce dernier remarqua son malaise, et l'interrogea, ne pensant pas a la réponse qu'il allait recevoir.

''J'ai vu la sœur d'Hikaru hier'', répondit Akari.

Tout le monde s'était gelé sur place en entendant le nom de leur ami. Ils analysaient l'information longtemps, avant de comprendre la tristesse de la jeune fille. Ogata, fit le premier pas en lui posant une main sur l'épaule, pour l'inciter a continuer.

''Hier, en sortant des cours, j'ai vu Sai dans la rue et je l'ai suivi'', expliqua Akari. ''Comme elle n'a pas remarqué ma présence, je l'ai suivi jusqu'à son travail dans un salon de thé a la française, où elle travaille comme serveuse comme j'ai pu le constater.''

''Et ensuite, tu as pu lui parler ?'' demanda rapidement Akira. ''Elle t'a parlé d'Hikaru ? Tu as de ces nouvelles ?''

''Je suis désolé, je me suis enfuie quand elle m'a vu'', dit tristement la jeune fille.

''Attendez, attendez !'' s'écria Waya. ''Tu as dit ''Sai'' ?''

''Oui, c'est le nom de Onee-chan'', dit s'en rendre compte Akari, qui rougit en réalisant ses propos.

''Tu viens de dire 'Onee-chan', tu la connais ? Pourtant tu nous as dit que tu ne savais rien d'elle !'' lui reprocha Akira.

''Calme-toi Akira'', dit Isumi. ''Akari, tu veux bien nous expliquer, s'il te plaît.''

''Je t'ai dit la vérité Touya, mis a part son prénom et les petites choses que j'ai appris sur elle durant mes après midi chez Hikaru, et encore, elle était toujours en train de s'occuper de la maison ou de travailler, alors je ne sais plus vraiment rien d'elle'', ajouta-t-elle. ''Elle a disparue sans laissé de trace l'année de mes 7 ans, et a l'époque je me suis senti trahie, elle m'avait promis d'être toujours là, de jamais nous faire pleurer.''

''Nous ?'' Demanda Ogata.

''Moi et Hikaru'', dit-elle. ''Hikaru avait perdu goût a la vie sans elle, il a mit du temps a s'en remettre … c'est pour cette raison que je n'aime pas en parlé, penser a sa sœur le rendait toujours triste.''

Un silence se forma, ils avaient senti un malaise dans sa voix, et son regard était vide quand elle avait prononcé cette phrase. Waya fut désigner du regard, comme il était le fautif de sa tristesse.

''Euh … Akari'', commença Waya qui ne savait pas quoi dire. ''Tu pense que cette Sai puisse être le saint du NetGo ?''

''Waya'', fit Isumi.

''Merde, arrête d'en parler'', chuchota Nase en lui donnant un coup de coude.

''C'est possible'', répondit Akari. ''Sai adorait ce jeu autant qu'elle aime Hikaru à l'époque, mais il me semble qu'elle ne jouait pas, je me souviens seulement qu'elle collectionner et étudier toutes les parties et articles sur le Go qu'elle pouvait trouver sur internet ou dans le Go Week. En y pensant, elle avait une très grande collection de kifus.''

Akari eu un rire en se souvenant qu'une fois Sai s'était endormi sur un compte rendu de partie après avoir pris un douche, le lendemain, il s'était transférer sur la moitié du visage de sa sœur.

Devant ce rire qui personne ne pouvait comprendre l'origine, ils se sentaient soulagé que sa peine soit parti. Dans un accord silencieux, les autres personnes autour de la table décida d'oublier le sujet Sai le temps d'un repas. Mais Ogata ne le montrait pas, mais il s'excitait de joie a l'intérieure, il allait enfin rencontrer Sai.

Avant de se séparer, Akari donna l'adresse de ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'' a Akira, en lui disant qu'il était libre d'en faire ce qu'il veut, mais qu'elle ne voulait pas être impliquée, elle avait besoin de temps, beaucoup de temps pour revoir Sai et Hikaru.

Le temps passa, l'heure du goûter sonnerai dans une dizaine de minutes, et bientôt 4 personnes se réunissaient dans le hall de l'association. Waya et Isumi avaient convaincu Akira de l'accompagner pour rencontrer la fameuse Sai. Ogata décida de les conduire la bas afin de pouvoir aller avec eux.

Le trajet en voiture leur permis d'arriver rapidement devant la façade du café/salon de thé, dont le style avait d'abord surpris, puis finalement l'élégance et la finesse qui se dégageait de l'endroit, les firent changer d'avis. Ils décidèrent de rentrer dedans et pris un table dans le fond de la salle, pour avoir un vu d'ensemble sur tout le café.

''Alors, vous savez a quoi elle ressemble cette Sai ?'' demanda Isumi.

''Ben non, mais on est là pour le découvrir'', ajouta Waya.

''On pourrait se renseigner auprès des serveuses'', dit Ogata, puis se tourna vers Akira qui fusillait toute la salle du regard. ''Akira, arrête, a moins que tu veux qu'on paraisse suspect.''

Akira ne pouvait s'en empêchait, si il voulait vite revoir Hikaru,mais pour cela il devait d'abord rencontrer sa sœur.

Une serveuse du nom de Stéphanie, prit leur commande aussi vite qu'aucun d'entre eux ne put poser des questions sur Sai. Donc en attendant son retour, ils se demandèrent qu'est-ce qu'ils pourraient bien dire pour convaincre la serveuse de leur divulguait des informations sur Sai.

Koyo ne supportait plus de sentir enfermé dans sa propre maison, ce sentiment avait commencé a paraître depuis qu'il avait recommencer a sortir a l'extérieur pour voir Sai. Il l'aimait bien, comme une amie bien sur, mais il réalisa qu'il voulait faire plus de rencontre, sortir même si cela n'était pas pour voir Sai. C'est pour ces raisons, qu'il se trouvait dans le centre-ville de Tokyo, marchant, faisant quelques achats, mais au final, il alla quand même au café de son amie.

Il entrait dedans, et s'installa a une table se trouvant non loin de celle de son fils. Bien sur il ne le remarqua pas, se contenta de lire un livre qu'il avait précédemment acheté dans une veille librairie.

Du coté de l'autre table, c'est Waya qui fit remarquer a Akira la présence de son père a moins de 2 mètre. Akira et Ogata fut surpris, ils savaient que ce genre de café n'étaient pas du goût du maître de Go. Akira allait saluer son père mais Ogata ne retenu avec l'aide de Waya. Il lui expliqua de cela était étrange de le voir ici, lieu où Sai travaille. Leurs pensées furent interrompu par une voix aigu.

''Monsieur Touya, quel bonne surprise !'' s'exclama Hinami en le voyant.

''Bonjour Mlle Mitobe'', salua poliment Koyo avec un vrai sourire, car l'enfant était drôle.

''Bonjour a vous aussi, au fait appelé moi Hinami'', dit Hinami. ''C'est rare de vous voir en pleine semaine, dommage Sai ne travaille pas cette après midi.''

''Je le sais, je connais son emploi du temps, mais je ne suis pas venu pour elle, j'avais envie de sortir de chez moi'', dit simplement Koyo.'' Voir un peu plus de monde, sans vraiment où commencer.''

''Oh … je manque a tout mes devoirs, qu'est-ce que vous souhaitiez ? Comme d'habitude'', demanda Hinami.

''Non, je voudrais découvrir un peu plus la carte, je te fait confiance Hinami.''

''Oui, vous ne serez pas déçu de mon choix, je reviens vite avec votre commande surprise'', dit timidement Hinami en partant.

La scène n'avait pas échapper a l'autre table. Plusieurs informations importantes se fient entendre dans la courte discussion. Premièrement, Sai ne semblais pas être présente aujourd'hui, deuxièmement, Touya Koyo devait venir souvent ici pour voir Sai, car il semblait connaître son emploie du temps, et troisièmement, l'une des serveuse se trouvait être la jeune femme qu'il avait pris pour l'amante de Touya senior, Hinami Mitobe, qui haïssait les joueurs de go.

Hinami revenait a la table de Koyo avec un plateau comportant un service a thé, avec pas une tasse mais deux, et des gâteaux. Elle ne portait plus son uniforme de serveuse. Sa tenue fit rougir la table des garçons, elle portait une courte robe rouge avec des écritures noires dessus, et des talons a aiguille noir. Par dessus sa robe, elle portait la veste en cuir noir, en clair sa tenue était plutôt faite pour aller en boite nuit, qu'au travail.

''J'ai fini mon service'', dit faiblement Hinami en posant le plateau. ''Cela ne vous dérange pas que je reste a votre table, le temps d'un thé si vous voulez.''

''Tu peux rester autant que tu veux'', dit Koyo en voyant la mine de la jeune femme. ''Assis-toi et dit moi ce que tu m'a pris.''

''Merci ! Alors je vais apporter de quoi faire un thé anglais, de l'Earl Grey plus précisément. Les anglais mettent du lait et du sucre dans leur thé selon leur goût'', expliqua Hinami. ''Les gâteaux sont des scones que le coupe en deux afin de les garnir soit de beurre, de confiture, de crème fouetté, ou les trois a la fois. En clair, un vrai goûté a l'anglaise.''

''Je n'ai jamais vraiment essayer, mais je me souviens que ma femme m'en parlait quand elle revenait d'Angleterre'', dit avec une pointe de tristesse l'homme.

''Elle devait être une femme de goût.''

''Oui, elle l'était, contrairement a moi qui suis toujours les traditions'', ajouta-t-il. ''Je me demande bien ce qu'elle devait me trouver.''

''Ne dite pas ça, vous êtes un homme fort et charismatique'', insista Hinami. ''Elle devait aimer chez vous votre sens des traditions, votre fidélité aux valeurs culturelles de votre pays. Moi, je ne peux pas en dire autant, je suis entièrement japonaise, ayant vécu en France, j'ai soif d'en apprendre plus sur le Japon, mais je ne plierai jamais aux valeurs de ce pays, ce n'est pas dans mon éducation.''

''Tu as s'en doute raison, sinon pourquoi elle serait resté avec moi'', dit-il en se remontant le moral.

Leur discussion continuait ainsi, pendant Akira et Ogata écoutaient ce qu'ils se disaient. La première chose qu'il remarquèrent c'était le grand respect que portait Hinami a Koyo, pendant leur première rencontre, elle leur avait semblé très malpolie et sans-gène. Mais rien d'intéressant ne se disait jusqu'à qu'un homme rentra dans le café et alla a leur table.

''Hinami, ma chérie'', dit l'homme. ''Pourquoi tu ne répond pas a mes messages et mes appels ?''

''Tu comprend pas Suha, je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une relation sérieuse avec un homme'', dit-elle avec dégout. ''Je te l'ai déjà dit, toi et moi c'est une erreur ! Je suis lesbienne !''

''Ne mens pas'', dit-il en lui tenant le poignet. ''Et c'est qui ce vioque, me dit pas que tu couche avec !''

''Ça va pas la tête !'' Cria Hinami.'' En plus mes histoires ne te concernent en rien !''

''Eh bien si !'' Dit-il en refermant sa prise sur son poignet.

Elle gémit de douleur, et se débattait pour récupérer son poignet de ce fou furieux. Les clients regardaient tous dans leur direction, elle ne voulait pas faire un scandale dans le café de son amie, elle allait même accepter de partir avec l'homme. Mais Koyo, ne supportant pas voir une femme se faire traiter de la sorte, se leva et dégagea le poignet de la jeune femme.

''Hinami a été clair, elle ne veut plus vous voir'', dit froidement Koyo. ''Sinon, je devrais m'énerver.''

''J'ai pas peur d'un vieux comme toi'', dit-il en voulant lui donner un coup de poing.

Koyo esquiva facilement le coup, et prit par la même occasion le poignet de l'homme. Avec une main ferme, il lui tordit le poignet dans le dos, jusqu'à que ce dernier ne puisse plus bouger, sous peine de se faire casser le poignet.

''Approche a nouveau ma fille, et vous vous retrouverez a l'hôpital, en plus d'une plainte pour harcèlement'', dit Koyo avec son ton le plus effrayant.

L'homme hocha la tête, puis parti en courant loin du vieil homme qui venait de l'humilié. Koyo se tourna vers Hinami pour examiner des éventuelles blessures. A part quelques bleus sur son poignet, Hinami allait bien physiquement.

''Hinami, expliquer s'il vous plaît'', dit Koyo en remettant a sa table et l'invitant a faire de même.

''Sérieusement, mon père'', ria un peu Hinami en se tenant le ventre.

''Hinami, je voudrais bien des explications, et vous allez me les fournir'', dit-il sur un ton sérieux. ''Sinon Sai sera au courant.''

''Tu me fais pas peur'' menaça Hinami en s'arrêtant de rire.

''J'arrive toujours a empêcher Sai de faire une grosse bêtise dans la cuisine depuis que je la connais'' dit Koyo. ''Alors, tu parle ou je parle à Sai.''

Hinami perdit toute sa confiance et devenu blanche devant l'argument de Koyo. _Il a pas tort, j'ai aucune chance devant un vétéran capable d'empêcher Sai de se comporter comme une idiote._

''I jours, je suis allé m'amuser en boite de nuit'', commença Hinami honteuse. ''La plupart de mes amis me conseillent d'arrêter ce genre de sortie nocturne, et ils ont bien raison. Dès que je commence a boire et a danser, je fini toujours par attirer du monde, qui m'offrent souvent a boire avec eux, j'aime savoir que j'ai un pouvoir de séduction, et presque tous les soirs de fête, je fini avec une ou deux fille chez moi. Mai jours, j'avais tellement bu que j'ai pas réalisé que j'avais passer toute ma nuit avec un mec, en fait je me souvient pas du tout de ma soirée, et la seule chose dont j'étais certaine, c'est que j'avais eu des rapports avec l'autre con. Depuis il me lâche plus, en disant qu'on est fait l'un pour l'autre.''

''Tu as conscience que tu es en partie fautive'', la sermonna Koyo. ''Tes amis t'ont prévenu pour ton bien, et tu ne l'es pas écouté.''

''Je sais M le Juge, je suis entièrement coupable, mais s'il vous plaît n'en parler pas a Sai et Hikaru'', supplia Hinami. ''Je ne veux pas qu'ils soient au courant.''

''Hikaru ?''

''Vous savez, le petit frère de Sai, elle du vous en parler'', expliqua Hinami.

''Oui, elle parle souvent de son petit frère et sa petite sœur, mais ne m'a jamais dit leurs noms.''

''Oh merde ! … attendez une seconde, Sai ne vous a jamais dit qu'elle parle d'Hikaru a la fois au masculin et au féminin'', dit confuse Hinami.

''Non, mais par hasard, le nom d'Hikaru est Shindou ?'' Demanda Koyo.

''Si je vous dis oui, vous me promettez de n'en parler a personne, Hikaru est devenu très sensible avec le temps, surtout quand cela concerne votre fils'', fini avec venin dans la voix sa phrase.

''Vous semblez pas aimer beaucoup mon fils'', remarqua-t-il.

''Hikaru est le premier garçon dont je suis tombé amoureuse malgré la différence d'age, cet idiot ne s'en ai jamais rendu compte'', pleura faussement Hinami. ''Je déteste tellement Akira Touya, votre fils ne sait pas qu'Hikaru sourit en parlant et pensant a lui, mais il pleure aussi beaucoup pour les mêmes raisons. Hikaru n'a jamais cessé de suivre sa carrière, même en France et en Angleterre. Vous devriez entendre quand Hikaru parle de lui, prononce son nom avec tant de douceur et d'amour que c'en est écœurant.''

''Hikaru a abandonné mon fils'', rajouta-t-il. ''Il est parti comme un lâche et sans aucun raison.''

Devant le dénigrement de son ami par M Touya, Hinami ne put contenir sa colère. Elle se leva brusquement et lui cria dessus toutes les choses qui lui passer en tête.

''Hikaru était malade ! Il a essayé d'en parler a votre fils ! Mais cette merde n'a pas voulu l'entendre, ni même lui porter la moindre attention ! Hikaru devait partir, le seul traitement a sa maladie, ses seules chances de survie se trouvaient en Angleterre ! Il a pas eu le choix ! En plus, il se sentait perdu dans votre monde ! Savez-vous qu'Hikaru était devenu dépressif a cause de sa carrière, c'est une jeune homme très sensible ! Alors je vous interdis vraiment, mais vraiment de l'insulter, Hikaru a du subir 2 ans de traitement, enfermé dans une putain de chambre d'hôpital, a attendre sa future mort ! Si Sai et moi, on n'avait pas été là a le soutenir et le convaincre de prendre ces médicaments, il se serait laissé mourir.''

''Je suis désolé, je n'en savais rien'', s'excusa Koyo.

''Je n'en veux pas de vos excuses, c'est plutôt a Hikaru que vous devriez les faire'', dit Hinami.'' Au fait, si j'étais vous, j'éviterai de parler d'Hikaru de cette manière a Sai, elle est très protectrice quand cela concerne son frère, et elle n'hésitera pas a couper tout lien avec vous pour ça.''

Hinami sorti du café en claquant la porte, laissant seul Koyo, qui fit de même peu de temps après. Akira, Isumi, Waya et Ogata, n'eurent pas tendre l'oreille pour entendre la colère d'Hinami. Aucun d'entre eux, n'aurait soupçonné la véritable raison derrière le départ de leur ami. Au fond eux, ils se sentirent un peu fautif de n'avoir rien vu, de n'avoir chercher a savoir les raisons du changement de leur ami avant son départ.

''Il était mon rival, j'aurai du prendre du temps pour l'écouter'', souffla Akira.

''Ce qui fait est fait'', grogna Waya. ''Et personne ne pourra changer cela. Personnellement, je voudrais bien revoir Hikaru pour lui demander un explication a propos de son comportement. On était ses amis, alors pourquoi diable il nous en a jamais parlé de ses soucis.''

''Waya calme-toi, Hikaru devait avoir ses raisons'', tenta Isumi.'' Moi, je pense que le seul moyen d'avoir des réponses concrètes, c'est de les lui demander en personne.''

''Il n'a pas tort'', confirma Ogata. ''Ce n'est pas sur des suppositions que l'on peut avancer. Et tu as entendu Hinami, Hikaru souffrait a cause de sa carrière, alors je pense qu'il aurait voulu se confier a quelqu'un qui n'a aucun loin avec le go.''

''Oui, mais c'est pas un raison de partir comme un voleur sans nous dire au revoir'', dit Waya, puis regarda sa montre. ''En parlant d'au revoir, je dois vous laisser.''

''Moi aussi, j'avais rendez-vous avec Maître Morishita'', dit Isumi en suivant son ami.

Ogata et Akira terminèrent leurs consommations, sans se dire un mot. Chacun des deux était perdu dans leurs pensées. Akira repensa a ce qu'il avait entendu, Hikaru n'a jamais cessé de penser a lui, et suit même sa carrière de près. Il ne savait pas comment analyser ces informations, ses sentiments se mélangeaient en lui, il était content qu'Hikaru ne l'avait pas oublié et pense encore a lui malgré la séparation. La seule chose qu'il était certain, c'est qu'il se sentait heureux d'être dans les pensées de son Hikaru.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Salut mes chers lecteurs ! Je suis de nouveau entièrement malade, je crois que je n'ai pas de chance en ce moment au niveau de la santé. En plus, je commence a manquer d'inspiration pour me autres histoires, ne vous inquiétez pas, il me reste encore plusieurs chapitres préparés a l'avance au cas où je n'arrive pas à écrire dans la semaine.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	22. Chapitre 21

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 21 :**

 **Précédemment :** La seule chose qu'il était certain, c'est qu'il se sentait heureux d'être dans les pensées de son Hikaru.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Pendant qu'Akira était dans son petit monde, Ogata, lui ne cessait de se répétait qu'il allait enfin rencontrer Sai, dont maintenant il en était sur et certain, était vivant. Il était le seul a penser que Sai ne pouvait pas être mort ou avoir disparu a jamais. Donc ses objectifs pour les jours a venir son les suivants : rencontrer Sai, jouer contre lui, le convaincre de rejoindre le go pro et d'en faire son rival. Et peut-être après tout cela, devenir amis avec, on sait jamais.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Une semaine plus tard, dans la maison Touya, Koyo recevait pour la 7ème fois de la semaine, son ancien élève, Ogata Seiji, qui comme on le sait devenait extrêmement buté quand Sai est concerné. Donc pour la 7ème fois de la semaine, il se disputait avec lui a propos de Sai.

''Si je vous dit que je ne connais pas Sai'', affirma Koyo.

''Ne mentez pas, je sais de source sur que vous vous êtes déjà rencontrer'', grogna Seiji. ''Pourquoi ne pas vouloir que Sai rencontre d'autres joueurs ? Vous voulez gardez Sai rien que pour vous !''

''Sai est assez adulte pour prendre des décisions seule'', laissa échapper Koyo. ''De plus, Sai et moi, nous ne jouons pas au Go ensemble.''

''Donc vous admettez que vous connaissez Sai'', ajouta Ogata.

''Pensez ce que vous voulez'', dit Koyo en fermant la porte d'entrée sur Ogata.

Ogata, savait qu'il commençait a se rapprocher de Sai, peut-être lentement, mais maintenant qu'il y a enfin une piste fiable, il ne risquait pas de la lâcher. Il avait enfin la confirmation que son ancien mentor avait un lien avec Sai, a partir de maintenant il allait le surveiller attentivement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Cela faisait bientôt un mois que Sai supportait cette situation. Quelle situation ? Celle où des jeunes joueurs de go venaient presque tous les jours dans l'espoir de voir le fameux 'Sai'. Du coup, elle se planquait soit dans la cuisine, soit dans son bureau. Bien sur, cette situation avait des avantages, elle s'était améliorer en cuisine pour éviter de gêner Ryou, et avait avancé dans sa paperasse, prenant de l'avance pour les mois à venir.

Heureusement, elle trouva quand même une solution pour garder contact avec Koyo. Comme ils ne pouvaient se voir sans qu'Ogata ne vienne sans mêler, Sai décida que Surika Akita allait commencer une correspondance téléphonique et purement amicale avec l'ancien Meijin qu'elle estime beaucoup. Elle comptait lui rendre visite plus tard dans la semaine.

Le seul malheureux dans cette situation est Hikaru, qui devait travailler constamment en salle portant une tenue de serveuse. Pour garder son anonymat de joueur de go et aussi de mannequin, il portait une des perruques d'Hinami, une longue chevelure épaisse de couleur rousse tombant comme une cascade dans son dos. Sai lui avait donné une fausse paire de lunettes de couleur blanche, pour cacher ses yeux. Bien sur, il eu droit aussi à un changement de nom, se faisait appelé Maki.

Maki plaisait beaucoup aux clients, y compris celui qui harcelait Sai depuis qu'elle a ouvert le café. A chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, il comprenait pourquoi sa sœur rentrait quelques fois malade du travail. Mais il tenait bon, pour sa Sai, et c'est pour cette raison, qu'aujourd'hui encore, il mit ce déguisement et commença a travailler avec le sourire aux lèvres.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En ce moment même, Ogata essayait encore de soutirer des informations a son ancien mentor, sans vraiment y arriver, Koyo se montrait très tenace concernant Sai. Pendant un mois, chaque jour, Akira voyait son père gardait son calme face au stresse qu'Ogata essayait d'exercer contre lui. Au début il pensait que son père ne ressentait rien, mais après une semaine, il remarqua que son père soufflait après le départ du nouveau Meijin.

Ogata agacé de n'avoir aucune réponse, décida de trouver un plan de secours en la personne d'Akari Fujioka. Il lui avait demandé si elle possédait des photos de Sai afin qu'il puisse la reconnaître. Au début elle refusait pour respecter la vie intime de son ancienne Onee-chan, mais a force de persuasion elle céda, et lui promit de le tenir au courant si elle trouvait quelque chose.

Quand Ogata partit enfin pour l'institut de Go en compagnie d'Akira, Koyo put enfin passer un coup de fil a Sai, pour la tenir au courant de la situation.

''Allo, ici Surika Akita'', dit Sai avec ennuie.

''Bonjour Surika, c'est Koyo'', répondit-il.

''Oh ! Salut ! Comment ça va ?'' demanda Sai en retrouvant sa bonne humeur.

''Bien, malgré que cela pourrait être mieux.'' souffla l'ancien Meijin.

''Aie ! Le blond t'a toujours pas lâché'', conclu Sai.

''Oui, je dois avouer que sa ténacité était une qualité que j'appréciais dans son go'', expliqua Koyo. ''Mais là, je commence à prendre patience, je ne suis pas du genre à m'énerver, mais si il continu, je pense que ma santé en prendra un coup.''

''Désolée … j'aurais du être plus discrète, maintenant qu'il a des pistes pour me trouver, il n'abandonnera pas'', s'inquiéta Sai. ''Je vais trouver une solution pour qu'il te lâche.''

''Fais attention à toi'', termina-t-il.

''C'est moi qui devrait te dire ça'', bouda Sai. ''Repose-toi. Je t'appellerai ce soir pour te mettre au courant de mon plan.''

Quand Sai raccrocha, elle quitta la salle de repos du café, pour se dirige dans son bureau. Une fois à l'intérieure, elle s'assit a son bureau et se mit à écrire différent scénarios. En quelques heures, sur le sol de la pièce, se trouvait de nombreuses boulettes de papier. Sous le coup de la colère, Sai balança une énième boule de papier contre sa porte, juste quand cette dernière s'ouvrir en donnant une nouvelle cible a la boulette.

''Eh ! Je peux savoir ce que je t'ai fait'', se plaina Hinami. ''Il s'est passé quoi ici ! Sai, si tu veux t'entraîner à un quelconque championnat de lancer de boulette de papier, je te jure que je ne ferai pas le ménage dans ton bureau.''

''Ahahah ! Très marrant'', dit-elle d'un ton sec.

''Toi, ça va pas'', ajouta-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle. ''Tu nous fais quoi de beau ?''

''Je cherche un moyen de me débarrasser de mes harceleurs fan de go'', avoua Sai d'une voix fatigué. ''En fait plutôt d'un en particulier, qui va finir par envoyer à l'hôpital, mon cher Koyo.''

''Si tu as besoin d'aide, n'hésite pas, je suis là'', annonça Hinami avec fierté. ''J'ai pas été major de mon école de théâtre pour rien.''

Sai la regarda comme si une idée venait de germer dans sa tête, et un sourire méchant traversa son visage. Ce sourire fit froid dans le dos à Hinami qui se demandait qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore devoir faire pour elle.

''Hinami, j'aurais un service a te demander'', dit simplement et innocemment Sai.

''Parle'', dit-elle comme réponse.

''On va faire comme durant notre 2ième année d'internat, quand tu as réalisé que t'étais lesbienne.''

''Tu veux dire ce qu'on a fait pour que mon ex arrête de me harceler, tu ne pense pas que cela n'est trop gros'', murmura avec incertitude Hinami.

''Tu es avec ou sans moi ? Ne t'inquiète pas, on ira pas aussi loin, on s'arrêtera a la 1ere phase'', rassura Sai.

''D'accord, je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser'', rigola Hinami.

''Je vais passer quelques coup de fil, fais de même de ton coté.'' dit malicieusement Sai. ''Il faut que tout soit parfait.''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Quelques jours plus tard, en pleine matinée, Sai contacta Koyo en lui disant qu'elle viendra passer l'après-midi chez lui, apportant la solution a son problème. Koyo n'avait pas vraiment envie de savoir ce qu'elle avait réservé à Ogata.

La fin d'après-midi arriva rapidement, et Ogata revenait a la charge pour son objectif : Sai. Mais quand il arriva dans la maison, il eu la surprise de ne pas trouver l'ancien Meijin seul, mais en compagnie de Surika Akita, qui le regarda avec un air prédateur et un sourire narquois.

''Bonjour Ogata, comment allez-vous ?'' demanda Sai avec finesse.

''Beaucoup mieux, mais vous attendiez peut-être a me voir déprimé'', s'énerva Ogata.

''Même pas, après tout, vous déversez votre stresse sur ce pauvre Touya Koyo, qui est votre mentor'', ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

''Que dite vous !'' dit-il choqué.

''Koyo, est-ce que tu pourrais me chercher une autre tasse de thé s'il te plaît'', dit gentiment Sai.

Koyo comprit qu'elle voulait être seule pour parler a Ogata, et sortit de la pièce, sachant bien que Sai allait faire quelque chose qu'il n'approuvera pas. Mais au fond, il préféra laisser faire Sai, il était trop vieux et fatigué pour continuer a se disputer avec son élève. Alors, il la laissa en sa compagnie sans avoir peur pour elle et son identité.

''On en étions nous ? Ah oui ! Le fameux harcèlement que vous faite subir a votre mentor'', se rappela Sai en montrant une joie enfantine.

''C'est faux !'' contredit Ogata énervé.

''Alors, pourquoi aller le voir tous les jours, lui demandant constamment des questions sur 'Sai', lui criant dessus, n'avez vous pas honte de crier sur un vieil homme !'' s'écria Sai avec un ton réprobateur.

''Qu'est-ce que cela peux bien vous faire !'' hésita Ogata.

''Je supporte votre présence seulement pour vous mettre en garde, si Koyo Touya vient à entrer dans un hôpital pour surcharge émotionnelle'', commença-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. ''Votre carrière, votre réputation, votre vie, je la détruis.''

Le regard noir et glacial de la jeune femme se plongea dans les yeux de l'homme, qui se figea sous la menace. Il repensa aux rumeurs à son propos, et se dit qu'elles devaient être fausses, que ces paroles n'étaient que des menaces en l'air. Alors pourquoi il ne pouvais pas bouger ni parler, pourquoi il ne pouvais pas quitter des yeux les siens.

''Vous mentez … ce ne sont que des paroles'', tenta de parler Seiji.

''Je suis sérieuse, très sérieuse'', ajouta froidement Surika. ''J'ai par exemple, plusieurs témoignages plutôt néfaste à votre propos, des jeunes a qui vous leur avait appris a tricher au go sans se faire prendre, même en tournois. Mais aussi ceux de jeunes filles mineurs attestant avoir couché avec vous en échange d'argent de votre part, ou encore frapper une femme en pleine ruelle.''

''Ce ne sont que des mensonges !''

''Peut-être, mais une simple rumeur peut tout détruire, sans compter que j'ai des photos assez compromettante'', rajouta-t-elle en lui tendant une enveloppe brune.

Quand il l'ouvrit, il vit de nombreuses photos de lui avec d'autres personnes, enfants, adolescents, écolières, prostituées, dans un club SM, dans une ruelle tenant une barre de fer devant une femme sur le sol. Ses photos étaient si réelle, si il n'était le sujet principale, jamais il ne se serait douté de la fausseté des photos.

Surika se leva en s'étirant, elle devait rentrer rapidement avant que son petit frère s'inquiète.

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur moi ?'' dit-il avec une voix cassée.

''Pourquoi vous vous acharnez sur Sai ? Si elle ne veux pas être trouver, laissez-la tranquille, sinon ces photos sortiront dans la presse'', expliqua Sai en colère. ''Je n'ai rien contre vous, mais Sai m'a demandé de l'aider, alors je suis là.''

''Sai ? Tu connais Sai ?''

''Oui, elle a été très difficile à trouver avec mes contacts'', se venta Sai. ''Mais j'ai réussi.''

''Laisse moi la rencontrer'', demanda Ogata d'un ton autoritaire.

''C'est à cause des personnes comme vous que Sai n'a plus touché un goban, de peur qu'on la harcèle'', expliqua Sai d'un air dégoûté plongé dans ses pensées. ''Donc si vous venez a approcher Sai, les photos n'iront pas qu'a la presse, mais certains témoignages iront aux flics.''

''Tu n'osera pas faire ça !'' cria Ogata en la prenant par la chemise.

''Mes contacts m'ont dit que ce journaliste, Amano t'avait parlé de moi'', expliqua Sai en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ogata n'osait pas bougé, il pouvait sentir son souffle contre lui, elle n'était qu'a quelques centimètres de l'embrasser. Elle jouait avec lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire pour la contrer.

''Il l'a fait car tu m'as rencontré, il sait que je suis dangereuse, donc il t'as mis en garde …'', murmura-t-elle. ''Et il as bien fait, car je sais que maintenant tu ne tentera rien envers Sai ou son petit frère Hikaru.''

Elle se sépara de lui et sortit de la pièce en prenant sa veste et son sac, ignorant l'homme qu'elle venait de bouleverser. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où Koyo l'attendait, assis à la table en buvant une tasse de thé. Il n'avait pas besoin de lui parler pour savoir qu'elle avait de nouveau jouer le rôle de la méchante.

''Je m'en vais, on m'attend autre part'', dit simplement Sai en le quittant.

''Tu n'as pas besoin de te comporter comme ça'', dit Koyo en la regardant de dos.

''Il faut bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle du méchant'', dit elle simplement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Je m'excuse de n'avoir pas été très active ces derniers temps, j'ai quelques problèmes de santé a m'occuper, et très peu de temps pour écrire. J'attendais les vacances pour continuer d'avancer dans mes histoires, mais un coup du sort a fait que je n'ai pas eu le chance d'accepter de travailler sur ces vacances ( T-T , vacances dont je rêvais depuis un moment).

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	23. Chapitre 22

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 22 : Dispute**

 **Précédemment :** ''Il faut bien que quelqu'un joue le rôle du méchant'', dit elle simplement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ogata était rentré chez lui, après s'être excuser auprès son mentor. Cette seconde rencontre avec Surika lui permis de mieux cerner cette femme qui aime jouer avec le feu. Elle l'avait remis dans le droit chemin, en quelque sorte bien sur, c'est ce qu'il ressentait. Elle l'avait peut-être vu que 2 fois, mais elle avait bien trouver les problèmes qu'il causait autour de lui, et le reprenais avant qu'il ne fasse quelques chose d'irréparable.

Son mentor, il ne l'avait remarqué que maintenant, son mentor se faisait vieux, et ne pouvait pas s'opposer a lui, juste supporter sa sale humeur. Il avait profité de sa faiblesse, il se sentait horrible, et pourtant Koyo l'avait aussitôt pardonné. Si il aurait été à sa place, il n'aura pas éprouver autant de gentillesse pour faire ça.

Une pensée traversa sa tête du a une parole de la part de Surika, ce sont les gens comme lui qui font peur et empêche Sai de jouer tranquillement au Go. Il repensa a la récompense importante qu'obtiendrai celui qui trouvait son identité, il aurait peur si quelqu'un faisait cela à son propos. Maintenant il ne savait plus si il voulait rencontrer Sai, mais au fond de lui il voulait s'excuser et s'arranger pour que la récompense soit annulé, c'est le minimum qu'il pouvait faire pour elle.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Il n'était que midi, Hikaru venait de sortir de son boulot, l'air vraiment fatigué et déprimé, l'entreprise de traitement de commande qui était son second job, lui avait annoncé qu'elle faisait un dépôt de bilan, et que tous les employés devaient se prépare à être au chômage à la fin du mois. Il n'était pas contrarié à propos de perdre son job ou de voir son argent du mois diminué, mais plutôt de savoir qu'il n'allait plus voir ses collègues. Il avait pris leurs numéros, mais il connaissait son emploie du temps très chargé, et qu'il ne pourrait pas maintenir longtemps le contact.

C'est dans cette humeur qu'il rentra dans son appartement, où l'attendais sûrement sa sœur. Il posa ses affaires dans sa chambre, avant de toquer à la porte de l'autre chambre. Mais il n'entendit aucune réponse, et pensa que sa sœur devait se reposer. Il retourna dans sa chambre et décida de traîner sur internet pour se passer le temps.

Malheureusement, au bout d'une vingtaine de minute à regarder des vidéos idiotes et lire des articles sur les dernières modes, il ne put s'empêcher de visiter le site de l'association de Go. Il commença à se renseigner sur chacun de ses amis et leurs évolutions aux cours des dernières années. Waya et Ochi furent ceux qui monta rapidement en niveau, ils étaient tout deux 6ième dan. Isumi, lui venait de gagner son 5ième dan, alors que Nase se trouvais derrière avec un niveau de 4ième dan.

Dans le fil des nouvelles actualités, il vit que son ancien rival commençait le tournoi Honinbo avec une certaine avance dans le classement. Akira avait bien évolué dans le monde du go, il était maintenant 8ième dan. Il se sentait toujours bouleversé de savoir que son rival continuait de vivre sans lui, comme si il n'avait jamais existé.

Il repensait à tous les moments, tous les souvenirs, tous les sentiments, à tout ce qui pouvait se rappeler qui était en rapport avec Akira. Plongé dans ses souvenirs, il sentit son cœur se briser, toutes ses années loin de lui, il les regrettait amèrement.

Soudainement, il entendit le bruit de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il se leva, et sortit de sa chambre, pour constater que Sai venait à peine de rentrer. Il remarqua qu'elle portait une tenue très professionnelle, le genre de tenue qu'elle mettait toujours pour aller dans un endroit dont il ignorait totalement, l'un des rares secrets que Sai n'a jamais voulu lui dévoilé.

''Ah … Hikaru, tu devais pas rentrer plus tard ?'' dit Sai tout en ôtant ses chaussures.

''Y'a eu un problème un boulot … plus important, je croyais que tu devais rester à la maison te reposer.'' dit-il cassé.

''J'ai eu un contre temps de dernière minute, rien d'important … ne t'inquiète pas ? D'accord'', ajouta-t-elle en lui donna un petit sourire.

Sai passa à coté de lui, lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule, avant de rentrer dans le salon s'asseoir dans le canapé. Hikaru resta debout dans le couloir, la tête baissé, et les lèvres pincées. Il entra dans le salon, toujours de mauvaise humeur, se posta devant Sai debout.

''Hikaru ?'' dit-elle surprise.

''Y'en a marre !'' murmura-t-il faiblement.

''Je t'entends pas.''

''Y'en a marre !'' cria-t-il énervé. ''Tu me dis toujours de ne pas m'inquiéter, de ne pas m'occuper de tes affaires, de te laisser tout gérer ! Mais moi, je m'inquiète, j'en ai le droit après toutes tes conneries ! Tu es incapable de me comprendre, en fait tu n'essaye même pas de le faire finalement ! ''

''Ne me parle pas comme ça Hikaru !'' rétorqua Sai.

''Je te parle comme je veux ! Tu es toujours sur mon dos, à vérifier le moindre de mes gestes, alors que toi … tu te permets de disparaître comme si rien n'était, sans me dire où tu vas, sans même prendre ton portable des fois.''

''Je le prendrais si ça te rassure'', souffla Sai voulant conclure rapidement.

''Ce n'est pas ce que je demande … moi … ce que je veux, c'est que tu ai confiance en moi'', termina Hikaru.

''Mais j'ai confiance en toi, pourquoi tu en doute ?'' demanda Sai avec un sourire.

''Koyo Touya, ça fait quelques mois que tu as de nombreux contactes avec lui, jusqu'à lui montrer le lieu où tu travaille'', rétorqua Hikaru. ''En plus, j'ai entendu que tu te faisais appelé Surika Akita.''

''C'est juste un alias pour le travail …''

''Quel travail ? Depuis qu'on est retour au Japon, tu n'es plus la même'', jugea Hikaru. ''Qu'est-ce que tu cache !''

''Je … je comptais … t'en parler … plus tard'', termina Sai.

''Le mal est fait Sai'', conclu Hikaru.

Le jeune homme se dirigea dans sa chambre, et ouvrit son armoire, pour trouver une tenue pour sortir sans paraître vulgaire. Il ressentait juste l'envi de disparaître, sans en informer Sai, seulement pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'il a ressentit quand elle lui fait des cachotteries.

Une fois prêt, il sortit discrètement de l'appartement, pour se fondre dans la nuit noire et pleine de surprise.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira se trouvait dans les rues du centre ville, il avait accepté d'accompagner quelques joueurs de go pour sortir boire un coup, mais finalement, leur compagnie avait un goût de mensonge. Il partit sans rien dire, car aucun d'entre eux ne lui prêtait réelle attention. Donc il marchait dans les rues tranquillement, cherchant un endroit où se poser, pour réfléchir a sa vie.

Sa relation avec son père était de nouveau normale, sa carrière avançait très bien, il avait réussi a se faire quelques amis. Mais malgré tout ça, il ressentait un manque au fond de lui, et il savait très bien la raison de cela. Ogata avait raison, il éprouvait un grand amour envers son ex-rival, et le pire, c'est qu'il l'aimait toujours. Mais il voulait changer, oublier, évoluer, pour avoir une meilleure vie.

Il entra dans un restaurant traditionnel, et commanda une bière avec des amuses-gueules. Il s'assit à une table et attendit sa commande avec patience. Il inspecta l'ensemble du restaurant, les clients ne semblaient pas être très nombreux, mais il n'était pas encore l'heure des fortes arrivées. A part lui et le personnel, il y avait juste 3 autres clients : un couple qui devait être en rendez-vous, et un jeune avec une allure de racaille qui ne faisait que boire verre sur verre.

La cloche de la porte sonna, annonçant l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne. Il dirigea le regard vers la porte, et écarquillé les yeux en voyant cette personne. Son cœur s'emballait rien qu'en la voyant et ses joues deviennent rapidement rouge. Heureusement, la jeune fille n'avait rien remarqué, et s'installa au comptoir. Il ne pouvait pas la quitter du regard.

Elle avait une longue chevelure sauvage de couleur blond-blanc avec des mèches noires, qu'elle avait coiffé en queue de cheval haute dans laquelle se trouvait quelques fines tresses. Une frange et 2 long brin de cheveux encadraient son visage. Du coté de ses vêtements, elle portait un t-shirt à manches longues rayé rouge et noir, dénudé au niveau des épaules, laissant voir le débardeur blanc qui se trouvait en dessus, tout ça en montrant son buste fin et sa poitrine plate. Un peu plus bas, il remarqua qu'elle portait un short d'un sombre violet, qui semblait large au niveau des cuisses. En parlant des ses cuisses et jambes, elle était presque entièrement couverte par une paire de bas noirs, qui ne gâchait pas la finesse de ces dernières

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Mon PC a planté définitivement et heureusement que j'avais une copie de mes documents (merci a toi ma meilleur amie, ma clé USB!). Par contre, j'ai du me racheter un PC, et ça c'est pas facile quand on a pas beaucoup d'argent ( **Putain vous avez vous le prix des ordinateurs portables !** ). Finalement, quand j'ai pu, je me suis pris le plus abordable pour mes moyens.

Enfin l'importance c'est que je vais enfin pourvoir poster tout ce que j'ai écris (sur papier ces derniers mois). Alors n'oubliez pas de me donner des commentaires si vous voulez me donner votre avis.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	24. Chapitre 23

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 23 : Maki Akita et Akira Touya**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hika entra dans un petit bar, il ressentait l'envi de décompressez, en clair de boire de l'alcool jusqu'à se sentir mieux. Bien sur, il savait que cela n'allait pas être la solution a son problème, mais ça l'aidait à oublier ces problèmes. Il entra sans faire attention a son environnement, et se mit à une place libre au comptoir.

Elle donna sa commande et se mit à consulté son portable, constatant des dizaines de message de la part de Sai. Elle souffla son mécontentement trop fort, attirant sur elle l'attention de son voisin.

''Mademoiselle, ton copain te fait des misères'', dit le jeune bourré en tentant de passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

''Occupez-vous de vos affaires'', répondit froidement Hika en donnant une tape sur le bras envahisseur.

''Ne dis pas ça, je suis sur que tu as besoin d'être consolé Chérie'', dit-il en essayant de se coller contre lui.

''Une seule personne a le droit de m'appeler comma ça et ce n'est sûrement pas vous'', Dit Hika en le repoussant.

''Le chaton sort ses griffes, j'aime ça'', ajouta-t-il avec un sourire lubrique en chopant son poignet.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Quand il vit la jeune femme se faire attraper par la racaille, Akira savait que son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour avant de se lever pour aller la secourir. Lui même ne comprenait pas se qui lui arrivait, jamais il irait secourir une inconnue juste comme si rien n'était.

''Je vous prie de lâcher cette femme'', dit poliment Akira.

''Et puis quoi encore ! Trouve toi une autre meuf, espèce de ringard'', s'énerva le jeune.

''Je ne pense pas qu'elle veut passer la soirée avec vous, ni même la nuit, alors lâchez-là !'' s'énerva Akira en tentant d'être menaçant.

''Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me battre peut-être ?'' se moqua la racaille. ''Tu as l'air aussi faible qu'elle … Argh !''

La jeune racaille venait de tomber par terre dû à un coup sec dans le cou de la par de la jeune femme, qui semblait très en colère. Elle prit la boisson du jeune homme lui versa dessus en ne cachant pas son air dégoûté.

''Je ne suis pas faible'', dit la jeune femme en regardant le corps a ses pieds.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hika voulu répliquer contre l'homme dégoûtant qui lui tenait le bras, mais une autre personne semblait vouloir la sauver, donc il ne fit rien et attendit comme une faible femme. Mais, la situation ne changeait pas, et il en eut marre quand il entendit son agresseur le traité de faible. Il profita d'un moment d'inattention et lui donna un cou dans le cou pour l'assommer.

''Que se passe-t-il ici ?'' demanda le patron en sortant de la cuisine.

Hika se mit a réfléchir vite a une excuse, il pensa a sa réputation de mannequin, si quelqu'un venait à être au courant de l'incident, il risquait de perdre beaucoup de contrat.

''Ce pauvre jeune homme vient de tomber dans les pommes devant nous, n'est-ce pas Monsieur ?'' dit Hika en donnant l'air bouleversé, et laissant des larmes se former dans ses yeux.

Hika eut l'air choqué en voyant Akira devant elle, mais cacha vite son malaise, ne voulant pas l'alarmer et le faire se questionner de sa réaction. Mais connaissant Akira, enfin ce qu'il était dans ces souvenirs, il ne se douterait de rien.

''Euh … Oui'', répondit Akira perdu.

''Il a du trop boire'', pleura Hikari. ''Ne restez pas là appelé une ambulance !''

Le patron courra jusqu'au téléphone et prévenu les secours. Quand ces derniers arrivèrent et emportèrent le jeune avec eux, Hika put souffler, elle avait peur que l'autre idiot se réveille et se mette a la dénoncer. Inconsciemment, elle se mit a souffler devant Akira, qui semblait vouloir lui parler.

''Mademoiselle ?'' tenta Akira.

''Oui ?'' dit Hika en espérant qu'il la laisse tranquille.

''Vous êtes très pâle, vous voulez boire quelque chose ?'' proposa Akira se plaçant à coté d'elle.

Hikaru eu un petit rire, qui fit rougir Akira qui baissa la tête de gêne.

''Est-ce une façon détourné pour me proposer un verre ?'' demanda Hika en lui donnant un petit sourire en coin.

''Non ! Non ! … Je … ''

''Je suis pas assez attirante pour vous'', se vexa faussement Hika en faisait la moue.

''Non, vous extrêmement belle, je suis sur que vous faite toujours draguer, moi je n'ai pas le courage d'aborder une personne aussi magnifique que vous'', rougi Akira.

''Pourtant vous êtes en train de le faire'', taquina Hika en le regardant dans les yeux. ''D'accord.''

Akira pouvait voir son regard malicieux traverser de part en part son âme, ces beaux yeux vert qui l'envoûtaient en un instant.

''D'accord ?'' répéta Akira.

''Pour le verre'', termina Hika en souriant.

Étrangement, Hika se sentit beaucoup mieux de voir Akira qu'il ne l'aurait espéré, surtout que ce dernier ne se doutait même pas de son identité. Bien sur, il se sentait déçu de ne pas avoir été reconnu, mais il avait la chance de lui parler depuis 4 ans, alors il laissa ses peurs et doutes derrière lui pour se concentrer à cette soirée.

Akira paniqué à l'intérieur de lui, il n'avait jamais tenté ou même parler a une femme qui ne soit sa mère ou Nase, il ne voulait pas la vexer ou dire une chose de travers. Alors il se mit a réfléchir sur ce qu'il pouvait dire pour commencer la discussion. Mais il fut interrompu par la jeune femme qui semblait lui parler.

''Désolé, vous pouvez répété'', dit timidement Akira.

''Je vous demandez votre nom'', répondit Hika gaiement.

''Ah ! Je m'appelle Akira Touya, et vous ?''

Hika se mit a réfléchir, il ne pouvait pas lui dire son vrai nom bien sur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui donner son pseudonyme de mannequin. Il se demandait ce que ferait Sai dans sa situation, puis un éclair de génie lui apparu évident.

''Maki Akita, heureuse de faire votre connaissance !''

Le nom de famille sonna dans la tête d'Akira qui la regardait maintenant d'un air de suspicieux. Il se demanda si le jeune femme devant lui était apparenté avec Surika. Son regard n'échappa a Maki, qui maintenant commençait a se poser des questions sur sa sœur.

''Y'a t-il quelque chose que vous voulez me demander ?'' questionna Maki avec un air sérieux. ''Je vois bien qu'il y a un malaise depuis que j'ai dit mon nom.''

''Désolé si je vous en donnez l'impression'', s'excusa Akira. ''Il y a plus d'un mois, j'ai reçu la visite d'une femme du nom de Surika Akita, disons qu'elle n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche et m'a fait réaliser que je n'étais qu'un connard.''

''Elle vous a dit ça ! Elle va m'entendre'', grommela Maki qui avait perdu le contrôle de ses émotions à cet instant.

''Ne faite rien, elle ne la pas dit comme ça, elle m'as fait réalisé que je devenais quelqu'un de mauvais'', commença Akira en baissant la tête.

''Comment ça ?''

''Quand ma mère est décédé, je ne l'ai pas supporter et je me suis en tête que mon père était responsable de sa mort'', expliqua Akira d'un air triste. ''J'ai lancé une guerre avec mon père, … en fait je ne faisais que le critiquer dans la presse, il n'a jamais réagi, comme il s'en fichait, que cela ne lui faisait ni chaud ni froid. En fait, il ne voulait pas enfoncer son fils, par respect et amour pour moi, c'est ça que Akita m'a fait réalisé.''

''Je ne sais quoi dire … j'hésite entre te gifler ou t'insulter, ou même les deux'', souffla Maki. ''En tout cas, je ne m'attendais pas ça de sa part. Au fait comment tu l'as rencontré ?''

''Elle est journaliste free-lance pour le Go Week'', répondit-il. ''Elle venait faire une interview de mon père, et elle est tombé nez à nez avec Ogata Seiji, un élève de mon père, qui lui aussi a eu droit à un discours de Akita.''

Hika se figea, renversant son verre sur la table. Il voulait croire que cela soit un mensonge, mais Akira ne sait pas mentir. Sai, sa sœur qui pour se protéger du monde du go, avait préféré disparaître et ne plus toucher à un goban de toute sa vie, était en relation direct avec le monde du Go. Mais en plus de cela, elle était rentrée en contacte direct avec Ogata.

''Ça va …''

''Ce n'est rien, je viens juste de réaliser, que je ne connais pas si bien sa sœur'', avoua Hika en appuyant sa tête dans ses mains.'' Elle … elle n'a jamais voulu me dire ce qu'elle faisait en cachette quand elle sortait. Elle m'avais promis de n'avoir plus de contacte avec le go. Je ne dis pas que le go c'est mal, mais dans son cas, ça l'a été.''

''Pardon, je n'aurais pas du en parler'', sentit gêné Akira.

''Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu n'es pas ma sœur'', rétorqua Maki déboussolé. ''Je l'aurais bien appris un jour ou l'autre.''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira décida de changer de sujet de conversation, l'engageant en direction des dernières nouvelles. Ils continuèrent de discuter encore un long moment, mais il pouvait voir le portable de Maki vibrer souvent, mais cette dernière préférait l'ignorer, continuant sa conversation avec lui.

Ils avaient chacun poser des questions sur l'autre pour combler les trous. Il avait appris qu'elle faisait du mannequinat et qu'elle se trouvait au Japon pour faire une pause dans les défilés, préférant des shooting photos pour quelques marques japonaises. Mais elle était resté vague sur son départ du Japon, il avait compris qu'elle avait quitté le japon avant de devenir mannequin.

Finalement, ils sortirent du bar vers les coups de minuit, fatigués et affamés. Au moment qu'Akira décida de rentrer chez lui, Maki ne put se contrôler et prit son bras pour qu'il reste. Quand il réalisa son geste, il le lâcha en rougissant, puis tenta de s'expliquer en baragouinant des phrases incompréhensives. Akira lui demanda de se répéter, puis rougi en l'entendant clairement cette fois-ci.

''Il n'y a plus de train a cette heure, donc je me disais qu'on pourrait passer un peu plus temps ensemble. Je connais un petit restaurant qui reste ouvert très tard dans la nuit, donc … Voulez-vous qu'on y aille ?'' demanda Maki en rougissant et se tortillant sur lui même.

Akira l'a trouva très mignonne a cet instant et accepta sa proposition. Hika sauta de joie, puis se repris et lui fis un grand sourire, en lui tendant la main. Ne le voyant pas réagir, Hika prit sa main dans la sienne et se mit a marcher, le guidant à travers la ville.

Ils mirent une dizaine de minute pour arriver à l'endroit indiqué par Hika. Arrivé là-bas, Akira se sentit très gêné quand le patron leur demanda leur commande en les appelant les tourtereaux. Ce commentaire fit rire Hika quand il vit de nouveau son ex-rival rougir et bafouillant qu'ils n'étaient en couple. Le patron fut la dure d'oreille et leur fit cadeaux d'une ristourne pour le couple.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ils mangèrent leurs plats chinois, tout en discutant de tout et de rien. Akira s'étonna d'arriver a tenir une conversation ne portant pas sur le Go, et se mit à penser qu'il n'était pas si associable que cela. Il réussi même a la faire rire, faire rire une fille, _quand Waya va savoir ça, il serait vert de jalousie_ pensa Akira. Le son de son rire représentait sa récompense à essayer d'être quelqu'un de normal, et si que de parler d'autre chose que le Go, n'étais peut-être pas si mal. Dans ce sens, il comprenait mieux son père a s'ouvrir au monde, vouloir découvrir de nouvelles choses.

Hika se sentait si bien avec Akira, ce dernier lui avait énormément manqué, et maintenant, il voulait rattraper le temps perdu même si l'autre ignorait encore son identité. Donc, il lui parla de sa vie à l'étranger, de la différence de culture entre l'Europe et l'Asie, que ce soit à propos de l'éducation, de la scolarité, du style vestimentaire ou même des lieux de détente comme les arcades. Akira l'écoutait d'une oreille attentive, et buvait ses paroles, sa curiosité s'éveilla aux récits de sa nouvelle amie.

Au bout d'un moment, Hika se mit à bailler, et regarda son portable pour regarder l'heure. Il regarda les derniers messages de Sai, pour savoir si elle était toujours en colère ou si elle voulait ne plus en parler, mais rien de tout ça. Sai lui avait dit qu'elle partait dormir chez Hinami, et qu'il pourrait rentrer à la maison.

''Akira, il se fait tard, je pense qu'on devrait rentrer'', bailla Hika.

''Ah mince ! J'avais pas vu l'heure, désolé de vous tenir compagnie aussi longtemps'', s'excusa Akira. ''Je vais essayer de trouver un hôtel pour la nuit.''

''Ne sois pas idiot, c'est moi qui t'ai retenu, le moindre que je puisse faire et de te proposer de dormir chez moi, Surika n'est pas là de toute manière'', râla Hika.

Akira se tut, réalisant les propos de la jeune femme. Lui et elle, seuls dans un appartement, il ne voulait pas penser a une suite logique qui était interdit au moins de 18 ans. Hika en constatant son silence, réfléchis a ce qui pouvait bien rendre rouge Akira cette fois-ci, puis réalisa la gaffe qu'il venait de faire. Hika rougit aussitôt en imaginant Akira et lui dans un lit, faisait tout sauf dormir dedans.

 _Il pense a quoi là … oh non !_

''Pervers !'' s'écria Hika sous le coup des émotions. ''J'ai une chambre d'amis, pour les amis ! Compris !''

''Je suis désolé d'avoir mal compris'', dit-il rapidement en s'inclinant.

''Non c'est moi la fautive'', se calma Hika. ''Ce que j'ai dit pouvait porter a confusion.''

 _Faut que je me calme, sinon Akira me prendra pour une folle._

Hikaru se tut, rouge de gêne, il essaya de se distraire pour oublier cet méprise. Il commença à compter les articles dans son sac : un paquet de mouchoir, une trousse a maquillage, un téléphone, un portefeuille, un carnet avec son crayon, … il remarqua qu'il ne trouvait pas ses clés.

Akira vit la jeune femme renversé le contenu de son sac sur le sol, elle était agenouillée sur le sol, cherchant frénétiquement quelque chose. Au moment où il voulu la questionner, elle se mit a pousser un cri de frustration.

''Je … je ne retrouve pas mes clés …. je suis désolé Akira, je te fais perdre ton temps, a cause de moi tu vas dormir dans la rue'', déprima Hika qui se morfond sur le sol.

''Ce n'est pas grave Maki …'' tenta Akira pour la réconforter.

''Si c'est grave !'' coupa Hika en se mordant la lèvre.

Hika se leva et s'étira tout en baillant, il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir a un solution pour le sortir de ce pétrin.

''On n'a plus le choix … faut qu'on se trouve vite un hôtel, espérant bien sur qu'il leur reste 2 chambre.'' soupira Hika

Akira se mit a rougir fortement a la mention de l'hôtel, mais il se repris en voyant le regard sérieux de Maki, regard qui coupa chacune de ses pensées. Du coté de Maki, il se demandait si son ancien rival n'était devenu pervers avec le temps.

 _Il ne lui manque plus que le saignement de nez et la bave._

''On peux se mettre en route maintenant ?'' dit Maki agacé en croisant les bras.

''Oui, bien sur.'' dit faiblement Akira qui senti qu'il avait énervé son interlocuteur.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin les vacances d'hiver ! A moi la grasse mat' et les journées collées a mon PC !

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	25. Chapitre 24

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 24 : Rêve et Réalité**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ils avaient enfin trouvé une chambre dans un piteux hôtel … oui bien une seule chambre, avec malheureusement un seul lit. Akira évita d'en faire la remarqua tandis que cette fois ci, c'est Maki qui était perdu dans ses pensées.

 _Je vais devoir dormir dans le même lit que le garçon que j'aime, qui est aussi mon ancien rival que j'ai abandonné sans explication valable du jour au lendemain mais qui ignore qui je suis et surtout que je l'aime et que je suis en train de jouer avec lui en lui cachant tout cela sous une fausse identité. Putain ! S'il vient a découvrir ça, je suis mort ! Tellement mort de honte !_

''Je prends le coté gauche, bonne nuit.'' dit timidement Akira, n'ayant rien remarquer.

Maki s'installa rapidement sur l'autre coté du lit, se mettant directement sous les couettes, dos a Akira, le visage enfoui dans un coussin pour cacher sa gêne apparente. Au bout d'une dizaine minute, au moment où Akira aller s'endormir, il entendit Maki lui dire bonne nuit. Étrangement, savoir que la jeune femme lui faisait plus la tête, lui permis de s'endormir rapidement.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le matin suivant, Akira eu l'étrange surprise de voir la jeune femme dans ses bras, dormant paisiblement contre sa poitrine. Il essaya de la déplacer, mais elle s'accrocher a lui avec une grande force. Alors il essaya ensuite de la réveiller, mais elle ne faisait que remuer contre lui, se collant de plus en plus contre lui. Maki se réveilla peu à peu, se sentant au chaud et en sécurité dans une paire de bras.

 _Bras ?_

Maki se réveilla brusquement, regardant la poitrine contre laquelle elle était logée. Puis son regard remonta lentement jusqu'à croiser un regard qu'il connaissait trop bien. A moitié endormi et sous le choc, elle se mit à rougir fortement.

 _Elle est trop mignonne_ , pensa Akira.

La suite fut surprenante pour les deux, Akira ignorait d'où lui venait l'assurance d'un tel geste, tandis que Maki se demandait pour quoi elle ne pouvait le rejeter. Akira se mit a embrasser la femme dans ses bras, comme si rien n'était. Maki ou plutôt Hika se sentit fondre entièrement, c'était comme un rêve éveillé qui se réalisait enfin.

Seulement les bons moments ne sont pas fait pour durer, la paire du se séparer. Akira lâcha Hika, et se leva partant dans la salle de bain. Hika se toucha les lèvres en rougissant avec un petit sourire, il sentait heureux et plein d'énergie pour la journée a venir. Mais cela ne dura qu'un instant, son téléphone sonna de nouveau, brisant ses douces pensées.

Il l'ouvrit et tomba sur son fond d'écran, une photo de lui avec sa sœur, représentant sa réalité et sa vie, tout ces moments sans Akira. Il avait réussi a vivre une vie sans lui, il avait même un carrière où il excellait. Akira pourra revenir vers lui avec un peu d'effort.

Hikaru leva les yeux en direction d'un miroir dans la pièce et vit son reflet. Il vit une jeune femme blonde avec un coté rebelle et innocent, elle était très belle et attirait sûrement beaucoup d'attention sur elle. Puis il réalisa quelque chose qui lui fit plus de mal que de bien, cette femme, son reflet, cette image est la seule chose qu'Akira a retenu et a voulu embrasser.

 _Akira a embrasser Maki, pas Hikaru._

 _Akira a rougi pour Maki, mais jamais pour Hikaru._

 _Akira pourrait tomber amoureux de Maki, tandis qu'Hikaru ne sera jamais plus que son ancien rival qu'il la trahi._

 _Akira voulait Maki, Akira n'a pas besoin d'Hikaru._

Avec ces pensées en tête, Hikaru en larmes, prit ses affaires et sortit en courant de la chambre, quittant l'hôtel rapidement. Il se mélangea dans la foule en pleine ville, continuant de fuir, espérant oublier la douleur dans son cœur.

Akira sorti de la salle de bain en entendant la porte de la chambre claquée. Il n'eut pas le temps réfléchir a se qui avait bien pu se passer, qu'elle avait déjà quitté les lieux et ses environs.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai, se réveilla a cause de son portable qui n'arrêtait de sonner, signe qu'une personne était trop persistante de bon matin pour la faire chier. Elle laissa son portable sonner 3 fois, avant de répondre au téléphone en colère.

''Y'a des gens qui dorment !'' s'écria Sai.

''Sai.'' dit une voix qu'elle connaissait bien.

''Hikaru ?'' dit-elle en se calmant. ''Attends ? Tu pleures ? Dis moi ce qui ne va pas ?''

''Je … je veux … j'ai besoin … de ma sœur.'' pleura Hikaru qui semblant avoir des tremblements.

''J'arrive ! Tu es où ?'' dit Sai en calant son téléphone entre sa tête et l'épaule, pendant qu'elle s'habillait rapidement.

''Devant … la porte du … café.'' termina Hikaru.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai arriva devant son commerce, pour voir, son petit frère assis en boule devant la porte, la tête dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule. Immédiatement, Hikaru leva la tête et sauta dans les bras de sa sœur en la reconnaissant. Sai étonné de le voir autant en détresse, le prit également dans les bras. Ils restèrent dans la position pendant quelques minutes, avant de se lever du sol et de rentrer dans le café par les cuisines.

Hikari s'assit au comptoir, tandis que Sai préparait du café et sorti du frigo 2 parts de tarte. Elle posa devant lui, une tasse fumante qu'il prit dans ses mains pour se réchauffer, plongeant son regard dans le liquide noir.

Sai regarda l'étrange comportement de son petit frère, la dernière fois qu'il semblait aussi abattu, est quand il avait du quitté le Japon pour aller effectuer des tests en Angleterre.

''Hikaru, je … je suis désolée pour hier soir, mais surtout je suis désolée pour tout les mensonges que je t'ai raconté.'' commença Sai. ''Je mentirai si je disais que je faisais cela pour ton bien, pour te protéger … non … en réalité, je suis juste égoïste, j'aime le go, je l'aime sous toutes ses formes : le jeu, l'analyse, les figures et les mouvements, les débats, la couleur des pierres et du goban, le bruit de la rencontre entre le plateau et la pierre, la manière de tenir les pierres ou bien de se tenir digne et humble durant les jeux. Je ne voulais pas que tu me juges, car jamais je n'aurais eu l'audace ou même le courage de prendre le lien avec ce monde qui m'obscène tant.''

''Alors, c'est pour cette raison que tu es journaliste pour le GoWeek ?'' demanda Hikaru.

''Pas vraiment, … quand je suis partie, j'ai vite perdu toutes mes économies, et pour me faire de l'argent, je me suis mis a faire des paris et pronostics sur des parties de go. Cela m'a apporter de l'argent, mais pas assez pour vivre bien. Mon comportement a attirer l'attention de M Amano, qui a d'abord voulu faire de moi une joueuse, mais j'ai refusé, il me fallait de l'argent et vite. Donc je suis rentré au GoWeek en tant que stagiaire, puis en CDI.

Tout allait bien pour moi, mais je me suis fais agresser un soir, devant mes collègues par une de mes anciennes clientes, qui sans mes pronostics sur le go, a perdu tout son argent. Tu me diras que ce n'est pas ma faute, seulement cette femme avait eut l'habitude de vivre confortablement grâce a mes dons.

Depuis ce jour, je me suis fais brimée et harcelée par des collègues jalouses, et la pire d'entre elle, a fini par se suicider quand je lui ai appris que sa vie parfaite ne l'était pas. Après sa mort, j'ai travailler en freelance, et sous le nom d'Amano pour certains articles. Je suis devenu une légende urbaine pour le GoWeek.'' ria Sai. ''La suite, tu l'a connais … un jour tu m'as découverte en train de dormir a coté d'un goban dans le grenier de grand-père. Me revoir, t'a fait un sacré choc, tu t'es évanoui sur le goban. En tombant dessus, tu l'as taché de sang, et après, tu as tenu a que je t'apprenne le go afin de passer plus de temps avec moi.''

''Oui, je me souviens que tu te cacher sous mon lit ou dans mon armoire quand Maman venait me voir. On devait garder le secret de ta présence, après tout Maman n'a jamais digéré que tu te sois enfouie de la maison.'' se rappela Hikaru.

''Elle ne m'a jamais aimé.'' rétorqua Sai.

''Si, mais peut-être pas assez pour te pardonner.'' expliqua Hikaru. ''Moi, j'ai su te pardonner quand tu es revenu, mais aussi quand tu as du repartir.''

''J'aurai aimé ne jamais que ce soit arrivé.'' soupira Sai en buvant dans sa tasse. ''Maintenant, la seule chose qui compte en ce moment est si tu me pardonne pour mes mensonges ou pas ?''

''Je me suis senti trahi, mais en lisant ton blog avant de t'appeler, j'ai remarqué que tu n'a pas brisé ta promesse. Toutes tes parties personnelles, que tu poste régulièrement, sont nos anciennes parties, donc tu n'a jamais retouché a un goban malgré tes rencontres avec Koyo Touya.'' dit-il en se tenant le cœur.

Savoir que leurs parties ensembles étaient celle que Sai aimait le plus, celle qui restait dans sa mémoire malgré les années qui sont passées, celle qui lui seront toujours les plus importante. Savoir tout ça le remplissait de joie.

''Koyo se trouve lui aussi dans une periode de non-go, je le sais, je le sens dans ses paroles et ses gestes qu'il veux jouer, mais il se l'interdit comme punition pour la perte de sa femme.'' expliqua Sai.

''Et s'il te demande de jouer contre lui, que diras-tu ?'' dit-il suspicieusement.

''Tu sais, moi aussi, je me suis promis de jouer contre quelqu'un de particulier quand je serais prêt a rejouer, toi c'est Akira, moi ce n'est malheureusement pas Koyo Touya, mais cette personne doit rester secrete.'' taquina Sai.

Hikaru se tendit en entendant le nom de son ancien rival, et se remit a penser aux événements de la veille ainsi que ce matin. Se rejouant le baiser dans sa tête, il se mit a rougir légèrement.

''Hikaru ? Tu ne te sens pas bien ?'' s'inquiéta Sai.

''Hier soir, j'ai revu Akira, mais il ne m'a pas reconnu, on a passer toute notre soirée ensemble a parler de tout et de rien, on est allé au restaurant. Dans un concours de circonstances étranges, on a fini par dormir à l'hôtel dans une chambre, dans le même lit. Rassure-toi, rien de sexuel s'est passé, on a juste dormi chacun de notre coté. Seulement, ce matin, j'étais dans ces bras et il m'a embrassé. J'étais si heureux ! Mais j'ai réaliser qu'il n'avait été influencé par mon image de jeune femme, et non par Hikaru.'' pleura de nouveau Hikaru. ''Le revoir m'a fait énormément plaisir, mais cela fait tellement mal qu'il n'ai rien remarqué ou même qu'il se montre superficiel envers moi. Je l'ai trahis, je ne peux pas revenir dans sa vie comme ça, je ne veux pas lui faire du mal, je paris qu'il n'a même pas remarquer qu'il avait embrassé un garçon, s'il le savait, il se sentirais dégoûté.''

''Hikaru !''

Sai le serra dans ses bras, lui tapotant le dos tout en lui donnant des baisers dans les cheveux. Elle n'aimait l'entre ou le voir pleurer, elle adorait le voir joyeux et souriant.

''Ça fait tellement mal d'aimer, comment on peut supporter une telle douleur au quotidien ?'' chuchota Hikaru dans la poitrine de sa sœur.

''Disons que la douleur se transforme en passion dans certains cas … d'en d'autres, elle s'évanouit d'elle même.'' avoua Sai. ''Mais la plupart du temps, c'est la deuxieme qui arrive.''

''Onee-chan …'' dit-il étonné en comprenant le sens de ces paroles. ''Tu es encore amoureuse de ...

''Ne dis rien … ne pas y penser, me permet d'y faire face.'' coupa Sai avec un regard triste.

Ils se murèrent dans un long silence, que chacun apprécier a sa manière. Hikaru se sentait en sécurité, pas de bruit, rien que la paix temporaire dans son cœur. Du coté de Sai, malgré son silence, au profond elle, elle se sentait tourmentée par les émotions. Rien de penser a son premier amour, qui n'était qu'un petit crush d'adolescente, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre rapidement, et revoir la silhouette familière de ses souvenirs, ainsi que son sourire et regard qui la charmaient a chaque fois.

Cependant, Sai laissa Hikaru, se levant afin de préparer l'ouverture du café. Elle s'étira et fit quelques échauffements pour se préparer a l'arrivée d'une masse de client, car généralement, le matin, les salariés prenant le train non loin du café, venaient faire leurs pleins de café dans son commerce. Pas qu'elle n'appréciait cela, cela faisait une bonne recette pour un début de matinée, mais c'était vraiment très intense pour commencer la journée.

Hikaru la regardant, décida de l'aider malgré qu'il n'était pas prévu aujourd'hui. Il alla se changer en Maki serveuse dans les quartiers du personnel, après avoir lancé les machines a café.

Sai eu un sourire en le voyant faire. Elle regarda dehors, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez, colorant le ciel d'une douce couleur rose-orangée. Avec cette nouvelle journée qui commence, elle espérait que les derniers événements s'effacent vite des mémoires et qu'elle et Hikaru puissent reprendre le train de vie quotidien.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Donnez moi un tas de vos avis ! Je me sens mal aimée !

…

Snif

…

Snif

…

Je plaisante !

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	26. Chapitre 25

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 25: L'avenir incertain**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Les espoirs de Sai n'avaient duré que 2 petites semaines, temps durant lequel elle remarqua qu'Hikaru avait arrêté de parler ou de mettre en place un plan pour revoir Touya Akira. Et durant lequel, elle passa chacun de ses moments libres a visiter le père de ce dernier, qui c'était trouvé une passion pour la littérature relatant l'ancienne histoire japonaise ou se déroulant a cette époque.

Malheureusement, durant sa dernière visite chez les Touya, le père ne semblait pas heureux de la voir, en fait leur réunion n'a duré quelques minutes, le temps que Koyo sermonne Sai sur les accusations et le chantage qu'elle faisait auprès d'Ogata. Il lui avait demandé en temps qu'amis, mais surtout de joueur de go, de réparer ses erreurs et d'aller présenter ses excuses a sa victime.

Elle était énervée, il aurait pu être reconnaissante pour ce qu'elle a fait pour lui, pour le protéger lui et sa santé fragile. Mais en échange, elle recevait des blâmes pour son action, elle trouva cela injuste.

Sur le chemin du retour en arrivant au café, Sai qui n'était déjà pas de bonne humeur, du faire face a une autre nouvelle choc que lui annonçait sa seule amie qui ne l'avait jamais trahie, Hinami. Cette dernière lui dit qu'elle avait aperçu Akira Touya tourner aux alentours du café, aux heures de sortie d'Hikaru, et que surtout Hikaru le suivait travesti en fille.

Sai tenta plus d'une vingtaine de fois d'appeler son petit frère, mais ce dernier restait en mode répondeur. Elle sentait déjà une migraine lui venir rien qu'en pensant à la dispute qu'elle aura avec Hikaru ce soir.

Mais plus l'instant, elle devait se mettre au travail, les piles de papier sur son bureau ne disparaîtront pas par magie. Elle mis du temps a tout bien classé et traité, mais elle avait enfin fini avec la paperasse … enfin peut-être pas tout, car un dossier de couleur noir se trouvait encore sur son bureau.

Son café connaissait un tel succès, qu'une chaîne de centre commercial populaire voulait qu'elle ouvre un nouveau café dans leurs nouveaux locaux. La proposition était très tentante, mais elle n'avait jamais prévu de rester plus d'un an au Japon, à l'origine le projet de ''A la rencontre de l'Âme'' venait d'Hikaru qui avait peur de revenir au Japon seul.

Elle s'affala dans son siège, se penchant en arrière, les pieds sur la table, puis elle souffla. Le plafond lui devenait de plus en plus intéressant, blanc et sans défaut, tout son contraire. Sa vie n'était des plus belle, mais elle lui convenait parfaitement … en fait, elle ne savait plus si c'était le cas.

 _Hikaru commence à grandir et mûrir … bientôt, il n'aurait plus besoin de moi et il partira. Et ce jour-là, qu'est-ce qui me restera de lui ? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais fait réellement de ma vie ? Je ne pense jamais a moi, mais toujours aux autres … et pourtant j'arrive encore a être égoïste concernant leurs vies._

Sai soupira tout en s'étirant, malgré la position dans laquelle elle est. Elle avait la désagréable impression de n'avoir rien fait de particulier dans sa vie, elle vivait une vie sans attache, visitant pays en pays, évitant de s'attacher vraiment aux autres.

 _Hikaru … malgré qu'il a perdu son go, il possède encore le mannequina, ainsi que de nombreuses connaissances au Japon grâce a ces petits boulots. Il ne me suivra pas quand je partirai … tout comme Hinami, elle qui détestait le Japon en arrivant, ne peux plus s'en passer._

 _Je commence a vieillir, je ne suis plus une enfant, et je n'ai toujours rien accompli qui puisse me rendre fière de ma vie, même pas mon travail de journaliste … enfin il y a peut-être une seule chose, ce café même temporaire, remplit mes journées de joie et de surprise, je suis contente de l'avoir ouvert, … mais il doit fermer._

 _Mais est-ce cela que je souhaite réellement ? Fermer le seul endroit où je me sens enfin utile._

Elle se leva brusquement de sa chaise, puis réalisa qu'elle avait mal au cœur rien d'y penser, non elle ne fermera jamais ce café, son petit coin de paradis ne disparaîtra pas a la fin de l'année. Elle s'installa sérieusement sur sa chaise et ouvrit le dossier noir, qu'elle étudia avec attention. Après une profonde analyse, elle prit son portable et composa un numéro.

''Bonjour, je voudrais avoir un rendez-vous avec votre directeur, je suis Fujiwara Sai, propriétaire du café 'A la rencontre de l'Âme.''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ogata ne savait s'il avait bien agit en parlant de ces problèmes a son mentor, mais la pression et le stress du scandale que Surika Akita pouvait provoquer a son encontre, l'avait poussé a se tourner vers cet homme. Il lui avait fait ses excuses concernant son harcèlement à propos de Sai, et lui fit la promesse de ne plus lui en reparler.

Kojo savait que son élève ne mentait pas et lui fit lui aussi la promesse d'essayer de tout arranger. Ogata était son meilleur élève, et il était une des têtes d'affiche de l'institut de Go, si un scandale faisait surface dans la presse le concernant, l'univers du Go avait de grandes chances d'être touché et le Go risquait de perdre encore plus d'adeptes a cause d'une simple rumeur. Malgré le fait qu'il apprécier la jeune femme, Koyo ne pouvait pas lui pardonner pour son comportement et ses pratiques des plus douteuses, surtout si la réputation du Go était en jeu.

Deux jours étaient passés, mais il n'avait vu aucune nouvelle le concernant dans la presse, ce qui le rassura un peu. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que Surika avait décidé de la lâcher, il aurait du écouter Amano, et évitez d'attirer l'attention de Surika.

Seulement, il avait attiré son attention d'une manière ou d'une autre, mais cette femme avait aussi capté son attention sans qu'il puisse le contrôler de lui-même. Il pensait a longueur de journée a Surika, il pouvait encore sentir son souffle proche du sien, ses bras autour de son cou, sa voix si péché. Elle envahissait aussi ses rêves, les rendant soit effrayant, soit … très pervers.

Mais sa vie ne tournait pas autour de cette femme, et en ce moment même il se devait de rester concentré sur son jeu. Son adversaire était jeune et donc il ne pouvait se rendre compte que le Meijin était distrait, mais ce n'était pas une raison de ne pas respecter le jeu qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

A la fin de la partie, son adversaire semblait avoir les larmes aux yeux d'avoir perdue avec une très grande différence. Seiji se demandait comment un joueur aussi faible de caractère avait réussi a devenir pro. Au moment où il allait lui faire une remarque a ce sujet, il se mit a se demander si Sai avait ce genre de caractère car elle avait peur de se montrer, peut-être que la pression du jeu en face a face lui faisait peur.

''Ne pleure pas, malgré que tu as perdu, tu as gagné en expérience et en courage, car crois-moi, c'est rare qu'un nouveau pro s'acharne autant sur une partie sans vouloir abandonné contre un aînée.'' le rassura Ogata . ''En particulier contre moi.''

''Merci …''

''Seulement, il faut que tu acceptes que certaines parties ne peuvent pas être gagnées.'' rétorqua Ogata. ''Mais elles le seront quand tu auras bien évolué, à la fois dans ton jeu, mais aussi dans ton analyse.''

Ogata partit, laissant le jeune abasourdi, d'avoir été réconforté mais aussi encouragé par le soi disant joueur de glace, le Meijin au cœur froid. Ces surnoms lui avaient été donné a cause de son manque de pitié contre tous les joueurs quelques soit leurs niveau, mais aussi contre les journalistes qu'il trouvait énervant quand ils s'accrochaient a lui comme des sangsues.

Finalement, il réussi a échapper aux journalistes, et décida de se détendre en allant dans le nouveau centre commercial. Il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une animalerie, et l'idée d'obtenir de nouveaux poissons l'intéressa fort.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai alias Surika, se trouvait dans le nouveau centre commercial, elle réussi a décrocher un rendez vous avec le directeur seulement 1h après son coup de fil. Elle en avait marre de déprimer, en plus c'était une occasion unique pour elle de rêver, d'avoir de l'ambition pour son avenir. Son petit café allait devenir quelque chose de plus grand, et cela la rendait enfin heureuse.

Elle attendait sur une chaise devant le bureau du directeur, attendant patiement qu'on l'appelle. Quand elle entendit enfin son nom, elle se sentit nerveuse, mais se repris rapidement, son avenir était devant elle.

Une fois dans le bureau, elle eu la surprise de voir un jeune homme assis derrière le bureau. Mais malgré son jeune âge, il dégageait un fort charisme et une grande autorité, montrant son sérieux derrière ses fines lunettes, le genre de personne que Sai n'aimait pas.

''Mlle Fujiwara, je vous pris, asseyez-vous.'' dit-il en souriant.

''Enchantée de faire votre connaissance, M Kiu.'' dit Sai en s'inclinant avant de s'assoir.

''J'ai cru comprendre que mon offre vous intéressez fortement, je suis heureux de pouvoir vous être utile.'' dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

''J'avoue y avoir réfléchi longuement.'' mentit Sai qui en réalité avait oublié l'existence de son offre. ''Au début, je ne me sentais pas assez prête pour tenter d'agrandir mon commerce, après tout, je suis encore nouvelle sur le marché en terme d'ancienneté.''

''Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?'' dit-il curieux avec une drôle de lueur dans les yeux.

''Cela va peut-être vous faire rire, mais récemment … j'ai commencé à croire au destin.'' dit-elle mystérieusement pour garder une façade de femme forte mais accessible.

''Comment ça ?''

''Beaucoup trop de coïncidence autour de moi.'' rétorqua Sai avec un ton calme mais tranchant. ''De simples affaires personnelles … mais pour vous répondre, je me suis dit que vous attendiez ma réponse, et seulement ma réponse.''

 _Pas bien difficile a deviner, même après l'ouverture du centre commercial, l'emplacement pour le café était toujours vide et cela depuis 2 mois. Donc je suis sa cible._

''Vous êtes une femme perspicace et très intelligente, doté d'une grande beauté, ce n'est pas étonnant que votre frère soit devenu mannequin.'' complimenta M Kiu. ''J'ai même entendu dire que vous utilisiez votre frère dans votre café pour vous faire de la promotion.''

Sai sentit sa bonne humeur disparaître au commentaire de cet homme avide et soudainement laid, elle ressentait l'envie de vomir en réalisant que cet homme n'était pas intéressé par l'importation d'un café a la française dans son centre commercial, mais seulement par les rendements assez important si on venait apprendre qu'un mannequin en vogue travailler là-bas.

Cet homme veux profité de la célébrité de son adorable petit frère, alors elle va elle aussi profité de lui et de son centre commercial, et lui montrait personnellement l'étendue de ces capacités dans le domaine du commerce, mais aussi de tromperie.

''Hika est très utile c'est vrai, mais il le fait de lui même. Vous savez la famille c'est sacré, si on peux s'entraider entre nous, il vaux mieux en profiter pleinement.'' dit sournoisement Sai en captant l'attention de l'homme a cet instant. ''De plus, je suis certaine que ma douce Hika sera heureuse de savoir qu'un autre café ouvrira ses portes. Elle fera absolument tout pour faire de ce nouveau café un succès comme le premier.''

Sai fit mine de regarder l'heure sur sa montre, pour espionner discrètement le sourire maniaque qui apparaissait sur le visage du directeur. Cet homme l'a dégoûté bien plus que son horrible client pervers, mais elle était une adversaire coriace, tandis qu'il n'était qu'a ses yeux un petit joueur.

 _Bois mes mensonges. Souris autant que tu veux. Jamais Hikaru ne mettra les pieds dans ce fichu café. Je vais bien profité du succès que possède ton centre commercial tout en me protégeant moi et ma famille._

''Alors on le signe quand ce contrat ? Car plus vite les travaux pour mon café serons faits, plus vite il ouvrira ses portes.''

Cette réussi a conclure l'affaire, le directeur fit rapidement imprimé les papiers pour la location du local, il décida même de faire les travaux a ses frais, afin de lier rapidement une relation de confiance avec Sai. Bien sur pour Sai, cela ne comptait pas, elle ne vouait pas avoir un quelconque lien d'amitié avec un homme aussi vaniteux.

Au moment de vouloir quitter le bureau, M Kiu lui attrapa la main pour lui faire un baise-main. Elle voulait retirer sa main au plus vite, mais cela semblait impolie envers l'homme qu'elle devait manipulé. Mais remarquant que sa main se trouvait toujours dans la sienne, elle décida de sa faire entendre.

''Puis-je récupérer ma main ?'' dit-elle avec une voix douce pour cacher sa haine.

''Excusez-moi, j'étais captivé par la douceur de votre peau, ainsi que sa perfection.'' dragua l'homme qui lâcha tristement la main de Sai.

''Vous n'êtes pas la première personne a me faire ce genre de remarque.'' dit-elle pour lui montrer qu'elle n'était largement pas impressionner par son compliment.

''Alors pour me faire pardonner de vous avoir importuné, je souhaiterais vous faire visiter les lieux.''

''Je suis attendu …''

''Ce sera très rapide.'' insista-t-til.

 _Merde ! Pas le choix ! Allez pour les apparences ma petite Sai !_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Donnez moi un tas de vos avis ! Comme ça je me sentirai beaucoup mieux … je plaisante !

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	27. Chapitre 26

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 26 : Évasion**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

La promenade qui devait ne durer que quelques minutes, durait depuis 30 min a cause du fait qu'il tenait a lui présenter ses futurs voisins personnellement, et qu'il profitait de chaque arrêt pour essayer de la toucher, d'attraper sa main ou alors de se donner du crédit avec des fausses histoires.

En ce moment, elle se trouvait dans l'animalerie, heureusement que des chatons super adorables arrivaient a lui calmer les nerfs, sinon elle aurait déjà craqué et tué M Kiu. Elle profita que ce dernier semblait résoudre un problème entre un client et le responsable, pour aller explorer le magasin seule.

Elle eu de nombreux sourires en voyant les animaux trop adorable dans les vitrines, même les serpents lui semblaient être mille fois plus mignon que l'idiot de directeur. Elle pouvait aussi voir que les animaux étaient bien traité, il étaient très joyeux et leurs vitrines étaient propre et leurs gamelles bien garnies.

Malheureusement, le magasin était petit et elle en fit vite le tour, donc elle retourna au point de départ, l'entrée du magasin où se trouvait le directeur, le chef du magasin et le client mécontent. En parlant du client, ce dernier se trouvait de dos, mais il lui semblait familier.

Quand elle marcha vers le directeur pour lui annoncer son départ définitif, elle eu la surprise de voir que le client était Ogata Seiji. Leurs regards se sont croisés, chacun de leur coté était surpris de voir l'autre.

 _Foutu destin de merde!_ Pensa Sai intérieurement.

''Monsieur, si je vous dis que ce poisson est un combattant domestique, je ne vends pas de poissons illégale !'' s'écria le commerçant.

''Calmez-vous mon ami.'' dit M Kiu au commerçant. ''Cher client, je suis désolé de vous dire que vous vous trompé, je n'autoriserais jamais la vente de poissons dangereux dans mon centre commercial.''

''Si je vous dis que ce poisson est toxique ! Pas étonnant que votre employé l'ai placé a part dans un autre aquarium.'' s'énerva Ogata oubliant complètement la présence de Surika.

 _Bien répondu Ogata ! Et ça dans les dents M Kiu !_

''Pas besoin de s'énerver autant.'' dit M Kiu en se plaçant entre les deux hommes.

Sai décida qu'il était temps pour elle d'intervenir. Elle savait déjà par réputation que le Meijin actuel, Ogata Seiji était aussi connu pour être un grand passionné de poissons, alors elle jugea qu'il ne devait pas se tromper. En plus elle ne voulait pas que les petits poissons super mignons souffrent et meurent en silence.

''Désolé de vous interrompre, mais Seiji ne se trompe pas.'' dit Sai avec une voix inquiète. ''Je t'avais dit que je n'avais pas besoin que tu vienne me chercher.''

Ogata regarda la femme devant lui complétement surpris, mais le regard qu'elle lui laissait semblait le supplier de rentrer dans son jeu, même s'il ignorait en quoi il consistait.

''Je suis là par hasard.'' dit Ogata perdu.

''Comment vous pouvez le savoir ?'' demanda le commerçant énervé.

''J'ai déjà eu un poisson comme cela par le passé, on les confonds facilement, mais il peuvent provoquer la mort de tout un aquarium, j'ai perdu mes adorables poissons a cause de cette erreur. Tu t'en souviens, n'est-ce pas Amour ?'' dit-elle en lui donnant un sourire triste.

 _Si j'avais su que mes années passées de force au club de théâtre d'Hinami allait m'autant servir, j'aurais peut-être du devenir comedienne._

Ogata fut surpris par le surnom et ce sourire, mais il ne dit rien. Sai profita de ce moment de choc, pour lui prendre le bras et se coller contre lui, comme s'ils étaient en couple. Ogata se retenu de rougir en sentant sa poitrine assez généreuse contre son bras.

''Vraiment ?!'' s'écrièrent le directeur et le commerçant.

''Doutez d'un client, ou même l'accuser d'être un menteur n'est pas professionnel M Kiu.'' dit-elle durement en gonflant ses joues. ''Moi, je me renseigne toujours avec précision pour évitez d'humilier mes clients.''

Après cette petite phrase qui démoralisa le directeur, Sai entraîna Ogata en dehors du centre commercial sous le regard jaloux de M Kiu, prenant la direction du parking. Ogata pouvait voir son bras être traîner par cette femme qui le hantait.

Une fois arriver devant sa voiture, elle croisa son regard surpris mais aussi légèrement rouge. Elle baissa les yeux sur le bras de l'homme, et compris vite que sa poitrine contre lui le gênait. Elle libéra son bras, tandis que ses joues étaient en feu. Sai détourna le regard, trop honteuse d'avoir autant collé un homme, surtout cet homme.

''Je suis désolée.'' dit-elle d'une petite voix avec timidité.

''Vous allez m'expli …'' il se tut en la regardant.

Seiji ne pouvait contrôler son cœur a la vue de Surika rougissante et timide, elle semblait totalement différente, en fait elle l'était en quelque sorte. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas coiffés en une haute queue de cheval, mais lâchés, encadrant son visage et lui arrivant en bas du dos. De plus, elle ne portait l'un de ses costumes noirs et chemises blanches, non, a la place de ces derniers, une veste en cuir beige ouverte, ainsi une robe écru en laine sans manche a col roulé arrivant au milieu de la cuisse et étant serrer au niveau de la poitrine a cause d'une fine ceinture en cuir beige qui faisait le tour de sa taille. Elle possédait aussi des chaussettes épaisse en laine blanc-gris avec des bottines beige.

La vue devant lui ne le laissait pas indifférent, elle semblais douce, enfantine, et surtout très mignonne. Continuant de la regarder, il pouvais constater que ses jambes nues étaient fines et la couleur crème de sa peau l'envoûtait.

 _Je serais bien tenté de laisser mes doigts plonger dans ses cheveux. Je me demande si sa peau est douce ?_

Il réalisa soudainement ses pensées et se reprit en essayant de paraître normal.

''Pouvez-vous m'expliquer votre comportement au sein du magasin ?'' dit-il d'une voix neutre.

''Je devais … trouver quelque chose pour fuir rapidement les lieux … sans être suivi.'' dit-elle hésitante en jouant avec ces mains. ''Pouvons nous partir, s'il vous plaît ? Je vous donnerais des explications''

Il allait refuser, mais en la regardant d'un peu plus près, il réalisa qu'elle semblait fatigué et affaiblie, elle n'était pas comme toutes les autres fois qu'il la croisait. Cette fragilité qu'elle lui montrait inconsciemment lui donna envie de l'aider.

''Montez avant que je change d'avis.'' dit-il brusquement.

''Merci.'' soupira Sai fatiguée de sa journée.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Alors vous êtes surpris que j'ai posté autant de chapitre en une seule journée !

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	28. Chapitre 27

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 27 : Une longue nuit**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai regardait le ciel dans un silence complet, elle se trouvait dans une voiture avec homme qu'elle fait chanter. Pour une fois, elle ne voulais pas se montrer méchante envers lui, il avait la gentillesse de l'aider.

Elle remarqua que la nuit tombait vite ces derniers jours, elle voulait retourner chez elle rapidement, mais elle ne prendrait jamais le risque de divulguer son adresse. Alors elle attendit qu'Ogata la dépose en ville près d'une gare.

Seulement,elle était tellement perdue dans ses pensées et restant sage durant le voyage, qu'Ogata avait instinctivement pris la route vers son appartement, oubliant sa présence. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant en bas de son immeuble, qui compris son erreur.

''On est arrivé.'' dit-il en sortant de la voiture.

''Ne me dite pas que …'' craint Sai en voyant l'immeuble.

''Vous m'aviez dit que vous m'expliquerez.'' dit-il comme excuse.

''Ah oui ! C'est vrai !'' se souvenu Sai en arborant un air bête. ''Désolée, j'ai tendance a être un peu dans la lune en dehors de ma vie professionnelle.''

Il ne dit rien au commentaire, préférant se montrer gentleman en lui ouvrant sa porte, pour la faire sortir de la voiture. Sai semblait étonnée par ce geste, mais en fut agréablement surprise et heureuse d'être traitée ainsi. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il la traiterait de manière polie après ses épisodes de méchanceté gratuites. Elle évita de lui en faire la remarque, car elle avait promis a Koyo de rester sage et d'essayer d'ôter la pression qu'elle provoquait chez Ogata.

Ils entrèrent dans l'immeuble d'un pas rapide et silencieux, aucun des deux ne semblaient vouloir parler, l'un par méfiance et l'autre par gêne. Finalement la distance entre l'entrée du bâtiment et la porte menant a l'appartement d'Ogata, se fit dans un silence presque sacré.

Une fois la porte franchi, Sai se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise, elle pouvait voir le regard de l'homme sur elle, elle ne voulait même pas savoir a quoi penser l'homme.

Du coté d'Ogata, ses pensées ne concernaient pour une fois pas la jeune femme, mais plutôt l'état de son appartement. En tant que joueur de Go pro, il passait beaucoup de temps dehors, ou alors il s'enfermait dans sa salle de go, donc le désordre qu'il accumulait facilement dans son appartement.

Arrivé dans le salon, Sai pouvait voir des magazines sur le go, ainsi que des kifus éparpillés sur la table a manger, ainsi que la table basse qui pour cette dernière était entouré de cannettes de bière vides.

''Pardon pour l'état …''

''Pas la peine, c'est bien plus pire chez moi.'' ri Sai en plaçant une main devant sa bouche.

''Je n'arrive pas à le croire.'' dit-il avec méfiance.

''J'ai littéralement des kifus éparpillés sur les murs et les sols de mon appartement, au point qu'il m'arrive souvent de glisser dessus …. il me semble même en avoir collé au plafond de ma chambre.'' déclara Sai en riant. ''Enfin je vous dis ça, mais depuis que ma colocataire m'a menacé d'un grand ménage concernant mes kifus, je fais attention a ne gâcher que ma chambre.''

''Vous étudiez vraiment les parties des joueurs que vous devez interviewé.'' dit-il sans être étonné, tout en allant dans la cuisine ouverte, pour chercher des boissons pour lui et son invitée.

''Pas seulement, je collectionne tous les kifus.'' dit-elle simplement en se posant dans le canapé blanc après avoir ôter sa veste.

''C'est à dire ?'' douta Ogata.

''Tous les kifus de tout les joueurs pro et amateur talentueux, tous ces kifus, je les étudie et les conserve avec beaucoup de passion.'' dit-elle avec les yeux qui brillent ainsi que de la joie enfantine dans la voix. ''Je fais aussi des dossiers sur les joueurs pro de go du monde entier, chaque joueur possède un potentiel et une évolution qu'il faut suivre attentivement, par exemple il y a plusieurs joueurs de votre association dont un certain Isumi, que vous devrez faire attention. Mais il y a aussi des potentiels caché sur le NetGO, certains amateurs sont bien plus fort que des joueurs lambda. Quand je dis lambda, je parle d'un niveau autour du 2 ou 3 Dan. ''

Sai continua de parler de go et aussi de nombreux joueurs dont il fallait sérieusement se méfier à l'avenir a court ou long terme. Elle parla aussi des relations entre les différents pays jouant au Go, ainsi que de leurs manière de l'étudier et de l'aborder. Ogata se trouvait vite captiver par ses mots, se posant a ses cotés sur le canapé oubliant sa bière et le thé, ainsi que les assiettes de sushis qui avait préparé dans la cuisine.

Sai se rendit compte de sa présence a ses cotés quand elle eu soudainement soif après avoir tant parler. Elle eu un sursaut de surprise, et se tenait la poitrine a cause de la frayeur qu'il lui avait causé.

 _Oh putain sainte mère de Dieu ! Depuis quand il est aussi proche !_

 _Attend cela veux dire qu'il m'a laissé parler comme une idiote sur un jeu qu'il connaît déjà par cœur … oh la honte !_

''Je suis désolé … je vous ai fait perdre votre temps avec mes bêtises.'' dit-elle avec un ton coupable.

''Non … non, j'ai aimé entendre votre point de vue sur le monde du Go. Et je dois avouer que votre passion pour le Go m'a personnellement impressionner. De plus, ce que vous dite, est plutôt bien construit.'' avoua Ogata surpris par ces propres mots.

 _Cela fait si longtemps que je n'avais pas parler de Go a quelqu'un. Et je ne pensais plus posséder autant de passion depuis que j'ai arrêté de jouer._

''Ami ?'' dit-elle avec un petit sourire en tendant le poing.

''Ami.'' ri Ogata en lui tapant le poing.

''Merci de m'avoir écouté.'' dit-elle en lui adressant un sourire sincère.

En voyant son sourire, Ogata ressenti l'envi de sourire lui aussi. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu quelqu'un de son age autant passionné par le Go. Plus il passait du temps avec Surika, plus elle devenait dure a comprendre, elle devenait de plus en plus mystérieuse.

''Ogata ?'' dit-elle confuse.

Ogata arrête de la fixer et se leva pour chercher les boissons et la nourriture. Au moment où déposa ces derniers sur la table basse, Sai s'empara de la bière et l'avala d'une traite, tout comme 2 petits sushis qui passait sous sa main, sous les yeux abasourdis de son hote.

''Pile poil ce que j'avais besoin après une si horrible journée !'' s'exclama Sai en levant la bière vide au ciel. ''Oh ! Excusez-moi !''

''Ce n'est rien.'' soupira Ogata en allant chercher tout le pack de bière. ''En tout cas vous avez une sacré descente.''

''Et pourtant je ne bois pas souvent.'' dit-elle en rigolant. ''Vos sushis sont vraiment bons.''

''Revenons a la raison de votre présence dans mon appartement.'' détourna Ogata rapidement.

''Ah oui !'' se souvenu Sai.

 _Il a pas oublié._

''Alors, pour quel raison avez vous trouver valable de mon faire passer pour votre petit ami devant ces gens ?'' dit-il sans ménagement.

''Le directeur M Kiu et moi venons de signer un contrat, mais ce dernier semblait bien plus intéresser a tenter de me toucher, et de mettre dans des situations gênantes pour moi, mais agréable pour lui.'' rétorqua Sai avec une voix froide. ''Il a tenu a me faire visiter son magasin, et devinez quel est le premier magasin qu'il a tenu a me montrer ?''

''Non ?'' dit-il sceptique de la réponse.

''Le magasin de sous-vêtements, bien entendu il a essayé de me forcer a en acheter, et qu'il hésiterai pas a me conseiller au besoin ! Argh ! Quel pervers !'' vomi mentalement Sai. ''J'ai l'air d'être une fille facile ou une prostituée. A croire que dés qu'on est joli, on est forcément des salopes nymphomanes !''

 _L'alcool doit la faire parler._

''Je comprend mieux votre envie de partir.'' compatit Ogata en souhaitant calmer l'humeur de la femme. ''Cet homme devrait avoir honte.''

''Tout comme moi.'' dit tristement Sai en baissant le regard. ''On dirait que le destin aime jouer avec moi.''

Ogata ne compris pas sa tristesse, ni la douleur dans ses yeux.

''Je comptais venir vous voir pour vous dire que j'annulais le chantage que je vous faisais.'' souffla Sai en s'appuyant en arrière sur le canapé. ''Je n'ai pas envie de perdre l'amitié de Koyo, juste pour histoire concernant Sai et Hikaru. Alors, je suis désolé pour mon comportement envers vous.''

 _Elle … elle annule vraiment sa menace. Je suis … je suis …_

''Je suis désolé de mon comportement envers Sai et son petit frère. Dans mon désir d'avoir la chance d'enfin la rencontrer, je n'ai pas pris en compte son opinion ni les raisons de sa disparition.'' avoua a son tour Ogata. ''Je n'ai non plus pas été très gentil envers Hikaru a ce sujet.''

''Je le sais déjà, mais cela n'excuse pas mes actes. J'ai tendance a surprotéger les personnes qui comptent pour moi. Koyo en fait parti, c'est pour cette raison, que quand il m'a parlé de son état de santé faible, j'ai paniqué et ai voulu le protéger … a ma manière.'' ajouta Sai a son tour honteuse.

''Non, ce n'est pas de votre faute, si je n'avais pas pousser a bout mon Sensei, jamais vous n'auriez du intervenir. Alors, C'EST MA FAUTE !'' s'écria Ogata en voulant avoir raison.

''NON ! NON ! ET ENCORE NON ! C'EST MA FAUTE !'' cria Sai a son tour.

''NON LA MIENNE !'' répliqua Ogata.

''C'EST FORCEMENT MA FAUTE, NE SOIT PAS STUPIDE !'' continua Sai en se levant.

''AH PARCE QUE C'EST STUPDE D'ASSUMER SES FAUTES !'' cria Ogata en se levant lui aussi, se mettant debout face a elle.

''J'AI PAS DIT ÇA !''

''ET POURTANT C'EST CE QUE J'AI ENTENDU !''

Sai en avait marre de crier, sa gorge commençait a lui faire mal, mais elle refuse de s'avouer vaincu, surtout face à lui. Tant pis pour Koyo, il comprendra qu'elle a sa fierté.

''Si tu ne m'as compris, alors oui tu es stupide !'' dit Sai en voulant s'éloigner du canapé et de cet être stupide.

''Ah non ! Tu ne pars pas sans me dire que j'ai raison !'' dit-il en enroulant ses bras autour d'elle, collant sa poitrine contre son dos.

''Ah !'' s'écria-t-elle surprise par son comportement. ''Lâche moi !''

''Je n'entends rien !'' dit-il pour l'énerver.

 _Un vrai gamin !_

''Là tu te comporte stupidement, montrant que tu est sacrément stupide et complètement stupide !'' s'énerva Sai en se dégageant de ses bras, et se retournant pour le regarder dans les yeux. ''Et tu sais quoi ? Tu es stupidement stupide !''

''Quoi !?'' lâcha Ogata. ''Je ne peux pas être stupide, je suis quand même Meijin !''

''Quelle modestie !'' s'étonna faussement Sai. ''Vous devez rarement tombé malade ?''

''Oui pourquoi ?'' répondit-il surpris par la question.

''Il n'y que les personnes stupides pour jamais tomber malade !'' dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

''Whaou ! Alors vous devez l'être a force d'être coriace.'' dit-il en se posant sur le canapé

''Je prends ça pour un compliment ….'' se tut Sai en s'asseyant sur le sol.

Ils restèrent silencieux, chacun évitant le regard de l'autre, mangeant et buvant pour s'occuper. Il n'y avait qu'une table basse qui les séparaient, mais ils pouvaient presque sentir la honte de l'autre émané.

''Je crois qu'on a trop bu.'' réalisa Sai en se cachant dans ses bras.

''Je le pense aussi.'' ajouta Ogata en se tenant la tête.

''Dis-moi que tu as des trucs contre le mal de crâne.'' pleura Sai toujours enfouie dans ses bras. ''Et aussi contre les nausées.''

''Je vais voir.'' soupira Ogata qui se levait doucement.

Il alla dans sa salle de bain, allant directement vers l'armoire a pharmacie qu'il connaissait bien a force de passer ses nuits seul avec comme compagnie des cadavres de bières. Il prit une boite de cachets et deux petites fioles contenant un sirop contre la gueule de bois.

Quand il revenu dans le salon, il eut la surprise de voir son invitée indésirable dormir tranquillement , utilisant un coussin comme oreiller sur la table basse. Il pouvait voir son expression reposée, et son corps être totalement détendu.

Il s'approcha d'elle et se mit a sa hauteur, pour lui donner les médicaments, mais aussi la réveiller, car il se sentirait mal d'avoir laissé une femme dormir sur le sol de son appartement. Quand sa main allait se poser sur l'épaule de la femme, il resta bloquer un moment devant la beauté de la femme.

 _Soit l'alcool la rend plus belle, soit il m'ouvre les yeux sur ce qui est devant moi._

Après ce moment d'hésitation, il la réveilla en douceur, regardant ses yeux clignant, prenant le temps de s'éveiller. Quand ses yeux furent entièrement ouverts, il remarqua la teinte présente dans ses yeux. Au lieu de voir ce rouge carmin sauvage et dominateur, il vit un vert feuille vierge et éclatant.

''Seiji ?'' fit une voix douce qui le tira de ses pensées.

''Euh … j'ai une chambre d'amis … où tu … vous pouvez dormir … je veux dire … tu … vous n'êtes pas en état pour rentrer.'' bégaya le fameux Seiji complètement pris au dépourvu.

''Ah ! C'est vrai … je suis encore chez toi.'' dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Il l'aida a se lever, puis lui servi d'appui quand elle passa un bras autour de son cou, pour l'accompagner dans sa chambre d'amis. Le trajet qui dura quelques secondes pour Sai, était pour Ogata interminable. Encore une fois, il n'eut pas de chance de sentir de nouveau sa poitrine contre son corps, sans compter la main qu'il avait autour de la taille de la femme.

Sai était totalement inconsciente du rougissement extrême de son hôte, elle voulait juste dormir au plus vite dans un lit. Quand elle vu enfin le lit, elle réuni toute ses forces, et alla sauter dessus comme une enfant.

''Oh mon dieu ! Comme je t'aime !'' cria joyeusement Sai.

Ogata se mit rougir en pensant que la phrase lui était adressée. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits, mais en voyant la femme roulait sur le lit tout en faisait de bruit plutôt … plaisants, il se dit qu'il devrait vite aller dormir avant de faire quelque chose qu'il regretterai.

Il se retourna et commença a sortir de la chambre, voulant être le plus loin possible de cette femme qu'il l'influençait trop a son goût.

''Eh Seiji ! Merci !'' dit-elle avec un ton enfantin. ''Bonne nuit !''

 _Comment une bière peut-elle autant changer un personne ?_

''Oui, bonne nuit …'' répondit-il en se retournant. ''Merde ! Putain tu fais quoi !''

Ogata se retourna pour évitez de passer pour un pervers. Sai ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire ou même son comportement.

''Ben je me déshabille, je vais pas dormir dans mes vêtements.'' répondit Sai confuse.

Ogata commençait en avoir marre de la nonchalance de cette fille, il ouvrit violemment un tiroir et lui lança un t-shirt, tout en évitant de poser son regard sur la poitrine nu de la jeune femme.

''Tu mets ça et tu dors !'' ordonna Seiji.

''Mais !'' bouda Sai.

''Maintenant Surika !'' dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

 _Cette femme sera ma perte !_

Sai mit le t-shirt, tout en riant. Depuis qu'elle était rentré dans l'appartement, il ne l'avait jamais appelé par son nom. Même si c'était seulement son nom d'emprunt, Sai se sentait heureuse d'avoir été reconnu par cet homme.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'ai pas mal écrit durant les vacances scolaires comme vous avez du le remarquer. Donc je vous offre rapidement ce chapitre, avaec l'espoir que vous appréciez.

(PS : Ce chapitre n'est que la première partie de la rencontre entre Sai et Seiji Ogata, le chapitre initial étaait trop long, donc je l'ai coupé en 2 parties.)

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	29. Chapitre 28

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 28 : Un matin plein de surprise**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le matin suivant, une douce odeur de café chaud vient titiller les narines de Sai, la réveillant doucement et tendrement. Seul Hikaru savait que Sai adorait l'odeur du café, cette odeur qu'elle trouva a la fois agréable et fort, mais aussi dégageant la promesse d'un bon petit déjeuner.

 _C'est rare qu'Hikaru fait du café de bon matin._

Elle ouvrit les yeux et remarqua qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit dans le lit et regarda autour d'elle cherchant un indice de l'endroit où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Elle vit ses vêtements éparpillés sur le lit, et vérifia qu'elle portait encore ses sous-vêtements.

 _Ouf ! Pas de pervers qui a qui profité de moi._

Sai sortit du lit, profitant pour faire quelques étirements pour réveiller ses muscles. Une fois qu'elle se sentait en forme, elle commença l'exploration de la zone. Elle sortit discrètement de la chambre, vérifiant le couloir, puis laissa son instinct la guider vers ce qui semblerais être un salon.

Elle fit quelques pas dedans, regardant étrangement les bouteilles de bière traînant un peu partout, tout comme un restant de nourriture sur la table basse.

Ogata assis non loin sur une chaise voyait le drôle de comportement de son invitée, ainsi que sa légère tenue. Elle portait encore le t-shirt qui lui avait donné la veille dans un excès de colère. Surika semblait petite dedans, mais il restait quand même court pour ses longues et fines jambes.

Il prit une gorgée de café pour se donner du courage a affronter le jeune femme.

''Bien dormi ?'' demanda-t-il.

''Oh putain sainte mère de Dieu !'' jura Sai en sursautant.

Ogata ne s'attendait pas a la voir aussi fragile de bon matin. Sai en le voyant, se souvenu vaguement avoir suivi le joueur de go dans son appartement et avoir bu de l'alcool en sa compagnie.

 _Il m'a laissé rester, j'imagine pas mon état d'hier._

''Désolée, je ne suis pas une personne du matin. Merci pour votre hospitalité.'' dit-elle rapidement en s'inclinant.

''C'est bon, relevez-vous s'il vous plaît.'' répondit Ogata en évitant de la regarder.

''J'ai une question … j'ai rien fait de bizarre la nuit dernière ?'' demanda-t-elle timidement.

''Pas vraiment … a part le déshabillage …''

Il eu pas le temps de s'expliquer, que Sai lui donna une gifle. Il se toucha la joue, cherchant a comprendre la raison de ce geste. Puis il vit au coin de ses yeux des petits larmes menaçant de couler. Elle avait les joues rouges et se sentait humiliée.

 _Il m'a déshabillé …_

''Profiter de mon état pour me déshabiller … vous n'êtes qu'un PERVERS !'' s'écria Sai toute gênée.

''Attendez … ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez …'' tenta de s'expliquer le Meijin.

Sai avait déjà couru dans la chambre où elle avait dormi et s'y enferma grâce a un verrou sur la porte. Elle se laissa tomber contre la porte en position assisse.

Ogata se trouvait de l'autre coté de la porte, se sentit mal à l'aise dans la nouvelle situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il toqua a la porte, mais aucune réponse lui parvenu.

 _Cette femme sera ma perte …_

''Ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu pense.'' commença Ogata le front contre la porte.

''Menteur, tous les hommes sont les mêmes !'' dit-elle d'un ton trop calme.

''La nuit dernière …''

''Tais-toi !'' cria Sai avec peur de se souvenir.

'' … on avait trop bu, surtout toi … je t'ai aidé à aller dans la chambre …'' continua Ogata.

''Je ne veux rien entendre !''

'' … puis tu t'es dépouillée de tes vêtements sous mes yeux …''

''Je n'entends rien !''

''… puis je t'ai jeté un t-shirt a la figure et je suis parti.'' termina Ogata.

''Hein ?!'' dit Sai surprise. ''Vraiment ?''

''Oui, je te jure qu'il ne s'est rien passé d'autre.'' dit-il avec sincérité.

Il entendit le verrou de la porte, signalant que Surika avait ouvert la porte. Il recula de cette dernière, et laissa la porte s'entrouvrir, montrant un bout de la silhouette de Sai. Sai sentit coupable de l'avoir giflé, et surtout de l'avoir traiter de pervers.

Puis elle se souvenu de la veille, de tout ce qui s'était passé et surtout tout ce qu'elle avait ressentit a ses cotés. Elle avait aimé sa compagnie, elle se sentait libre de parler de Go, et elle croyait vraiment être devenu son amie. Elle se mit a pleurer à l'idée de perdre son amitié.

 _Pourquoi je me sens comme ça ? Je … je ne veux pas … qu'il me haïsse ..._

''Surika ?''

''Je suis désolée …'' pleura-t-elle. ''J'ai dit des choses horribles, je t'ai frappé … je …''

Ogata l'attira contre lui et la serra contre sa poitrine. Elle avait l'impression de rêver, il lui faisait un câlin pour la réconforter, elle, l'horrible personne qui lui faisait du mal. Elle le serra a son tour, pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle gardait en elle.

Ogata fut d'abord surpris, puis il réalisa qu'elle n'était comme l'image qu'il avait d'elle, cette femme forte et sans pitié ? Non, elle n'était qu'une femme qui souffrait au fond d'elle, et qui n'avait jamais eu la chance de pleurer vraiment.

''J'ai gâché ta chemise.'' renifla Sai.

''J'ai jamais aimé cette chemise.'' plaisanta-t-il en faisant une grimace.

''Pourtant elle te va bien.'' dit-elle en rigolant. ''Tu as l'air d'un clown.''

''Alors je serais ton clown.'' dit-il en retirant ses bras.

''Nan, tu feras pas un bon clown.'' se reprit Sai.

''On ne sait pas, j'ai déjà réussi a te faire rire.'' avoua Ogata. ''Bon je vais te laisser de préparer, la salle de bain et juste au fond du couloir si tu as besoin.''

''Merci.'' rit Sai en prenant ses affaires.

Ogata retourna dans le salon, terminant son café assis dans le canapé. Il pouvait entendre la douche couler, et imaginer la jeune femme en dessous. Il coupa rapidement le cours de ses pensées, il ne voulait pas ressembler un certain joueur de go qui l'énervait tout particulièrement.

/

Sai sentit son cœur battre a vive allure dans sa poitrine. Elle espérait qu'une bonne douche la calmerait et qu'elle puisse enfin avoir les idées claires. Elle repensa aux derniers événements, et fini par se dire que cela n'était pas plus mal, tant qu'Hikaru était heureux.

Elle sorti de la douche et s'enveloppa dans une serviette, puis en prit une autre pour s'occuper de sécher ses cheveux. Tout en s'appliquant a ne pas faire de nœud dans sa chevelure, elle repensa à son hôte.

 _Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il puisse être aussi gentil, en plus d'être beau._

 _A quoi je pense ! C'est vrai qui n'est pas mal, mais cela ne veux rien dire … il m'a juste réconforté, et aidé. Bien sur il a eu la bienveillance de me laisser dormir ici, et n'a pas cherché a tenter quoi que se soit envers moi._

 _Ok les hormones, mise au point de la situation : il est canon, il aime le go, il est gentil, en plus d'être un parfait gentleman, sa présence me rassure et me protège, …_

 _Seulement il est têtue, arrogant, fait peur a Hikaru, est un joueur de go, est obsédé par Sai, c'est à dire moi, mais il l'ignore, fait souvent ce petit sourire narquois et supérieur qui le rend très hot …_

 _Merde les hormones, j'ai 29 ans ! Pas le temps pour vos conneries !_

Elle se prépara en vitesse le rouge aux joues, cherchant a oublier ses stupides pensées de femme célibataire en manque d'amour. Elle arriva dans le salon, où l'objet de ses pensées lui tendit une tasse a café. Elle murmura un merci avoir de se murer dans un silence, tout en buvant son café.

Ogata apprécia le silence pendant qu'il lu le GoWeek, le dernier article d'Amano semblait être hors caractère de l'homme, mais très intéressant a lire. Puis il réalisa quelque chose, l'article parlait de l'évolution du jeune Isumi qui gagnait de plus en plus en puissance et réflexion durant ses jeux. Surika lui avait dit exactement la même chose hier.

''Surika, que pense-tu de cet article ?'' demanda Ogata curieux de sa réponse.

''Et toi tu le trouve comment ?'' répondit-elle en reconnaissant l'un de ses articles.

''Il me fait penser a toi … mais c'est drôle, après tout ce n'est pas ton …''

''Normal, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.'' dit-elle simplement avant de regarder son portable.

Il ne pouvait pas voir le sourire fleurissant sur le visage de Surika. Jamais personne avait fait le lien entre elle et les articles profonds d'Amano.

''Tu plaisante …''

''Regarde a la fin de l'article, Amano fait mention d'une collaboration avec sa fidèle A.S. pour son article.'' dit-elle avec banalité.

''Pourquoi ?''

''Amano ne t'a pas tout dit au dirait.'' commença Sai faiblement. ''Pour la réputation du GoWeek, qui avait déjà baissé avec la mort de Mira, il ne pouvait pas garder son assassin, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus jeter une mineur a la rue sans revenu. Alors Amano prend mes articles a son nom, ce n'est que récemment qu'il fit mention de Akita Surika a la fin de ces derniers. Heureusement depuis l'interview de Koyo, j'ai le droit de faire un article sous mon nom par mois.''

''Mira ?''

''La femme qui s'est suicidé soit disant a cause de moi.'' termina Sai en se pinçant la lèvre. ''Je l'ai pas tués … mais c'est tout comme.''

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' demanda-t-il aussitôt.

''Je ne veux pas en parler.'' se bloqua Sai en se mettant en boule.

''Surika !'' insista Ogata inquiet pour elle.

''Je lui ai simplement dis que sa vie n'était pas aussi belle qu'elle le pensait ! Je lui ai juste dis ça par jalousie, je pensais pas que c'était réellement le cas ! J'ai jamais voulu ça !'' s'énerva Sai en se souvenant de tout. ''Mais personne n'a voulu m'écouter !''

''Moi je t'écoute.'' affirma Ogata en gardant son regard dans le sien. ''Moi je veux tout entendre.''

''Cela ne changera rien.'' rétorqua Sai énervée.

''Cela t'aidera.'' dit-il en prenant ses mains. ''Aie confiance en moi.''

''Mira avait un fiancé, une famille aimante, et des amis populaires. Dans son travail, elle était la meilleur.'' sourit Sai en se souvenant de la femme. ''Mais, comme j'étais connu pour avoir du flair et de me tromper rarement dans mes prédictions, elle commença a fouiller dans sa vie juste par doute … pour finalement découvrir l'horrible vérité. Elle m'a parlé la veille de sa mort, me racontant tout.''

Sai se tut, elle ne voulait plus ressasser le passé, ce passé qui lui faisait peur. Mais les mains chaudes d'Ogata enveloppant les siennes la rassura, et elle put reprendre courage.

''Sa sœur eu un enfant hors mariage, elle était la honte de la famille, enfin en apparence. En réalité, elle savait très bien qui était le père de son enfant comme le reste de sa famille sauf Mira. Et surtout, elle savait que ce dernier l'aimait au point de la demander en mariage. Cet homme était le fiancé de Mira, un homme que Mira aimait depuis le lycée et qui trouvait toutes les excuses pour repousser leur mariage. L'enfant avait trois ans quand Mira est morte, trois ans que sa famille et ses amis étaient au courant et se moquaient de Mira dans son dos, riant de son ignorance.'' expliqua Sai difficilement. ''Mais le pire, c'était que sa famille lui a reproché que par sa faute, l'enfant n'avait pas eu de père et que sa sœur perdit la chance d'être heureuse avec un homme.''

''Mais elle aurait pu se tourner vers quelqu'un.''

''Peut-être, mais vu les autres circonstances, elle ne voulait plus vivre.'' ajouta-t-elle en fermant les yeux. ''On lui a refusé une promotion, ses amies ont commencé a la fuir, sa famille a coupé les ponts avec elle, elle n'arrivait plus a écrire, et surtout, elle venait de prendre son bébé le mois précédant … finalement a la fin, j'étais la seule à encore lui tendre la main … de toute façon je lui aurais tout pardonné.''

 _Je ne peux pas imaginer sa peine, sa douleur … je ne peux que l'écouter malheureusement._

Sai lâcha les mains d'Ogata et appuya sa tête contre son épaule. Il ne dit rien mais au fond de lui, il en voulait a la direction du GoWeek pour avoir détruit la jeune fille qu'elle était à l'époque. Ces derniers voulaient un coupable, il l'ont trouvé en Surika Akita, l'humiliant et continuant de profiter de ses talents avec ses articles.

''Elle … elle comptait pour toi.'' dit finalement Ogata.

''Oui.'' avoua Sai. ''Et encore maintenant, j'ai un regret sur quelque chose que j'aurais pu faire et qui l'aurait peut-être sauvée.''

Il ne dit rien, il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais préféra laisser le silence prendre un décision pour lui.

''Je regrette de n'avoir pas eu le courage de lui dire … de lui dire que je l'aimais tellement, que j'ai eu le coup de foudre pour elle a la seconde où je l'ai vu.'' avoua Sai en rougissant. ''Quand je lui dit ces choses horrible, c'était dans le but qu'elle me regarde autrement. Quand elle est venue se confier a moi, j'ai voulu l'embrasser, lui faire sentir qu'elle était aimée … mais je n'ai pas eu le courage de le faire, de profiter de sa faiblesse.''

''Ton premier amour ?'' demanda Ogata en connaissant la réponse.

''Non, j'ai dejà eu le coup de foudre pour d'autre personne avant elle, mais c'était la seule que j'avais pu approcher et connaître. Je l'aimais, elle ne m'aimait pas, donc pas d'amour mutuelle que je pourrais appeler le 'Premier Amour'.'' dit-elle blasée. ''T'inquiète pas ! J'ai grandi depuis cette époque, je ne suis plus une enfant, j'ai su surmonté ça il y a bien longtemps … C'est juste que … c'est la première fois que j'en parle a quelqu'un. Même ma meilleur amie ou mon frère n'est au courant de rien a ce propos. Ils savent juste son nom … pas l'histoire qui va avec.''

Sai se leva et tourna sur elle même pour faire face a Ogata, lui offrant un sourire triste, mais qui se voulait rassurant. Il s'imagina a sa place et se demandait si lui, aurait-il eu le courage de supporter tout cela.

 _Bien sur que non … déjà que je me sens mal à l'idée d'un simple chantage sur des faux aveux. Alors aimer quelqu'un qui ne te regarde même pas, pour qui ton existence est juste un exutoire pour le stress,_ pensa Seiji.

''Je dois partir Seiji, encore merci pour hier et cette nuit.'' dit Sai en prenant sa veste et son sac, réalisant qu'elle n'était toujours pas au café pour travailler. ''Désolé pour tout, d'habitude je ne suis pas autant sensible, ni même bavarde ….''

… _peut-être parce que c'est toi, que je me sens en paix et libre a tes cotés,_ continua dans sa tête Sai.

''A la prochaine Seiji !'' s'écria Sai en passant la porte.

''Au revoir Surika.'' murmura-t-il en regardant son plafond.

 _Mais il y a une chose qu'il comprenait concernant Surika, c'était l'envie de déclarer ses sentiments a l'être aimé, lui dire ces simples mot._

Il entra dans sa salle de bain, et pris le t-shirt se trouvant en haut de la pile de linge, celui dans lequel Surika a dormi. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de la jeune femme dessus, un odeur qui lui faisait battre son cœur.

 _Je crois bien que je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Surika Akita._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Bonjour tout le monde ! Comme promis la seconde partie de la rencontre entre Sai et Seiji Ogata ! Ey normalement dans le prochain chapitre cous aurez des nouvelles sur les autres personnages.

A la prochaine,

 **Kairy Dream**


	30. Chapitre 29

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _ **Italique = pensée**_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 29 : Réconciliation … et Trahison**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Koyo s'inquiétait de ne plus voir Sai dans les parages, elle était toujours du genre a venir lui rendre visite par surprise. Il regretta d'avoir été si dure avec elle durant sa dernière visite, mais il ne le faisait que pour son bien.

Seulement l'atmosphère de sa maison était redevenu ce qu'elle était avant que Sai ne rentre dans sa vie, calme, bien trop calme. Pourtant ses rapports avec son fils étaient devenu normal, enfin un lien entre le père et le fils avaient été noué. Mais son fils passait de moins en moins de temps dans la maison, entre ses jeux et ses cours d'enseignement, Akira restait souvent en ville dans un hôtel.

Dernièrement, les rares fois où il apercevait son fils, il le voyait toujours le sourire aux lèvres, a regarder son portable et a rire sans raison. Il avait d'abord penser que son fils se réjouissait de la victoire d'un de ses amis, ou de ses qualifications au préliminaire du titre Honinbo. Mais lui aussi avait vécu la même chose par le passé, alors il était sur que son fils était amoureux.

Il était content pour son fils, le voir sourire le rendait lui aussi heureux, fier de voir son fils grandir. Au fil des années, lui et sa femme pensaient sincèrement qu'Akira garderait comme seul amour le Go et rien d'autre. Sa femme, au paradis, devait être heureuse de voir son petit garçon devenir un vrai homme.

Koyo décida de quitter sa maison calme, partant pour se rendre dans un lieu plus vivant et chaleureux, le café 'A la rencontre de l'âme'. Avant de partir, il prit un sac contenant des livres pour Sai, mais étonnamment pour Hinami également. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mis en colère la jeune femme si joyeuse et si déjantée.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hinami travaillait comme a son habitude, servant les clients avec un grand sourire et un joie enfantine. Elle dégageait une aura de confiance, les gens venaient vers elle avec beaucoup plus de facilité. Seulement son comportement et son langage finissaient toujours par la rattraper, et gâcher tout.

La raison qu'elle pensait a cela en ce moment, était du à l'absence d'un client régulier, un client particulier pour Sai. Elle aussi avait fini par s'attacher a Koyo Touya malgré son appartenance au GO. Ses conversations sur la littérature en général avec cet homme, étaient devenu des moments très appréciés, qu'elle attendait avec impatience.

Chaque samedi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder souvent la porte d'entrée, pour être la première a l'accueillir, et de pouvoir le servir personnellement. Échanger des mots, des conseils, des critiques sur des livres, même brèves, rendait sa journée plus lumineuse.

Malheureusement, cela faisait 5 semaines et 3 jours (Oui elle a compté les jours) que son client favori n'avait fait plus aucune visite, depuis qu'elle lui avait crié dessus. La culpabilité l'envahissait, et elle se demandait pourquoi Sai n'avait toujours rien remarqué concernant l'absence de son ami.

Alors quand son espoir de le voir fut au plus bas, elle venait de finir son service du matin, et portait ses vêtements civils, elle se préparait a sortir du café par la porte d'entrée, quand vit cette dernière s'ouvrir sur l'homme de ses pensées.

Elle se figea, tandis qu'il la regardait, se demandant quoi dire pour éviter qu'elle ne parte. Koyo ne sachant quoi faire, fit la seule chose que sa femme aurait fait a sa place.

 _Que fait-il ici ? Ce n'est pas le quart temps de Sai aujourd'hui._

''Bonjour Hinami.'' commença Koyo.

''Bonjour M Touya.'' dit-elle hésitante de l'aborder.

''Je suis venue m'excuser sur mes propos concernant Shindou.'' s'excusa directement Koyo.

Elle ne pouvait pas le croire, il s'excuser alors que c'est largement sa faute. Rien d'y penser, elle commençait a avoir mal a la tête.

''Suivez-moi … vous bloquez la porte.'' reprocha Hinami en trainant Koyo a une table au fond du café. ''Commander ce que vous voulez, c'est moi qui paye ! J'insiste et je précise que c'est non discutable !''

Stéphanie arriva vers Hinami en lui donnant un drôle de regard. Hinami se plaignait souvent de passer trop de temps au travail, alors la voir rester en tant que client la faisait rire.

''Tu es vraiment contradictoire comme fille.'' soupira Stéphanie avec faux dédain.

''Ne cherche pas a comprendre, donne moi juste un café, fort très fort le café.'' dit-elle froidement.

''Tu en bois jamais.'' rétorqua la serveuse.

''Crois moi, je pense en avoir besoin, vraiment besoin ! Donc tu fais ton boulot et prend ma putain de commande.'' s'énerva Hinami.

''Ta putain de commande arrivera quand la putain partira faire un tour dehors pour se rafraîchir les idées.'' rétorqua avec un petit sourire la jeune femme.

 _Elle va voir ce que la putain va faire à ses affaires si elle continu sur ce chemin !_

Hinami envoya un regard noir a sa collègue qui prenait la commande de Koyo, puis cette dernière lui tira la langue avant de partir enregistrer les commandes. Elle et Stépanie étaient le genre d'amies qui passaient plus de temps a faire chier l'autre comme moyen de s'exprimer.

''Pourquoi vous vous excusez alors que c'est largement de ma faute, je vous ai crié dessus et insulté votre fils, sans compter que vous m'aviez sauvé d'un drôle de type … Argh !'' s'écria Hinami en se frottant ses cheveux avec ses mains. ''J'ai beau essayer de trouver une seule raison a vos excuses, je n'en trouve aucune. C'est vrai qu'Hikaru a merdé en partant sans prévenir personne, mais il a fui de cette manière pour éviter de faire du mal a ses amis. Quand un médecin vous donne moins de 5% de chance de survis, vous ne savez plus comment faire pour vivre avec ces 5% qui vous hante.''

''Je ne connaissais pas ses raisons et je n'avais pas le droit de le juger, c'est la raison de mes excuses.'' dit-il à tête reposé.

''Je m'excuse également pour tout.'' ajouta-t-elle avec un air gênée.

Leurs boissons arrivèrent, et chacun se muraient dans le silence. Koyo commença à réfléchir sur la façon de faire retrouver sa joie de vie a la jeune femme, qui semblait boudé en regardant le mur.

''J'ai apporté des livres.'' dit-il simplement en posant une pile de livre devant elle.

 _Il veut sûrement que je les donne a Sai._

''Euh … merci.'' dit-elle faiblement.

''Je les ai choisis en pensant a ce qu'aimerait Sai …''

''Bien entendu, Sai.'' coupa Hinami en regardant les titres. ''Celui-là, elle risque pas de l'aimer.''

 _Bizarre, le style de ce livre me correspond … non, je dois me tromper._

''J'en ai pris un pour toi aussi.'' termina-t-il en buvant son thé.

Hinami avala de travers son café en l'entendant dire si clairement ce qu'elle redoutait au fond de ses pensées. Elle regarda maintenant le livre sous un nouvel œil, elle était étonnée qu'il pense a elle, elle n'était pas si importante comparée a Sai. Elle lu le titre se trouvant sur la couverture noir, puis le résumé écrit en blanc-gris, l'histoire se déroulait sous le point de vue d'une petite fille sans nom qui évoluait dans une société inexistante. S'en le vouloir, elle commença a le lire, et apprécia autant le style graphique que le style d'écriture qui se dégageait du livre.

 _Le personnage principale est a la fois attachant, mais aussi repoussant de sa manière a voir le monde. Mais en réalité, cette manière de le voir est plutôt normal dans sa situation, elle vit comme dans une jungle où les lois fondamentales de la société n'ont jamais été évoqué par le peuple. Une enfant qui découvre le monde avec des yeux innocents, un monde qui ne le sera jamais, et l'éternelle jeu de mots pouvant changer la signification du texte en une seconde._

Puis elle réalisa qu'elle se trouvait encore en compagnie de M Touya, et rougi de honte pour l'avoir oublié.

''Pardon.'' fit-elle en posant le lire sur la table.

''Ce n'est pas grave, si j'ai pris ce livre, c'est pour qu'il soit lu.'' précisa Koyo gentiment. ''Que tu le lise avidement, me prouve que je ne me suis pas trompé dans mon choix.''

''Pourtant on ne peut pas dire que vous et moi, on se connaissent au point d'acheter des livres pour l'autre.'' dit-elle confuse. ''Alors désolée, si je comprend pas votre comportement.''

''La plupart du temps que je te vois, tu arrive toujours a me faire découvrir de nouveaux livres qui étonnamment me plaisent.'' commença Koyo. ''J'en déduis que tu me connais assez bien pour me conseiller des livres. Je sais pas exemple qu'une fois Sai avait acheté un livre a m'offrir et que malgré ton opinion dessus en sachant que je ne l'aimerais pas, Sai me l'a donné. Et je peux de te dire en toute honnêteté, qui doit être ranger quelques part chez moi sans que j'ai lu plus de 20 pages.''

 _Et j'en suis reconnaissant d'avoir une amie qui partage mon goût pour la lecture. Sai n'est pas du genre a ouvrir un livre,_ pensa Koyo.

''Ce jour-là, j'avais envie de la maudire pour t'offrir une merde pareil !'' ri Hinami. ''Seulement parce que le livre se déroulait durant l'époque Edo, elle n'a même pas lu le résumé.''

''Nos brèves conversations m'avaient manqué.'' dit-il subtilement.

''Ouais, elles m'ont aussi grave manqué.'' avoua Hinami en souriant. ''On a 5 semaines et 3 jours a rattraper !''

Ils continuèrent de discuter de littérature, oubliant le monde qui les entourais. Hinami profita pour donner un longue liste de livre que Koyo devait absolument lire pour se faire pardonner de sa longue absence. Bien sur, il lui promis de tenter de lire aussi un du genre favori de la demoiselle, thriller. Tandis que Hinami décida de s'intéresser un peu plus aux littératures sur les époques féodales, afin de pouvoir en discuter avec M Touya a leur prochaine rencontre.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru sous l'identité de Maki, se promenait tranquillement dans un parc en compagnie de son petit copain, Touya Akira. Bien que cela ne faisait que 10 jours qu'ils avaient commencé a sortir, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été a ses cotés pendant des années. Le bonheur d'être avec lui valaient bien tous le risques du monde, la douleur d'être au final rejeté, ainsi que les colères de sa sœur quand elle apprendrait sa relation avec lui.

Le seul problème, enfin les seuls problèmes qui indiquaient que leur relation ne pourrait pour Maki, c'était simplement le fait d'être Hikaru Shindou, son ancien rival. Mais aussi le fait d'être un garçon, car le jour où Akira voudra aller plus loin dans leur relation, il finira par découvrir la vérité sur son sexe. Encore Akira pourrait aimer l'image de Maki, une adorable fille, c'était normal qu'Akira l'aime, cependant l'image de Maki, un travestie qui profite de lui sans rien lui dire, Akira le regarderais comme un pervers.

''Ça va Maki ?'' demanda inquiet Akira. ''Tu fais une de ces têtes.''

''Ce n'est rien, je pense seulement a mon futur shooting, et rien qu'a l'idée de te laisser pour être torturé pendant 2-3 heures est injuste.'' soupira Maki en changeant de sujet.

''Pourtant tu es sous la direction de ton mentor … Nurama je crois ?'' dit-il hésitant de peur de la vexer s'il oubliait ce détails.

 _Il s'en souvient … je l'ai évoqué qu'une fois dans nos discussions … Ah ! Il fait vraiment attention a moi ! C'est trop mignon !_

''Oui, mais lors de notre dernier shooting ensemble, il m'a vexé et je lui ai joué un tour, un mauvais tour.'' dit-elle figée en réalisant que son mentor ne l'avait peut-être toujours pas pardonné.

''Je suis sur qu'il a déjà oublié.'' rassura Akira en lui donnant un baiser.

 _Je l'espère._

''Tu sais ce qu'il me faut pour me donner du courage !'' s'exclama Maki quand elle eu de nouveau ses lèvres libre. ''Allez un dernier bisou avant que je m'en aille.''

''Quoi ! Déjà !'' fit Akira déçu.

''Désolée Akira, le temps que j'aille au studio, et qu'on me prépare entièrement, je risque d'être en retard sur mon planning.'' s'excusa Maki triste de devoir partir.

''Tu travaille trop, en plus de tes séances photo.'' soupira Akira. ''Tu travaille dans un café les après-midi pour aider une amie, dans un hôtel 2 nuit par semaines, sans compter que tu cuisine pour un food truck selon tes envies. Je vais finir par croire que tu aime l'argent.''

 _Maudit ton coté gentleman quand tu as ramassé mon agenda il y 3 jours … mais aussi ta curiosité quand tu l'a lu !_

''J'aime juste me tenir occupé, en plus j'économise presque tout mes salaires pour le jour où j'aurais enfin mon appartement.'' rétorqua Maki vexée.

''Je suis inquiet pour ta santé, autant travailler est dangereux.'' insista Akira tétu.

''Si cela peut te rassurer, je te promets de faire une pause quand je me sentirais mal.'' balança Maki dans l'espoir qu'il oubli le sujet. ''Bye bye, on se voit ce soir !''

Hikaru l'embrassa, entourant ses bras autour de son cou, tendit qu'il mettait les siens autour de sa taille. Mais elle du mettre fin au baiser, avant de le laisser seul dans le parc, essayant d'avoir un taxi au plus vite.

Une fois assis dans la voiture, Hikaru regarda le ciel, en repensant aux derniers événements qu'il avait vécu en moins d'un mois. Elle avait l'impression que le destin avait lié le sien étroitement avec celui de son aimé, car plusieurs jours après sa fuite a l'hôtel, il le rencontra a la sorti du café de sa sœur.

Il avait tenté de faire demi-tour, mais Akira l'avait déjà repéré et suivi. La suite devenait aussi hilarante quand il y repense, Akira lui avait attrapé le bras et l'avait traîné dans une ruelle, où il plaqua Hikaru contre un mur. Hikaru n'avait pas eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, qu'il se faisait embrasser passionnément par son ex-rival.

Quand le baiser fut fini, il lui demande d'être sa petite amie, idiot et confus par le baiser, Hikaru avait accepté sans vraiment réfléchir a la valeur de ses mots. Depuis, il ne regrettait pas son choix, enfin pas pour l'instant.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Dans le studio, Hikaru faisait diverses positions qui demandait beaucoup d'effort pour son dos. Il devait garder les jambes droites, mais le dos courbé, faisait à moitié profile a l'appareil photo. Tout cela dans une sorte de cadre en métal, qui avec les feux des projecteurs, était devenu chaud comme un radiateur. Heureusement ou malheureusement, il devait faire des photos en tenue de fille, mais aussi en tenue de garçon, qui lui permettait de faire des pauses le temps de se changer. Cependant cela voulait aussi dire qu'il allait travailler 2 fois plus longtemps qu'un travail normal.

 _Je vais devoir annuler mon rendez-vous avec Akira … il ne va pas content._

A la fin du shooting, il remarqua une femme dans un coin du studio le regarder avec un regard froid et jaloux. Il la trouva très belle et se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là, car il était le seul mannequin en charge de ce shooting.

''Bonjour Madame.'' dit-il en l'approchant.

''Bonjour.'' répondit froidement la femme. ''Peut-on parler dans ta loge.''

''Euh … oui, suivez moi.'' dit-il hésitant.

Une fois dans la loge, il proposa un siège a la femme qui ne se gêna pas de s'asseoir en plein milieu du canapé, forçant Hikaru a aller sur une chaise.

''Alors …''

''Je vais être clair ! Ne t'approche plus de mon mari !'' dit-elle calmement. ''Je les connais les filles dans ton genre, vous voulez sortir avec des célébrités juste pour la popularité.''

''Excusez-moi, mais qui êtes-vous ?'' demanda-t-il confus.

''Mme Nurama Yuki.'' dit-il froidement. ''Maintenant que tu sais qui je suis, tu es prévenu de rester loin de mon époux.''

 _Nurama Sensei ne mentait pas a propos de sa jalousie._

''Est-ce que votre mari aime les hommes ?''

''Bien sur que non !'' dit-elle surprise.

''Alors vous voilà rassurer, car je suis un garçon.'' dit-il en souriant.

La mine que la femme afficha était hilarante, mais par respect pour elle, il ne rit pas.

''Pour la photo, je suis désolé, mais Nurama sensei se plaignait tellement de votre jalousie que c'était évidement que j'allais utilisé ça contre lui.'' commença Hikaru. ''Votre mari a tenu des propos vexant a mon égard. Comme vous pouvez le voir, je fais majoritairement du mannequina féminin, et je ne fais pas ça par plaisir … je veux dire, j'avoue que porter des vêtements féminin ne me dérange pas, mais être pris en photo avec, c'est … autre chose.''

''Tu es un garçon ?'' demanda-t-elle pour être sure.

''Oui.'' souffla Hikaru. ''Et je ne me mettrais nu devant vu pour le prouver.''

''Tu m'a l'air sincère, bon je te crois.'' dit-elle chaleureusement. ''Mais pour ce qui est de la photo, je demande réparation.''

''C'est à dire ?''

''Mon mari a plutôt aimer l'effet de la photo sur moi, cela le faisait rire, et maintenant je comprend pourquoi.'' dit-elle en grimaçant. ''On va le rendre jaloux.''

''On ?''

''Oui 'on', car je m'afficherai qu'avec toi, si j'ai bien compris il est ton mentor, donc il se sentira mal de me voir dans tes bras.'' expliqua Mme Nurama. ''Vous le temps que tu mets, il va forcément venir pour te dire un mot a propos de la séance.''

Elle se leva et tira Hikaru contre elle, profitant de s'asseoir sur la table a l'opposée de l'entrée. Elle lui fit signe de mettre ses mains sur ses épaules, de se pencher vers elle et d'attendre. Ils restèrent quelques minutes dans cette position, avant d'entendre des pas dans le couloir.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Nurama avait cherché Hikaru dans le studio pour lui parler de la séance, il voulait le féliciter pour avoir tenu sans râler, ni même s'énerver. Des assistants lui avaient dit qu'Hikaru était dans sa loge en ce moment.

Il se dirigea vers cette dernière, ne se doutant pas du choc qu'il allait avoir. Il couvrit bien grand la porte, et vit Hikaru embrassé une femme qui ne lui était pas inconnue.

''Yuki ?'' dit-il surpris.

Il avait mal aux cœurs de la voir dans les bras des son élève. Il se sentit jaloux, mais surtout trahie, la douleur était tel qu'il pleura. La fameuse Yuki s'écarta d'Hikaru, et lui fit face après avoir fermé la porte.

''Nos lèvres ne se sont pas touché … pas comme toi avec ces putes de Las Vegas, ou même les françaises.'' lui dit-elle durement. ''Maintenant tu sais ce que cela fait de se sentir trahie, humilié, rabaissé a tes stupides mensonges ! Tu passe ton temps a me tromper, comment veux-tu que des idées comme cela me vienne en tête.''

''Chérie …'' tenta de parler le sensei.

''Ne dis rien, rien … je vais te laisser assez d'espace maintenant, ma mère seras heureuse de savoir qu'elle ne s'est pas trompé a ton sujet.'' dit-elle.

''Tu pars ? Non, s'il te plait !'' dit-il en essayant de lui prendre la main.

''Ne me touche pas ! Je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner ou divorcer, le temps me dira quoi faire.'' s'expliqua Mme Nurama. ''Au fait j'ai du menacer ce garçon pour qu'il fasse cette fausse scène. Et j'insiste sur le 'faux', car moi j'ai fait semblant, tandis que toi … tu es allé au bout de tes tromperies.''

''Yuki, je t'aime !''

''Au revoir chéri, au revoir Shindou.'' finit-elle en partant.

''Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?'' pleura Nurama effondré sur le sol.

''Vous lui avez fait trop de mal pour qu'elle puisse encore vous pardonnez facilement.'' répondit Hikaru en refusant de le regarder dans les yeux. ''Mais elle vous aime, elle finira par revenir, seulement si vous faites des efforts. Ne cédez plus a la tentation des jeunes filles. Votre femme est mille fois plus belles que ces anorexiques.''

''Hikaru …'' murmura son sensei en le regardant.

''Je suis désolé.'' dit Hikaru en se sentant coupable.

''Tu n'a pas à l'être, je suis le seul coupable … le seul coupable …''

Hikaru prit ses affaires, sortant rapidement de sa loge, puis alla se changer dans les toilettes car son sensei se trouvait encore dans sa loge, a pleurer de désespoir. Les voir se disputer, voir leurs sentiments et les trahisons, lui rappelait les cachotteries qu'il faisait a Akira.

 _La vérité revient toujours vers nous, apportant plus de douleur selon le temps qu'elle s'est cachée._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de nouveau libre de la maladie, cette satanée grippe m'a vraiment tuée, clouant tout mon corps et mon énergie dans les abysses de mon lit.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	31. Chapitre 30

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 30 : Confrontation**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

En rentrant chez lui la veille, Hikaru ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que la dispute de son mentor et sa femme étaient entièrement de sa faute, s'il n'avait pas fait cette satanée photo, jamais la situation ne se serait produite. Tout comme la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis avec Akira. Tôt ou tard, ce dernier comprendrait qu'il est Hikaru Shindou, et non pas Maki Akita.

Mais il ne devait plus penser a ça, il avait encore du travail a faire et les clients n'allaient pas être servis tout seul. Son service se passa rapidement, il réussi a se vider la tête, ne pensant plus a rien qu'a servir les clients. Même Akira lui était sorti de la tête, heureusement qu'il n'avait aucun rendez-vous avec, car il ne se sentait assez fort pour le voir.

Quand il termina son service, il alla se changer dans le vestiaire des hommes. Aujourd'hui, il décida de ne pas se travestir, il voulait juste se vider la tête, pensant même a allez boire un coup en boite si cela lui permettait de juste oublier.

En sortant, il eu la surprise de voir Hinami sortir elle aussi de son vestiaire. Quand elle le vit, elle lui donna un petit sourire.

''Salut ! Ça fait un bail que je t'ai vu habillé comme ça. Tu a passé une mauvaise journée ?'' demanda Hinami en lui faisait une accolade. ''Maintenant que j'y pense, on ne passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps ? Tu te serais pas trouvé quelqu'un par hasard ?''

''Pas vraiment, tu te fais des idées !'' dit rapidement Hikaru en détournant le regard.

''Alors sortons !'' dit-elle en lui tirant le bras pour le faire sortir par la porte de derrière. ''J'ai de nouveau ma voiture, j'ai une folle envie d'aller me balader !''

''D'accord.'' soupira Hikaru pas certain.

Tout en tirant Hikaru jusqu'à sa voiture, Hinami regarda derrière elle discrètement, vérifiant que l'invité surprise qu'elle avait vu à l'entrée de la boutique, ne les voyait pas partir.

Une fois dans la voiture, elle démarra aussitôt, ne laissant pas le temps a Hikaru de s'attacher. Hikaru se demandait ce que son amie avait, elle agissait bizarrement. Elle souffla et se détendit quand ils furent assez loin du café.

''Ça te dit une soirée pyjama ?'' dit soudainement Hinami.

''Toi, tu me cache quelques chose.'' assura Hikaru qui la connaissait bien.

''J'ai juste envie de te parler, et ça risque d'être long, donc tu viens chez moi.'' ordonna Hinami sans lui laisser le choix. ''De toute façon, j'ai déjà dit a Sai que tu dormais chez moi.''

''Quoi ?!'' s'écria-t-il énervé. ''De quel droit tu ose faire ça !''

''Tu préfère que Sai sache pour ta romance avec Touya Akira ?'' rétorqua-t-elle calmement, ne quittant pas les yeux de la route.

''Je parie qu'elle est déjà au courant.'' souffla Hikaru en levant les yeux au ciel.

''Elle sait seulement que tu passe du temps avec, pas que tu mets ta langue dedans.'' ri Hinami en donnant son point de vue.

Hikaru se mit a rougir follement, il avait toujours fait attention a son entourage quand il embrassait son amoureux, jamais il n'avait remarqué des personnes qu'il connaissait aux alentours de ses rendez-vous. Il arrivait a convaincre Akira allait dans des lieux où il était certain de croisé aucune de ses connaissances.

''Comment ?'' dit-il gêné d'avoir été découvert.

''Plus tard.''

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira se trouvait dans sur le lieux de travail de sa petite amie, il était certain qu'elle venait de finir son travail. Mais au bout d'une dizaine de minutes devant le café, il décida de rentrer pour demander des informations.

Une serveuse lui avait seulement dit qu'elle n'était pas sortie par la porte de devant, et que sûrement, Maki était parti avec Hinami. Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais n'arrivait pas a s'en souvenir. Il tenta de l'appeler, mais il ne faisait que tomber sur la messagerie. Il décida de laisser un message dans l'espoir qu'elle l'écoute.

''Maki … j'ai l'impression que tu me fuis, je ne sais ce que j'ai fait qui a bien pu te déranger … j'étais venu te voir a la sortie de ton travail, mais tu n'y étais pas. Je veux juste passer plus de temps avec toi … même si du temps aucun de nous n'en a vraiment.'' dit Akira en se contrôlant. ''Je t'aime Maki, j'ai envie de te voir rapidement … mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Tu me souris, tu me regarde, mais j'ai l'impression que tu es distante, que tu n'es pas autant présente que je pense dans notre relation. Appelle-moi … s'il te plaît.''

Akira raccrocha et laissa ses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues. L'amour lui faisait trop de mal, il se demandait si il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal dans une précédente vie, pour autant souffrir. Le destin lui avait pris Hikaru, et maintenant il lui prend la seule personne qui lui faisait oublier tout de son rival.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru se trouvait dans le canapé du salon d'Hinami, il attendait que la femme revienne avec les boissons. Il avait les bras croisés contre sa poitrine et grimaçait à l'idée de subir un interrogatoire. Quand Hinami se trouva de nouveau dans son champ de vision, il tourna le tête pour l'ignorer.

Elle le regarda avec un air indifférent, posant les verres de sirop sur la table basse. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait agi comme ça en voyant Akira Touya, mais elle devait improviser de manière a le garder toute la nuit chez elle s'il le faut. Savoir qu'un homme risquait de faire du mal son Hikaru, son petit frère, l'insupportait autant que ses disputes avec Sai.

''Hikaru, est-ce que tu sais que tu n'es qu'un idiot ?'' commença Hinami en s'appuyant contre le mur en face d'Hikaru.

''Tu voulais me voir pour me dire ça ?'' rétorqua Hikaru énervé.

''Non.'' répondit-elle. ''Akira Touya ne sait pas que tu es Hikaru Shindou, ni que tu es un garçon je présume. Il ne sait pas que Sai est ta sœur, et il ne sait pas non plus la raison de ta retraite. Par contre le monde du go, ses joueurs savent que Sai est connecté au café dans lequel tu travaille, et donc tu a autant de risque que Sai.''

''Akira n'est pas du genre a manipuler pour avoir des informations !'' s'écria Hikaru en lui lançant un regard noir.

''Les gens changent avec le temps.'' dit-elle le regardant dans les yeux. ''Nous changeons tous, il n'est peut-être pas avec toi pour des infos, mais il finira par faire le lien, et te poser des questions auxquelles tu ne voudra pas répondre.'' expliqua Hinami en le regardant dans les yeux.

''Je le sais mais ..'' fit-il faiblement en détournant le regard.

''L'amour ne se contrôle pas … je ne vais pas te faire la leçon dessus, je sais que tu es un grand garçon.'' avoua Hinami. ''Bien sur, j'ai peur que tu te blesses sérieusement dans cette histoire.''

''Alors pourquoi tu t'en occupe ! Laisse moi tranquille.'' rétorqua Hikaru faché.

''Mais Sai, elle souffrira … le go …''

''Sai ? Ne me fais pas rire ! Elle est journaliste dans un de leur magazine !'' ri Hikaru devant la naïveté de son amie.

''C'est du passé …'' dit-elle troublée.

''Du passé ? Tu es vraiment ignorante ! Elle est toujours journaliste là-bas, et le pire c'est qu'elle a osé me dire de quitter le go, alors qu'elle … je vais finir par croire qu'elle ne fait que mentir. A toi. A moi. A-t-elle dit une seule fois la vérité depuis qu'elle est revenu ?'' accusa Hikaru en tapant le poing sur la table.

''Tu ne connais pas Sai autant que moi !'' dit-elle en serrant les dents.

''Je suis son petit frère, je la connais.'' ajouta Hikaru.

''Alors que sait-tu de ces tentatives de suicide ! De ces crises d'angoisses ! De ses envies noires ! De ses peurs ! De ses larmes ! Rien tu ne sais rien, car toi tu as eu la chance d'avoir une mère aimante ! Sai a toujours pensé a ton bien être ! Oubliant souvent le sien … bien sur, elle n'a jamais su se perdre correctement, la fuite est un choix facile pour elle.'' raconta Hinami en levant Hikaru par le col de son t-shirt.

''Tu mens ! Elle n'est pas aussi fragile …''

''Si elle l'est, enfin elle l'était avant, quand je l'ai connu.'' affirma Hinami en lachant Hikaru. ''Sai … est-ce que tu sais pourquoi elle n'aime pas votre mère ? Pourquoi elle n'a pas le même nom de famille ? Pourquoi ta mère ne t'en a jamais parlé ?''

''Sai et Maman ont juste une grosse dispute, elles n'ont jamais eu la chance de se réconcilier.'' se défendit Hikaru.

''Est-ce que dans tes souvenirs de Sai, ta mère est a vos cotés, même une seule fois ?'' questionna Hinami vicieusement.

Hikaru voulu répondre, mais il réalisa que quelque chose clochait dans son esprit. Il se souvient vaguement de son enfance avec Sai, mais sa mère n'était pas présente dans ces souvenirs, et l'inverse était aussi vrai, pas de Sai entre ses 8 a 12 ans, juste Maman, seulement Maman.

''Alors, on ne sait plus quoi répondre ?'' dit-elle en voyant son malaise. ''Écoute bien, je n'aimerais pas me répéter. Sai est une enfant hors mariage que ton père n'a pas reconnu ou plutôt ne pouvais pas reconnaître.''

''Comment ça ?'' coupa Hikaru étonné.

''Ton père ne connais l'existence de Sai, même 29 ans plus tard, il ne sais pas qu'il a une fille.'' déclara Hinami. ''En fait dans l'état civil, Sai porte le nom de famille de votre grand-mère maternel, pas celui de ta mère ni de ton père. Sai avait 5 ans la dernière fois qu'elle a vu votre mère. Pendant 3 ans, elle était seule dans votre maison, a recevoir chaque mois une enveloppe d'argent. Puis tu es arrivé dans sa vie, elle t'a détesté au début, car tu avais toute l'attention de votre mère, mais au bout de quelques mois, ta mère a disparue, te confiant a Sai. Tu es devenu le monde de Sai ce jour-là.'' affirma Hinami avec conviction.

''Comment tu sais ça ? Tu … tu mens !'' affirma Hikaru perdu.

''Sai devient trop bavarde quand elle boit, elle ne se rend compte de rien, ignorant totalement ce qu'elle dit ou fait a certain moment.'' expliqua Hinami en souriant tristement. ''Une fois je lui ai posé la question sur ces parents, je ne fais que te donner sa réponse.''

Hinami s'installa sur le canapé, puis bu son verre d'eau d'une traite. Elle ne voulais pas s'enivrer pour une fois.

''Sai a suivi des cours par correspondance pour t'élever correctement, pour que tu obtienne une belle enfance.'' sourit Hinami. ''Elle a tout fait pour que tu puisse avoir une enfance normale, oubliant le poids des sacrifices.''

''Mais pourquoi elle est parti ? Parce que Maman est revenu ?'' questionna Hikaru déstabilisé.

''Ta mère n'est jamais revenu.''dit-elle crûment.

''Hein ?! Je ne comprend pas.'' réagit Hikaru perdu.

''Ta mère avait promis a Sai de lui payer l'université, qu'elle viendrait s'occuper de toi quand Sai irait en cours … seulement ta mère n'a pas tenu sa promesse.'' dit Hinami en se pinçant les lèvres. ''Le seul rêve, le seul caprice de Sai, c'était l'université. Et cette femme a annulé son inscription a Todai … Sai s'est rendu à la cérémonie d'ouverture … pour finalement se faire jeter dehors comme une étrangère. Son rêve lui a été retiré … et ça, Sai ne l'a pas supporter. Le rêve de ta mère était de devenir médecin, c'est même la raison pour laquelle ta mère n'a jamais aimé Sai, car elle était en cursus pour le devenir quand Sai est née.''

Hikari sentit un malaise en creux de son estomac. Il voulait croire qu'Hinami mentait, mais au fond de lui, toutes ses paroles ne reflétaient qu'une vérité qu'on lui cachait ou plutôt qu'il voulu oublié.

''Qu'est-ce que Sai a fait ?'' demanda difficilement Hikaru avec peur.

''Sai t'a déposé chez ton amie d'enfance en prétextant qu'elle devait aller à un rendez-vous, elle a donné le numéro de ta mère aux parents de ton amie en cas d'urgence.'' expliqua Hinami en s'appuyant contre le canapé. ''Sai n'est pas revenu te chercher, elle avait prévenu ta mère qu'elle partait … la suite te concernant je l'ignore, mais Sai a su que tu es resté 2 semaines chez ton amie, 2 semaine où tu n'avais plus aucune famille.''

''Elle m'a abandonné … elle …'' réalisa Hikaru en se sentant faible.

''Sai pensait que ce serait mieux pour toi de vivre avec ta mère. Elle voulait revenir, mais elle ne pouvais plus se regarder dans le miroir après ce qu'elle avait fait. Ta sœur n'avait que 16 ans, elle n'était qu'une stupide ados qui voulait juste être comprise. Qui voulait juste le regard de sa maman.'' se moqua Hinami.

''Comment était Sai … les années qu'elle a passé avec toi ?'' demanda Hikaru hésitant.

''J'ai rencontré Sai à Paris, nous étions camarades de chambres dans un foyer d'étudiant, j'étudiais l'hôtellerie, et je dirigeais un club de théâtre amateur. Ta sœur passais un master en histoire en parallèle avec un master sur les science de la gestion. Au début, ta sœur et moi, on ne supportait pas, elle regardait tout le monde avec un air supérieur et refusait de se mélanger aux autres. Puis un soir, j'ai vu un coté d'elle très mignon. Elle s'était pris l'averse en revenant au foyer, elle était trempée jusqu'aux os et je me suis moqué d'elle évidement. Elle s'est jeté sur moi, me mouillant avec son corps, puis se mit a rire devant mon air choqué. A cet instant, elle avait le plus beau rire du monde.'' sourit doucement Hinami en rougissant.

 _C'est a ce moment que j'ai su que je l'aimais._

''Le rire de Sai est particulier, il nous rend heureux.'' dit simplement Hikaru.

''Ta sœur n'était pas du genre a se laisser faire, et quand elle a commencé a socialiser avec d'autres étudiants, elle faisait tout pour les protéger quand l'occasion arrivait. Elle était toujours anotre écoute et de très bon conseils pour notre avenir, ses techniques de manipulation étaient bien plus pire que maintenant.'' ajouta Hinami avec nostalgie.

''C'est possible ça !'' s'étonna Hikaru surpris.

''Quand on a terminé nos études, je l'ai convaincu qu'on fasse un voyage au Japon.'' continua-t-elle ignorant la surprise d'Hikaru. ''On a été hébergé par ton grand-père sans le savoir, après tout lui aussi ne connaissait pas Sai. Et puis la suite tu la connais, tu es tombé sur Sai quand elle venait de se changer dans un costume d'époque Heian qu'on venait de trouver dans le grenier de ton grand-père. Si tu étais arrivé 10 min plus tôt, tu l'aurais vu nu !'' ri Hinami en se souvenant de la difficulté a Sai de rentrer dans les vêtements.

''Je m'en souviens, j'ai eu une de ses peurs, puis quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis rappelé de qui elle était pour moi. Je voulais la connaître même si pour cela je devais apprendre un jeu de vieux.'' sourit tristement Hikaru. ''J'avais oublié Sai, et je m'en voulais de l'avoir oublié, je voulais qu'elle reste près de moi.''

''Ouais, c'est a cette époque que j'ai su pour son don pour le go, et dire que j'ai du partir, la laissant derrière à cause d'un maudit contrat de travail en France.'' ronchonna Hinami. ''Tu n'imagine pas la peur que j'ai eu quand j'ai vu la cagnotte pour la personne qui avait des infos sur Sai. Dis-toi que ta sœur avait prévu de se dévoilé juste pour la toucher … faut dire qu'avec une telle somme, ça sert a rien de travailler toute une vie.''

''Je la reconnais bien là, toujours a chercher la bonne occasion pour vivre sans souci.'' soupira Hikaru en souriant.

''Tu lui en veux, pour être parti deux fois ?'' dit-elle inquiète.

''Le passé, c'est le passé !'' dit Hikaru. ''Rien ne changera … c'est ma seule famille, mais je ne supporte pas ses mensonges.''

''Arrêtons d'en parler, ce n'est pas la raison principale de ta présence ici.'' changea subitement Hinami. ''Je … je vais être bref. Sai n'est pas venu a notre soirée entre fille il y a quelques jours, elle n'était pas non plus au café ou dans votre appartement. Je l'ai harcelé au téléphone un bonne partie de la soirée, mais aucune réponse de sa part. Elle a refusé de me donner les raisons a sa soudaine disparition. Donc je me suis dit qu'elle t'avais peut-être dis des détails concernant cette nuit. Je reste inquiète.''

''Non, j'ignorais qu'elle n'avait pas dormi a l'appartement … j'ai passé la soirée avec Akira, je suis rentré très tard dans la nuit, je n'avais qu'une envie:dormir.'' dit-il en réfléchissant. ''Le lendemain, je me suis levé vers midi, donc j'ai cru qu'elle était déjà partie au travail.''

''Hikaru, fais attention avec Akira.'' se répéta Hinami. ''Plus tes mensonges durent, plus ce sera difficile pour lui de te pardonner.''

''Je sais … je vais essayer de lui parler.'' conclu Hikaru.

''Maintenant qu'un a parlé, on peux commencer notre soirée pyjama !'' s'écria Hinami joyeuse.

''Ce n'était pas ton excuse pour m'harceler !'' taquina Hikaru en lui donnant un coup de coude.

''Tu sais très bien que je perd pas une occasion pour me saouler !'' ri Hinami en sortant des bouteilles d'alcool d'une de ces cachettes.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vais super bien en ce début de vacances scolaires !**

 **Je viens de réaliser que c'était le 30ième chapitre de cette histoire, j'arrive pas a y croire. On en est déjà si loin … je ne sais pas comment décrire mes émotions et la joie d'être allé aussi loin dans une histoire.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	32. Chapitre 31

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 31 : Le Plan**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Le lendemain, aux alentours de midi, Hikaru se leva du canapé d'Hinami. La lumière du soleil en plus de sa gueule de bois, lui donnaient une grosse migraine. Il réuni toutes ses affaires, et alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir.

Après avoir pris vite fais une douche, il s'habilla avec les vêtements de la veille, qui sentait la transpiration. Il avait hâte de vite rentrer a l'appartement pour vite se changer. Heureusement pour lui, Hinami n'habitait pas très loin de son appartement.

Avant de sortir de chez son amie, il laissa un mot sur la table de la cuisine, pour la prévenir de son départ et qu'il empruntait son double de clés pour fermer la porte.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai s'était levée pour une fois tard, il est rare pour elle de se lever après 10h. Elle prit son temps pour se lever, traînant dans la chaleur de son lit. Elle se permit aussi de rester en pyjama, car elle n'avait pas besoin d'aller au café aujourd'hui, mais elle devait encore signer des papiers concernant le nouveau café.

Elle était en train de cuisiner quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et entendit son petit frère se cogner contre le mur. Elle coupa vite le feu, et accouru vers lui. Quand elle le vit batailler pour ôter ses chaussures, elle se mit a rire.

''Eh oh ! T'es pas mieux quand tu bois !'' s'écria Hikaru les joues rouges.

''Je sais. Mais cela n'empêche pas que tu es mignon en ce moment.'' ri sa sœur en croisant les bras.

''Ah enfin !'' s'écria Hikaru quand il réussi a enlever ses bottes a talons.

''Je suis en train de préparer des pâtes, tu en veux une assiette ?'' demanda Sai en retournant dans la cuisine.

''T'a pas autre chose ? Je viens de me lever.'' baragouina Hikaru en se posant sur une chaise dans le salon.

''Potion secrète contre la gueule de bois ?'' dit Sai en lui donnant un drôle de boisson verdâtre. ''Après tu pourras manger tout ce que tu veux sans problème !''

Il prit le verre avec un air suspect, mais en voyant le sourire que Sai lui donnait pour le forcer a boire, il eut un frisson de peur. Il but la boisson d'une traite, ignorant l'odeur et le goût de cette dernière. Mais étrangement, il commença a se sentir mieux.

''Ça sent l'expérience.'' murmura Hikaru en regardant sa sœur en biais.

''Hum ? Tu m'as parlé Hika ?'' dit Sai sortant de sa bulle de concentration.

''Non, rien.'' mentit Hikaru en souriant.

Sai oublia son frère pour continuer sa cuisine, mais elle pouvait voir qu'Hikaru préoccupé. Elle mit la table pour elle et lui, puis servit les pâtes, avant de s'asseoir en face d'Hikaru. Ils commencèrent a manger en silence, jusqu'à qu'Hikaru se mit a parler.

''Hinami m'a dit que tu as disparue la nuit où vous deviez vous voir ?''

''Encore cette histoire !'' rala Sai en levant le yeux. ''Elle t'a raillé a sa cause d'essayer de me gâcher la vie pour savoir la vérité.''

''Pas vraiment, mais je suis curieux de savoir où tu as bien pu aller toute une nuit.'' fit Hikaru en tentant de ne pas montrer son envie de savoir.

''C'est chiant ! Je ne peux pas avoir mes petits secrets.'' s'énerva Sai en posant violemment sa fourchette.

''C'est pas grave si tu ne veux pas en parler.'' assura Hikaru en lui donnant un petit sourire.

''Tu tiens vraiment a le savoir ?'' demanda-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

''Eh bien … je m'inquiète, mais si tu ne veux pas en parler …''

''Répond !'' ordonna Sai.

''Oui, je veux savoir !'' s'écria Hikaru laissant son inquiétude se montrer dans sa voix.

Sai souffla devant le comportement de son frère, elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle avait vu Ogata Seiji en privée et encore moins qu'elle avait dormi chez lui suite a une soirée alcoolisée. Rien que la situation lui donnait la migraine.

''Tu le dis pas a Hinami.'' dit Sai fermement.

''Promis !'' jura Hikaru content que sa sœur lui parle.

''J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, pour l'instant ce n'est rien de sérieux, on est juste ami.'' dit Sai.

Hikaru ne savait pas quoi dire suite a cette soudaine déclaration de sa sœur. Depuis longtemps, lui et Hinami avait cherché a combattre le mystérieux célibat de Sai la solitaire, une femme brisant le cœur des hommes sans vraiment le savoir de manière cruelle pour le sexe opposé.

 _Ma sœur est amoureuse ! Elle pense enfin a se casser ! C'est la fin du monde !_

 _Pourquoi Hikaru tire une telle tête ? Ah ! Il a peur que sa grande sœur l'oublie dans les bras d'un autre homme … comme c'est mignon !_

''Ne t'inquiète pas, je serais toujours ta grande sœur.'' ajouta Sai pour le taquiner.

 _Oh merde ! Je rêve où Sai insinue qu'elle compte se marier … c'est pas la fin du monde, c'est l'apocalypse !_

''Il s'appelle comment ?'' demanda directement Hikaru avec un ton sérieux.

 _Oh mon dieu, il est tellement protecteur !_

''Tu le seras le moment voulu.'' insista Sai en recommençant a manger pour ignorer son petit frère.

 _Le moment voulu … le jour des fiançailles ou bien celui du mariage ?_

Le repas se termina dans un silence, chacun dans ses propres pensées, ignorant que l'un avait mal compris l'autre.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ogata se trouvait devant un goban, il plaçait ses pierres avec une délicatesse et une force inconnue. Son adversaire semblait trembler a chacun de ses coups, pourtant, si on regardait la lecture de la partie en cours, les scores étaient serrés. En réalité, c'était le regard d'Ogata qui effrayé le pauvre 7ieme Dan, il lui donnait l'impression d'être un prédateur fixant sa proie.

Ne supportant plus longtemps la pression, le 7ieme Dan déclara forfait et remercia pour la partie, puis sorti en vitesse de la salle de jeu. Le forfait de son adversaire sorti Ogata de ses pensées. En réalité, durant la partie, il avait du mal a penser correctement au jeu, préférant penser a la manière de revoir une certaine jeune femme.

Depuis le matin plein de rebondissement, il n'avait plus croisé le chemin de Surika a son grand malheur. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas donné la bonne adresse de chez elle au GoWeek, ni même le bon numéro qui datait de l'époque de ses débuts.

Il se leva de sa place et sortit de la salle, donnant l'occasion aux journalistes de lui sautaient dessus pour avoir son interview. Il se sentait déjà de mauvaise humeur a cause de son adversaire qui abandonnait en milieu de partie et qui aurait du être un bon challenge pour lui, en plus rajouter a cela, que la femme de ses rêves était injoignable, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle lui était inaccessible, il ne sentait pas d'humeur a supporter les questions idiotes des journaliste du GoWeek.

Pourquoi les journalistes du GoWeek ne prenait pas exemple sur Surika, qui était suffisamment professionnel pour laisser de l'air a ses interlocuteurs. Ils ont beau être du même magazine, ils ne sont pas pareils.

Puis Ogata réalisa suite a cette pensée, qu'il avait été idiot dés le début a attendre l'apparition surprise de Surika. Étant donné qu'il devait faire souvent des interviews a cause de son titre de Meijin, il voyait souvent différents journalistes faire ses interview, sans pour autant écrire la même chose. Surika travaille encore pour le GoWeek et lui en tant que Meijin, il a suffisamment de prestige pour se permettre de se montrer capricieux.

Son idée en tête, il ignora royalement les journalistes qui continuaient de le suivre et de poser leurs questions. Il monta dans l'ascenseur seul, pour se diriger a la direction du GoWeek afin de mettre ce qu'il avait en tête en exécution.

Arrivant dans l'immense salle d'édition du journal de Go, Seiji marcha d'un pas fier et hautain en direction du directeur de rédaction. Ce dernier fut surpris de le voir dans son étage.

''Bien le bonjour Ogata Meijin ! Que puis-je pour vous ?'' dit joyeusement l'homme assis a son bureau.

Toute la salle était silencieuse, curieuse de connaître la raison de la visite surprise du nouveau Meijin. Amano se trouvant parmi eux, s'étonna de voir Ogata ici, en sachant que ce derniers haïssait venir ici.

Ogata resta debout, pour dominer le directeur, qui devenait pâle devait l'air mauvais du Meijin.

''Bonjour. Je suis venu vous faire une requête concernant mes interviews.'' commença Ogata malicieusement en souriant légèrement. ''Je souhaite être interviewer par un seul journaliste a partir de maintenant.''

''Puis en connaître la raison ?'' demanda difficilement le pauvre directeur qui suait a grosse goutte.

''Le point de vue sur mes jeux et ma carrière change de qualité a chaque changement de journaliste, c'est très désagréable de ne pas être représenter a juste valeur.'' dit-il avec un ton froid et menaçant.

''Je vous comprend entièrement, mais nos journalistes ont beaucoup de travail a fournir, il ne peuvent pas être fidèle a un seul joueur de go.'' expliqua l'homme.

 _Si c'est comme ça ..._

''Alors je n'ai pas être fidèle au GoWeek, rien ne m'oblige a répondre a vos questions.'' ajouta finement Ogata en se retournant pour partir.

''Attendez !'' s'écria le directeur de rédaction. ''M. Amano s'occupera de vos interviews.''

 _Il croit vraiment que je vais lui laisser le choix._

Ogata s'arrêta, puis se retourna vers l'homme.

''Qui vous dit que je veux M. Amano ?'' rétorqua Ogata énervé en fronçant les sourcils.

A ce moment, Amano compris qu'Ogata se comportait vraiment étrangement. Jamais il ne l'avait en colère, ni même si capricieux aux sujets de la qualités des articles sur lui, généralement, Seiji s'en fichait complètement.

''Quel journaliste vous correspond le mieux ?'' dit son interlocuteur en marchandant ses journalistes.

''Surika Akita.'' dit simplement Ogata.

Le nom de la jeune femme eu pour effet de glacer entièrement la pièce, et des murmures se faisaient entendre parmi les groupes de journalistes.

''Désolé, je ne peux pas accepter cette requête, cette femme vous donnera une mauvaise réputation.'' s'excusa l'homme lamentablement. ''Une vulgaire assassin ne …''

 _Comment il ose l'appelé !_

Le directeur n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, que le poing d'Ogata venait frapper son bureau, provoquant un impact et des fissures dans le pauvre bureau. Amano regarda étonné le geste du Meijin, tout comme le reste de la pièce.

''Ne parlez plus jamais comme ça de Surika Akita.'' menaça Ogata qui le regarda directement dans les yeux. ''Mira s'est suicidée a cause de sa sœur et de son fiancé, et vous mettez l'entière responsabilité sur une gamine de 16 ans qui n'a rien pour se défendre.''

''Elle a menacé Mira et elle l'a poussé au suicide !'' rétorqua le directeur.

''Peut-on tuer la personne qu'on admire ? Akita aimait beaucoup Mira. La veille de sa mort, Akita lui avait donné ses excuses sur ces paroles. J'ai parlé avec elle, et je sais a quel point les journalistes du GoWeek de cette époque sont des être misérables pour avoir détruit une enfant de talent.'' s'énerva Ogata en regardant froidement les plus anciens journalistes.

Amano sentit les larmes monter en lui, jamais personne n'avait défendu Surika avant, même lui qui avait voulu l'aider, n'a pu rien faire car le fiancé de Mira était le fils d'un important actionnaire du journal. Les journalistes les plus jeunes de la pièce discutaient de la façon dont Akita avait du être traité, et surtout les fausses rumeurs qui courraient encore su elle malgré les 13 années qui sont passés.

''Alors, seule Surika Akita aura le droit de m'interviewer, car elle a une observation très précise des parties et de l'évolution des joueurs. Elle a de nombreuses qualités dans le domaine du journalisme mais aussi dans le Go comme joueuse. Elle possède un niveau proche du 7ieme Dan.'' affirma Ogata, déterminé a revoir et a protéger son amour. ''En plus, comme elle est free-lance, cela n'augmentera pas la dose de travail de vos journalistes.''

''J'accepte vos conditions, et je présenterais personnellement mes excuses a Akita pour avoir laissé les rumeurs se propageaient de la sorte.'' déclara le directeur battu.

''Je veux ma première rencontre avec elle demain.'' dit Ogata en sortant des locaux du journal, un sourire au lèvres.

 _J'ai hâte de te revoir Surika._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Je suis de nouveau en manque d'inspiration en ce moment et je trouve que cela m'arrive bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. Désolé d'être aussi longue, mais j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	33. Chapitre 32 : L'explosion de Sai

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **Attention : J'ai une remarque a vous faire concernant Sai. Dans mon histoire Sai est une personne qui a l'habitude de tout gardé en elle et a se cahcer généralement derrière des masques qu'elle s'invente pour mieux faire face des situations qu'elle pense ne pas pouvoir faire face. Mais a force de tout gardé en elle, elle allait bien finir par exploser et rentrer dans un état que personne ne se douterai.**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 32 : L'explosion de Sai**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru était parti travailler au studio photo, pour terminer sa dernière séance qui avait été coupé par la soudaine crise de larmes de Nurama. Sai se trouvait seule dans l'appartement en compagnie de ses papiers quand son téléphone portable sonna pour lui annoncer l'arrivée d'un message sur sa boite mail.

Elle consulta son portable, et remarqua que le message était adressé a la boite mail de Surika. Elle lu son nouvel mail et elle perdu ses couleurs quand elle réalisa qu'elle était convoqué au GoWeek le plus rapidement possible.

 _Ils ont enfin décidé de me virer._

Sai se sentit abattu en pensant à cette convoque, elle savait bien que ce jour viendrait, mais au fond elle, son travail de journaliste lui plaisait bien, elle pouvait garder un œil sur le monde du Go, ce jeu qu'elle a tant aimé.

Elle envoya un message a Hikaru pour le prévenir qu'elle sortait et ne savais pas a quelle heure elle allait rentrer. C'est en soupirant, qu'elle mit sa tenue spécial journaliste, et mis avec attention ses lentilles colorés rouge sang. Elle ajouta aussi a sa tenue un manteau noir et une paire de gant blanc, en plus d'un sac a bandoulière en cuir de couleur marron.

Le trajet en train jusqu'à l'institut de Go ou se trouvait les locaux du journal, n'avait pas été des plus apaisant pour notre chère Sai. De nombreuses idées expliquant l'envoi du mail, se trouvaient dans sa tête, et la faisait paniquée intérieurement. Celle qui se trouvait au dessus des autres, était l'humiliation public de son renvoi devant tous ces collègues.

Sortant du train, elle marcha d'une manière lente pour se diriger vers l'institut. Pendant sa marche, elle regarda le ciel bleu, comment le temps peut-être aussi beau alors que son cœur est dans le noir. Finalement tout a une fin, et l'institut se trouva juste en face d'elle. Elle souffla avant de mettre en place son masque de Surika Akita.

La porte d'entrée passé, elle oublia les regard sur elle et se dirigea directement vers les ascenseurs. Dedans, elle appuie sur l'étage des locaux du GoWeek, heureusement elle était seule, donc elle pouvait prendre des grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

Une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, elle sorti d'un pas décidé pour rencontrer le directeur de rédaction. En entrant dans la salle, elle fut accueilli par un grand silence, elle pouvait sentir de nombreux regard sur elle, mais elle les ignora, elle était forte, elle n'allait pas leur faire plaisir de se briser.

''Alors comme ça, on ose me convoquer au quartier général sans me donner la raison.'' dit-elle avec une voix grave et sombre au pauvre directeur qui frissonnait par la vue de son aura noire.

''Bonjour Akita.'' dit-il difficilement.

''Bonjour.'' répondit froidement Surika. ''Alors ? Vous avez enfin décidé de me virer ?''

''Non, ce n'est pas ça … je voudrais que soit en charge de certaines interviews assez importantes.'' commença l'homme en se détendant.

''Continuez.'' dit-elle sèchement.

''Le Meijin voudrait que tu t'occupe exclusivement de ses interviews.'' avoua clairement le directeur.

Surika ne cacha pas son air surpris et complètement pris au dépourvu, au point que le directeur crut voir devant lui une autre femme.

''Rassurez-moi, quand vous parlez du Meijin, vous parlez bien de Touya Koyo, pas vrai ?'' demanda Surika avec une voix cassée.

 _Ce crétin n'a pas fait ça ?_

''Non, je vous parle d'Ogata Seiji.'' confirma malheureusement le pauvre directeur en voyant l'éblouissement qu'elle lui lançait.

 _Putain sainte mère de Dieu, il l'a fait !_

''Je me dois de refuser.'' rétorqua aussitôt Surika prise au dépourvue.

''Je suis désolé pour n'avoir pas empêcher les rumeurs de se propager.'' s'excusa-t-il en pensant la calmer. ''Le Meijin tient a que se soit vous et uniquement vous qui sera en charge de ses interviews.''

''Vous pensez que cela me flatte ! Je m'en fiche complètement !'' s'énerva Surika en remarquant évidement sa tentative de l'amadouer.

''L'avenir du GoWeek est entre tes mains, je t'en supplie !'' pleura le directeur.

''C'est exactement les mêmes paroles que ce jour-là ! Quand on m'a interdit de revenir au GoWeek ! Et vous pensez vraiment que je vais accepter ! Pour vous ! Pour ce journal !'' cria Surika en perdant le contrôle de ses sentiments, les poings serrés.

''Soyez raisonnable Akita.'' ajouta le directeur en ignorant l'ampleur de la tempête en face de lui.

''Que je sois raisonnable …'' dit-elle calmement avant d'avoir bref rire.

Elle s'approcha du bureau du directeur de rédaction, et posa ses mains dessus. Elle pouvait sentir la peur venant du pauvre homme en face d'elle, mais elle était tellement en colère, que même son masque, elle s'en fichait.

Sans aucun signal, le bureau vola contre un mur, se brisant en deux, éparpillant sur le sols des tas de documents. Toute la pièce était calme, la plupart des journalistes de la pièce s'étaient regroupé dans un coin de loin de Akita.

Ses hurlements, ainsi que sa rage, avait alerté les occupants du précédent étage, qui curieux de connaître l'origine du bruit, se trouvaient sur le pas de la porte. Parmi eux, se trouvait Ogata, aussi surpris que ses collègues joueurs.

''Est-ce que vous avez été raisonnable quand vous avez rejeté votre incapacité sur moi ! Putain ! Je n'avais que 16 ans !'' cria Sai en attrapant le directeur par la chemise et la plaquant contre la fenêtre. ''16 ANS ! JE N'AVAIS RIEN, MÊME PAS UN LIEU OU VIVRE ! ET VOUS AVEZ MIS UNE GAMINE DE 16 ANS A LA RUE, LUI DONNANT UNE REPUTATION DE MEURTRIERE ! EN PLUS VOUS AVEZ TELLEMENT MIS LA FAUTE SUR MOI, QUE TOUTE LA VILLE ME REGARDAIT DE TRAVERS ? PERSONNE NE VOULAIT ME DONNER DU TRAVAIL ! ET VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE SOIS RAISONNABLE !''

''Je …'' voulu parler l'homme.

''Vous ne savez pas se que j'ai vécu après vos stupides rumeurs et commérages.'' dit-elle d'une voix faible en baissant la tête.

L'homme plaqué contre la fenêtre, remarqua que Akita tremblait, il crut que c'était du a un certain contrôle pour l'empêcher de la jeter par la fenêtre, mais quand il vit des gouttes d'eau coulées peu a peu, il vis le visage en larmes de la jeune femme.

 _Qu'ai-je fait ?_ Pensa l'homme en voyant son regard si brisé.

Le flashback d'une jeune fille, pleurant et suppliant qu'on l'écoute, se trouvant assis sur le sol, se prosternant pour qu'on l'écoute, pour que les rumeurs cessent. Les bras de cette dernière étaient couvertes de bandages, de bleus, et même de marques de brûlures. Son visage a la fois rouge par les pleurs, noirs par les cernes, pâle par la fatigue. Il pouvait même entendre la frêle voix suppliante de l'enfant qui se trouvait a ses pieds.

''Je suis désolé … je suis désolé … pardonne moi …'' murmura faiblement le directeur sans arrêter ses excuses.

Ogata remarqua que la pièce était redevenue silencieuse, et comme personne n'avait le courage de se rapprocher de Surika, il décida d'y aller lui même.

''N'y allez pas !'' lui dit un journaliste en lui tenant le bras pour le retenir.

Ogata lui lança un regard froid, puis repoussa le jeune journaliste apeuré.

 _Normal qu'ils aient autant peur vu l'état du bureau du directeur, et de ses hurlements._

Arrivant derrière Surika, elle entendit ses pleurs, ainsi que les interminables excuses du directeur. Il se plaça a coté de la femme, et posa sa main doucement sur la sienne, pour lui faire connaître sa présence.

Surika leva la tête, le regarda sans vraiment le voir, cette vue déchirait le cœur de pauvre Seiji. Inconsciemment c'était sa faute, si il n'avait été aussi capricieux pour la revoir, elle n'aurait jamais été convoqué au GoWeek.

''Surika … lâche-le.'' demanda-t-il calmement.

''Je … je ne sais … pas ce qui m'a … pris … je suis …'' dit-elle en lâchant le pauvre homme qui tombait sur le sol.

''Chut … ça va aller.'' dit-il en lui prenant la main. ''On va sortir, puis je vais te donner quelque chose a boire pour te calmer. D'accord ?''

Surika hocha silencieusement la tête, puis se laissa guider par Ogata vers la sortie. Elle regardait seulement la main qui tenait la sienne, elle pouvait sentir tant de chaleur venant de cette dernière. Cette douce chaleur lui faisait oublier ses soucis, lui donnait l'impression d'être en sécurité.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour tout le monde ! Enfin du rapprochement entre Sai et Seiji, la suite dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	34. Chapitre 33

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 33 : Douce amitié**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Après le départ de Surika et Ogata, les journalistes ainsi que quelques joueurs de Go se mirent a souffler de soulagement. La menace venait de partir, certains discutèrent de la dangerosité de Akita pour eux et le journal, certains joueurs semblaient être d'accord. Mais soudainement la jeune génération de journaliste se mirent a défendre la pauvre Surika, victime du vicieux directeur. Une véritable guerre entre les deux parties commencèrent.

Amano les regarda avec un regard amusé et sincèrement soulagé d'avoir revu Surika en bonne santé. Il espérait qu'Ogata s'occuper bien d'elle.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Surika s'assit sur un coussin de la salle de repos, qui était vide de joueurs. Elle avait a contre cœur lâcher la main de Seiji, mais elle comprenait parfaitement que le joueur voulait la récupérer. Il était sorti pour aller lui chercher a boire, la laissant seule.

Quand il revenu, elle avait la tête dans ses bras, regardant l'entrée de la pièce afin de ne pas louper son retour. Elle lui donna un petit sourire, qui réchauffa sans le savoir le cœur du froid Meijin. Il posa un plateau devant elle, dont le contenu étonna la jeune femme.

''Tu m'as acheté des ramens et une bière ?'' s'étonna Surika.

''La dame de la boutique m'a demandé de te les donner quand elle a su que c'était pour toi.'' avoua Ogata.

Elle goûta hésitante les ramens, puis avala la portion d'un air absent qui inquiéta Ogata. Un sourire fleuri sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, qui maintenant se jetait sur les ramens. Quand elle eu finit, elle se mit a rire à haute voix, retrouvant sa joie de vivre.

''Mamie … je veux dire la vieille dame du magasin, elle avait l'habitude de me faire ces ramens quand je venais de passer une mauvaise journée.'' ri Surika. ''Je suis étonnée qu'elle se souvienne encore de moi et de mes goûts.''

''Je suis content que tu aille mieux.'' avoua Seiji en souriant.

''J'espère, car après tout, c'est toi qui a énervé le GoWeek pour m'avoir comme journaliste.'' taquina Surika en essayant de garder le sourire. ''T'imagine pas la peur que j'avais en venant, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient enfin me virer, mais j'avoue je suis contente que ce soit pas le cas. Par contre j'ai ressenti l'envie de te frapper quand j'ai compris que tu étais a l'origine de tout ça.'' avoua Surika en soufflant. ''Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas a cause de toi que j'ai craqué, en fait, j'avais peur de te revoir, après notre dernière rencontre, je me suis dit que tu aurais une mauvaise impression de moi … alors quand le directeur a tenté de me faire céder pour que j'accepte, il a osé me demander d'être … Argh ! Je veux même pas y penser, sinon je risque d'avoir une sérieuse migraine a force de me retenir.''

''Désolé, je me suis dit que cela pourrais être bon pour toi et cette réputation que tu sois celle qui partage mon image a travers le journal. J'espérais que tu accepte pour que tout le monde voit ton talent et ta passion.'' dit-il déçu d'avoir été rejeté.

''Tu aurais du venir me voir.'' soupira Surika. ''Je ne mord pas, enfin pas a la première interview.''

''Ah ah !'' ris Ogata en l'imaginant en train de montrer ses canines comme menace, il trouvait ça mignon.

''Seiji, tu tiens vraiment a que ce soit moi pour tes interviews ?'' demanda Surika avec une faible voix.

''… Oui … Tes articles sont merveilleux, clairs pour tout les publics que se soit des personnes qui viennent de découvrir le go ou des vétérans de ce jeu, ils savent nous apporter une certaine forme de connaissance et de savoir concernant le GO. '' dit-il franchement. ''Mais si tu ne veux pas le faire, je ne t'oblige en rien.''

''C'est rare que me fait ce genre d'éloge … j'ai bien plus l'habitude qu'on dénigre mon travail et mes efforts, ton honnête me va droit au cœur, merci. Tout ça pour te dire que j'accepte ta proposition.'' déclara Surika en rougissant. ''Par contre, j'ai des commerces a faire tourner, donc je risque d'être absente de temps en temps.''

''Commerces ?'' dit-il étonné.

''Quel autre affaire j'aurais pu faire avec M. Kiu.'' rétorqua-t-elle avec dégoût. ''Cela faisait des mois qu'il voulait qu'on fasse affaire, ce jour-là au centre commercial, j'ai craqué et accepté son offre. Mon nouveau café-bars ouvre a la fin du mois.'' dit-elle joyeusement. ''Mais il reste peu de temps pour trouver du personnel et aussi a qui je vais confier la gestion de l'autre café, sans oublier que c'est moi qui m'occupe des comptes, des commandes en matériels et nourritures, des cartes saisonnière, sans compter que je suis la seule qui valide nos nouveaux plats, en plus de réaliser les planning du personnel avec leur préférence. Tu n'imagine pas la galère de faire tout ça sans erreurs !''

 _Je crois que j'avais sous estimé Surika en matière de surprise._

''Au moins tu peux être fière de toi d'avoir bien réussi dans ton café.'' dit Ogata sincèrement.

''Bien sur, le café 'A la rencontre de l'âme' n'a pas été crée par n'importe qui, il était certain de connaître la réussite.'' se vanta Surika en levant la tête au ciel.

 _Ce n'est pas le nom du café où Sai a été aperçu travailler … arrête de penser a Sai ! Cela ne me concerne plus, si e destin veux qu'un jour je rencontre Sai, se sera par pur hasard et pas de manière calculée._

Il pouvait voir que ce commerce lui tenait vraiment a cœur, elle rayonnait de joie quand elle en parler. Il la laissa parler de son café et de sa clientèle, ainsi que ces employés pas facile a gérer. Quelques fois il intervenait en faisait un commentaire ou une réflexion sur des détails, montrant qu'il suivait bien la conversation.

Le sujet du café fini par être remplacé par bien d'autres, ils continuèrent de parler de tout et de rien, sans s'en remarquer les personnes qui était entré dans la salle prudemment et qui avait les yeux écarquillés devant la paires qui éclataient de rire comme des adolescents et qui était entouré de cannette de bière. Beaucoup de cannettes.

Parmi eux, ils y avaient Akira, Isumi, Ochi, Waya et Nase, venuent déjeuner dans la salle de repos. Ils avaient entendu l'agitation dans le bâtiment, et les rumeurs qui commençaient a circuler entre les joueurs, mais ils ne s'attendaient pas a voir Surika et encore moins le Meijin glacial en sa compagnie.

Puis Surika remarqua les jeunes gens non loin d'eux et remarqua une certaine joueuse de go qui suivait son blog comme une fidèle. Elle s'excusa auprès d'Ogata et se leva pour approcher sa cible.

''Salut ! Tu es Nase Asumi ? Je voudrais t'interviewer.'' déclara Sai les joues légèrement rouge. ''C'est la première fois que je rencontre l'une de mes fans, je suis trop heureuse !''

Sai avait les bras autour de la jeune fille qui souriait niaisement en réalisant qu'elle était devant son idole et que cette dernière la connaissait. Les autres regardaient d'un air étrange la femme ivre. Waya posa sa main sur son épaule pour qu'elle lâche son amie.

Mais un grognement venant d'un peu plus loin se fit entendre, et Ochi et Isumi constatèrent étonnamment qu'il venait du Meijin. Ce dernier foudroyait Waya pour avoir poser sa main sur la femme. Sai se mit a rire en le remarquant, puis elle lâcha Nase, avant de retourner aux cotés du Meijin jaloux.

''Tu grogne de façon mignonne.'' se moqua Sai en s'appuyant sur la table.

''Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.'' nia Ogata en levant les yeux.

''Faut que je rentre, je dois faire la fermeture ce soir.'' dit Sai en tentant de se lever.

''Je crois que tu as trop bu, je te ramène.'' dit Ogata en se levant se stabilisant contre un mur.

''T'es pas dans un meilleur état, Megane-Chan !'' rétorqua-t-elle en lui lançant un regard désespéré. ''Est-ce que Koyo a son permis ?''

''Je crois pas.'' dit Ogata.

''Merde.'' termina Sai en s'affalant sur la table.

''On peut rester le temps de désoualer.'' décida Ogata en sortant une cigarette qu'il porta a sa bouche.

''T'es pas dans la zone fumeur.''dit-elle toujours allongée.

Il soupira, gardant sa cigarette aux lèvres, il se leva pour se diriger vers la zone fumeur. Il regarda derrière lui, et vit que Sai se levait pour le suivre, montrant sans le savoir un certaine peur de se retrouver toute seule entouré d'étranger.

Il lui attrapa la main, la traînant derrière lui pour l'emmener avec lui, alors qu'elle faisait des signes d'adieu a Nase. Sai regarda sa main dans la sienne, avec un petit sourire. Une sensation de chaleur l'envahissait progressivement, elle se sentait heureuse et libre de son fardeau, elle ne ressentait plus aucune envie de se cacher quand Seiji se trouvait a ses cotés.

 _Quel est ce sentiment ? Ces sensations … je voudrais tellement que ce moment dure éternellement … et en même temps, je voudrais en connaître d'autres._

 _Que m'as-tu fait Ogata Seiji ?_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Salut ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, et encore désolé de ne plus pouvoir poster des chapitres très rapidement (Trop de boulot, très peu de temps pour dormir si j'écris mes histoire)**

 **Mais dans un mois, c'est les vacances d'été, je devrais être bien plus actif a ce moment là. Et l'histoire devrait se terminer durant les vacances.**

 **A la prochaine,**

 **Kairy Dream**


	35. Chapitre 34

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 34 : La raison de la disparition d'Hikaru**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Un mois entier passa, Surika s'habitua peu à peu a venir dans l'association, mais ce qui l'aidait été de savoir qu'elle avait le soutien de l'ancien Meijin ainsi que du nouveau et d'autres jeunes journalistes qui compatissaient avec ce qu'elle avait subi. Bien qu'elle n'aimait as être prise en pitié, elle se sentit joyeuse de savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux.

Bien sur le stress de se rendre a l'association n'était rien comparé a l'ouverture de son second café. Elle avait réussi a trouver un couple d'étudiant en restauration qui voulait faire leurs études en alternance dans son café. En plus ils avaient pu ramener avec eux deux de leur sempai qui avait déjà été diplômé : un homme diplômé en hôtellerie et restauration, et une femme diplômé en relation humaine qui allait être la serveuse du petit café.

Heureusement a l'ouverture de ce dernier le directeur du centre commercial n'avait pas pu être présent. Mais personnellement, Sai avait une idée de la raison de son absence. Le directeur pervers avait exigée qu'elle lui transmette les données de ses employés, espérant sûrement avoir l'adresse et le numéro d'Hikaru, qu'il pensait voir travailler au sein de son centre commercial.

Elle l'imaginait en train de se ronger les ongles et de ruminer sur le fait d'avoir été tromper aussi facilement. Elle riait intérieurement de sa crédulité et de sa victoire sur lui, mais au fond d'elle, Sai savait que leurs futurs rencontres allaient être mouvementés.

Durant le mois, elle avait aussi fait la rencontre d'autres joueurs de Go, comme Kubawara, Morishita, Tegen, Oza ou Kurata. Elle avait l'impression de n'être qu'une attraction pour eux, ils voulaient tous rencontrer la fameuse Surika Akita qui a détruit le bureau éditorial du GOWeek et dompter le Meijin glacial.

Ils étaient même parti boire un coup dans un bar, mais elle réussi a ne pas touché une seule goutte d'alcool, heureusement pour les joueurs qui n'auraient peut-être pas réussi a la contrôler. Finalement, elle était parti discrètement laissant les joueurs entre eux, enfin surtout elle avait abandonné Ogata au bar, qui essayait de la serrer dans les bras a moitié saoul.

Elle mis son comportement sous son état d'ivresse et rejettait tous sentiments qui avaient infiltrés son cœur quand il rentra en contact avec elle. Mais elle ressentait le besoin d'en parler a une personne d'experience, Koyo Touya, l'homme le plus dense autour d'elle.

Malgré son emploie du temps devenant de plus en plus chargé a cause de la gestion de ses deux cafés et de sa carrière de journaliste, elle lui trouvait toujours du temps pour lui rendre visite. Il parlait souvent de ses rencontres littératures avec Hinami, ce qui rendait un peu jalouse Sai, car elle n'était aussi passionnée pour le sujet. Mais ils parlaient aussi du monde du Go et de ses joueurs, même si au fond d'elle, elle regrettaient d'avoir causer la retraite de l'ancien Meijin.

''Koyo, y a un truc que je voulais te dire depuis longtemps ?'' commença Sai hésitante. ''Tu sais que je suis la sœur ainée d'Hikaru Shindou ?''

''Oui, je l'ai découvert que depuis peu, je lui en ai voulu d'être parti en laissant mon fils derrière lui.'' dit Koyo le visage marqué par l'émotion. ''Mais cela n'a plus d'importance, je lui ai pardonné.''

''Ce n'est pas la décision d'Hikaru … de partir … mais la mienne.'' avoua Sai en se pinçant les lèvres d'un air attristé. ''A l'époque je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai eu la chance qu'il soit mineur pour prendre … non, pour lui imposer ce choix. A cause de moi, ton fils a beaucoup souffert, et je m'en veux toujours pour le choix que j'ai fait.''

''Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu as fait ce choix ? Quelles sont les raisons qui t'ont poussé a le faire ?'' demanda Koyo en restant raisonnable. ''Tu n'es pas obliger de me répondre, mais je pense que tu as besoin d'y répondre.''

''Hikaru a appris le go pour moi, pour un nouveau lien entre nous, pour que je reste au Japon.'' commença Sai nostalgique. ''Je lui appris tant de choses concernant le go … bien trop de choses que je n'aurais pas du lui apprendre aussi rapidement car je ne pouvais pas rester trop longtemps … son enseignement est allé trop vite, bien trop vite pour que j'oublie de lui apprendre une chose essentielle a mes yeux … que le Go n'est qu'un jeu, et qu'on doit pas lui toute sa vie. Je ne parle pas d'y consacrer sa vie dans une carrière pro … non, je dirais plus, que le go ne doit jamais passer avant les moment important de sa vie, comme l'école, les amis, la famille, ou tout simplement de regarder le ciel en souriant.''

Sai se entant coupable pour son petit frère, laissa une larme couler sur son visage. Koyo lui avait tendu un mouchoir, qu'elle prit en main pour éponger son visage. Puis elle reprit la parole.

''Je lui ai appris seulement a vivre pour le Go … le Go était sa vie, littéralement sa vie.'' insista Sai sur ce détail. ''Il ne ressentait plus rien en dehors de ce que lui provoqué le GO, et quand notre mère est décédé, quand il a réaliser qu'il l'avait perdu, qu'il n'avait pas été là durant ses derniers instants … le Go eut un drôle de goût … amère, fade, écœurant … a ce moment là, Hikaru se sentit mort.''

''Je peux comprendre ce qu'il ressent en ce moment.'' tenta de dire Koyo.

''Vous pouvez pas comprendre !'' dit-elle sauvagement. ''Personne ne pouvait plus le comprendre !''

Sai réalisant qu'elle venait de lui crier dessus, s'effondra en larmes dans ses bras sur la table. Pendant qu'elle pleurait, Koyo avait voulu approcher sa main pour la réconforter, mais il la retira en comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de le faire, que son geste ne serait que de la pitié envers elle. Donc il entendit patiemment qu'elle arrête ses sanglots, pour qu'elle puisse continuer son explication.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Sai arrêta de sangloter et de gémir, essuyant le restant de larmes se trouvant au coin de ses yeux rouges et bouffis.

''Au début, j'ai cru qu'il faisait simplement un début de dépression ou même qu'il n'était que sous le choc de perdre sa mère aussi jeune.'' s'expliqua Sai. ''Mais la situation a fini par empiré, il devenait aux yeux des médecins juste faible mentalement, et que du repos serait son remède. Putain qu'ils avaient tort !''

''Que s'est-il passé ?'' s'inquéta Koyo profondément pris dans ses mots.

''Hikaru a tenté de se planter un couteau de cuisine dans la poitrine, au niveau du cœur.'' dit-elle faiblement. ''J'ai réussi a lui arracher le couteau des mains, mais il y avait déjà une plaie apparente, paniquée par le sang coulant de sa poitrine, j'ai contacté les urgences, qui sont vite arrivé … heureusement.''

''Il … a …'' dit le vieil homme choqué.

''A l'hôpital, il a du voir un psychologue pour s'expliquer sur son geste … c'est là qu'Hikaru a parlé de ce qu'il ressentait. Hikaru disait qu'il n'arrivait plus a ressentir des émotions, il se sentait vide a l'intérieur … littéralement vide, au point de se demander si son cœur battait vraiment. Il ne le sentait plus battre en lui, et a voulu s'ouvrir la poitrine pour vérifié lui même. Le psy a dit qu'Hikaru était atteint du syndrome de Cotard, c'est à dire quand une personne se croit morte ou insensible a la mort, provoquant des crises et des situations dangereuses provoqué par le patient pour diverses raisons, dont celle d'Hikaru.''

''Alors, si il est parti …''

''Je me suis dit que l'éloigner de tout, l'aiderait a ne plus penser a la mort de notre mère et au Go.'' raconta Sai fatiguée. ''En Angleterre, une clinique a su attirer mon attention par leurs traitements, mais surtout par leur taux de réussite sur les cas de syndrome de Cotard, ainsi que sur le taux de rechute de ces derniers après leurs sorties. Je les ai contacté et expliqué la situation d'Hikaru, ils ont tout de suite accepté de le rencontrer pour une première séance, suite a laquelle Hikaru a été admis comme pensionnaire de la clinique. Il y resté pendant 2 ans, ce fut dur pour lui, mais a tenu bon, et va mieux maintenant.'' termina Sai avec un air confus.

''Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien, je n'aurais pas du te poser ses questions.'' regretta Koyo.

''Non, ça va, je repensais aux paroles du psy d'Hikaru.'' tenta de sourire Sai. ''Il faut être présent et montrer qu'on tient a lui pour qu'il aille mieux. Je ne faisais pas beaucoup de visite a cause des nombreux emplois que j'avais pour lui payer ses frais médicaux. Le psy a dit qu'Hikaru a commencé a aller mieux quand il a compris tout les efforts que je faisais pour lui … mais depuis notre retour au Japon, j'ai passé très peu de temps avec lui, mais il a l'air d'aller très bien … j'ai peur qu'il fasse une rechute si je ne suis pas a ses cotés.''

''Il n'est plus seul, je veux dire, il n'y a pas que toi à ses cotés, Hinami m'a déjà montré son affection envers lui, il travaille avec tes autres employés dans ton café, et il doit avoir d'autres amis après 2 ans en dehors de la clinique.''

''Comment tu …''

''Je suis peut-être vieux, mais je sais encore le temps qui passe, Hikaru est parti pendant 4 ans, deux dans une clinique et deux a vivre sa vie.'' soupira Koyo. ''J'espère que cela ont été de belles années.''

''Ouais, elles l'étaient.'' confirma Sai en souriant.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Salut ! on en est déjà au 34ième chapitre, je n'aurais jamais cru que j'aurais écris autant de pages pour une histoire. Cela m'étonne que j'ai toujours pas abandonné, vive ma volonté et mon courage !**

 **Et je m'excuse pour l'attente, je n'avais pas remarquer que j'avais oublié de poster ce chapitre, je viens de m'en rendre compte après avoir voulu poster le 35ième.**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


	36. Chapitre 35

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 35 : Stupide idiotie**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Après avoir visité le domicile des Touya, Sai devait encore aller chez le Meijin actuel pour faire la dernière interview. Ogata avait insisté que leurs rendez-vous professionnels se déroulement chez lui afin qu'ils ne soient pas déranger par n'importe quel idiots joueurs de Go. Au début, elle était hésitante a retourné chez lui, mais finalement elle accepta cette condition.

Quand son taxi s'arrêta devant l'immeuble du Meijin, Sai paya le chauffeurs et récupéra ses sacs dans le coffre. Puis, elle entra dans l'immeuble, se dirigeant directement vers l'ascenseur. Quand elle arriva a l'étage souhaité, elle marcha jusqu'à la porte de l'appartement du Meijin, et sortit son trousseau de clé.

Ogata avait tenu a lui donner un double suite a un incident qui c'était passé peu de temps après leur première interview. Sai était resté 2h devant sa porte a attendre qu'il revienne d'un rendez vous avec d'autres joueurs, qui dura plus longtemps que prévu.

Sai entra dans l'appartement vide de toute présence, juste un désordre considérable prouvant bien qu'un homme vivait seul. Sai soupira en se massant les tempes, a croire qu'a chaque fois qu'elle vient, il trouve toujours le moyen que son appartement soit dans cet état.

Sai avait beau être elle aussi désordonné, elle limitait les dégâts a sa chambre seulement, car les zones de vie comme le salon ou la cuisine sont essentiel pour une bonne hygiène de vie. Elle avait peur de voir a quoi ressemblait la cuisine d'Ogata maintenant.

Elle prit son courage, et entra dans l'espace cuisine pour trouver une montagne de vaisselle dans l'évier, et une poubelle qui débordait de cannette de bière.

 _Ah … les hommes_ , pensa-t-elle exaspérée. _Dés qu'il rentre, je lui passe un savon sur la manière d'accueillir des hotes dans un bel espace de vie !_

Sai rangea les courses qu'elle avait apporté avec elle, puis quitta la cuisine pour se diriger dans la salle de bain où la corbeille a linge était vide. Elle souri en pensant qu'il avait enfin compris qu'il devait laver son linge lui même au lieu de le mettre au pressing a chaque fois. Puis elle remarqua que le linge dans la machine n'était pas trempé.

 _Il se moque de moi, il a eu la force de mettre le linge dedans, mais pas celle d'appuyer sur un bouton !_

Elle mit la machine en marche et retourna dans la cuisine pour faire la vaisselle. Puis elle s'occupa de ranger le salon, jetant tout ce devait être jeter, et conservant les le kifus et magazines sur un coin de la table basse.

En remarquant qu'il commençait a se faire tard, elle réalisa qu'elle allait de nouveau manger ici. Elle se rua dans la cuisine, attrapa un tablier de cuisine, et sorti tout les ingrédients pour préparer un bon repas pour Ogata.

 _J'espère que Seiji aimera mon plat …. je viens de l'appeler Seiji ! Et pourquoi je cuisinerai pour lui ! Il ne mérite pas ma bonté … je suis déjà gentille de m'occuper de l'état de son appartement, il devra m'aimer plus, j'ai l'impression d'être sa petite femme au foyer … a quoi je pense, je l'aime pas ! Je range son appartement juste par ennui, rien d'autre stupides hormones !_

Malgré ses pensées intérieures, elle continua de cuisiner en souriant et chantonnant gaiement. Tellement absorbé dans son petit monde, elle ne remarqua pas Seiji qui venait de rentrer et qui la regardait en rougissant.

La voyant dans un tablier de cuisine, lui préparant de bons petits plats en chantonnant de façon mignonne, mit en marche son train de l'imagination qui se dirigeant vers de pensées plutôt perverse. Quand elle se retourna et le vit, il reprit vite le contrôle de ses émotions et la salua. Surika s'approcha de lui pour lui dire bonjour d'une manière française avec une bise sur la joue.

C'est l'une des habitude de Surika que Seiji aimait bien, car c'était une geste plutôt intime, et de savoir que Surika le faisait avec lui, ce petit contact peau a peau le remplissait de bonheur.

''Alors, c'est quoi cette fois ?'' demanda Surika en coupant le feu et posant un couvercle sur la casserole.

''Un gamin s'est présenté pour être insei sans aucun papier, l'accueil et l'administration avaient beau lui expliqué qu'on ne devenait pas insei comme ça, le môme n'en perdit pas son entrain.'' souffla Ogata en s'installant sur une chaise.

''Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal a avoir du sang neuf.'' rétorqua Surika surprise en posant un café devant Oagta.

''En fait le budget consacré aux insei a été revu a la baisse, donc cette année l'association veut organiser un tournois pour sélectionner les rares enfants qui intégreront l'association au rang d'insei.'' expliqua-t-il en buvant une gorgée de café.

''Ils sont vraiment stupides !'' dédaigna Surika. ''Ils n'ont pas d'argent pour les insei, mais pour faire un putain de tournois, là y'en a plein !''

Ogata regarda Surika quitter la cuisine, et revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un bac à linge remplie de vêtement a pendre. Elle lui ordonna d'étendre le linge pendant qu'elle terminait de cuisiner. Il n'eut pas d'autre choix en voyant le regard froid qu'elle abordait en lui tendant le bac.

''Donc l'association voulait que je parraine le tournois en tant qu'invité d'honneur.'' continua Ogata en élevant la voix.

''Techniquement, si tu le parraine, tu lui donne de l'argent, donc si tu veux vraiment dépenser ton argent n'importe comment, accepte !'' lui répondit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

''Ce n'est pas qu'une question d'argent, en tant que Meijin, je doit m'investir plus dans les événements en lien avec le Go.''

''C'est vrai que t'es pas du genre a faire dans le relationnel.'' remarqua Surika mettant de coté la casserole de curry pour vérifiez le riz.

''Est-ce un reproche ?'' demanda-t-il dubitatif.

''Non non ! Juste une constatation mon cher Meijin.''

''Eh bien pas la peine de la faire !'' râla le Meijin.

''Oh ! Tu va pas bouder quand même, je plaisantais !''

''Excuse moi mais on peux revenir a mon problème.'' insista Ogata qui refusait d'admettre qu'il s'était senti blessé par son commentaire.

''Ah oui ! Peut-être que l'association veut que tu serve de mentor aux nouveaux inseis, comme pour montrer que le Meijin actuel prépare déjà son futur succeseur !'' termina Surika avec ton enjoué, souriant jusqu'au oreille.

 _J'imagine déjà la une du Go Week ''Le Meijin prépare l'avenir ?'', ''Le futur Meijin : déjà en préparation'' ou encore ''Derrière le cœur de glace, le Meijin prend sous son aile les rejetons des inseis ?''_

''J'en connais une qui est déjà en train d'écrire un article dessus alors que je n'ai donné encore aucune réponse positive a l'association.'' taquina Ogata en imaginant les rouages du cerveau de la femme fonctionner a vive allure.

''Ben quoi ! On sait jamais ! Tu faiblis souvent face a l'association !'' ri Surika en mettant la table pour eux deux.

Ogata avait fini la tache qui lui avait été confié, et s'était appuyé contre la porte en verre de son balcon, regardant Surika de dos. Même de dos, il l'a trouvait belle, les lignes de son corps, ses cheveux brillant et soyeux, sa voix reflétant clairement ses humeurs.

Surika se retourna, sourire aux lèvres, pour prévenir Ogata qu'ils allaient passer a table. Elle rougi en remarquant sa présence et son regard sur elle. Cette petite timidité le faisait toujours craquer, en plus de ce mouvement faisait voleter sa longue jupe comme une robe de bal.

C'est un détail qu'il avait remarqué cette jupe ou plutôt les moment où elle en met. A l'association et en présence de joueurs de Go, elle portait toujours un costume formel de femme, mais quand elle devait le voir exclusivement, elle portait des tenues mignonnes, assez communes mais qui sait la mettre en valeur.

''Tu aurais pu m'aider a mettre la table si tu avais fini.'' ronchonna Surika en croisant les bras. ''Déjà que je fais le ménage, la lessive et la cuisine, tu aurais pu m'épargner quelques taches. Quel hôte tu fais !''

 _Il pourrait au moins me remercier ou simplement dire que son appartement est bien rangé … n'importe quoi … juste qu'il me dise ce qu'il en pense ..._

''Euh … je t'ai jamais demandé quoi que soit …'' dit-il platement.

''Désolé de penser a toi et ton bien-être !'' s'écria Surika en courant hors de la pièce.

Surika entra comme une furie dans la salle de bain et mit le verrou pour qu'il la laisse seule. Puis elle se laissa tomber sur le sol, pleurant le peu de larmes qui titillaient ses yeux. Elle se sentait stupide de pleurer a son age pour un simple coup de cœur.

 _Pourquoi la vie ne peux pas être aussi simple que dans les jeux ? Pourquoi il ne me regarde pas ? Je pensais qu'il était différent, qu'il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi …_

Avant qu'elle puisse continuer de se lamenter mentalement sur son sort, une sonnerie de téléphone retendit dans la pièce. Elle réalisa que c'était bien son portable qui sonnait et vit qu'Hikaru cherchait a la joindre.

Elle hésitait a répondre, elle ne voulait pas se disputer avec lui ou pire, qu'Hikaru lui apprenne une mauvaise nouvelle. Mais en tant que grande sœur, elle devait être toujours là pour son petit frère.

''Sai à l'appareil, j'écoute.'' dit-elle sans se soucier du lieu où elle se trouvait.

''Putain Sai ! Ça fait une bonne heure que je tente de d'appeler !'' cria Hikaru au téléphone. ''J'étais super inquiet.''

Se faire ainsi disputer par Hikaru fut la goutte qui fit déborder le vase, Sai craqua et se mit a sangloter.

''Je suis … désolée …'' renifla Sai en se mettant en boule sur le sol. ''Désolée … de ne pas … être une bonne … sœur … désolée …''

''Sai ! Sai !'' s'écria Hikaru cette fois-ci d'une voix inquiète. ''Qu'est-ce qui se passe !?''

''Rien … ça va.'' se reprit Sai en regrettant d'avoir inquiétée son frère. ''Tu as besoin de parler ?''

''Ouais … mais y a plus important que mes soucis.'' dit Hikaru. ''Toi par exemple.''

''Euh …''

''Sai … parle moi.'' insista Hikaru.

''Je suis tombé amoureuse … d'un collègue de travail au Go Week.'' commença Sai d'une voix hésitante. ''On passe beaucoup de temps ensemble a cause de notre travail et surtout de heures supplémentaires pour boucler les articles en temps et en heures. A cause de ça, on passe aussi du temps dans son appartement ...''

''T'as couché avec lui !'' dit-il choqué.

''NON !'' cria-t-elle génée. ''Bien que je le voudrais …''

''Je suis pas obligé de connaître ce détail.'' marmona Hikaru.

''…, je fais juste la cuisine pour le remercier de son hospitalité, ainsi que d'autres tâches pour l'aider.'' continua Sai en ignorant le commentaire de son frère. ''Et puis, aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte d'un tas de choses.''

''Développe.''

''Ben ... par où commencer … j'ai la clé de son appartement. Quand je dois me rendre chez lui, je fais des courses pour notre repas ainsi que d'autres produits comme le liquide vaisselle ou du shampoing. Il m'arrive d'arriver chez lui avant la fin de son horaire et de faire le ménage en l'attendant.'' baraguina Sai en rougissant. ''Il n'est pas un homme très organisé ou qui pense a son bien être, à part ses bières et les bentos de supermarché, il n'y a rien d'autre dans son frigo, il fallait bien que je l'aide a mieux se nourrir.''

''Tu cuisine pour lui et il est toujours pas mort !'' dit-il d'un ton sérieux.

''Hikaru ! Je me suis améliorée, en plus je m'applique beaucoup pour qu'il puisse manger un vrai petit plat …''

''… remplie d'amour.'' termina Hikaru en coupant sa sœur avec un ton mielleux.

Sai éclata de rire en entendant la voix de son petit frère, et personnellement elle ne pouvait pas le contredire sur sa remarque, car elle met tout son amour dans ses plats sans qu'un certain Meijin idiot ne le remarque.

''Tu sais Sai, a ta place j'aurais débarqué chez lui en tenue sexy et j'aurais sorti les phrases les plus tentatrice qu'une femme peut dire a un homme, tel que le fameux : J'ai envie de toi tout de suite et maintenant, même si on est sur le lit de ta grand mère.''

''Oh mon dieu ! Si jamais Hinami sait que je t'ai raconté cette anecdote, elle va avoir ma peau.'' rigola Sai, oubliant sa déprime passée.

''Ou tu pourrais te mettre nu sous un tablier et lui dire les mots de la grande Déesse du foyer : Bonjour Chéri ! Tu veux dîné ou prendre un bain ? … ou bien Moi ?'' dit Hikaru en essayant d'avoir une vois sensuel.

''Y'a que dans les mangas où ça marche vraiment.'' soupira Sai déçue. ''Par contre jamais, et je te jure que jamais je ne me mettrai dans cette situation pour lui ou un autre homme, même l'Amour ne me fera pas mettre dans une position aussi gênante.''

''Ryuu, il la fait avec Stéphanie quand ils ont atteint leur 5ième anniversaire de rencontre.'' rétorqua Hikaru pour convaincre sa sœur que l'idée est faisable.

''Sauf que Ryuu est malin, il s'est arrangé que Steph choisisse les trois propositions en même temps.'' expliqua Sai en rougissant. ''Ils ont pris un bain ensemble tout en dévorant des fraises avec de la chantilly.''

''On dirait pas comme ça du gentil Ryuu.'' avoua Hikaru. ''Il est fort … très fort.''

''Tu devrais lui demander des conseils pour ta relation avec Akira.'' lâcha Sai comme une bombe.

Elle entendu le téléphone portable d'Hikaru tomber sur le sol, puis elle attendit quelques secondes remplie de silence, avant d'entendre des cris sortirent de son portable

''Que ! Quoi ! Quand ! Ou ! Comment !'' s'écria Hikaru avec une voix soudainement élevé et fébrile.

 _Il doit vraiment être surpris … ou juste trop gêné que je le sache._

''Quel éloquence ?'' taquina Sai en riant.

''Tu le sais depuis quand !''

''Ton Akira a demandé des conseils sur les filles à Nase-chan.'' déclara Sai avec une voix aigu. ''Il était trop mignon et tellement rouge quand Waya et Isumi l'ont attrapé pour lui faire subir un questionnaire.''

''Merde ! Pourquoi tu l'a pas sauvé de ces gorilles !''

''J'étais curieuse de ses intentions a ton encontre, après tout tu es bien Maki, mon adorable sœur.'' fini Sai avec un ton menaçant.

''Quoi ?! J'étais a cour d'idée quand il m'a approché …''

''Tu veux dire quand tu l'as dragué ouvertement.'' coupa Sai toujours de bonne humeur. ''La partie qui m'a le plus étonné de votre rencontre … peut-être ta proposition de dormir a l'hôtel … enfin plutôt celle de l'emmener a la maison.''

''Je crois qu'on s'éloigne du sujet principal.''dit-il pour changer le sujet. ''Je crois qu'on discutait de ton comportement de femme au foyer envers ton collègue.''

''Je ne suis pas une femme a foyer ! Et encore moins la sienne.'' insista Sai totalement rouge comme une tomate.

''Il te manque juste la bague tu sais.'' fit-il la remarque.

''Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'imagine encore !'' cria Sai complètement prise au dépourvue.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Salut ! Ça va faire un beau moment ! Mais bon, plus c'est long mieux c'est, n'est-ce pas ? Non non non, je me donne pas d'excuse concernant cette longue attente, je ne dis pas non plus que je me suis rédécouvert une passion pour les jeux vidéos ou encore que je suis sur l'écrire d'une nouvelle (oui encore) histoire.**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


	37. Chapitre 36 : Heureux malentendu

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 36 : Heureux malentendu**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Ogata regarda Surika partir, complètement choqué par sa réaction, il ignorait ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour la mettre dans cet état. Il n'eut à pas a tendre l'oreille pour entendre une porte se claquer assez fort, et compris qu'elle s'était sûrement enfermé dans la salle de bain … de nouveau.

 _Les femmes sont vraiment compliquées … Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais pour la mettre dans cet état ?_

Il alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, une main se frottant les yeux a cause de la fatigue. Puis il réalisa une chose, quand il avait quitté son appartement ce matin, son salon ressemblait à un cimetière de cannette de bière, sans coté son cendrier débordant de cendre. Sans oublier les vêtements qu'il laissé traîner un peu partout, car il lui arrivait de passer plus de nuit dans son salon que sa chambre.

Il remarqua que les kifus qu'il étudiait la veille, étaient soigneusement rangés dans un coin de la table basse en plus d'autres magazines qui lui était inconnu. Il en prit un en main et le parcouru.

 _Hum … les meilleurs recettes de cuisine pour garder un corps sain … c'est l'un des plats de Surika m'a confectionné … protéger le corps des effets néfastes de l'alcool et de la nicotine … bizarre, on dirait le thé qu'elle m'a forcé a boire la dernière fois …_

Ogata réfléchit a ce qu'il venait de voir et entendit les paroles de Sai se répétaient dans sa tête, puis il comprit où il avait merdé.

 _J'ai trop pensé aux moments passés avec elle, mais pas une seule fois la raison derrière tout ça. Malgré mes sentiments envers elle, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on prenne soin de moi ou encore a remercier quelqu'un pour les efforts effectués pour moi._

 _Elle se souci de moi, mais une seule fois je me suis soucié de ce qu'elle ressentait ou pouvait vivre en dehors de nos rendez vous pour les interviews._

Ogata se leva, et marcha d'un pas décidé en direction de la salle de bain pour parler a Surika. Il ressentait le besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qu'il ressentait envers elle depuis leur première rencontre.

Arrivant devant la porte de la salle de bain, il leva la main pour toquer, mais une voix douce et pleine de joie derrière la porte l'arrêta. Sai parlait a quelqu'un, sûrement une conversation téléphonique, mais avec qui elle parlait pour se sentir si heureuse. Il se sentit jaloux et essaya d'écouter a travers la porte, ignorant que Surika était justement assise contre cette porte.

''Non ! Mais qu'est-ce que t'imagine encore !'' cria Sai complètement prise au dépourvue.

 _Elle se dispute avec quelqu'un ?_

''Tu me connais, je ne te cacherais jamais rien ! Si je comptais quitter l'appartement, tu seras le premier a le savoir.'' dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence. ''A moins que tu veux que je parte.''

 _Je me sens mal à l'aise d'écouter sa dispute … je devrais peut-être m'en aller ?_

''Alors dit pas de telles conneries ! Si je suis rarement a la maison ces derniers temps, c'est juste pour le travail … et pas pour les raisons que tu énonce.'' rétorqua Sai d'une voix blessée.

''Je suis désolée … je me sens fatigué ces derniers temps.'' souffla Sai. ''Entre la gestion des cafés et les nouvelles contraintes imposées par mon emploi de journaliste … je n'ai pas une seule seconde pour moi … et pour toi.''

 _Une minute ! Surika a quelqu'un ! Merde, j'avais jamais penser qu'elle puisse avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie … je dois me tromper, elle doit par un coloc … non une coloc !_

''T'inquiète pas ! Je t'aimerais toujours … malgré ce que tu peux penser, tu compte pour moi.'' dit-elle avec une voix sincère.

 _Putain ! Elle est en couple ! Je cherche a la connaître, lui pose des tas de questions, mais j'oublie la plus essentiel : Es-tu en couple ?_

''J'ai promis que je ne te mentirais plus.'' avoua Sai. ''Et c'est pour cette raison que je ne peux répondre a ta question.''

''Ahahaha'' se mit a rire soudainement Sai.

''Tu es vraiment sérieux a ce propos, je ne sais pas flirter ni même draguer …''

 _Un copain trop jaloux ? Si il l'étouffe trop dans sa vie, j'ai une chance ..._

''D'accord d'accord, mais tu te moque pas de moi.'' dit joyeusement la femme.

''Depuis que j'ai appris a te connaître, il ne se passe pas un jour où mes pensées se tournent vers toi … je n'ai jamais ressenti cela avant … a ton contact, je ressens une chaleur douce et réconfortante, me faisait oublier tous mes soucis, me noyant dans un bonheur que je ne mérite pas.'' dit-elle avec timidité en imaginant avoir Ogata en face d'elle. ''J'ai tout faits pour que tu me regarde autrement que le monstre que je suis … et que tu comprenne les sentiments que je nourrissais a ton égard … Je ne sais pas où je trouve le courage de te le dire … d'avouer ces sentiments que je m'interdit d'avoir … Je … Je t'aime … alors je t'en supplie … ne me rejette pas … ''

Il entendit Sai pleurer et sangloter, et eu un pincement au cœur pour elle et cet homme qu'elle aime, en plus d'un sentiment de jalousie. Ogata aurait donné l'univers tout entier, rien pour être à la place de l'homme a qui cette confession s'adresse.

Il s'apprêter a repartir dans le salon, lorsque qu'il entendu une dernière fois Sai parlée. Sa voix était bien plus douce que d'habitude, chacun de ses mots semblant débordés de joie et de bonheur absolue. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'une si belle voix puisse détruire entièrement son cœur.

''Tu sais toujours quoi me dire pour me rendre heureuse Hikaru.''

 _Hikaru ? Comme Hikaru Shindou … impossible …_

En débat avec ces pensées, Ogata se souvient d'un détail que lui avait confié Surika à l'époque où ils n'étaient pas amis : Surika avait réussi a trouver Sai et a devenir amie avec elle. De plus, il sait que Sai tient beaucoup a Hikaru au point de l'avoir convaincu de quitter sa carrière de pro. Donc il serait logique que Surika et Hikaru se soient déjà rencontrer … devenant sûrement amis avant amants.

 _Si … si j'avais su … jamais je n'aurais cherché a l'écouter … j'aurais préféré mille fois ne jamais le savoir._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Sai était heureuse d'avoir bien parler à Hikaru, ces derniers temps elle ne faisait que le croiser en coup de vent, juste le temps de se saluer, mais pas celui de réellement se parler. Son instinct ne se trompait jamais, elle savait qu'Hikaru serait là pour la réconforter et l'aider à sourire.

 _Si seulement il n'avait mis sur le tapis que je comptais déménager sans le prévenir, je ne compte pas l'abandonner ! Mais ça prouve qu'il a toujours une estime de moi malgré nos désaccords … par contre il aurait pu éviter de me demander de lui dire ma déclaration d'amour par téléphone … c'est vraiment trop gênant ! Heureusement que personne ne m'a entendu …_

 _Bon j'arrête de bouder … j'ai bientôt 30 ans, je ne peux plus me comporter comme une ados … en plus j'ai encore l'interview a faire. Espérons que tout ce passe bien._

Sai retourna dans le salon où Ogata l'attendait assis a table, mangeant ce qu'elle avait préparé comme repas, en plus d'avoir posé un pack de bière sur la table. En le regardant, elle pouvait voir qu'une chose le contrariait, elle aurait voulu lui poser la question dessus, mais après sa crise, elle ne voulait pas se montrer indiscrète et malpolie.

Surika s'assit en face de lui, et se servit dans la casserole, prit même une bière et mangea en silence. La situation dura quelques minutes avant que Surika trouve le courage de parler.

''Je trouve que j'ai eu la main lourde sur l'assaisonnement.'' ri Surika en essayant de sortir du blanc inconfortable.

''Pas vraiment.'' dit-il simplement en l'ignorant.

 _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

''On la commence quand cette interview ?'' dit-elle en essayant de le faire parler.

''Tu es pressée de partir ? Quelqu'un t'attend ?'' rétorqua Ogata d'une manière sec.

''Pas vraiment … même si je voudrais évitez de devoir passer toutes mes soirées chez toi.'' répondit-elle. ''Te vexe pas, mais j'ai tellement de boulot, que je ne trouve pas le temps de me reposer.''

''Cela te dérange tant que ça de venir chez moi.'' dit-il d'un ton légèrement déçu.

''Non … c'est plutôt de savoir que tu n'es jamais a l'heure et que quand tu arrive, tu repousse l'interview au plus tard possible.'' dit-elle en ouvrant sa cannette de bière.

''Si cela te dérange tant que ça.'' dit-il contrarié.

''Un peu … je vois mes amis en coup de vent ou même pas du tout.'' avoua Surika en commençant a boire du a son malaise. ''Je te fais passer devant les personnes qui me sont chères … mais j'ai pas l'impression que tu le réalise. Toi, tout va bien, tout tes amis sont des joueurs Go, et tu le vois tous les jours … mais je n'ai pas cette chance …''

''Mais tu les vois quand tu vas t'occuper de ton café.''

''Eh ben non ! Quand j'arrive, c'est direction mon bureau où attendent des montagnes de papier, où je dois organiser et m'occuper de tout la logistique du café. Et même si je venais a faire une pause, mes amis eux continuent de travailler.'' déclara Surika en boudant buvant d'une traite sa cannette. ''Toi tes amis sont tous a l'institut, et tu arrive toujours a passé du temps avec eux … la preuve en est, tu arrive toujours en retard parce que tu es allé boire un coup avec eux.''

 _A croire que tu préfère passer du temps avec eux … qu'avec moi ..._

''Je ne savais pas que cela te travailler tant.'' dit-il en la regardant étonné.

Surika ne répondit pas, elle sentait l'alcool faire effet dans sa tête. Le monde lui semblait plus léger, et son malaise était parti, donc au final, elle se sentait plus détendu et calme avec ses ressentiments.

''En fait c'est surtout que je peux pas fliquer ma sœur.'' ajouta Surika en soupirant.

''Ta sœur ?'' répéta Seiji qui devait traiter cette nouvelle information.

''Ouais ! Depuis que ma petite Maki sort avec Akira, je ressens souvent l'envie de le détruire dans la presse.'' ria sombrement Surika.

''Tu as bu trop vite toi.'' remarqua Seiji en éloignant le pack de bière de son amie. ''Akira avec une fille ? Tu délire.''

Surika le prit comme un défi et fouilla aussitôt dans son portable pour retrouver la photo de Hikaru en Maki avec Akira, qui lui avait envoyé Hinami en échange d'une faveur. Quand elle la trouva, elle colla son portable devant les yeux de Seiji. Ce dernier voyait son petit frère de cœur assit au pied d'un arbre, en compagnie d'une blonde vraiment canon assisse sur ses genoux, leurs visages étaient proche, montrant qu'ils venaient soit de s'embrasser, soit qu'ils allaient bientôt le faire.

''Akira avec une fille !'' fut la seule chose que Seiji pu dire. ''L'image n'est pas truquée ?''

''Y'a intérêt qu'elle ne le soit pas, vu le prix qu'elle m'a coûté ?'' s'énerva Sai en rangeant son portable.

''Tu as engagé un détective privée ?'' dit-il étonné.

''Mais non ! Ma meilleure amie les as prix en photo pour taquiner Maki.'' commença Surika. ''Quand j'ai appris pour les photos, j'en voulais une … cette salope est dure en affaire.''

''Elle t'a fait payer chère ?'' se demanda Seiji curieux de savoir que quelqu'un arrive a faire chanter Surika.

''Ouais, elle voulait que refasse l'amour comme au bon vieux temps.'' dit Surika en soufflant comme si c'était un sujet très banal. ''Mais j'ai dit non, alors elle m'a forcé a aller en boite de nuit avec elle … plus jamais je vais danser avec elle, elle attire les pervers et les connards sans s'en rendre compte.''

Ogata cracha sa boisson, et regarda Surika choquée, il comprenait maintenant pourquoi elle refusait d'aller boire avec les autres joueurs et collègues de boulot, elle semblait devenir bien plus franche et plus libre des ses mots, révélant des pensées intéressante. Seulement Surika vit son regard comme si il l'invitait a s'expliquer.

''Moi et elle étions coloc a l'internat, mais on se haïssait tellement ! C'était la guerre entre nous ! Au bout de 2 mois, en revenant à l'internat j'ai du traverser une belle tempête, j'étais trempée jusqu'au os, et elle, quand elle m'a vu s'est mise a éclaté de rire ! La vengeance a sonné et je me suis jeté sur elle pour la mouiller ! Après c'est a ce moment là que tout a dérapé … je me souviens plus comment, mais elle est moi nous nous sommes retrouvé nu sous la douche d'eau chaude, faisait l'amour comme des bêtes ! Ah, c'était y a tellement longtemps mes 17 ans !'' expliqua Surika en souriant et montrant de la fugue dans la voix.

''C'est ta petite amie ?''

''Toi ... tu ne suis pas, j'ai refusé de faire l'amour avec elle, je vais te mentir, c'est jamais sérieux avec elle, même quand elle venait de trouver la fille parfaite pour elle, elle a trouvé le moyen de tout gâché.'' s'énerva Surika en tapant le poing sur la table. ''Elle et moi , on est sexfriends … enfin, j'ai mis fin a ça y'a un an. Je me fais vieille, et je voudrais vivre un vrai amour.''

''Est-ce que c'est Hikaru ton coup de cœur ?'' dit-il jaloux.

''Ça va pas bien dans ta tête ! Sérieusement Hikaru ?'' ri Surika en se tenant le ventre et tombant sur le sol morte de rire.

''Mais … mais tu lui as que tu l'aimais dans la salle de bain.'' dit-il perdu.

''Tu m'as espionner !'' l'accusa Surika en s'arrêtant de rire et levant l'air fâchée.

''J'étais inquiet, mais j'ai juste entendu ça !'' se défendit Seiji.

''Attends ! C'est pour ça que tu déprime ?'' dit-elle étonnée en réalisant qu'il devait s'imaginer des tas de choses maintenant.

''Je déprime pas !'' mentit Ogata pour garder la face.

 _Il est mignon quand il déprime._

''Ok ok, on se calme ! Hikaru est mon petit frère de cœur !'' commença a mentir Surika, mais grada un peu de vérité pour essayer d'être crédible. ''Je vis avec lui le temps qu'il … qu'il règle ses histoire avec Sai. Ces deux-là se disputent souvent et l'un d'eux part toujours de leur maison en criant. Généralement, c'est Hikaru qui fugue chez moi … même si on peut dire qu'il est pratiquement chez lui maintenant …''

''Et la déclaration d'amour ! Je l'ai mal entendu peut-être !'' se vexa Ogata en la voyant lui mentir.

''Merde !'' laissa échapper Surika. ''T'a aussi entendu ça !''

''Donc c'était pas mon imagination.'' rétorqua Ogata en croisant les bras.

''Hikaru voulait savoir qu'elle serait ma déclaration à la personne qui hante mes pensées, quand je serais enfin prête … à me déclarer.'' conclu Surika faiblement et rougissant.

Ogata ne savait pas quoi dire, il y avait bien une personne dans le cœur de sa Surika. Il avait mal au cœur rien qu'en l'imaginant avec un autre. Surika de son coté, ne savait pas quoi penser, son amour secret a tout entendu, elle était heureuse de n'avoir pas prononcé une seule fois son nom durant la conversation. Mais entre sa gêne et son cœur qui bat, elle ne prenait pas très bien le silence de Seiji.

 _Je … je suis dans l'année de mes 30 ans … je n'ai jamais eu de relation sérieuse, ni de grand amour … pourtant, je voudrais tellement connaître le véritable amour … et j'ai l'impression que seul lui peut me le donner …mais je vais le perdre comme tout les autres ..._

Sai sentit ses yeux picotaient un peu, devenant rapidement liquide.

 _Mais pourquoi tout se complique toujours ! Est-ce parce que je me cacher derrière tant de mensonge ? Juste pour maintenir ces derniers par peur qu'on voit la vrai moi ? Pourtant je ne veux que lui, je voudrais pour lui dire ces simples mots qui me brûlent les lèvres … je …_

''Je … je …'' dit-elle fébrilement en commençant a pleurer quelques larmes.

''Surika ! Tu … qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?'' s'inquiéta aussitôt Seiji en s'approchant d'elle.

''Je … je t'aime … je t'aime !'' cria Sai en regardant le sol, vraiment peu certaine de ce qu'elle allait faire maintenant. ''Cette déclaration était pour toi ! Mais je n'ai pas le courage de la dire … je me sens confuse et totalement timide en ta présence, que je fais tout de travers. Je n'ai jamais connu l'amour … je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un avant !'' paniqua Sai en le regardant dans le yeux. ''Comment je dois m'y prendre ? Que dois-je faire pour ne pas tout détruire ? Pourquoi j'ai peur a chaque seconde de te perdre ? Pourquoi j'ai peur de te parler ou même d'entrer en contact avec toi ? Pourtant je me sens toujours heureuse a tes côtés ...''

''Surika …'' dit-il a court de mots, ne sachant comment réagir face à elle.

''Je préfère ne jamais me déclarer que d'imaginer que tu puisse me rejeter … j'ai … je ne veux pas avoir mal.'' avoua Sai inquiète.

Il pouvait dans ses yeux tout ce qu'elle cachait au fond d'elle, ses peurs, ses craintes, sa peine et sa tristesse, mais surtout il semblait pris dans son regard brisé et alarmant. Jamais il n'aurait cru la voir dans cette état et surtout pas à cause de lui. Elle s'écroula a genoux sur le sol, les mains contre son visage en pleurant. Il s'agenouilla a sa hauteur et sourit.

''Je t'aime aussi Surika.'' dit-il finalement.

''C'est pas mon vrai prénom.'' ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec.

''Ton nom ne changera pas tout l'amour que j'ai pour toi.'' continua-t-il.

''Tu ne sais rien de moi, alors pourquoi m'aimerais-tu ?'' dit-elle dans le deni sans le regarder.

''C'est comme ça, mon cœur bat pour toi, mes pensées n'appartiennent qu'à toi et moi yeux ne vont que dans ta direction.'' lui dit-il sans vraiment savoir ce qu'il disait, laissant ses sentiments parlaient.

''Ton cœur est idiot, tes pensées stupides et tes yeux aveugles.'' bougonna Sai en s'arrêtant de pleurer.

''Peut-être … mais je les préfère ainsi si c'est pour toi.''

''Je ne mérite pas d'être aimée, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien, je te ferais souffrir.'' essaya Surika de nier tout ces paroles.

''Ça on verra après, je peux pas te juger maintenant, mais je t'accepterais avec tes défauts.'' rassura Seiji en prenant son menton en main pour lui faire lever la tête vers lui.

''T'es l'homme parfait ou quoi !'' ri Surika en le regardant dans les yeux.

''Rien que pour toi Surika.'' fini-t-il en l'embrassant.

Sai semblait hésitante au début, mais elle commença peu à peu a s'investir dans le baiser. Sans rompre le baiser Seiji la prit dans ses bras et la porta jusqu'à sa chambre. Sai avait ses bras autour du cou de Seiji, elle ne voulait pas qu'il la quitte, de peur de le voir partir loin d'elle comme le faisait ses ex.

Arrivant dans la chambre, Seiji l'allongea doucement sur le lit, puis la rejoints rapidement pour qu'elle ne change pas d'avis et aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il lui donna autant de baiser, de caresse et d'amour qu'elle désirait, lui rendant ces gestes avec tout son amour.

Dans la nuit noire, dans un petit nuage de bonheur, Sai et Seiji s'unirent pour ne former qu'un seul corps.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Mais de l'autre coté de la ville, Hikaru pleurait seul dans sa chambre, en entendant le message que lui avait laissé Akira sur son répondeur. Pris par son travail de mannequin qui devenait de plus en plus encombrant dans son emploi du temps, il en avait totalement oublié Akira et ce qu'il devait ressentir de n'avoir plus de ses nouvelles, mis a part qu'elle annulait toutes leurs sorties et qu'elle était très occupé.

 _Akira doit penser que je l'aime pas, que je joue avec ces sentiments ...je l'aime, mais j'ai peur qu'il découvre pour moi._

 _Mais entre l'Amour et mon Secret, qu'est-ce qui est le plus important pour moi ? Qu'est-ce qui vaut vraiment la peine ?_

 _Je ne suis qu'un putain d'idiot ! Pourquoi je me pose la question alors que je connais parfaitement la réponse en moi._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour ! désolé pour cette longue attente, mais avec la rentrée scolaire et la reprise de mon travail, j'ai eu du mal à m'organiser pour tout ! Entre les longues journées de boulot et mon corps fatigué ne demandant que tu repose, je n'éprouvais pas la réel envie de passer du temps sur mon PC ou encore d'être assez réveillée pour mon concentrer sur l'élabration des mes chapitres.**

 **J'ai fini aussi le chapitre 37 et j'ai déjà la tram principale du chapitre 38 … heureusement que les vacances sont pour bientôt.**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


	38. Chapitre 37 : Les sentiments évoluent

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 37 : Les sentiments évoluent**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira venait de rentrer chez lui par le dernier train, il était fatigué de sa journée à l'association de Go. De nouveaux insei venaient de s'inscrire à l'association, beaucoup d'entre eux lui rappelait Hikaru et sa joie de vivre communicative. En plus de cela, la hiérarchie avait décidé que des pros viendrais donner des cours de go et des conseils pour la nouvelle génération, lui rajoutant une nouvelle dose de travail.

Quand il arriva devant sa maison, il vit une voiture noire garée devant. Son père avait peut-être un invité, mais il s'étonna que quelqu'un reste aussi tard dans la nuit. Quand il entra, il vit une paire de bottes à talon dans l'entrée et réalisa que l'invité de son père devait être une femme. Son cœur se mit a battre dans sa poitrine, de peur que l'une de ses peurs devienne réelle, mais au fond de lui, il savait que si son père décidait de refaire sa vie, il n'était pas en droit de s'opposer a son choix.

En fait, il se sentait même capable d'aider un peu son père, alors il prit son courage à deux mains, et entra dans le salon, où son père avait une conversation animée avec son invitée. Voir son père sourire même si ce n'était pas très flagrant, le rassurait pour l'avenir.

Son père le vit entrer et le salua, puis lui demanda comment sa journée s'était passé. Akira marcha jusqu'à son père et l'invitée de dos. Cette dernière se retourna et le salua en essayant de se montrer joyeuse. Seulement Akira ne s'attendait pas voir cette personne ici, alors ne dit rien.

''Eh oh ! Je me montre poli et il se fige comme une statue.'' râla une jeune femme.

''Je vais nous refaire une théière de thé.'' dit Koyo en se levant et quittant la pièce.

''Désolé Mlle Mitobe … c'est juste que je ne m'attendais à vous revoir.'' s'excusa Akira toujours confus sur la raison de la présence de cette femme ici.

''Et moi donc !'' s'exclama Hinami en souriant.

''Euh … sans être indiscret, que faite-vous ici ?'' hésita Akira en ne voulant pas réveiller le volcan qui dormait.

''Pas pour la raison que tu pense.'' se défendit-elle rapidement en rougissant.

''Vraiment ?'' dit-il dubitatif en la voyant rougir.

''M. Touya et moi-même aimons beaucoup la littérature même si nous avons chacun nos préférences et nos désaccords concernant certains livres … mais c'est toujours agréable d'avoir ce genre de débat, surtout avec ton père.'' expliqua Hinami en montrant un sourire simple et innocent. ''Il n'est pas du genre a dénigrer un genre littéraire ou un livre sans l'avoir lu ou simplement parce que l'auteur aurait fait avant un livre qui n'aurait pas plus … non, ton père lit tout, puis donne son jugement personnel sans se montrer critique, après tout il est normal que le livre ne plaise pas à tous.''

''Je n'aurais jamais cru mon père amateur de livre.'' avoua Akira en s'assiyant en face d'elle.

''Avant de fréquenter notre café peut-être.'' dit-elle d'un ton excité. ''Mais comme je suis en charge des commandes de livres pour le cafés, j'ai pu lui conseiller de bons livres pour l'initier ! Et pour tout de dire, dernièrement je commande exclusivement des livres pour M. Touya, et quand je dépasse le budget, j'achète directement le livre avec mon argent ! Sai et Hikaru craignent que j'oublie de payer mon loyer à force d'en acheter !'' ria Hinami s'en se rendre compte de ses paroles. ''Mais au moins maintenant, je traîne moins en boite.''

Akira se figea en l'écoutant prononcer le nom de son rival. D'après ses recherches, Sai avait bien un lien avec le café 'A la rencontre de l'âme', mais il n'avait pensé une seule seconde que Hikaru ait pu lui aussi avoir un lien avec. Mais maintenant avec cette nouvelle information, il s'imaginait déjà tout un plan pour retrouver Hikaru.

 _Faudra que je surveille le café, mais pas trop longtemps pour pas me faire repérer … peut-être une a deux heures par jours, mais sur des temps différents, mais il faudra aussi que je gère avec mon emploi du temps de l'association et les réunions, et les interviews, et les cours pour les insei … heureusement que j'ai arrêté de chercher Hikaru ces derniers temps, sinon je serais vraiment fatigué …_

 _Attends ? J'ai arrêté de le chercher ? Comment j'ai fait pour oublier une chose aussi importante ! En fait, avec Ogata, on a totalement mis de coté les recherches sur Sai et Hikaru, j'ai même oublié d'en parler avec Akari …_

 _Il me semble aussi que Mitobe connaît Hikaru, vu la manière dont elle l'a defendu contre son père la dernière qu'il la vue ..._

''J'en connais qui est en train de faire surchauffer son cerveau.'' plaisanta Hinami.

''Tu connais Hikaru ?'' demanda-t-il franchement.

''Oui, j'arrive pas à croire que j'ai réussi a laisser échapper son nom aussi facilement.'' soupira Hinami.

''Comment il va ?''

''Son état de santé s'est améliorer depuis son départ.'' commença Hinami calmement. ''Les soins ont été long, mais efficace et durable. Peu de temps après sa sortie, il s'est trouvé un travail dont il avait étonnamment un don, et a fait a des rencontres.''

''Il m'a oublié … '' murmura Akira fébrilement, se tenant inconsciemment le cœur.

''Pas du tout !'' lui coupa la parole Hinami. ''Il a toujours suivi ta carrière, rejouer en cachette tes jeux, garder précieusement chaque article qui parlait de toi … a chaque fois, il montrait ce putain de sourire heureux quand tu avait réussi a battre un adversaire fort, ou même quand tu a enfin décider de changer de style vestimentaire, mais il pleurait aussi pour toi, quand tu as perdu ta mère et qu'il se reprochait de ne pas pouvoir être a tes cotés pour t'aider a traverser cette épreuve … ou encore quand il a rompu avec un mec que tout le monde désirait en prétextant qu'il t'aimait plus que quiconque … qu'il t'avait trompé et qu'il ne pourrait jamais se le pardonner …'' dit-elle d'un ton dure. ''Il t'aime plus que sa propre vie … enfin c'est l'impression qu'il donne quand il parle de toi.''

''Impossible … tu mens …'' nia Akira.

''Je te déteste, pas parce que tu es un joueur de go, pas que tu sois le rival d'Hikaru ou encore parce tu juge trop vite les autres, non … je te déteste parce qu'Hikaru t'aime, qu'il ne montre que certains visages quand pensant à toi !'' s'énerva Hinami en tapant le poing sur la table. ''Pourquoi toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu as de plus que moi ! J'étais toujours là pour lui et Sai ces dernière année, je les ai même suivi ici, abandonnant tout derrière moi pour eux ! Résultat, Sai passe de moins en moins de temps au café ou avec moi, tandis qu'Hikaru, je n'oserais jamais lui dire ce que je ressens, je n'ai aucune chance face a toi.''

''Je … je suis désolé.'' dit-il en ne sachant pas répondre.

''Au moins tu as la décence de l'être alors que c'est pas ta faute.'' se calma Hinami. ''Au fait il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je suis venue ici. Je venue te parler d'Hikaru, puis te poser une question.''

''Quel genre de question ?'' demanda-t-il inquiet.

''Ça … tu le sauras a la fin.'' souffla Hinami.

''Tu veux qu'on en discute en privée … je veux dire loin de mon père.'' proposa-t-il poliment.

''Pas besoin, je lui ai demandé de nous laisser seuls en échange d'un bon livre.'' sourit-elle avec plein de malice. ''Alors je peux commencer ?''

''Vas-y.'' dit-il déterminé malgré son cœur qui battait fort.

''Le café dans lequel je travaille appartient a Sai.'' commença Hinami en se rappelant de la création du café. ''Sai a réussi a accumuler assez d'argent pour ouvrir un café où elle pourrait offrir un travail a tous ses amis, pour ne pas les perdre. Moi et les autres étions heureux de son initiative, on l'a aidé et guidé pour créer notre petit coin de paradis. Mais au moment de chercher un local, des fournisseurs et à établir les derniers points pour peaufiner l'ouverture du café, Hikaru a fortement insisté pour qu'on ouvre le café au Japon … parce que crois-moi, à part lui, personne ne voulait venir dans ce pays, la France et l'Angleterre nous convenait bien.''

''Mais pourquoi il …''

''Au début il nous a dit que son travail l'obligeait a aller au Japon.'' commença Hinami en se frottant les yeux. ''Mais personnellement, j'y crois pas … je sais de source sure qu'Hikaru a refusé un très gros contrat à Paris, pour ensuite accepter ou plutôt obliger son mentor de l'envoyer au Japon. Mais bon passons les détails, Hikaru a réussi a nous convaincre et on est arrivé au Japon sans aucune préparation, juste l'idée de Sai et un local qu'heureusement elle avait réussi a négocier… On a tous cohabité les trois premiers mois dans les parties privée du café et faire des tas de petits boulots durant notre temps libre, le temps de se faire de l'argent et de trouver chacun un lieu où vivre.''

Hinami se tut, préparant dans sa tête la suite de son discours afin qu'Akira puisse mieux comprendre la situation de Sai mais surtout celle d'Hikaru.

''Seulement … malgré l'insistance d'Hikaru pour venir au Japon, il y avait des moments où il ne semblait pas heureux d'être revenu.'' expliqua-t-elle. ''Il se plaignait, faisait des comparaisons entre le Japon et la France, ou encore la fois où il a failli utiliser tout notre argent pour nous payer des billets d'avion partant dans la journée … tout ça pour dire qu'il avait une idée en venant au Japon, mais que finalement il n'était pas assez fort pour la concrétiser.'' souffla Hinami. ''Finalement, tout alla pour le mieux, jusqu'à qu'un jour, Sai entre dans le café comme cliente avec un invité particulier.''

''Un invité … particulier ?'' répéta Akira en cherchant l'insinuation qu'elle faisait.

''Ton père.'' répondit Hinami. ''Sai venait de rentrer et de révéler sa putain d'identité de merde a l'ancien Meijin, joueur de Go, jeu qu'elle m'avait promis de ne plus jamais être en contact depuis cette fichu histoire de récompense provoqué par sa folle envie conne de jouer et de faire découvrir ce jeu a son petit frère qui savais plus qu'il avait une sœur … je précise Sai n'autorise que peu de personne a prononcé son nom ou même a connaître son vrai nom, comme preuve, son appartement est au nom d'Hikaru.''

''Elle est vraiment paranoïaque.'' constata Akira avec crainte du à la colère d'Hinami.

''Un peu … en fait c'est surtout qu'elle n'aime pas le passé qui est attaché a ce nom.'' murmura Hinami en perdant le sourire. ''Mais je m'égare, continuons mon histoire. Hikaru voyant Sai faire des efforts de son coté pour … je ne connais pas sa raison, mais cela a motivé Hikaru a aller de l'avant et a s'affirmer contre Sai, après tout Hikaru n'est plus un môme.''

''Peut-être mais il se comportait souvent comme ça avant.'' ajouta Akira en colère contre Hikaru.

''Dans un sens, Hikaru n'a pas vraiment changé, mais il comprend plus de choses qu'avant, comme si il veut avoir la chance de te voir, il doit être capable d'accepter toutes les conséquences de ses actes en plus d'entraîner Sai avec lui dans sa chute.'' répondit Hinami avec sagesse. ''Il doit faire un choix entre toi et sa sœur, entre son envie de te revoir et sa peur d'être juger, entre l'espoir que tu l'accepte et lui pardonne, et le désespoir que tu le rejette et le détruise.''

''Alors tu vas me demander ce que je réagirais en le voyant c'est ça ?'' accusa Akira en s'imaginant qu'Hikaru a tout préparer.

''Pas vraiment, ma question n'est pas en rapport avec Hikaru.'' dit-elle d'un ton calme. ''Mais je juge qu'Hikaru aurait du être honnête avec toi et te dire réellement adieu. C'est parce que tu es encore dans son cœur et qu'il n'a jamais eu la chance de te parler sincèrement, qu'il est encore hanté par le passé, par toi …''

''Mais …. mais … pourquoi il n'est toujours pas venu a ma rencontre ?'' dit Akira en se tenant le cœur. ''Pourquoi il n'a rien fait pour essayer de revenir dans ma vie ?''

 _Peut-être parce que c'est ce qu'il a déjà fait, et que maintenant, Hikaru se morfond et se repli sur lui-même. Est-ce la perte d'Hikaru ou simplement l'envie de l'oublier qui t'empêche de voir réellement ce qui est sous tes yeux ?_

''Vous me faites vraiment pitié.'' dit-elle à haute voix avec dureté. ''Vous êtes autant stupide l'un que l'autre, incapable de voir les choses comme elles sont.''

''Quoi !?'' s'écria Akira surpris. ''Que voulez dire ? Pourquoi me dire tout ça ? Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi !''

''Entre Sai et Hikaru, ils n'y en a pas uns pour rattraper l'autre …'' commença Hinami en ignorant ses questions. ''Sai ment beaucoup, beaucoup trop même, cela risque de mal finir pour elle, perdant tout ce qui compte réellement a ces yeux car elle fait passer ses mensonges avant le reste… Hikaru n'est pas comme Sai, il n'aime pas mentir.'' avoua-t-elle avec douleur. ''Seulement, dernièrement il a commencé le faire, pour oublier sa souffrance, pour éviter de se poser les bonnes questions, il sait que ce qu'il fait n'est pas juste, mais égoïste de sa part … sauf comme il n'aime pas mentir, sa souffrance ne fait qu'augmenter quand elle lui revient en tête, créant de nouvelles blessures en lui et …''

''Et ?'' répéta Akira avec peur.

''Et il finira comme avant, mais cette fois-ci, Hikaru ne se loupera pas.'' termina Hinami d'un ton sec, regardant Akira dans les yeux avec un regard sérieux.

''Qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train d'insinuer ?'' dit-il difficilement, par peur d'entendre la réponse.

''Je pense qu'il est temps que je te pose la question tant attendu.'' souffla Hinami en l'ignorant.

''Merde !'' s'écria Akira en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise. ''Répondez-moi !''

Hinami ne sourit pas, et posa sa main sur le poignet d'Akira, le serrant si fort que ce dernier lâcha et tirait pour le récupérer, mais en vain. Tandis qu'il gémissait de douleur, Hinami ne réagit pas a ses actions, restant neutre, mais le regarda directement dans les yeux.

''Tu n'as aucun droit de me toucher ou encore de me crier dessus.'' dit-elle calmement en tirant Akira sur la table et tordant son bras dans le dos. ''C'est trop tard pour t'inquiéter pour lui, le pire est déjà arrivé et je ne parle pas de la mort de sa mère. Alors calme-toi et écoute au moins ma question.''

''D'accord.'' avala Akira qui se calma.

''Je préfère mieux ça.'' sourit Hinami en le lâchant. ''Tu sais je n'ai rien contre toi, mais frapper une femme ce n'est pas très gentil de la part d'un homme.''

''Je suis désolé.'' dit-il faiblement.

''Oublions ce malheureux incident … quel incident déjà ?'' ri Hinami en tapant des mains. ''Revenons a ce que je disais, la fameuse question ! Akira Touya, es-tu réellement heureux de ta vie ?''

Akira voulu répondre qu'il aimait sa vie comme elle était et qu'il ne comprenait pas qu'elle lui pose au telle question, mais au moment de parler aucun mots ne sortirent de sa bouche. Il ne comprenait pourquoi il était bloqué, pourtant la réponse est simple, il n'avait qu'à dire oui … mais il se sentit confus avec cette dernière.

 _Suis-je heureux ?_

 _Je fais le travail que j'ai toujours rêvé de faire depuis mon enfance, je suis parmi les meilleurs de ma génération et j'ai une vie assez confortable. Je connais de bonnes opportunités dans le Go et je sais avancer grâce à elles._

 _Mais suis-je heureux ?_

 _J'ai de bons contactes avec les autres joueurs de Go, ayant même de bons amis qui partage la même passion que moi. J'ai enfin une place à moi dans le monde du Go, sans l'image du Meijin Touya derrière moi._

 _Cela me rends-t-il heureux ?_

 _Ma relation avec mon père est stable, j'ai enfin pu lui parler franchement sans avoir peur de l'avis du joueur de go et non du père. Seiji et moi sommes encore plus proches qu'avant, notre lien de frère a connu une grande épreuve mais nous sommes restés fort._

 _Pourquoi je ne serais pas heureux ?_

 _J'ai même une petite amie, ma Maki, avec qui je ris et je redécouvre la joie de vivre en dehors du Go. Sa beauté céleste et son sourire lumineux, son rire qui a mes oreilles est un son divin, son rougissement quand elle me voit et qu'on s'embrassent, sa détermination acharnée dans son travail … Je l'aime tellement! Et elle m'aime en retour …_

 _Suis-je vraiment heureux ? Est-ce que Maki m'aime vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle cache derrière ses mines tristes et ses refus de nous voir ?_

 _Suis-je vraiment heureux … je l'ignore totalement ..._

Quand il reprit ses esprits, Hinami ne se trouvait plus en face de lui, il en déduit qu'elle avait du rejoindre son père pour parler de bouquins. Il se mit a réfléchir sur la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hinami, elle qui défendait Hikaru mais aussi Sai, lui parlant et lui confirmant qu'Hikaru se trouvait bien au Japon et peut-être plus proche de lui qu'il ne l'imagine. Si Hikaru travaillait avec Maki, alors peut-être qu'ils s'étaient déjà croisés mais qu'il ne l'avait pas réaliser, peut-être qu'il avait grandi de son affection pour Hikaru … pourtant, autant qu'il aime Maki, un part de lui ne peut oublier Hikaru.

Il se demandait comment son cœur pouvait encore aimer Hikaru alors qu'il n'avait pas vu ce dernier depuis presque 5 ans maintenant. Peut-être que le proverbe 'On oublie jamais son premier amour' est bien vrai et qu'il allait devoir vivre avec le restant de sa vie.

Quand il rentra dans sa chambre, il s'allongea sur son lit, regardant le plafond en se posant des tas questions sur son ex-rival et sa vie sans lui. Hinami n'avait pas lâché le morceau sur la maladie qui poussa Hikaru a partir, mais il s'inquiéta à propos de certains mots qu'Hinami avait prononcé, insinuant qu'Hikaru avait déjà tenter de mettre fin a ces jours.

Un son venant de son portable le sortit de ses pensées, il regarda qui pouvait bien être réveillé a cette heure pour lui envoyer un message. Il eut les yeux écarquillés en voyant que le message venait de Maki, elle qui ne lui donnait que le minimum de nouvelles. Il lu le message et se leva aussitôt, et couru dans la maison à la recherche d'Hinami.

Il ouvrit toutes les pièces jusqu'à trouver Hinami dans le bureau de son père, en train de lire, tranquillement allongé sur le ventre sur les tatamis, un livre pendant que son père était assis en train d'écrire quelque chose.

''Akira ? Qu'y a-t-il ?'' demanda son père en voyant le visage essoufflé de son fils.

''Je dois me rendre au plus vite au Ginko Parc de Tokyo.'' dit Akira rapidement. ''Il n'y plus de train, mais est-ce que tu peux m'y emmener Hinami !''

''Pourquoi tu dois y aller a une telle heure ? Je suis fatiguée moi !'' lui reprocha Hinami.

''Maki m'a demandé de venir au plus vite là-bas, elle m'a dit que c'était urgent dans son message.'' s'expliqua Akira.

''Tu as ton permis de conduire ?'' lui demanda Hinami toujours allongée sur le sol.

''Oui, pourquoi ?''

''Attrape !'' dit-elle en lui lançant un trousseau de clé. ''Rejoins vite ta princesse !''

''Merci !'' dit Akira en quittant la pièce en courant.

Koyo regarda son fils partir, puis Hinami qui essayait de continuer de lire malgré le regard qui se trouvait sur elle. Il n'eut qu'un petit sourire avant de retourner a son occupation de la soirée, la calligraphie traditionnelle.

Hinami le regarda discrètement, mais retourna vite a sa lecture quand leurs regards se croisèrent. Son cœur battait vivement, sûrement du a la surprise pensa Hinami qui rougissait un peu. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait eu ce petit sourire en la regardant.

La pièce était tellement calme, qu'Hinami pouvait entendre Akira claquer la porte d'entrer, puis le bruit de sa voiture qui démarre en pleine vitesse. Finalement elle se demandait si c'était une bonne idée de lui prêter sa précieuse voiture.

''Hinami.'' dit Koyo en l'observant.

''Oui !'' dit-elle un peu trop fort, surprise qu'il entame la conversation.

''Tu n'as pas a t'inquiéter ni pour ta voiture, ni pour Hikaru.'' ajouta Koyo avec malice.

Hinami se tendit quand elle entendit le nom du petit frère de Sai, elle en lâcha son livre et se retourna assisse en direction de Koyo. Ses yeux étaient grands ouverts, et sa bouche légèrement ouverte, ce qui fit rire le vieil homme.

''Comment ?'' demanda seulement Hinami.

''Quand on a toutes les pièces du puzzles, ce n'est pas si difficile de comprendre que la fameuse Maki dont Akira est follement amoureux n'est rien d'autre qu'Hikaru Shindou.'' expliqua Koyo l'air amusé.

''Personne, même pas les anciens amis d'Hikaru n'ont remarqué que leur ami était celui qui les servait au café …'' en fit la remarque Hinami. ''Et pourtant je peux vous dire qu'Hikaru n'a pas vraiment changer, à part son style vestimentaire.''

''Je suis peut-être vieux, mais mon cerveau est encore en état de marche.'' ri Koyo en le montrant sur son visage.

''Tu ne semble pas si vieux.'' murmura faiblement Hinami en détournant le regard gênée.

''J'espère vite pouvoir rencontrer Hikaru officiellement en tant que futur gendre.'' continua Koyo.

''Cela ne te gêne pas que ton fils soit gay ou encore que se soit Hikaru son 'peut-être' futur compagnon ? Tu ne risque pas d'être grand père, et …''

''Hinami.'' la coupa-t-il. ''Si Akira est heureux, alors je le suis. Je mentirais si je te disais que cela ne me fait pas quelque chose de voir Akira avec un homme, mais les temps changent et la société aussi. Maintenant, l'homosexualité est accepté, et des solutions sont proposés pour les couples désirant avoir un mariage légal ou encore un enfant … alors mes seules inquiétudes pour l'avenir, ce n'est pas que mon fils se retrouve seul, mais plutôt que j'ai la chance d'assister a son mariage avant de mourir.''

''Dis pas ça ! Tu as encore plein de temps devant toi !'' s'écria Hinami bouleversée sans le savoir par l'idée de le voir mort. ''Si tu meurs, Sai sera super triste.''

''Vraiment ?'' dit inconsciemment Koyo d'un ton étrange.

Hinami se tut, elle ne savait comment réagir a la réaction de Koyo. Elle pouvait voir dans son regard une petite lueur de déception, mais elle ne pouvait pas en savoir la cause. Dans sa tête, ses méninges tournaient a fond, c'était évident que Sai serait triste d'apprendre la mort du vieil homme, alors pourquoi il faisait une tête pareille.

''Il se fait tard.'' dit simplement Koyo en se levant. ''Je vais me coucher, la chambre d'ami est au fond du couloir. Bonne nuit Hinami.''

''Bonne nuit M. Touya.'' dit-elle doucement.

Elle avait un pincement au cœur, car elle se sentait coupable sans aucune raison … où plutôt car elle avait l'impression de lui avoir fait inconsciemment du mal. Hinami le regarda se diriger vers la porte de la pièce, le voir ouvrir la porte coulissante et la traverser dans un profond silence. Avant que la porte ne se referme, elle pouvait l'entendre lui prononcer une dernière phrase.

''Tu sais, après tout ce temps … tu peux m'appeler Koyo.'' dit tendrement Koyo.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour ! Et merci pour vos commentaires qui me vont droits au cœur ! Cela m'encourage a persévérez dans l'écriture de l'histoire. La trame du chapitre 38 est faite, mais il faut que je mette cela sous forme de phrase, ce qui va être long si je respect le plan établie, donc peut-être que le chapitre 38 sera coupé en deux, je verrais bien plus tard.**

 **Plus que deux jours avant les vacances !**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


	39. Chapitre 38

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, Sai/Ogata.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 38 : Mes sentiments ne changeront jamais,**

 **Première partie**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira était entrain de conduire pour rejoindre sa petite amie, il devait faire attention de ne pas se déconcentrer de la route, mais de nombreuses pensées lui montaient en tête.

 _Pourquoi Maki m'a envoyé un message a cette heure ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle comptait m'annoncer ? Vais-je me faire plaquer par Maki ce soir ? Est-ce que je devrais être forcé de revivre un nouveau rejet ?_

Il oublia vite ses craintes s'il voulait arriver en seul morceau au rendez-vous. Rouler de nuit était assez apaisant, et cela l'aida ne plus s'inquiéter pour rien, tant qu'il n'avait pas vu et parler à sa petite amie, il ne pouvait pas réfléchir correctement à l'avenir.

Quand il se gara non loin du lieu du rendez-vous, il entendit une nouvelle fois son portable sonné, lui annonçant qu'il venait de recevoir un nouveau message. Il lu aussitôt le message, Maki lui donnait des instructions précises pour qu'il la rejoigne.

Il traversa le parc, cherchant le pont rouge dont elle parlait dans son message. À chacun de ses pas, une drôle de sensation le prenait au ventre, il réalisation qu'il était plutôt nerveux concernant cette soudaine rencontre.

 _Maki veut peut-être mettre fin à notre relation … dans un sens, je la comprends, je ne suis pas le genre d'homme canon qu'elle a la chance de fréquenter dans son travail._

Quand il vit le pont rouge positionné au dessus d'un large courant d'eau, il pouvait voir une silhouette de l'autre coté le regardant de loin. Plus il avançait plus la silhouette lui semblait familière, finalement il réalisa que c'était Maki à l'autre bout du pont. Il allait se mettre a courir auprès d'elle, quand elle lui cria dessus.

''Reste où tu es !''

Akira se figea, c'était la première fois qu'elle élevait la voix en sa présence, mais aussi qu'elle semblait être en colère contre lui.

''Je … je voudrais te parler Akira … de quelques choses d'importants.'' commença Maki en retrouvant une voix calme.

''Tu veux me quitter ?'' demanda Akira tristement.

''Non … ce n'est pas ça, écoute moi jusqu'au bout s'il te plaît.''dit-elle en refusant de croiser son regard. ''Après tu pourras faire ce que tu veux.''

''Tu m'inquiète Maki.''

''Je suis … je ne suis pas celle que tu crois, en réalité Maki Akita n'est pas mon véritable nom, j'ai dit ça comme ça sur le coût … car j'avais peur, mais en même temps je voulais passer juste une soirée a tes cotés.'' expliqua Maki avec une petite mine.

''Que veux-tu dire ?'' s'interrogea Akira perplexe.

''En fait je te connaissais bien avant notre rencontre au bar, et j'avais déjà de forts sentiments pour toi … des sentiments qui me dégouttaient au début, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je les ressentais, je croyais que c'était mal d'aimer un garçon … je dois te perdre là, en plus de te mentir sur mon nom, je t'ai menti sur mon sexe … eh oui, je suis un garçon.'' ria amèrement Hikaru en essayant de sourire pour ne pas pleurer. ''Tu dois me trouver horrible, mais ce n'est pas fini … tu vas me détester encore plus.''

''C'est vrai que cela me choque, mais cela ne change pas mes sentiments envers toi !'' s'écria Akira en tentant de faire un pas.

''Ne m'approche pas !'' cria Hikaru. ''Ne mens pas, tu vas me détester … j'en suis sure …''

''Maki.'' souffla Akira inquiet.

''Tais-toi ! Ne dit pas ce nom !'' s'énerva Hikaru en le regardant avec le regard noir.

 _Ne dit pas ce nom aussi facilement … ça fait mal que tu aime plus l'apparence féminine de Maki que le vrai moi !_

''Laisse moi finir Akira … tu n'imagine pas à quel point c'est difficile pour moi de parler … de t'avouer tout …'' pleura Hikaru brisé intérieurement. ''Je suis tombé amoureux de toi il y a longtemps, j'ai essayé de t'oublier … puis je t'ai revu ce soir-là et dans mon cœur rien n'avait changé … jamais je n'aurais cru pourvoir aimer autant une seule personne … jamais je n'aurais cru t'aimer autant Akira.'' avoua Hikaru en rougissant. ''Mais cet amour me faisait mal, car tu ne m'as pas reconnu … car tu m'as oublié, mais je sais que tout est de ma faute, je mérite toute cette souffrance … car je l'ai provoqué en te faisait du mal.''

''De quoi tu parles ?'' dit Akira perdu.

''Akira, regarde moi dans les yeux, regarde moi avec ta logique et non ton cœur.'' ordonna Hikaru d'un ton calme.

Akira fit comme il lui avait demandé, garder dans son champ de vision le jeune travesti qu'il aimait. Hikaru s'assurant d'avoir toute son attention, posa un main tremblante en rougissant, sur son chemisier et déboutonna 4 boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant non seulement sa poitrine plate et lisse, mais aussi une cicatrice verticale longue d'une dizaine de centimètre.

Akira haleta en voyant cette dernière, mais Hikaru n'en n'avait pas fini et détourna le regard pour éviter de voir le regard d'Akira quand il comprendrait qui il était vraiment. Cette fois-ci, Hikaru mis ces deux mains sur le bonnet épais qui maintenait ses cheveux cachés, et l'ôta doucement tout en sentant son cœur battre rapidement.

Au lieu de voir une cascade de cheveux blond tombé dans le dos de son amour, Akira vit une chevelure noir ébène accompagné d'une frange blonde décolorée. Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne qu'il connaissait qui avait ce genre de style de cheveux.

''Ce n'est pas possible …''

''Je m'appelle Hikaru Shindou et cette cicatrice fait partie de la raison de mon départ.'' avoua Hikaru en traçant sa cicatrice avec deux doigts. ''C'est étrange d'en parler … je la déteste tellement, je fais comme si elle n'existait pas, parce qu'elle me rappelle la faiblesse de mon âme de cette époque.'' commença Hikaru avec nostalgie, puis reboutonna sa chemise en grimaçant.

''Hikaru …'' souffla Akira en l'approchant, comme si il voulait vérifier que la scène était réelle.

''Je sais que j'ai aucune excuse et que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander cela … mais je voudrais te parler, seul à seul.'' demanda Hikaru d'un ton neutre et fatigué. ''Je … je répondrais a toutes tes questions … promets-moi juste de m'écouter.''

''Tu es vraiment pas croyable, tu n'as pas changé … je te suis seulement car je veux une explication, rien d'autre Hikaru.'' céda Akira après y avoir réfléchit.

''Merci.'' sourit doucement Hikaru.

Malgré la colère qu'Akira éprouvait pour Hikaru, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de battre à la vue angélique d'Hikaru lui donnant un beau sourire. Ses sentiments ne pouvaient pas mentir, il tenait autant à Hikaru qu'avant, et rien de ses ressentiments concernant ce dernier ne pouvaient ébranler son amour.

Lui et Hikaru marchèrent en ville, chacun de leur coté, Hikaru devant pour diriger la marche, tandis qu'Akira se tenait à deux mètre de lui, observant son ex rival avec un regard puissant. Hikaru le sentit évidement, frissonnait fortement en imaginant l'intensité de la haine et les pensées mortelles venant d'Akira.

 _J'aurais presque envie de m'enfuir … il ne va pas me faire du mal ? Non ! À quoi je pense, c'est le gentil Akira, il va juste me crier dessus … c'est toujours pas rassurant._

Dommage qu'Hikaru jugeait mal le regard d'Akira sur lui, sinon il aurait plutôt rougi comme un tomate.

 _Même de dos, Hikaru ressemble vraiment trop à une fille ! Sa manière de marcher et de bouger ses hanches est un crime à la décence … cela le rend très attractif … je pensais pas à ça quand il était Maki, pourquoi ?_

 _Bizarrement savoir que Maki est Hikaru … est presque réconfortant, sans compter le fait qu'Hikaru était bien plus mignon dans des vêtements féminins ? Je me demande comment cela à commencer ? Un pari ou de la curiosité ? Un déguisement pour une drôle de fête ou des vêtements de tous les jours ?_

 _Mais si il porte ce genre de vêtement, est-ce qu'il met aussi des sous-vêtements ? … cela serait plutôt indécent, mais il met bien des robes … alors peut-être …_

Akira se mit a rougir, ses pensées n'étaient plus douces et sucrées, perdant leurs innocences, pour se tourner vers le coté de la perversité. Sans rentrer dans les détails, il imaginait Hikaru dans beaucoup de déguisement autant aguicheur les uns que les autres, dans des positions pas très catholique, lui murmurant des phrases remplie de luxure ou criant son nom.

Hikaru en voyant devenir rouge, se demandait à quel niveau de colère Akira devait être atteint pour rougir de cette manière. Mais il devait se montrer fort, tout ce qui pourrait se passer dans cette soirée, il devait l'accepter, même si le pire devait arriver, car tout était de sa faute.

''Akira.'' entendait Akira dans ses pensées.

''Akira … Akira !'' cria une voix familière dans son oreille.

''Quoi !'' dit-il surpris.

''On est arrivé.'' dit Hikaru perplexe. ''Tu vas bien ?''

''Ce n'est rien.'' dit Akira en regardant autour de lui.

Ils se trouvaient dans une ruelle sombre, derrière des commerces remarqua Akira en voyant les portes en métal un peu plus loin. Il se demandait pourquoi Hikaru l'avait emmené ici, puis il se tourna vers lui, pour le voir a genoux avec un trousseau de clé, en train d'ouvrir une serrure se trouvant en bas de la porte.

Hikaru, dans le noir, n'arriva pas à distinguer une clé de l'autre, donc il prit son temps pour ouvrir les trois serrures qui verrouillaient la porte. Quand il eu fini, il se leva et regarda si Akira se trouvait encore derrière lui, mais il eu un sursaut en le voyant proche de lui, trop proche de lui à son goût.

Il avala sa salive et ignora sa proximité avec son ex petit ami officieux, ouvrant la porte doucement et entrant un code dans le boîtier se trouvant juste à l'entrée. Après être sur d'avoir désactivé l'alarme, il fit signe à Akira de rentrer. Ce dernier lui lançait un regard étrange, cherchant sûrement une explication au comportement d'Hikaru.

''Rassure-moi, on est pas en train de s'infiltrer illégalement quelque part.'' demanda Akira remplie de doute.

''T'as si peux confiance en moi.'' plaisanta Hikaru pour détendre l'atmosphère. ''Bienvenue dans les parties privées du café 'A la rencontre de l'Âme' !'' dit joyeusement Hikaru en allumant les lumières. ''On va aller discuter dans la salle de repos, vas-y, c'est au bout du couloir. Moi je vais nous préparer un bon café dans la cuisine.''

 _Si c'est le café où travaille Mitobe Hinami, alors la salle de repos possède un lit … je pourrais pas me contrôler de sauter sur Hikaru !_

''Si cela ne te dérange as, je voudrais parler dans la cuisine.'' dit subitement Akira en rougissant.

''Tu as raison.'' ri Hikaru en se sentant bête. '' Il n'y pas de chauffage d'activé ici la nuit, on aurait eu froid.''

 _Et on aurait fini par se coller à l'autre pour essayer de se réchauffer … n'y pense pas Akira ! Contrôle toi, Hikaru ne dois pas pensé que tu es un pervers._

Akira suivi Hikaru dans une cuisine de taille plutôt grande selon lui, il s'étonna de voir autant de plan de travail et de plaque de cuisson, ainsi que 2 énormes frigo. Il n'était pas un expert en cuisine, alors chaque instruments de cuisine inhabituelle qui était de ci et de là de la pièce, le rendait un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait toujours entendu dire par sa mère, que le domaine d'un cuisinier, c'était sa cuisine et qu'il fallait toujours montrer du respect envers le maître des lieux.

Hikaru lui demanda de l'aider a déplacer les chaises hautes se trouvant devant le bar dans la salle principale qui était connectée à la cuisine. Hikaru prit sa chaise et repartit dans la cuisine, tandis qu'Akira regarda le lieu conviviale endormi de tout bruit, n'ayant que pour faible lumière celle qui venait de la cuisine.

 _Ce lieu … ce café … Hikaru a tenu à l'ouvrir ici au Japon pour me revoir … et ça a marché finalement …_

 _Waya et les autres sont venus ici pour retrouver Sai, mais maintenant ils viennent sans aucune pensée pour cette femme …_

 _Finalement la lubie de Ogata pour Sai s'est évaporé au contact de Surika Akita, malgré qu'il n'était qu'à un pas de son obsession …_

 _Mon Père a su découvrir un nouveau monde dans ce lieu, lui qui ne pouvait plus toucher une pierre et refuser de vivre pleinement sa vie sans ma mère, il a su rebondir grâce à Sai, ainsi qu'à Hinami qui est devenu une personne chère à ses yeux …_

 _Et c'est ici que je retrouvais Maki, que je venais la regarder travailler, chérissant chacun de ses sourires complices qu'elle … enfin qu'il m'adressait avec amour …_

''Akira, ne me dit pas que cette chaise est aussi lourde que ça?'' s'inquiéta Hikaru en voyant Akira regarder la salle le regard dans ses pensées.

''J'arrive.'' dit finalement Akira en lançant un dernier regard au café.

Akira revenu dans la cuisine, posant sa chaise vers un plan de travail où celle d'Hikaru se trouvait, chercha son ex rival des yeux. Ce dernier lui posa un café devant lui et s'excusa de devoir sortir une seconde en lui montrant son portable. Il n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'Hikaru était déjà sorti de la cuisine.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Hikaru rentra rapidement dans le vestiaire pour homme et s'y enferma, il voulait pas le montrer à Akira, mais il venait de se renverser sa tasse de café sur lui, au niveau de sa cicatrice. Il ne voulait pas lui montrer cette image d'idiot ou de faible à Akira. La chemise lui brûlait la peau et il ne put empêcher des larmes se former de ses yeux.

 _Je me sers de la machine à café et sers des tasses à longueur de journée comme un pro, mais il faut que je fasse une maladresse seulement quand j'essaye d'être sérieux._

Hikaru alla à son casier, et du se décider de devoir mettre son uniforme de travail si il voulait être présentable devant Akira. Étrangement, il se sentait soudainement sensible et émotif en se rappelant qu'Akira serait le seul à le voir habillé ainsi cette nuit. La timidité montant en lui, ses joues se mirent à rougir, quand il se tourna vers le miroir, il pouvait constater qu'il était beaucoup trop mignon que prévu.

Pour essayer de réduire son charme, il attacha ses cheveux en chignon, laissant les pointes volées comme un ananas. Il espérait que cela soit plus sombre et moins charmant, il ne voulait pas qu'Akira croit que le drague pour s'en sortir.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

Akira vit apparaître au bout d'une dizaine de minute, Hikaru portant une tenue de serveuse, rougissant et jouant avec ces mains montrant sa gêne comme une fille sur le point de faire une déclaration d'amour. Il effaça rapidement cette pensée de sa tête et demanda la raison de ce changement d'habit soudain.

Avant qu'Hikaru eu le temps de réfléchir a une excuse à lui dire, son ventre se mit à grogner de faim, le rendant encore plus rouge qu'avant. Hikaru balbutie rapidement qu'il n'avait pas mangé car il attendait Sai en vain et que finalement après avoir parlé avec elle, il ressentit le besoin de lui parler et qu'il avait attendu son arrivée, puis ils étaient venu ici. Hikaru sorti le fait qu'il voulait se faire à manger et qu'il ne voulait pas salir ces vêtements en préparant son repas.

''Désolé, je dois encore te faire patienter quelques minutes.'' s'excusa rapidement Hikaru totalement gêné. ''Je vais vite me faire un sandwich, tu n'auras pas à entendre trop longtemps.''

''Ah ! Moi aussi j'ai oublié de manger.'' constata Akira en se tenant le ventre qui grognait silencieusement.

''Quoi ! Tu dois faire plus attention !'' le disputa Hikaru. ''Je près à parier que ton dernier repas date de ce matin.''

''Peut-être.'' murmura Akira ne voulant pas avouer à Hikaru que ce dernier avait raison.

Hikaru quitta Akira, pour rechercher et sortir des gros frigos, plusieurs boites contenant des ingrédients. Puis il se retroussa les manches, et commença à préparer un wok avec de l'huile et une casserole d'eau, qui mit aussitôt sur les plaques. Pendant que l'eau chauffait avant de bouillir, Hikari prit dans un placard un petit paquet de nouilles, qu'il mit dans l'eau.

Au moment où il allait sortir des légumes d'une des boites, pour les jeter dans le wok afin de les faire frire, Akira lui demanda ce qu'il faisait.

''Je fais la cuisine pour un idiot qui va se ruiner la santé à sauter un repas.'' répondit Hikaru sans regarder Akira, préférant se concentrer sur sa tâche.

''Qui te dis que j'ai envie de manger.'' rétorqua Akira.

''Rien ne t'oblige à manger.'' ajouta Hikaru d'un ton neutre.

Akira se tut, alors qu'Hikaru sortait du feu la casserole et la passa a travers une passoire, puis il ajouta de la viande venant de la deuxième boîte dans les légumes et se remit ensuite à cuire la préparation tout en faisant attention de faire sauter le tout avec attention.

L'invité regarda avec étonnement son hôte naviguer avec grâce et élégance dans la cuisine, sortant des couverts pour eux deux, les mettant avec finesse devant lui. Puis il regarda Hikaru sourire joyeusement alors qu'il rajoutait les nouilles fraîches dans le wok, et fit sauter haut son contenue comme une danse raffinée et élégante.

Hikaru revenu vers Akira, servant avec habilité le plat dans les assiettes, rajoutant des point de sauce soja comme finition dans le coin des assiettes. Hikaru semblait heureux de l'aspect de son plat, qu'il ne réalisa pas qu'Akira le regardait avec les yeux ébahies.

Hikaru remarquant l'attention qu'attirer son plat envers Akira, il se mit à rire doucement et à tourner légèrement sur lui même, avant de présenter le plat comme une œuvre d'art, détaillant chaque composant du plat avec un ton sérieux et féminin. Akira buvait chacune de ses paroles, émerveillé par la passion d'Hikaru, ne voulant qu'une chose, goûter la merveille vendue par son amour.

 _Hikaru est bien plus beau qu'avant, il est devenu si adorable et désirable … il ne faut pas que je perde le contrôle._

''Je n'ai plus qu'une chose à dire !'' s'écria joyeusement Hikaru en s'asseyant sur sa chaise, en joignant ses mains. ''Bon appétit !''

Akira goûta le plat, et se figea … le goût en bouche était une merveille, différentes saveurs se mélangeaient en plus du croquant des légumes et la finesse des nouilles, qui faisaient un excellent contraste.

 _Hikaru ferait une excellente femme au foyer … il serait adorable dans un tablier à froufrous et m'accompagnant jusqu'à la porte pour me dire au revoir avec un baiser …_

''C'est mauvais.'' s'inquiéta Hikaru qui trouvait plutôt bon sa cuisine.

''Non, au contraire c'est divin.'' ri Akira en mangeant rapidement.

 _Divin … il trouve ma cuisine … divine ..._

Tellement concentré dans son assiette, il ne fit pas Hikaru sourire en devenant une tomate rouge bien mûre. Le repas se passa silencieusement entre les deux, Hikaru était heureux de pouvoir avoir un moment en compagnie d'Akira sans mensonge.

Quand ils eurent fini, Hikaru débarrassa les assiettes et fit la vaisselle en silence, jusqu'à qu'Akira commence à parler, lui rappelant la raison de sa présence ici.

''Est-ce que tu es parti parce que tu n'aimais plus le go ?'' demanda subitement Akira.

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour ! Finalement j'ai du couper le chapitre 38 original en deux. Pourquoi ? Car ce dernier faisait déjà 12 pages ! Et qu'il n'était toujours pas fini ! (Je crois qu'il ne manque qu'une ou deux à écrire.)**

 **Mais comme je vous aime bien et que je suis de bonne humeur ! (C'est la vacances ! Je vais pourvoir écrire sans devoir faire attention à l'heure, sans me dire 'Merde je commence le boulot dans 4h et j'ai toujours pas dormi !'. Ne riez pas, ça m'arrive vraiment trop souvent que j'ai du m'interdire d'approcher mon PC en pleine semaine (T~T) , oui je pleure de joie maintenant.)**

 **Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me vont droit au cœur ! (Surtout ceux de Annamisaki)**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


	40. Chapitre 39

**Rencontre et Destin**

Résumé : Une rencontre entre 2 personnes, changeant le destin de nombreuses autres personnes. Fem Sai et Koyo ami. Hikaru/Akira, peut être Sai/Ogata,.

Disclamer : L'univers et les personnages d'Hikaru no go ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fait que les emprunter pour mon histoire.

Dialogue = ''...''

 _Italique = pensée_

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Chapitre 39 : Mes sentiments ne changeront jamais,**

 **Deuxième partie**

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

''Est-ce que tu es parti parce que tu n'aimais plus le go ?'' demanda subitement Akira.

''Le go était ma vie, rien d'autre ne comptait … et c'est bien ça le problème Akira. Quand ma mère est décédée, je n'ai rien ressenti, je n'ai même pas pu pleurer pour elle … car dans mon cœur, elle était étrangère au Go, donc étrangère à ma vie …'' expliqua Hikaru en se retenant de pleurer. ''Quand j'ai réalisé ce détail, que je ne pouvais plus rien ressentir, pas de culpabilité, pas de douleur, ni même de regrets de n'avoir pas été à son chevet, … je me sentais tellement vide à l'intérieur, tellement vide et creux … avec cette pensée en tête, j'ai commencé à chuter dans la folie en quelque sorte, j'ai développé ce qu'on appelle le syndrome de Cotard.'' dit Hikaru d'un ton terrifié.

''Que fait ce syndrome ?'' s'inquiéta Akira en voyant son Hikaru devant lui.

''Quand une personne est atteinte du syndrome de Cotard, c'est quand une personne se croit morte ou insensible a la mort, ou ne ressentant plus une partie de son corps, provoquant des crises et des situations dangereuses provoqué par le patient pour diverses raisons. '' expliqua Hikaru tout en traçant sa cicatrice à travers ses vêtements avec le regard brumeux. ''Mon cas fut très sérieux d'après mon psy … j'ai tenté de m'ouvrir la poitrine avec un couteau de cuisine, tout ça pour vérifier si mon cœur battait ou pas. Je n'étais même plus sur d'en avoir un dans la poitrine … et si j'en aurais trouver un, je m'était dit qu je n'aurais juste le faire battre à nouveau avec mes mains … ces pensées et idées m'obsédaient tellement, jour et nuit ils me hantaient de savoir, d'avoir une réponse … Sai est arrivée à temps pour m'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. La blessure a guéri rapidement, mais pas mon état mentale … Sai n'avait plus d'autre choix que de m'envoyer dans un établissement spécialisé, le meilleur en terme de soins de ce syndrome … mais il se trouvait en Angleterre.''

''Mais tu as tenté de m'en parler, pourquoi ?'' dit Akira troublé par les révélations.

''Je sais pas … je ne pensais plus de la même manière, peut-être que je voulais que tu remarque mon mal ou bien que tu me porte de l'attention … je ne sais pas, je suis désolé …'' avoua Hikaru déçu de ne pas pouvoir aider Akira, rangeant la vaiselle. ''Je n'étais plus dans mon état normal.''

''Ton départ m'a fait du mal.'' commença Akira amèrement.

''Je sais car je te connais, mais je ne pensais plus de la même manière. Je l'ai réalisé peu de temps après être sorti de la clinique, du mal que j'avais du faire à ceux que j'aime.'' répondu Hikaru en s'asseyant de nouveau vers Akira.

''Pourquoi n'être pas revenu tout de suite ?'' continua Akira voulant comprendre Hikaru.

''J'avais peur … c'est idiot mais j'avais beaucoup de crainte concernant mon retour, le peur de ta réaction, la peur de rechuter si je me remettais au Go professionnel, la peur pour Sai et son identité, … mais je me suis rendu compte que toutes ces peurs sont idiotes, que ce n'était que des excuses pour moi.'' ri Hikaru se sentant un peu plus léger. ''Même mon emploi de mannequin à commencer comme une putain d'excuse … Sai s'était tellement sacrifiée pour moi, elle avait pris 2 petits boulots en plus de ces études pour pouvoir payer les frais de la clinique, … alors quand je suis sorti de la clinique, j'ai sauté sur la première offre d'emploi accessible pour moi, afin la rembourser et l'aider à mon tour … je n'aurais jamais cru avant faire du mannequinat.''

''Pareil.'' ri Akira en se posant a coté de lui. ''Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu penserais à faire ce genre de travail.''

''Il y a une anecdote derrière tout ça.'' ri Hikaru en se tenant le ventre. ''Tu veux l'entendre ?''

''Pourquoi pas ?'' sourit Akira content qu'Hikaru et lui puissent arriver à parler à nouveau mieux qu'avant.

''C'est l'entière faute de Sai.'' commença Hikaru en souriant. ''Cette idiote a penser à tout pour moi, les frais de clinique, puis louer un appartement pour nous deux, m'inscrire à des cours en ligne et en correspondances, elle avait même fait un planning des tâches ménagères et des repas répartie entre nous deux … elle était tellement excitée que je sorte, qu'elle à dépenser toutes économies pour me faire une fête et décorer ma chambre à mes goûts …'' ri Hikaru sans le vouloir. ''Sai a complètement oublié de m'acheter des vêtements de garçon ! J'ai du porter ses fringues pendant 2 mois ! Elle a boudé pendant des jours, tu aurais vu sa tête quand je lui en ai fait le remarque. On aurait dit que venait de lui dire qu'elle était enceinte !''

''Je pense que cela arrive à tout le monde ce genre d'oubli.'' dit Akira en essayant de s'imaginer quel pouvait être le caractère de Sai.

''Pas dans le cas de Sai, ma grande sœur est une surdouée.'' avoua Hikaru avec lassitude. ''Dés qu'une chose l'intéresse, cela l'occupe sur une courte période avant de l'ennuyer, seul le Go et son travail ne l'ennui pas en ce moment.''

''De là dire qu'elle est surdoué, tu n'abuse pas un peu.'' dit-il confus.

''Crois moi, je ne mens pas, elle est extraordinaire.'' dit Hikaru avec amertume. ''Je l'ai déjà vu apprendre à jouer d'instruments à la perfection en moins d'une semaine, citer un roman mot pour mot pour ennuyer Hinami ou encore gagner un concours de peinture sans avoir jamais peint de sa vie avant l'unique tableau qu'elle a présenté … c'est parce qu'elle est parfaite, qu'elle en devient ennuyeuse … alors des fois, elle fait semblant de louper des choses, de faire de erreurs, ce genre de chose … pour se sentir dans la norme.''

''Cela semble te porter sur le cœur … je veux dire ta voix semble éteinte quand tu en parle.'' s'expliqua Akira en voyant les yeux écarquillés de son ex rival quand il dit ces mots.

''Peut-être … c'est pas facile tous les jours d'être son petit frère.'' avoua difficilement Hikaru avec honte. ''Je suis toujours comparé à elle quand je devais voir ses amis, ils pensaient que j'étais comme elle … mais je ne l'étais pas. Ils semblaient d'abord déçu, puis soulagé de n'avoir pas affaire à une seconde Sai.'' souffla Hikaru en essayant de reprendre le sourire. ''Tout ça pour dire, que je me suis fait repérer dans la rue par un photographe célèbre, qui voulait que je devienne son modèle. Des choses en entraînant une autre, j'ai fini par faire shooting photo pour des marques de mode en tant que mannequin androgyne en France.''

''Mais …'' commença Akira en sachant qu'il y avait un 'mais' dans la voix d'Hikaru.

''Mais je ne me sentais toujours pas à ma place en France, beaucoup de chose me manquait.'' réalisa Hikaru en regardant timidement Akira. ''Finalement, je voulais revenir ici, au Japon, pour voir de mes propres yeux comment tu allais. Les magazines ne disent pas souvent la vérité ou les information qu'on cherche.'' soupira Hikaru. ''Mais une fois arrivé, j'ai perdu mon courage et ma volonté … franchement je ne savais pas comment t'aborder ou même si tu m'écouterais … mais te voir de loin me suffisais amplement.'' sourit Hikaru en regardant Akira.

''Mais pourquoi sortir avec moi ? En tant que fille ?'' demanda Akira perplexe.

''Parce que c'était facile … facile pour moi de te montrer mon amour sans que tu sache qui j'étais … tu semblais avoir eu le coup de foudre pour moi, et personnellement, quand tu m'as plaqué et embrassé dans cette ruelle, je me sentais si heureux, si aimé que je t'ai dit oui sans réfléchir … Akira je ne regrette rien de notre relation, mis à part mes mensonges et de t'avoir mis de côté … si on serait allé plus loin, tu aurais su que j'étais un garçon et tu m'aurais rejeté.'' s'expliqua Hikaru serein avec lui même. ''Je comprendrais que tu mette fin à notre relation … de toute manière, je ne supportais plus de te mentir … je suis prêt à accepter toutes les conséquences de mes actes et ceux que Sai a pris pour moi à l'époque.''

''Ferme les yeux.'' dit durement Akira en retroussant ses manches.

Hikaru ferma les yeux aussitôt, serrant le poings en tremblant, il savait qu'Akira serait en colère contre lui, il s'y attendais qu'Akira veuille le frapper pour soulager sa haine, mais il espérait qu'il ne le fasse. Inconsciemment, il montrait clairement sa peur à Akira, qui se sentait mal à l'aise le concernant.

 _Je m'étais toujours dit que le jour où je le revois, je lui mettrai mon poing dans sa figure … mais, mais je ne peux pas lui faire ça … je l'aime tellement, je le veux entièrement pour moi …_

Avec ces pensées en tête, Akira tira Hikaru et le serra contre sa poitrine avec un bras sur sa taille , puis il prit le menton d'Hikaru en main, pour incliner sa tête afin de l'embrasser pleinement. Il donnait tout son amour dans ce baiser, pour faire comprendre à Hikaru qu'il l'aimait, qu'il ne lui ferait jamais du mal … et que malgré les événements, ses sentiments sont toujours aussi fort, même plus fort qu'avant.

Hikaru avait l'impression de fondre dans les bras d'Akira, il avait l'impression de vivre un rêve éveillé, Akira qui l'embrassait, qui l'aimait malgré le fait qu'il était un garçon. Hikaru était si heureux à cet instant qu'il ne voulait pas rompre le baiser, participant activement au baiser pour répondre aux sentiments d'Akira. Il avait l'étrange impression que ce baiser était plus langoureux, plus passionné que ceux qu'Akira lui avait donné quand il était Maki.

Akira mit fin au baiser, quand il sentit des larmes couler contre son visage. Il recula son visage de celui de son amour, pour le voir pleurer à chaudes larmes.

''Hikaru, qu'y-a-t-il ?'' demanda Akira inquiet de le voir pleurer.

''Je ne comprend pas … je me sens si heureux, tellement heureux que tu m'accepte dans ton cœur.'' pleura Hikaru libéré d'un poids. ''J'avais tellement que tu me rejette … j'en ai même été malade pendant des semaines.''

Akira regarda surpris son Hikaru mais compris parfaitement ce qu'il devait ressentir en lui en ce moment, lui-même quand il a réalisé que ses sentiments envers son rival dépassait largement le stade de l'amitié, il avait cette peur dans le creux de l'estomac, la peur du rejet et du dégoût.

''Idiot.'' sourit Akira en serrant Hikaru dans ses bras. ''Jamais je te rejetterai, je t'aime trop pour te faire du mal.''

Akira avait la tête dans les cheveux d'Hikaru, sentant l'odeur de son rival, cette odeur rassurante et chaleureuse qui lui faisait battre son cœur. Puis il réalisa un détail, Hikaru était petit et mince dans ces bras, tellement fragile et sensible, pas étonnant qu'il ne c'était jamais poser de question sur le sexe de Maki. Mais en comparaison avec Akira, ce dernier avait bien grandi et est devenu plus robuste, ayant à présent la stature d'un homme normal, pas trop frêle, pas trop trapus.

 _On a bien changé en 5 ans … mais nos sentiments sont restés les mêmes._

Alors qu'il se séparait d'Hikaru, il vit son amour avoir un grand bâillement portant une main sur sa bouche et des larmes de fatigue aux coins des yeux. En regardant sa montre Akira réalisa l'heure qu'il était, et que lui autant qu'Hikaru devait être très fatigué.

''On devrait rentrer chez nous, il se fait très tard.'' dit Akira avec ton bienveillant.

''Tu veux déjà partir.'' bailla Hikaru en luttant contre le sommeil. ''Je ne suis pas fatigué.''

''Mais si, mais si.'' ri Akira devant l'air mignon qu'arborait Hikaru. ''Il va être minuit Hika-chan.''

''Hika-chan ?!'' rougi Hikaru en se montrant très gênée par le nom, même si c'était son nom de mannequin.

''Je vais pas m'envoler.'' le rassura Akira. ''On peut se voir demain, parce qu'autant toi que moi, on a besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.''

''Dors avec moi.'' dit subitement Hikaru avec une voix endormi en enlaçant Akira.

Akira se figea en l'entendant, mais il mit quelques temps à assembler les mots dans sa tête, puis à comprendre la phrase, mais aussi le sens caché se trouvant dedans.

''Ne dit pas ce genre de chose d'une voix si ennuyeuse !'' s'exclama Akira en rougissant.

''Quoi ? Je veux dormir dans tes bras … en plus, j'en ai marre de dormir seul à l'appartement.'' baragouina Hikaru en boudant.

''Tes mots portent à confusion idiot !''s'énerva Akira devant la nonchalance du son petit ami.

''Alors ?'' fit Hikaru.

''Hein ?'' ne comprenant pas Akira.

''Oui ou non ?'' se répéta plus clairement Hikaru.

''Bien sur que oui.'' murmura Akira le rouge aux joues.

Quand la décision fut enfin prise, Hikaru et Akira rebroussèrent chemin, faisant attention de tout bien rangé à leur place les chaises et le matériels de cuisine, n'oubliant pas pour Hikaru de prendre son sac où ses vêtements couvert de café s'y trouvait, et mettant en route l'alarme.

Ils décidèrent d'aller à l'hôtel, car Akira ne voulait pas que son père intimide Hikaru ou encore que Hinami le taquine, alors qu'Hikaru était censé dormir chez Akita, alors il ne pouvait pas dire à Akira que Sai et Surika sont la même personne, enfin pas maintenant. Donc le choix de l'hôtel fut facilement accepté des deux cotés.

Akira suivi Hikaru, qui l'avait convaincu qu'il connaissait un très bel hôtel pas cher et sans histoire, il se demandait pourquoi Hikaru en connaissait un, mais il ne posa aucune question du à la fatigue. Arrivant devant une façade d'un des hôtels les plus chics de Tokyo, Akira se tourna vers Hikaru pour savoir ce qu'il faisait ici, mais Hikaru ne dit et continua son chemin entrant dans l'hôtel sans aucune gêne.

Il se dépêcha de rattraper Hikaru, pour l'empêcher de se faire ridiculiser par l'hôtesse d'accueil, mais arrivant aux cotés d'Hikaru, il n'eut pas le temps de le faire taire.

''Izumo ! Comment ça va depuis la semaine dernière ?'' demanda joyeusement Hikaru en la serrant dans ses bras.

''Hika ! Whaou ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu dans l'uniforme du café de ta sœur, il te va trop bien. Je suis trop jalouse !'' dit une femme avec une voix très girly. ''Mais ça va, malgré l'humeur du manager.''

''Si tu veux, tu peux venir faire un stage au café, depuis que Sai en a ouvert un deuxième, elle est en manque d'effectif.'' souffla Hikaru laissée. ''Elle me fait trop bossé, regarde, j'ai même pas eu le temps de me changer alors que j'avais promis à un ami de lui faire visiter Tokyo. Hein Akira ?''

''Euh … oui.'' dit simplement Akira étonné.

''Je réfléchirais à la proposition Hika !'' dit Izumo tapant une fois des mains. ''Mais tu n'es pas venue à cette heure juste pour me faire un proposition d'emploi ma chérie !''

''Non, pas vraiment Izumo.'' dit Hikaru en lui faisant signe d'approcher et lui chuchota à l'oreille. ''Tu vois le mec qui m'accompagne, c'est mon petit ami, mais tu connais ma sœur … je voulais pas annuler le finale de notre soirée juste à cause de la présence de ma sœur à l'appartement, alors qu'il est venue me voir exprès.''

''J'ai compris.'' chuchota son amie en secouant la tête. ''Je te donne la clé de la chambre 206, c'est la moins chère de ce soir. Désolée.''

''Pas grave, j'ai assez d'économie.'' souffla Hikaru en payant avant qu'Akira intervienne.

''Passez une nuit !'' dit Izumo en lui donnant la clé.

''Idem pour toi !'' termina Hikari en entraînant Akira rapidement dans l'ascenseur.

''Tu viens souvent ici ?'' demanda Akira mal à l'aise.

''J'y travaille 2 nuits par semaine Akira.'' lui rappela Hika fatiguée. ''En plus j'ai une réduction employée, je vais pas m'en privée.''

Akira ne dit plus un mot et se laissa guider par Hikaru à leur chambre. Quand il entra dans cette dernière, il fut étonné d'y voir qu'un seul lit assez grand pour eux deux, et se tourna vers Hikaru à moitié endormi, qui commença à se déshabiller.

Il le regarda ôter la pince dans ses cheveux, faisant tomber sa chevelure ébène dans son dos, tout en se secouant la tête, puis Hikaru commença à enlever doucement sa première couche de vêtement, l'épaisse robe noir de serveuse, qui tomba sur le sol avec le jupon qui fut entraîner dans la chute. Akira déglutit en voyant les fines jambes recouverte par des bas blanc de ce péché sur terre le tenter autant, alors qu'Hikaru était loin d'avoir fini de se déshabiller.

Hikaru passa ensuite à sa chemise blanche, qu'il déboutonna lentement, découvrant peu à peu une peau pâle et lisse ainsi qu'une fine nuisette blanche. Il retira avec attention sa chemise pour ne pas la froisser, mais ce mouvement gracieux et lent faisait vibrer les pensées sensuel d'Akira.

Hikaru s'assit sur le lit et retira ses bas avec délicatesse pour ne pas les abîmer, sinon Sai allait la tuer si elle déchirait encore une paire de bas. Finalement il décida de garder sa nuisette comme pyjama, et alla sous les couettes sans attendre Akira.

''Akira, tu fais quoi ?'' fit la voix endormi d'Hikaru.

''Rien, j'arrive.'' dit rapidement Akira tout rouge alors qu'il avait un problème entre les jambes.

En s'approchant du lit, il vit qu'Hikaru était déjà endormi, il pouvant entendre son souffle fatigué et apaisé résonnait dans la pièce. Il eut un sourire et lui caressa la tête tendrement.

''Je vais vite prendre une douche et je te rejoins Hika-chan.'' dit Akira avec tendresse.

''Oki …'' marmona Hikaru endormi.

Akira alla sous la douche pour régler son petit problème, et pris le temps de calmer ses envies. Quand il sorti de la salle de bain, il était en boxer, les cheveux mouillés attaché en arrière, et regardait Hikaru qui était toujours en boule sous la couette.

Il le trouvait trop mignon, et décida de vite le rejoindre avant que ce dernier ne s'empare entièrement du lit. Sous les couvertures, il tira Hikaru dans ses bras et lui fit une léger baiser sur le front en lui souhaitant bonne nuit.

 _Ce n'est peut-être pas la nuit que j'attendais quand il m'a donné ce rendez-vous … mais cela reste une très belle nuit._

 **~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~**

 **Bonjour ! Voici la seconde partie de la rencontre entre Akira et Hikaru, j'espère que cela vous a plu et que j'ai su répondre à vos attentes rapidement … car personnellement, la suite risque d'avoir du mal à être écrit, j'ai une grande idée pour le dénouement de l'histoire, mais aucune pour faire le lien entre maintenant et ce dénouement.**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, l'histoire de famille de Sai et Hikaru va être enfin révélé ! À l'origine elle devait faire parti de ce chapitre, mais comme l'histoire de cette famille fait déjà trois pages, je vais y consacrer un chapitre.**

 **A la prochaine**

 **Kairy Dream**


End file.
